


77, Darktown

by Valpur



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medicine, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Smut, flatmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpur/pseuds/Valpur
Summary: Pioveva quel mercoledì sera di fine settembre, un dettaglio che non contribuiva a migliorare il già funereo umore di Anders.Corse dalla fermata della metro fino al primo balcone con la giacca sollevata sopra alla testa in un patetico tentativo di ripararsi dalla pioggia. Sì, perché non bastava il fatto di essere stato scaricato da Karl dopo sei anni, privandolo in un colpo solo dell'uomo che aveva amato e della casa che condividevano, non bastava il turno massacrante in ospedale che gli aveva regalato un’emicrania fenomenale giusto dietro agli occhi e il tempo di merda.Qualcuno gli aveva pure fottuto l'ombrello.Le cose andranno meglio.Per certi versi, almeno; per la dignità e il buon senso di Anders andranno molto, molto peggio.E non gli dispiacerà neanche un po'.





	1. Chapter 1

Pioveva quel mercoledì sera di fine settembre, un dettaglio che non contribuiva a migliorare il già funereo umore di Anders.  
Corse dalla fermata della metro fino al primo balcone con la giacca sollevata sopra alla testa in un patetico tentativo di ripararsi dalla pioggia. Sì, perché non bastava il fatto di essere stato scaricato da Karl dopo sei anni, privandolo in un colpo solo dell'uomo che aveva amato e della casa che condividevano, non bastava il turno massacrante in ospedale che gli aveva regalato un’emicrania fenomenale giusto dietro agli occhi e il tempo di merda. Qualcuno gli aveva pure fottuto l'ombrello.  
Si addossò al palazzo e si scostò una ciocca da davanti agli occhi, rabbrividendo nell'aria densa di smog di Darktown. Il quartiere era squallido a voler essere gentili, ma niente che non conoscesse bene; si era trovato assegnato alla clinica pubblica della zona più povera e malfamata di Kirkwall e aveva passato l'ultimo anno e mezzo a bazzicare quel coacervo di inquinamento, criminalità male organizzata e rifiuti lasciati con ostinazione fuori dai cassonetti.  
Tirò su col naso e si infilò la mano nei jeans che l'acqua gli aveva incollato alle gambe. Dovette frugare a lungo per recuperare il cellulare e non riuscire a sbloccare lo schermo per via delle dita bagnate peggiorò il nervosismo. Se lo strofinò contro la felpa e riuscì ad accenderlo.  
Si era salvato il numero sotto “casa n.4”. La prima che aveva visto era un gioiello di appartamento nei quartieri alti, costo irrisorio e una vecchina che era sembrata gentile come padrona di casa; si sentiva sola a vivere in quella grande casa un po' antiquata e le faceva piacere avere un giovanotto per dividere le spese. Si era entusiasmata scoprendo che Anders era un medico – specializzando, ma pur sempre un medico – ma tutto era evaporato di fronte al perentorio divieto di tenere animali. La signora era rapidamente diventata “la vecchia di merda” e l'affare era sfumato. La seconda casa costava un patrimonio ed era infestato dagli scarafaggi, nonostante l'agente immobiliare avesse cercato di nasconderli calpestandone cinque in un bizzarro balletto. Il terzo appartamento era sopra a una sala prove frequentata da band rock a vari gradi di atrocità, una situazione inaccettabile per chi come lui lavorava su turni e doveva centellinare il poco sonno a disposizione. Certo, i suoi orari folli erano tornati utili nell'evitare Karl in quelle settimane imbarazzanti dopo la rottura.  
“Non provo più niente”, gli aveva detto una sera dopo mesi di silenzi tesi e di nottate sul divano. Ecco fatto, quattro parole e una vita buttata via. Anders non aveva neanche insistito: non aveva più diciott'anni e non credeva nelle fiabe. Karl non lo amava più e quella era l'unica verità che contasse; che fosse colpa della dedizione alla medicina, dei suoi orari... forse lo aveva trascurato, anzi, di sicuro era così, ma ormai quel che era fatto era fatto e non si tornava indietro.  
Karl era pur sempre una persona per bene e non lo aveva buttato fuori dall'appartamento che avevano condiviso per quattro anni, ma di fatto non si erano più parlati se non per le necessità logistiche. Anders aveva già impacchettato quasi tutta la sua roba – a parte ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo, e già tremava all'idea di infilare quello scorbutico gatto rosso nel trasportino – e gli serviva solo un posto dove crollare un turno dopo l'altro fino a che non fosse stato in grado di prendersi una casa tutta per sé.  
E così eccolo lì, con un numero di cellulare che gli aveva passato Isabela, la proprietaria del Siren's Call, l'improbabile pub del quartiere universitario dove Anders aveva passato più tempo di quanto gli facesse piacere ammettere quando studiava e dopo la rottura con Karl. Meglio starsene al bancone a filtrare litri e litri di cocktail dolciastri piuttosto che fissare il vuoto della casa, con l'unica compagnia del gatto che si faceva le unghie sui suoi stinchi.  
“Questo è un tipo a posto, Anders”, gli aveva detto Izzy facendosi roteare nel palmo una bottiglia di sciroppo e aggiungendone in abbondanza al suo bicchiere. “Lo conosco – di vista probabilmente lo conosci anche tu. Sta cercando un coinquilino, il quartiere non è il massimo ma costa così poco che sarebbe uno spreco non fare un tentativo”.  
Lo conosceva bene, Izzy, e aveva letto oltre i suoi occhi la nostalgia e la solitudine che aveva cercato di dissimulare comportandosi da adulto e sminuendo la faccenda. Gli aveva offerto tre giri e aveva insistito perché chiamasse il tizio dell'appartamento.  
Lo aveva fatto, una breve telefonata con una voce maschile e sonnolenta che grugnì qualcosa sul vedersi quel mercoledì alle nove.  
Anders guardò verso l'alto e trovò il numero civico, un 77 illuminato dalle luci di una delle infinite auto di passaggio. Scorse la fila di citofoni e premette la cornetta verde sul telefono.  
Uno squillo, due, e uno scricchiolio nella linea preannunciò la risposta.  
O qualcosa di simile.  
“...zzo di casino ma dove li ho messi... ah, eccoli. Sì, pronto!”  
La voce era quella, solo un po' meno assonnata.  
“Ehi, salve, sono Anders, avevamo appuntamento per vedere la casa”.  
“Per vedere la... ah. Giusto! Non che me ne fossi dimenticato, ovvio. Ehm... il citofono non funziona, sono al sesto piano e non ti consiglio l'ascensore”.  
_Iniziamo benissimo._  
“Ok, nessun problema. Sicuro che non disturbo?”  
“Sicurissimo, davvero. Ti apro”, e riattaccò senza aggiungere altro. Fu di parola: con un clic il cancello si aprì e Anders si affrettò a entrare nell'androne. Diede una scrollata alle spalle e si strizzò la coda bionda tra le dita, lasciando ruscellare un rivoletto freddo lungo le mani; legò di nuovo i capelli e cercò di darsi un tono – non si era ricordato di radersi e il suo guardaroba constava solo di jeans sdruciti e felpe un po' troppo larghe. Mentre saliva lungo rampe di scale infinite, sotto neon sfarfallanti e con le narici piene dell'odore della candeggina (il posto almeno era pulito, dai), si rese conto che tutto sommato non gli sembrava che l'inquilino fosse uno che si formalizzasse per quei dettagli, un istinto che non sapeva da dove gli arrivasse. Dalle parti del quinto piano sentì giunse un coro di miagolii e un sorriso gli sfiorò le labbra; quel posto non era poi così male.  
Arrivò sul pianerottolo e guardò le uniche due porte che vi si affacciavano; pregò di non doversi rivolgere a quella che lo salutava con uno zerbino lilla e giallo pulcino decorato di bambole e si voltò verso la seconda. Un sordo borbottio arrivava da oltre la soglia, la voce che aveva già sentito al telefono. Prese fiato, si passò la mano sui capelli bagnati e si schiarì la voce prima di sollevare il pugno e bussare tre volte.  
“Merda!” scattò la voce all'interno. “A-Arrivo! Un attimo solo eh! Un attimo!”  
Per un paio di minuti Anders rimase a ciondolare sulle piastrelle un po' tristi ma pulite, mani in tasca, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
Alla fine la serratura scattò due volte e la porta si aprì.  
Anders batté le palpebre.  
Non aveva saputo cosa aspettarsi, ma di certo non quello. L'inquilino sembrava un po' più giovane di lui, capelli neri che gli spiovevano sulla fronte, una folta barba scura e occhi nocciola che scintillavano sotto le sopracciglia sollevate. Era in pigiama – e Anders sospetto che non se lo fosse tolto per tutto il giorno – orrendi pantaloni scozzesi rossi e una maglietta di Iron Man tutta stropicciata su un ampio torace.  
“Ehi, ciao. Io sono Hawke – Garrett Hawke, ma mi chiamano tutti Hawke”, e gli tese la mano. Anders ammiccò e rispose al saluto con un attimo di ritardo, che servì ad Hawke per spingere via con un piede scalzo un cartone di pizza.  
“Anders. Ti disturbo? Mi dispiace, se preferisci torno un'altra...”  
“Disturbare? Ma figurati! Anzi, scusami, ti ho fatto aspettare. Tempaccio, eh? Entra, ti faccio vedere la casa”.  
Anders, come sempre, si chinò nel superare la porta. Vizio da persona un po' troppo alta.  
“C'è un po' di casino ma ti giuro che di solito il posto non è per niente male”, iniziò subito a giustificarsi Hawke.  
In effetti non si poteva dire che l'ordine regnasse sovrano lì dentro, con una pila di cartoni di pizza nascosti di fianco all'ingresso, un cumulo di vestiti che sbucava dalla porta di quello che sembrava il bagno e, per quel che riusciva a intuire, il lavello pieno di piatti sporchi.  
Anders riconobbe i sintomi tipici dello studente single e sorrise. Niente cui non fosse abituato: nella coppia era sempre stato Karl quello attento all'economia domestica.  
“Ecco. Qui c'è il bagno”, e cercò di frapporsi tra la frana di biancheria sporca e Anders; con un ampio gesto indicò il piccolo locale, in disordine ma stranamente pulito. “Come vedi è... be', un bagno. Nulla di esaltante”, e strinse le ampie spalle come a scusarsi. Anders si scoprì a sorridere mentre Hawke usciva e gli faceva strada verso il corridoio.  
“La cucina – non farci caso, ho fatto qualche esperimento – è quasi nuova, c'era una lavastoviglie ma temo di averla fatta intasare e come idraulico sono un disastro”. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e li arruffò. “Sono un po' al verde, ho preso questa casa pensando che mio fratello o mia sorella sarebbero venuti a stare qui ma alla fine hanno affittato un appartamento nel quartiere alto. E così sono rimasto da solo”.  
“Oh. Mi spiace”, disse Anders prima di potersi trattenere. Forse non era il caso di spingersi a simili confidenze con uno sconosciuto, ma Hawke sorrise un po' di più e sollevò le mani.  
“Che ci vuoi fare? Sono gemelli, sono sempre stato un po' il terzo incomodo. E poi hanno appena iniziato l'università – io sono tragicamente fuori corso – e avranno altro a cui pensare”.  
“Cosa studi?” Si morse la lingua troppo tardi. In fin dei conti era lì per vedere la casa, non per fare conversazione, ma Hawke fu così rapido a rispondere che gli venne il sospetto non fosse dispiaciuto della domanda.  
“Sono al terzo anno di biologia. Mi mancano due esami ma sono incagliato… ah, prima o poi ne uscirò. Tu?” Intanto lo scortò fuori dalla cucina e verso il salotto.  
“Sono un medico. Uno specializzando, ok, ma conta comunque come medico”.  
“Wow! Mio padre sarebbe orgoglioso di te, è cardiologo all’Andraste’s Heart. Primario, a dire il vero”.  
Anders si corrucciò.  
“Aspetta, è _quell’Hawke_? Il dottor Malcolm Hawke?”  
“Non sai quante volte mi sono sentito dire questa frase, comunque sì, proprio lui”. Qualcosa si era offuscato nei suoi occhi e Anders provò un istante di dispiacere. “Io non ho passato il test di medicina. E credimi, ci ho provato per tre anni di seguito, ma proprio non fa per me…”  
“Meglio un buon biologo che un pessimo medico”. Sporse la testa nel salotto con la vaga impressione che il sorriso di Hawke si fosse fatto più caldo. C’era odore di fumo – e non solo di tabacco, cosa che tutto sommato lo rassicurò; non avrebbe dovuto nascondersi in bagno per farsi una canna, cosa che in tanti anni Karl non aveva mai accettato. Registrò un divano un po’ imbarcato e un televisore appoggiato su una PlayStation, un posacenere pieno su un tavolino di chiara matrice Ikea. La parete era occupata da una libreria stipata e da un paio di poster.  
Sotto alla locandina di Dragon Heart campeggiava una vecchia stampa scolorita dei Clash e Anders sorrise.  
Un nerd e con buoni gusti musicali. Quella casa iniziava a piacergli.  
“Non c’è la parabola ma ho Netflix. La connessione la scrocco ai vicini, la password è ‘password’”, e sghignazzò. “E poi di qui ci sono le camere da letto. La mia è…”  
Accese la luce.  
Un disastro, ecco cos’era, con il letto sfatto e un paio di All Star sfondate sparpagliate in giro, l’armadio spalancato e in disordine e la carta di un preservativo sul comodino. Hawke si tese e spense in fretta la luce.  
“A conti fatti potrebbe non interessarti molto della mia camera. Giuro, di solito non fa così schifo, ma sto studiando per anatomia comparata e… e… vabbe’, ti mostro quella che sarebbe la tua stanza”.  
Anders sentì qualcosa contrarsi dalle parti dello stomaco, una sensazione di preallarme non del tutto sgradevole. La seconda camera da letto confinava con quella di Hawke ed era più simile alla cella di un frate: letto, armadio, comodino. Fine.  
Era perfetta.  
“Allora, che ne dici? Sono duecento a testa, e poi ci sono le bollette… lo so, non è molto grande e il quartiere fa un po’ senso, però…”  
“Il quartiere va benissimo!” si affrettò a rispondere Anders. L’elastico gli si stava srotolando e i capelli gli pendevano attorno al viso; se li sistemò dietro l’orecchio e si infilò il fermacapelli al polso. “Lavoro qui in zona, alla clinica pubblica, quindi logisticamente non sarebbe male”.  
Per un attimo si guardarono dritti negli occhi e Hawke schioccò le dita.  
“Scusa, non ci ho pensato. Posso offrirti qualcosa? Discutere i dettagli in piedi davanti al tuo letto be’, _se_ diventerà il tuo letto, s’intende – non mi sembra il massimo”.  
Un minuto dopo erano seduti al tavolino della cucina; Anders dovette rimboccare con cura le lunghe gambe sotto alla sedia per evitare che sporgessero dall’altra parte e sbirciò di sottecchi Hawke che apriva il frigo – se l’era aspettato deserto o al limite pieno di cibo spazzatura, invece era straordinariamente ben fornito.  
Quel ragazzo aveva una faccia simpatica e c’era qualcosa in lui – quell’essere così aperto, così allegro – che lo metteva di buon umore. Hawke si chinò per prendere qualcosa dallo sportello e Anders dovette distogliere in fretta lo sguardo.  
_No. Non farò questo genere di pensieri._  
Prese un profondo respiro e tamburellò con le dita sul tavolo, cercando di scacciare dalla mente la fugace immagine dei pantaloni morbidi che si tendevano sulle gambe e sul culo di Hawke. Quando questi si voltò brandendo due birre era riuscito a recuperare la compostezza.  
Hawke gli si sedette di fronte e nel far ciò gli toccò per sbaglio una gamba col ginocchio.  
“Ops, scusa. Dicevamo: cosa te ne pare?”  
Anders prese la bottiglia e avvolse le mani attorno al vetro freddo.  
“Senti, ci sono due dettagli da discutere molto importanti; a me la casa piace e ne ho un bisogno disperato, ma ho un gatto e non intendo rinunciare a lui per niente al mondo”.  
“Mi piacciono gli animali. Sono più un tipo da cani, ma non ho deciso di studiare biologia perché penso sia un titolo che fa scena…”  
“E perché non veterinaria?”  
Hawke rabbrividì visibilmente e scosse forte la testa.  
“Ho un problema con il sangue. Mi fa orrore e reagisco molto male, quindi suppongo di dovermi ritenere fortunato a non essere nato donna”.  
Anders sbuffò una risata e passò il pollice sul collo della bottiglia.  
“La seconda è… senti, la prendo alla larga, è più semplice. Mi serve una casa e mi serve subito perché ho chiuso da poco una relazione molto lunga e continuare a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto del mio ex è logorante”.  
“Oh, capisco. E… quindi? Cioè, non fraintendermi, immagino sia stato traumatico, ma non vedo come questo possa creare problemi di convivenza”.  
_Ma mi stai prendendo per il culo o sei solo lento?_ Anders sollevò le sopracciglia e si sporse in avanti.  
“Hawke, sto dicendo che mi piacciono gli uomini. Anche gli uomini, almeno”.  
Appoggiandosi all’indietro Hawke sollevò le spalle e scosse la testa.  
“Non sono la persona più sveglia di Kirkwall ma fin qui ci ero arrivato, e ripeto: e quindi? Non mi sembri il tipo da infilarti nel mio letto a tradimento”. Si sporse in avanti e appoggiò i gomiti al tavolo, inclinando la bottiglia verso Anders. “Il fatto che tu ti sia sentito in dovere di dirmelo però mi spiace molto. Non dovrebbe essere un problema per nessuno”.  
Quel nodo allo stomaco si strinse un po’ di più e Anders annuì una volta, giocherellando con la bottiglia mentre aspettava che la voce si calmasse. Hawke lo precedette e continuò.  
“Comunque da parte mia mi sembra giusto informarti che russo moltissimo e che potrebbe capitare che torni a casa a orari disumani. D’altro canto sono un ottimo cuoco, per bilanciare… insomma, parliamoci chiaro: a me serve un coinquilino – e gli ultimi tre che sono venuti a vedere la casa andavano dallo psicopatico al pluripregiudicato – e a te serve un posto dove stare. Tutto il resto è secondario”.  
Anders scosse la testa una volta con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. Stava andando meglio del previsto. Sollevò la bottiglia e la sporse verso il centro del tavolo.  
“Affare fatto allora”.  
Hawke imitò il suo gesto e il vetro tintinnò in un brindisi.  
“Benvenuto a bordo, coinquilino!”  
Bevvero in silenzio per un attimo e Anders sentì una tensione troppo a lungo ignorata scioglierglisi dentro. Aveva una casa e si sarebbe liberato dal fantasma di Karl una volta per tutte; si era aspettato che il solo pensiero gli scatenasse attacchi di panico – e non sarebbe stata la prima volta – e invece si stupì nel provare sollievo.  
Era finita, lo aveva sospettato e volutamente ignorato prima ancora che affrontassero l’argomento, e adesso doveva solo andare avanti.  
Appoggiò la bottiglia mezza vuota sul tavolo e Hawke fece altrettanto, pulendosi la schiuma dai baffi con la mano. Si alzò con un gran chiasso della sedia e scoccò ad Anders un sorriso entusiasta.  
“Vado a prendere il contratto, tu non ti muovere!”  
Anders rimase a sorseggiare la birra e a guardarsi attorno. Nonostante il caos che regnava sovrano e i piatti da lavare la cucina era accogliente, piccola ma funzionale; nulla che a lui importasse troppo, vista la sua salutare e variegata dieta a base di noodles istantanei e pasta scotta con tonno scolato male. Non era mai stato capace di cucinare e, come gli diceva sempre Karl, era molto più bravo a prendersi cura degli altri che di se stesso.  
Per la prima volta dopo settimane il ricordo non gli fece poi così male. Hawke tornò con una penna infilata sull’orecchio e dei fogli un po’ stropicciati tra le mani.  
“Ecco qui, per quel che ne so dovrebbe essere tutto in ordine, il padrone di casa mi ha lasciato una copia e spero che tu ne capisca un po’ più di me”.  
Anders prese il contratto dalle sue mani – _Non fissargliele, ha delle belle mani grandi, tutto qui_ – e lo scorse velocemente. Aveva l’indefinibile sensazione che Hawke lo stesse fissando mentre leggeva ma cercò di non darvi peso; tastò il tavolo e sfiorò le dita che gli porgevano la penna.  
_Ora_ non _alzerò lo sguardo e rimarrò serio e composto._  
Ci riuscì. In fondo al documento scarabocchiò l’arabesco incomprensibile che aveva la presunzione di chiamare firma e appoggiò la penna sbattendo la mano.  
Hawke trasse un lungo sospiro di sollievo e si lasciò cadere sulla sedia.  
“Mi salvi la vita, amico, davvero. Se non avessi trovato un coinquilino sarei dovuto tornare dai miei e…” Un brivido lo scosse. “Non voglio neanche pensarci”. Si scostò il ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte. “Quando pensi di poterti trasferire? Domani mattina vado a farti fare una copia delle chiavi; ti serve una mano per il trasloco?”  
“Oh, no, grazie, non ho molta roba da spostare. Un unico viaggio in auto e dovrei cavarmela. Credo”. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e li gettò all’indietro; nello stiracchiare le gambe urtò di nuovo i polpacci di Hawke e gli venne da ridere. “Scusa, non volevo prenderti a calci!”  
Hawke si unì alla risata e incrociò le gambe sulla sedia, bevendo ancora un po’.  
“Mentirei se dicessi di non esserci abituato. Allora, ti va di discutere i dettagli o preferisci che ci pensiamo domani?”  
Voleva farlo subito. Passare ancora tutto il tempo che poteva a discutere a quel tavolo angusto, con la pioggia che batteva alle finestre e i vestiti che gli si asciugavano addosso. Voleva adattarsi al nuovo ambiente perché sapeva che, proprio come ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo, gli ci sarebbe voluto del tempo per sentirsi davvero a casa.  
O forse no?  
Partirono dalla divisione delle spese e dalla cassa comune e proseguirono con gli orari reciproci e i turni di pulizia, e a un certo punto sul tavolo sbucarono altre due bottiglie e un pacchetto di patatine; nel giro di mezz’ora si trovarono a discutere di tutt’altro – musica e studi e politica, e ad Anders sembrò impossibile aver trovato qualcuno che condividesse le sue opinioni un po’ radicali sulla libertà d’espressione – fino a che la sveglia digitale gettata sul pianale della cucina segnalò che era mezzanotte.  
Anders trasalì e cercò di alzarsi di scatto, picchiando le ginocchia contro il tavolo e facendo cadere le bottiglie vuote.  
“Ehi, Cenerentola, che succede?” Hawke sollevò un sopracciglio e inclinò la testa, e Anders sentì le guance diventare calde.  
“Se perdo l’ultima metro non ho i soldi per il taxi!”  
Hawke si srotolò dalla sedia e sparì in corridoio.  
“Non preoccuparti, ho la moto, posso darti un passaggio!”  
In moto. Di notte. Con quel diluvio? Anders guardò fuori dalla finestra con scarsa convinzione, ma un po’ gli spiacque fermare il suo nuovo coinquilino, riemerso dalla camera da letto con una scarpa calzata e l’altra in mano.  
“Non ce n’è bisogno, non è ancora così tardi”.  
Hawke si imbronciò appena e Anders si trattenne dal ridere.  
“Sicuro? Lo faccio volentieri…”  
_Smettila subito. Non pensarci nemmeno a fare il passeggero su una moto, con tutto il corredo di Hawke premuto contro di te._  
“Sei gentile, davvero, ma ce la posso fare”. Si infilò la giacca e raggiunse la porta. “Grazie, Hawke. Io… grazie”.  
“E di cosa? Sono io che devo ringraziare te”, e si lanciò la scarpa alle spalle. “A domani allora. E fammi sapere se hai bisogno di aiuto con il trasloco”.  
“Lo farò, promesso”.  
Si salutarono con una stretta di mano che fece scrocchiare le nocche di Anders. Per un secondo, non di più, rimase a fissare la porta chiusa davanti a sé con le labbra strette.  
Il senso di preallarme era ancora lì, accompagnato da un’assurda voglia di ridere.  
Aveva trovato un posto dove stare, un coinquilino un po’ troppo espansivo e una via di fuga dalla gabbia di silenzi dove si era rinchiuso.  
Sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio.

 

 


	2. Lonely Boy

Anders si era preso mezza giornata di permesso per chiudere gli scatoloni e per convincere Ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo a entrare nel trasportino. A tale scopo si era rivelato molto utile il flacone di disinfettante che si era dovuto versare sulla costellazione di graffi che il gatto gli aveva disseminato fino ai gomiti.  
Il sole stava iniziando a pensare di tramontare quando la porta si aprì.  
Karl rimase a indugiare sulla soglia, la camicia fuori dai pantaloni e i le sopracciglia corrugate.  
“Oh. Non avevo capito che avresti traslocato oggi. In effetti non avevo neanche capito che avessi trovato casa”.  
“No, in effetti non ne abbiamo parlato”, disse Anders appoggiando l’ultimo scatolone sulla pila all’ingresso. Non avrebbe voluto farlo ma costringersi a evitarlo era ancora più difficile: alzò la testa e, oltre la cortina di capelli sciolti, guardò brevemente Karl.  
Era sempre stato bello, con quegli occhi azzurri e i capelli striati di grigio – aveva solo qualche anno più di lui ma era sempre sembrato più grande – e persino in quel momento la vista della fossetta morbida alla base della gola gli portava alla memoria ricordi parecchio interessanti.  
Eppure, e Anders si stupì di se stesso, la marea di angoscia non si ripresentò. Oh, sì, aveva gridato quando Karl gli aveva detto chiaro e tondo di non provare più nulla per lui, si era sentito svuotato e perso. Ora, però, una calma innaturale gli strisciava dentro.  
Si alzò e prese il telefono dalla tasca: le sette meno un quarto. Era ancora troppo presto.  
Karl superò gli scatoloni badando bene a non sfiorare Anders e lasciò cadere la valigetta sulla sedia, di fianco all’orrenda pianta di ficus che Anders aveva provato per anni a sabotare. Tutto lì dentro parlava di Karl – le stampe di arte moderna alle pareti, il televisore al plasma che occupava mezza libreria, i libri di diritto a prender polvere sulle mensole.  
Casa sua, mai casa _loro_.  
_Forse era finita da prima che ce ne rendessimo conto.  
_ “Senti, volevo dirti che… che mi dispiace”. Karl si passò una mano sulla nuca e lasciò ricadere le braccia, stanco. “Mi dispiace che sia andata così, Anders, credimi”.  
Anders strinse i pugni mentre il gatto si lanciava in una sequela di ululati furibondi. Non aveva mai sopportato Karl; l’antipatia era reciproca, ma ser Pounce detestava un po’ tutti, anche se Anders meno degli altri. Una saetta di rabbia gli corse per le braccia ma si spense prima di raggiungere il cervello; sospirò a fondo e scosse la testa.  
“Così come, Karl? Per essere finita è andata piuttosto bene”. Da dove gli saltava fuori quella freddezza? Riuscì a sorridere, ma a giudicare dall’espressione di Karl non sembrò molto amichevole.  
“Rendimi merito almeno di questo: sono stato onesto con te, non ho portato avanti una relazione che…”  
“Basta, ti prego. Abbiamo fatto questo discorso troppe volte in queste settimane e per me la prima era già sufficiente; ripeterlo di nuovo quando Isabela mi sta passando a prendere è ridondante”.  
Karl sospirò e scosse la testa. Era sollievo quello che gli passò negli occhi?  
“Avrei dovuto darti un passaggio, me ne rendo conto, ma ho un…”  
“… appuntamento importante, immagino, già. Non fa niente, so cavarmela da solo”.  
Quanti ce n’erano stati in quegli anni e quanti Anders ne aveva ignorati, abbastanza soddisfatto di poter andare avanti con i propri studi e la propria carriera da non ammettere di non essere essenziale.  
Aprì la porta e spinse il primo scatolone con il piede. Ammucchiò tutti i suoi averi sul pianerottolo e si rese conto che era ben poca roba: tre scatoloni di libri, due borsoni di vestiti e un sacchetto con tutto ciò che sostentava il gatto, oltre allo zaino sfondato con il computer. Chiamò l’ascensore e si voltò verso l’appartamento elegante che aveva chiamato casa per tanti anni.  
“Ti ho lasciato le chiavi sul tavolo della cucina. Dovrei aver preso tutto, nel caso…”  
“Nel caso sai dove trovarmi. Mi farebbe piacere, Andy. Davvero.”  
Andy. Un nomignolo che detestava, usato solo da Karl.  
Il pensiero di chiamarlo di nuovo, magari di vedersi come vecchi amici gli ribaltò lo stomaco. _No, no: non adesso, forse mai._ In fin dei conti, e doveva ammetterlo, Karl era  _davvero_ stato onesto e loro due non avevano più niente da dirsi.  
Un giorno, forse… ma non era una prospettiva su cui avesse molta voglia di soffermarsi.  
L’ascensore arrivò con un _ping_ che peggiorò lo stato di agitazione del gatto. Anders ci caricò gli scatoloni e ne lasciò uno a ingombrare le porte per evitare che si chiudessero.  
Per un lungo istante fissò Karl negli occhi, cercando una traccia della tenerezza che aveva provato per lui, dell’amore che era stato convinto di condividere, almeno della rabbia per essere stato scaricato.  
Non trovò nulla a parte la vaga impazienza di finirla con quel teatrino. Con un profondo sospiro tese la mano.  
“Arrivederci, Karl. Spero davvero che tu possa essere felice”.  
Senza esitazione Karl strinse la sua con il solito garbo, quasi con distacco, e nel sorriso che gli rivolse non c’era niente che gli facesse sussultare lo stomaco.  
“Ciao, Anders. Io… ti ho amato, credo”.  
“Ormai non importa più”. Lasciò ricadere il braccio e salì in ascensore. Il suo riflesso sotto ai neon bianchissimi era spettrale, capelli spioventi e borse sotto agli occhi.  
Quando uscì nell’aria fredda di inizio autunno la città lo salutò con la sua costellazione di lampioni e cordoni di auto che sfrecciavano per le strade. Anders lanciò un’ultima occhiata al palazzo elegante alle sue spalle e sentì le spalle rilassarsi.  
Era finita davvero.  
Un colpo di clacson lo fece trasalire. Si voltò e dietro un finestrino inondato dal tramonto tossico di Kirkwall sbucò il bel viso scuro di Isabela. Un occhiolino, un cenno col capo che le scosse le onde nere dei capelli e Anders sorrise.  
“Carica in macchina la tigre, ti porto via da questo posto”. Fermò l'auto in quello che definire un parcheggio sarebbe stato un insulto al codice della strada e scese; un tizio a passeggio col cane si voltò a guardarla un paio di volte e Anders non se ne stupì. Izzy era quello che qualcuno un po' meno educato di lui avrebbe definito “uno schianto”, pelle ambrata e un seno che aveva interrotto più di una discussione.  
Nonostante non fosse così ipocrita da negare che, in passato, un pensierino ce l' aveva fatto Anders ormai la considerava un'amica. Forse l'unica che avesse al di fuori della cerchia di Karl.  
Grazie al suo aiuto nel giro di cinque minuti e tre o quattro urlate da automobilisti di passaggio infastiditi dall'auto in seconda fila tutto fu caricato e Izzy partì.  
“Allora, doc, come stai?”  
Anders si passò le dita tra i capelli e sciolse la coda disordinata.  
“Meglio. Non che stia bene, però sono fuori di lì; mi preoccupa un po' il fatto che mi aspettassi di stare molto peggio, ma...” Esitò e guardò fuori dal finestrino, strade e vite che scorrevano veloci. Si riscosse e prese un profondo respiro. “Izzy, sono una persona orribile secondo te?”  
Isabela scoppiò in una delle sue risate calde e profonde, un lampo di denti bianchi tra le labbra.  
“E questa da dove ti salta fuori?”  
“Non lo so, sono stato con Karl per sei anni e adesso sono quasi contento di cambiare casa...”  
Una piccola mano curata gli strinse il ginocchio.  
“Doc, sei una delle persone più altruiste che conosca. Accudisci i gattini abbandonati, curi la gente e se fossi un po' meno asociale saresti l'idolo di mezza Kirkwall. Con Karl non è andata e tu sei abbastanza maturo da fartene una ragione. E poi...”  
La voce si spense in una risatina muta e Anders inclinò la testa di lato.  
“E poi cosa?”  
“Conosco Hawke abbastanza da sapere che ti troverai bene con lui. Non vi siete mai incrociati, credo, ma passa abbastanza spesso al Siren's Call”.  
“Sono io che negli ultimi anni ci sono venuto di rado. Karl non era appassionato di pub, luci basse e conversazioni meno che accademiche”.  
“Karl è un coglione. Stai meglio così”.  
Drastica, definitiva: si potevano dire tante cose di Izzy – aveva alcuni amici davvero loschi, qualche area grigia nel suo passato e non sapeva mischiare un cocktail senza trasformarlo in un attentato al fegato degli avventori – ma diceva sempre quello che pensava. E, si disse Anders guardandone il profilo stagliato contro le luci di Kirkwall, c'era sempre quando ce n'era bisogno.  
Come in quel momento.  
Il telefono gli vibrò in tasca e il cuore gli si affossò. Quello doveva essere Karl che gli diceva che aveva dimenticato qualcosa; lo estrasse ed ebbe un sussulto: sul display campeggiava la scritta “casa n.4”.  
Premette subito la cornetta verde con un vago senso di attesa.  
“Pronto?”  
“Anders? Ciao, sono Hawke!” Anders scostò il telefono e sollevò le sopracciglia. Anche Isabela gli lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco con uno dei suoi sogghigni. Ma quanto urlava quel ragazzo?  
“Ciao Hawke, sto arrivando, venti minuti e sono lì”.  
“Oh! Fantastico, volevo chiederti proprio questo... senti, tu non sei vegetariano vero?”  
“Cos-No, perché?”  
“Allergie?”  
Anders, con il telefono un po' scostato dall'orecchio, guardò Isabela con gli occhi sgranati e una mano sollevata, basito.  
“Nemmeno. Ma cosa...”  
“Perfetto, a dopo! Chiamami quando sei sotto casa che scendo ad aiutarti”, e senza aggiungere altro riattaccò.  
Izzy batté le mani sul volante e sfrecciò sotto un semaforo rosso. Anders perse la presa sul telefono e se lo fece cadere in grembo.  
“Te l'ho detto che Hawke è un tipo particolare”, gli disse.  
“Dici che devo aspettarmi una visita medica all'arrivo? Non ci ho pensato a farmi fare un certificato di sana e robusta costituzione”.  
“Andrai benissimo, vedrai”, e con la punta del dito fece girare la rotella del volume sull'autoradio. Pessima musica house riempì l'abitacolo e Anders sprofondò nel sedile, gli occhi fissi sul telefono.  
Quasi senza pensarci aprì la rubrica e modificò il contatto.  
Non più “casa n.4” ma “Hawke”.  
Con un paio di vie prese in contromano e scarso riguardo per il limite di velocità – per gli ultimi dieci minuti Anders si trovò aggrappato alla portiera – raggiunsero Darktown perfettamente in accordo con la tabella di marcia. Izzy inchiodò di fronte al civico 77 e ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo sbatacchiò nel trasportino. Le soffianti proteste riempirono l'abitacolo.  
Come sempre Anders provò un brivido di scampato pericolo nello scendere dall'auto. Izzy lo aiutò a sistemare i bagagli sul marciapiede e si guardò attorno, arricciandosi una ciocca attorno al dito.  
“Non proprio Hightown, eh?”  
Dal marciapiede opposto arrivò un fischio d'apprezzamento cui Isabela rispose sollevando il dito medio senza scomporsi particolarmente. Anders sentì un sussulto di cavalleria e poi si ricordò chi aveva di fronte; esistevano poche damigelle meno in pericolo di Izzy.  
“Va benissimo, credimi. In più in due fermate di metro sono in clinica...”  
“Ti do una mano a portare su tutto”. Izzy si rimboccò le maniche della giacca di pelle ma Anders la fermò.  
“Scende Hawke, non preoccuparti. Ho la vaga impressione che un'auto come la tua qui non durerebbe a lungo”. Quella BMW nera era parecchio fuori luogo in mezzo ai catorci dei bassifondi. Prese il telefono e scrisse in fretta: “ _sono qui sotto_ ”.  
Quand'ebbero finito di impilare tutto di fronte al portone questo si aprì con uno scatto; Anders si voltò con un gran sorriso ma si trovò di fronte una donna sovrappeso con una crocchia di capelli scuri tenuti su da un mollettone.  
“Salve, signora, può lasciare aperto per favore? Sto trasloc-”  
La donna si chiuse il portone alle spalle guardandolo malissimo e se ne andò. Il sorriso gli si gelò sulle labbra.  
“La meno? La meno se vuoi”.  
“No, Izzy, non serve. Vicinato simpatico, comunque...”  
Un altro _clic_ e la porta si aprì di nuovo.  
“Eccoti!” Una mano pesante come un badile lo prese tra le scapole e Anders si trovò strapazzato da una specie di abbraccio da orso. Hawke lo scostò da sé e gli guardò oltre la spalla.  
“Ciao Izzy, non sapevo ci fossi anche tu”.  
“Potevo mancare?” Gli si avvicinò e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, arruffandogli la folta barba nera. Si fece da parte e guardò Anders, un po' ciondolante in mezzo a quella situazione. “Ti affido il dottorino, mi raccomando trattamelo bene”.  
“Grazie, Izzy”. Anders si riscosse e la prese tra le braccia per un attimo. “Sei un'amica”.  
Isabela gli scompigliò i capelli e fece un passo indietro, guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Adesso che sei un uomo libero mi aspetto di vederti un po' più spesso. Me lo prometti?”  
“Se non lo promette lui lo prometto io”. Hawke si era caricato in spalla uno degli scatoloni e ammiccò verso Isabela. Questa li salutò entrambi con uno sventolio della mano e risalì in auto, lasciandoli soli.  
E fu così che Anders ebbe la prima pessima idea della serata: si chinò a raccogliere il trasportino e, nel rialzarsi, fissò Hawke. La maglietta era tesa sulle spalle e, sotto il peso dello scatolone, il bicipite si curvò oltre la manica.  
Per un attimo si dimenticò come si faceva a parlare, e per sua fortuna fu un miagolio a toglierlo dall'imbarazzo. Hawke si chinò a guardare nel trasportino e sorrise un po' di più.  
“Gatto! Non deve stare un granché bene lì dentro, mettilo in ascensore così portiamo su tutto in un unico viaggio”.  
“Ma... ieri l'ascensore non funzionava”. La voce gli uscì un po' debole; tossicchiò e sollevò una delle valigie, seguendo Hawke nell'androne sotto le luci sfarfallanti.  
Hawke mugugnò un attimo – sotto la luce più forte Anders intravide un tatuaggio sbucargli dalla manica, ma non osò indagare troppo da vicino – e lo guardò di sbieco.  
“Scusa, in realtà funziona benissimo, è solo che... ecco, mi servivano cinque minuti per mettere a posto il casino. Oggi ho fatto le pulizie però!”  
Stiparono gli scatoloni nel piccolo ascensore e alla fine rimase giusto lo spazio per loro due.  
Poco, pochissimo spazio. Anders si strinse al petto il trasportino che si agitava in proteste ringhianti e si intrufolò in fondo, tra due scatoloni. Hawke poté solo incastrarsi contro di lui, un braccio appoggiato alla parete sopra alla sua spalla e l'altro che armeggiava alle sue spalle alla ricerca della pulsantiera.  
“Tetris umano, eh?” scherzò trovando finalmente il bottone giusto.  
Anders questa volta si dimenticò come si fa a respirare e trattenne il fiato, i denti piantati nel labbro. Hawke era davvero troppo vicino, una coscia che sfregava sulla sua e il braccio che gli sfiorava la tempia. Sapeva vagamente di fumo e di cucina sotto il profumo più forte di qualcosa che poteva essere bagnoschiuma.   
“Ops, scusa”, gli disse quando il sussulto dell’ascensore lo fece inclinare in avanti, e per un istante fugace che Anders si affrettò ad archiviare come casualità lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
“Figurati, ci stiamo a malapena, la fisica non è un'opinione”.  
_Ma cosa stai dicendo? Ma ti senti?_  
L'ascensore si fermò al sesto piano e Hawke dovette darsi una spinta sul braccio per rialzarsi. Molto difficile ignorare il bicipite che si gonfiava sotto alla manica e le vene sporgenti sull’avambraccio. Molto, _molto_ difficile, e infatti Anders non ci riuscì. Chiuse gli occhi e prese un lungo respiro, e quando li riaprì Hawke era uscito dall'ascensore e gli dava le spalle, intento a spingere scatoloni fino alla porta di casa.  
Ci volle un solo viaggio per portare dentro tutto e alla fine Hawke girò la chiave nella serratura e si sfregò le mani.  
“Eccoci qui! Avanti, libera quel povero gatto, è lì da troppo tempo. A proposito, come si chiama?”  
Anders si accucciò a terra e posò con delicatezza il trasportino.  
“Ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo. Il primo me lo hanno portato via quando avevo dodici anni e il secondo lo hanno investito. Lui è... be', il terzo del suo nome”. Armeggiò con la grata di metallo e una soffice zampa di pelo rosso su affacciò tra le sbarre e sfoderò un set completo di artigli. “Devo avvisarti, non ha un bel carattere...”  
Hawke si chinò su di lui e gli sollevò la manica della felpa oltre il polso, rivelando una serie di graffi. Quel contatto trasformò il suo tentativo di conversazione in un rantolo muto.  
“Un gatto combattivo, vedo!”  
“S-Sì, combattivo. Diciamo così. È che quando l'ho trovato aveva meno di tre settimane e non ha avuto una mamma che gli insegnasse a controllare il morso o i graffi. Ho dovuto svezzarlo io e probabilmente l'ho viziato e quindi...”  
Aprì il trasportino e Hawke vi si accucciò davanti, le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia e la testa inclinata in avanti. Pericolosamente a portata di zampa.  
“Stai attento, sarà stressato e aggressivo, lui è...”  
Ser Pounce si affacciò fuori dalla sua prigione, il folto pelo striato di rosso un po' gonfio. Puntò lo sguardo giallo e assorto prima su Anders, poi su Hawke.  
 _Adesso gli cava gli occhi, me lo sento.  
_ Il gatto mosse un paio di passi incerti nel nuovo appartamento e Hawke si sporse di più in avanti.  
“Buongiorno, ser Pounce-a-Lot. Posso omettere il “Terzo”, vero?”  
In risposta ottenne un basso miagolio e, senza preavviso, un'amichevole testata sulla mandibola. Hawke mugolò soddisfatto e si lasciò annusare e strusciare.  
“Aggressivo, eh?” ridacchiò.  
Anders si ricordò di chiudere la bocca.  
“Lo è, di solito. Tu evidentemente gli-gli piaci...”  
Con una gentile grattata alle orecchie del gatto Hawke si alzò e fece un gesto con la mano.  
“Metti giù lo zaino e vieni a mangiare, è quasi pronto”.  
“Mi hai _preparato la cena_?” Non capì se l'improvvisa stretta alla gola fosse voglia di ridere o commozione. Si conoscevano appena e quel ragazzo grande e grosso lo aveva chiamato apposta per chiedergli se fosse vegetariano. Gli aveva preparato da mangiare. Anders tossì nel pugno e scavalcò gli scatoloni, lasciando ser Pounce a fare amicizia con il nuovo ambiente.  
In cucina – ora priva di stoviglie nel lavandino – Hawke non aveva apparecchiato, ma sul tavolo campeggiavano due piatti spaiati e due bottiglie di birra cosparse di goccioline di condensa.  
“Senti, posso aiutarti? Forse ti conviene dire di no perché in cucina sono pericoloso, una volta sono riuscito a ustionarmi preparando latte e cereali, anche se non ho ancora capito come sia successo, ma se posso...”  
Hawke scrollò le spalle e sogghignò, sbattendo una padella sul fuoco. Il gesto fece ricordare ad Anders quel disegno sul braccio, ma di nuovo non riuscì a vedere altro che uno sbaffo nero e acuminato che seguiva il deltoide.  
“Come hai fatto a campare fino a oggi?”  
“Be', Karl cucinava, qualche volta. E per il resto non ci ho mai fatto troppo caso”.  
Hawke inarcò un sopracciglio e lo guardò con una certa severità; Anders si sentì di colpo un ragazzino in attesa di una punizione.  
“Non mi stupisce che tu sia così magro; sei un medico, non dovresti badare a certe cose?”  
“Dovrei in effetti”. Bevve un lungo sorso di birra e cercò di dissimulare la confusione. Hawke sistemò nella padella due hamburger grossi come la sua mano aperta e li lasciò a sfrigolare. Il forno ronzava piano. “Comunque dopo ci penso io a lavare i piatti, abbiamo già fatto la divisione dei compiti, no?”  
“Già, ma per questa sera lascia che mi renda utile…”  
L'odore della carne che cuoceva riempì la cucina e lo stomaco di Anders mandò un brontolio. Hawke lo guardò da sopra la spalla.  
“Vedi che avevo ragione?”  
“Non l'ho mai negato!”  
Nel giro di dieci minuti i piatti si riempirono con due enormi hamburger farciti di qualsiasi cosa, dal formaggio al bacon, con una montagna di patate al forno in una teglia in mezzo al tavolo. Anders sgranò gli occhi.  
“Ti aspetti davvero che mangi tutto questo?”  
In risposta ottenne un sonoro masticare; le guance di Hawke erano gonfie di cibo, una specie di enorme scoiattolo nero intento a guardarlo da sopra il panino.  
“Sono a stento due etti di carne, è il minimo sindacale per chiamarlo cena e non spuntino. Assaggialo, dimmi se ti piace!”  
Anders si leccò le labbra e diede un morso; il gusto si rivelò all’altezza dell’aspetto e, a occhi chiusi, si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo verso soddisfatto. Era anni luce dagli hamburger surgelati e carbonizzati che ogni tanto si azzardava a prepararsi.  
“Mhm”, mugugnò a bocca piena. Quando sbirciò di nuovo Hawke lo colse immobile, con il panino a mezz’aria e la bocca socchiusa; batté un paio di volte le palpebre e azzannò l’hamburger.  
“Bene, ci contavo”, bofonchiò. Una goccia di maionese gli colò sul pollice e vi passò la lingua, indifferente.  
Anders sentì le guance diventargli molto calde e cercò di concentrarsi sulla cena, mandando giù il boccone con mezza bottiglia di birra.  
 _Calmati, Anders, calmati. Certi pensieri sono molto inappropriati.  
_ Hawke si rivelò loquace per tutta la cena, lasciando Anders in balia di buoni propositi difficili da mantenere. Gesticolava un sacco e sembrava entusiasmarsi per qualsiasi cosa, un continuo chiedergli cosa pensasse di questo o quell’argomento. Nel giro di mezz’ora Anders si trovò boccheggiante e troppo pieno; gettò indietro la testa e sbuffò guardando il soffitto.  
“Aiuto. Stomaco iperesteso. Rotolerò”.  
“Per così poco? Dai, ti aiuto a sistemare la tua roba se ti serve…”  
“No. Non ancora: avevo detto che… ufff”. Diede un colpo di reni e nel far ciò – per l’ennesima volta – urtò con il piede la caviglia di Hawke. “Scusa. Dicevo, avevo detto che avrei lavato i piatti”. Si rimboccò le maniche fino ai gomiti e si legò meglio i capelli.  
“Sei di parola”.  
“Non sai neanche quanto”, e lì ebbe la seconda cattiva idea della serata: fargli l’occhiolino.  
 _Oh no. Sono un idiota, cosa mi è venuto in mente? Siamo di nuovo in ambito inappropriatezza._  
Hawke sembrò pensarla diversamente perché gli regalò uno di quei suoi larghi sorrisi e si alzò senza commentare; intrecciò le dita e stese le braccia sopra alla testa, una vista cui Anders si sottrasse aprendo con determinazione il rubinetto del lavandino.  
_Non peggioriamo la situazione.  
_ Situazione che, comunque, provvide a peggiorare spontaneamente quando Hawke iniziò a porgergli le stoviglie. Di certo il fatto che gli si appoggiasse alla schiena era colpa degli spazi ristretti della cucina, e il tocco leggero sul polso un incidente: non aveva cambiato atteggiamento, non c’era nulla di provocante in lui, solo quell’entusiasmo che rischiava di diventare contagioso. Anders tenne con cura le mani sotto al getto d’acqua sempre più calda e cercò di concentrarsi sui gesti monotoni con cui passava la spugna sui piatti e sulle pentole.  
Hawke, a braccia conserte, si appoggiò alla cucina, proprio di fianco a lui.  
“Specializzando, comunque. In cosa?”  
“Chirurgia. Niente di particolarmente elegante o ricercato”, disse scostandosi una ciocca dalla fronte con il polso, “ma quello che mi interessa non è fare carriera. Io voglio aiutare la gente”.  
“Mio padre disapproverebbe, cosa che non farebbe altro che farmi piacere ancora di più la tua ambizione. Uno scopo nobile”.  
Anders fece spallucce e non riuscì a trattenere il sorriso timido che gli sbocciò sulle labbra. Non era abituato a sentirsi orgoglioso – non dopo aver passato infanzia e adolescenza in un collegio iper religioso che non faceva che ripetergli che quello, insieme a un po’ ogni altra cosa, era un peccato.  
“Semplicemente il mio scopo. Voglio fare la mia parte… e tu invece?”  
“Te l’ho detto, fuoricorso cronico con poche idee su cosa fare dopo. Quando e se finirò gli esami dovrò iniziare a pensare alla tesi. Su cosa non lo so ancora, non riesco a ragionarci per adesso”.  
“Ricordo male o stai preparando anatomia comparata?” Strizzò la spugna e un fastidioso rivolo di schiuma gli scivolò fino alla manica della felpa. Hawke esitò un attimo prima di rispondere e quando Anders si voltò a guardarlo scorse una fugace espressione stupita.  
“S-Sì, esatto. Come fai a saperlo?”  
“Lo hai detto ieri, mi pare”. Sciacquò l’ultimo bicchiere e lo appoggiò insieme al resto, di fianco al lavandino.  
“Oh. Wow, che memoria…”  
“Se ti serve una mano ho ancora i miei appunti. È anatomia umana, ma immagino che i mammiferi siano fatti un po’ tutti allo stesso modo, no?”  
Ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo scelse quel momento per affacciarsi in cucina e Hawke gli sorrise.  
“Non dirlo troppo forte, qualcuno di rosso e con una lunga coda si sentirebbe minacciato nella sua unicità”.  
Incredibile come quel gatto si stesse ambientando. Meno di due ore in casa ed eccolo lì che si strusciava tra le caviglie di Anders. Come sempre il contatto con quella pelliccia morbida e calda lo faceva sentire bene, rilassato; si asciugò le mani sulle cosce e si accucciò a grattare ser Pounce sotto al mento.  
“Comunque grazie, Anders. Davvero. Lunedì prossimo lo tento e incrocio le dita, se dovesse andar male… be’, speriamo non vada male, ecco”.  
Anders si alzò e lo guardò per un attimo, la testa inclinata di lato. Sembrava più giovane, quasi vulnerabile senza il sorriso sfacciato che gli brillava nella barba. Un inatteso moto di tenerezza gli fece tendere la mano in una virile pacca sulla spalla.  
“Andrà bene, vedrai. Alla fine andrà bene. Sistemo le mie cose, ok?”  
“Ti aiuto?”  
“Tranquillo, ci metto un attimo”.  
Ci volle anche meno del previsto, pochi minuti e gli scatoloni di libri lasciati chiusi in un angolo. Avrebbero aspettato.  
Hawke lo accolse in salotto con i piedi incrociati sul tavolino e una cartina tra le dita. Un’improvvisa espressione preoccupata gli sfrecciò sul viso e si alzò a sedere, un gesto goffo verso un barattolo dall’odore inconfondibile.  
“Io… oh, merda, forse era il caso di parlartene. Di chiederti se… se…”  
Anders scavalcò lo schienale e si sedette di fianco a lui con uno sbuffo.  
“Tutto a posto. Ho dovuto farlo di nascosto per sei anni, il mio ex non approvava”.  
Hawke si rilassò e avvicinò il barattolo.  
“Che strazio avere attorno gente che disapprova, vero?”  
“Già”.  
La lingua di Hawke guizzò tra le labbra mentre chiudeva la cartina e Anders cercò di sprofondare tra i cuscini.  
Quella convivenza stava iniziando troppo bene e al tempo stesso malissimo.  
Rimasero a fumare in silenzio per qualche minuto; quand’era l’ultima volta che si era sentito così rilassato a stare di fianco a qualcuno senza aver bisogno di dire una parola? Ser Pounce balzò sul bracciolo dal lato di Hawke e vi si acciambellò.  
 _Curioso, non sono l’unico a sentirsi a proprio agio…  
_ Dopo un po’ Anders si voltò verso Hawke, guardandolo di sottecchi. Aveva gli occhi arrossati e i capelli in disordine, e il disegno che sbucava dalla manica aveva tutto l’aspetto della coda di qualcosa. Un serpente? Prese un lungo respiro cercando di allontanare la curiosità su cosa fosse quel tatuaggio e diede un’occhiata al cellulare.  
Nessuna chiamata. Fu con non poco sollievo che lo ripose e si alzò.  
“Ok, io credo andrò a letto, domani ho il turno al mattino e alle otto devo essere in ospedale”.  
Hawke si sollevò e appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia.  
“Giusto. Io… be’, buona notte, coinquilino!” e gli sorrise da un orecchio all’altro.  
Anders andò a dormire con la testa troppo leggera per poterlo attribuire solo al fumo.  
 _Va tutto bene.  
_ Era strano stare in quella stanza nuova che sapeva ancora un po’ di vernice fresca, su un materasso sconosciuto. Ancora più strano era potersi allargare sul letto senza incontrare qualcuno al suo fianco, a parte la sagoma soffice di ser Pounce-a-Lot che venne ad acciambellarsi contro la sua coscia.  
Anders sospirò a fondo e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa. Hawke era ancora sveglio, a giudicare dai piccoli suoni della casa: un rubinetto aperto, tintinnare di posate, una finestra che veniva chiusa con un cigolio.  
Non sarebbe stato facile addormentarsi dopo una giornata così densa di cambiamenti; il gatto gli fece le paste contro le coperte e si rigirò ronfando, cosa che fece sospirare forte Anders e gli fece chiudere gli occhi.  
Tanto valeva fare un tentativo di dormire; il giorno dopo lo aspettava una mattinata d’inferno al Pronto Soccorso e qualche ora di riposo gli avrebbe fatto bene.  
Ci provò. Respiri lenti, profondi, temperatura corporea che si adattava al nuovo ritmo.  
Poi anche Hawke andò a letto e l’idea di prender sonno evaporò al primo grugnito.   
Anders spalancò gli occhi nel buio e si aggrappò alle coperte.  
Non che non lo avesse avvertito, ma non si era aspettato una cosa del genere: Hawke russava.  
In maniera disumana.  
Si morse il pugno e tenne lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto, una palpebra che si contraeva.  
 _Sono fottuto._

 

__

[Sex Pistols - Lonely Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJy5YRRn49A)


	3. One

L’acqua della doccia era bollente. Ci era voluto un bel po’ per farla scendere a una temperatura sufficientemente calda – la stessa temperatura che qualsiasi altra persona avrebbe definito pericolosa. Anders tenne il viso sollevato verso il getto fumante e cercò di sciacquarsi via lo stordimento da sonno.  
Dire che aveva dormito due ore in tutto sarebbe stata una stima per eccesso, e anche quelle due ore non erano state particolarmente riposanti, con il cuscino premuto sulle orecchie e l’ostinato russare di Hawke che rimbombava per tutta casa.   
Si passò le mani tra i capelli e li lasciò ricadere, zuppi e coperti di schiuma, fino alle spalle. Li strizzò e li sciacquò fino a che l’acqua non gli scorse limpida sulla pelle coperta di lentiggini.  
Non che non avesse provato a farci qualcosa: aveva picchiato sul muro due o tre volte, ma non era servito a niente. Quel ragazzo doveva essere posseduto da Satana in persona per produrre versi del genere.  
 _Mi toccherà comprarmi dei tappi_ , si disse mentre chiudeva il rubinetto. Per un attimo rimase a gocciolare nella doccia satura di vapore; si passò le mani sul viso e decise che anche per quel giorno poteva non radersi. E mentre si stropicciava gli occhi si rese conto di un problema.  
Il rumore di acqua che scorre non era cessato. Passò una mano sul vetro appannato della doccia e non riuscì a trattenere un saltello e una specie di squittio.  
Hawke era davanti al lavandino, intento a lavarsi i denti con la faccia di chi stesse ancora dormendo.  
Ciò che era peggio – e che Anders non riuscì a ignorare – era che non indossava altro che le calze e un paio di boxer. Orrendi boxer verde acido con un alieno disegnato sul culo, ma pur sempre solo quelli, tesi sulla normale reazione idraulica di un fisico maschile appena sveglio.  
 _Non guardarlo non guardarlo non guardarlo non-  
_ Troppo tardi. Se non fosse già stato rosso per la doccia bollente sarebbe avvampato; Hawke era grosso in tutte le dimensioni visibili, cosce massicce e spalle larghe e braccia robuste su cui spiccavano vene e tendini. Lo scarabocchio nero che aveva già intravisto si rivelò essere parte di un tatuaggio molto più esteso che gli copriva mezza schiena e che al momento Anders non riusciva a identificare.  
Con un moto di orrore abbassò lo sguardo e maledisse il tradimento del proprio corpo che reagiva allo spettacolo di fronte a sé. Prima di gettare definitivamente all’aria la propria dignità socchiuse la porta della doccia e vi strizzò fuori il braccio, annaspando alla ricerca dell’accappatoio.  
Lo mancò – peggio: lo fece cadere fuori portata.  
“Merda”, bofonchiò. Hawke sputò nel lavandino e riprese a lavarsi come se niente fosse. Al secondo tentativo riuscì ad afferrare un asciugamano ridicolmente piccolo. Se lo avvolse attorno ai fianchi e lo tenne stretto nel pugno, pregando che coprisse quel che c’era da coprire, e spalancò la doccia.  
“Hawke! Cosa ci fai in bagno? Era occupato!”  
“Mh”, fu la laconica risposta. Hawke bevve dal lavandino e lo lasciò aperto, tuffando la testa sotto al getto.  
Una bassa nuvola di vapore si riversò sul pavimento del bagno e Anders rimase agghiacciato – anche se forse non era proprio il termine più corretto – a guardarlo gettare indietro la testa e schizzare d’acqua specchio e muro alle sue spalle.  
“M-Ma… stavo facendo la doccia”, riuscì a esalare.   
“Mh-hm” bofonchiò di nuovo Hawke. Spalancò la bocca in uno sbadiglio che gli fece schioccare la mandibola e si arruffò i capelli in un asciugamano che lasciò cadere a terra. E poi, ancora umido, in mutande e calzini, uscì dal bagno lasciando la porta aperta e Anders sostanzialmente nudo e piuttosto sconvolto.  
 _Questo è semplicemente demenziale_ , pensò mentre chiudeva con un tonfo la porta del bagno. Lasciò cadere l’asciugamano e si coprì con l’accappatoio, guardandosi allo specchio.  
Sarebbe dovuto essere molto incazzato e forse mettere in dubbio la validità della scelta di trasferirsi in quella casa – insomma, aveva un coinquilino rumoroso e senza il concetto di spazio personale. E invece eccolo lì, a fissare la propria immagine riflessa, tutta guance rosse e pupille dilatate.  
Qualcosa sussultò mentre si allacciava la cintura dell’accappatoio. Con uno sbuffo lo tenne spalancato e guardò in basso, minaccioso.  
“Non pensarci nemmeno. Non sei di nessun aiuto, quindi vedi di stare tranquillino e di non mettermi strane idee in testa”, ringhiò.  
Strane idee, certo. Come se fosse facile non averne quando un simile compendio di anatomia dell’apparato muscolare se ne andava in giro seminudo per casa. Ci mise un po’ più del necessario per rivestirsi, quanto bastava per darsi una calmata e rendersi presentabile; quando uscì dal bagno fu accolto dal profumo del caffè che arrivava dalla cucina.  
Era ancora molto presto e non si era aspettato di trovare Hawke già in piedi, men che meno di vederselo seduto in cucina a giocare con il cellulare bevendo caffè.  
“Buongiorno, coinquilino”, gli disse con un gran sorriso. Ora sembrava un po’ più sveglio, anche se ancora parecchio arruffato. “Il caffè è sul fornello”.  
Non si era propriamente rivestito, anche se aveva avuto la decenza di indossare un paio di pantaloni – quegli stessi pantaloni scozzesi che aveva sfoggiato al loro primo incontro. Nel passargli dietro Anders non riuscì a non guardargli la schiena. Ci provò, _sul serio_ ci provò, ma era troppo interessante, e tra i vari motivi (ma non in cima alla lista) rientrava l’enorme drago cornuto che gli si aggrappava addosso.  
“Wow, bel tatuaggio”, disse. In tutta risposta Hawke ruotò le spalle e i muscoli diedero un guizzo.  
“Grazie! Me lo sono regalato per il mio compleanno tre anni fa, se mio padre lo scoprisse avrebbe un motivo in più per diseredarmi…”  
L’elenco delle pessime idee si aggiornò di una nuova voce: spinto da un istinto irrefrenabile Anders sollevò un dito e sfiorò il profilo della scapola, dove l’ala da rettile sembrava artigliarsi alla pelle. Quella che si intravedeva sotto alla manica della maglietta era la punta della coda.  
“Davvero un-un gran bel lavoro, ci saranno volute almeno sei ore”.  
“Otto, ma perché sentivo colare il sangue e mi lamentavo un casino”, ridacchiò. Si mosse di nuovo e Anders si ritrasse come se si fosse scottato.  
 _Male. Malissimo. Qui siamo oltre l’inappropriato: tieni le mani a posto.  
_ Anders si schiarì la voce e si raddrizzò, voltando con decisione le spalle ad Hawke. Si versò una tazza di caffè ancora caldo e lo bevve in fretta.  
L’orologio del telefono gli fece notare che non era ancora in ritardo ma quasi; si affrettò a riempire di crocchette la ciotola di ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo, che arrivò miagolando dal salotto. Lasciò la tazza nel lavandino e si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano.  
“Ok, io... vado. Hai detto di aver fatto una copia delle chiavi?”  
Hawke ingoiò una sorsata di caffè e Anders rimase per un attimo incantato a guardarle il pomo d'Adamo che sussultava su e giù per la gola prima che si alzasse.  
“Giusto, hai fatto bene a ricordarmelo. Vieni”, e gli fece un cenno con la mano. Anders si fermò in corridoio e infilò gli anfibi mezzi slacciati prima di affacciarsi alla camera di Hawke, dove lo trovò chino su una sedia ingombra di vestiti.  
“Giuro che le ho fatte, le ho lasciate qui da qualche parte...”  
Era ancora un disastro, ma un filo meno dell'ultima volta. Anders cercò di non soffermarsi sulla conca lasciata dal peso di Hawke sul materasso e alzò lo sguardo. Il soffitto sembrava un posto abbastanza innocuo su cui soffermarsi, di certo meglio che fissare il solco lungo la colonna vertebrale sulla schiena nuda di fronte a lui.  
“Eccole qui!” Esclamò Hawke trionfante. Si alzò e si voltò verso Anders con un mazzo di chiavi tintinnanti in mano.  
Anders gliele prese di mano e le fece sparire in tasca con un sorriso.  
“Adesso mi sento davvero a casa”, e avrebbe tanto preferito non dire quelle parole. Hawke inclinò la testa e lo guardò per un attimo di troppo, abbastanza da fargli venire caldo. Per rompere l'imbarazzo si diede un colpetto alla tasca e tornò in corridoio, dove lo attendevano giacca e zaino. “Ok, ci vediamo questa sera, se ci sei. Passo a fare la spesa, serve qualcosa in particolare?”  
“Ti scrivo se mi viene in mente. A dopo, Anders”.  
Il suo nome, nient'altro, ma non si era aspettato di sentirglielo pronunciare. Non con quel tono che gli faceva diventare molli le ginocchia... un tono che, con ogni probabilità, era solo nella sua testa.  
Ci pensò per tutto il tragitto in metropolitana e mentre si cambiava negli spogliatoi della clinica; ci rimuginò mentre timbrava il cartellino e beveva il secondo caffè della giornata alle macchinette prima di entrare in reparto.  
Poi il turno iniziò e Anders entrò in modalità clinica. Nessuna distrazione, solo un paziente dopo l'altro che gli sfilava sotto le mani e per ciascuno di essi – dalla vecchina con la schiena bloccata al muratore con tre dita schiacciate al bambino con le coliche – trovava il tempo di un sorriso e una parola d'incoraggiamento.  
La mattinata scorse rapida tra referti e punti di sutura e Anders quasi non si accorse che era ora di pranzo.  
Il sergente Vallen – Aveline, come ormai la chiamava sempre, visto che era sempre lei a venire a ritirare i referti per i vari casi di incidenti di ubriachi, risse e tossici raccattati sotto ai ponti – si affacciò allo studio e inclinò la testa. Non sorrideva quasi mai e aveva il suo solito contegno rigido e intransigente, ma Anders – che pure non amava particolarmente le autorità, col suo passato da collegiale ribelle – non faceva fatica a sopportarla. Gli regalò un mezzo sorriso con uno scintillio negli occhi verdi e inclinò la testa verso di lui.  
“Non vai a mangiare, Madre Teresa?” gli chiese Aveline. Anders sollevò lo sguardo sul vecchio orologio appeso alla parete azzurra del cubicolo del reparto e trasalì; erano quasi le due!  
Si sfilò i guanti e li lasciò cadere nel contenitore del rischio biologico prima di sfilarsi il camice.  
“Dovrei, in effetti. Non mi ero accorto che fosse così tardi... vieni con me?”  
Aveline si scostò sulla spalla la treccia rossa e scosse la testa.  
“Già fatto, ti toccherà andare da solo. Ma senti, come stai? Ti ho visto un po' cupo nell'ultimo periodo...”  
Tipico di Aveline: quella goffaggine gentile che l'aveva spinta più volte a invitare Anders a cena con lei e il marito. Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto accettare.  
Non le rispose, troppo impegnato a lavarsi le mani. Non subito, almeno.  
“Io... sono tornato single da poco dopo parecchi anni. Se sono sembrato distratto o...”  
“No, non intendevo quello, però sai com'è, notare le cose è parte del mio lavoro, tutto qui. Mi spiace per la rottura comunque. Davvero”.  
Anders si asciugò le mani con un tovagliolo di carta e le sorrise con convinzione.  
“Grazie, Aveline. Sta andando meglio del previsto, comunque”.  
“Senti, se una sera di queste sei a casa da solo e non hai voglia di cucinare ricordati che io e Wesley saremmo felici di averti a cena”.  
Ecco, di nuovo. Questa volta si sentì un po' in colpa nel tentennare, ma prima che potesse trovare le parole un pensiero gli fulminò la testa.  
 _Tutto sommato a casa non sono da solo...  
_ “Io... grazie, Aveline, appena avrò dei turni un po' più umani ti prometto che accetterò”. Appallottolò l'asciugamano e lo lanciò con precisione nel cestino.  
Aveline lo salutò con un cenno della mano e sparì lungo il corridoio.  
Era tardi quando si sedette al tavolo della mensa con un vassoio carico di cibo insapore davanti. Per un po' lasciò vagare i pensieri, giocherellando con un piatto di pasta collosache faceva schifo tanto quanto era brutta.  
A conti fatti probabilmente sarebbe stato da solo quella sera. Nessuno studente universitario se ne sarebbe rimasto a casa di venerdì sera, a parte lui, che durante i lunghi anni in facoltà aveva passato le serate a studiare per continuare a meritarsi quella borsa di studio e, almeno in parte, per sottrarsi alle uscite a quattro con questa o quella coppia di amici di Karl. Questo almeno negli ultimi tempi, quando aveva capito che non sarebbe mai stato a suo agio in loro compagnia.  
Il pensiero lo incupì un po'. Masticò una forchettata gommosa e guardò il cellulare appoggiato di fianco al vassoio.  
Karl non si era fatto vivo – di nuovo – e andava bene così. Forse avrebbe dovuto smettere di preoccuparsi della comparsa di un suo messaggio, ma sei anni non si lavavano via tanto facilmente.  
Lo schermo si illuminò all'improvviso e Anders deglutì un boccone troppo grosso che gli si incastrò in gola; dopo un paio di pugni in mezzo al torace riuscì a mandarlo giù e a leggere il mittente del messaggio.  
Il cuore gli fece un buffo sobbalzo.  
 _“Sono un idiota. Volevo fare le lasagne ma non ho il latte, sono pigro e ho il tuo gatto seduto sulle gambe, quindi non posso assolutamente alzarmi dal divano: riesci ad andare a comprarlo mentre torni a casa? Grazie H.”  
_ La tensione svanì e al suo posto Anders sentì nascere nel petto una risata. Era fin troppo facile immaginarsi Hawke sbracato tra i cuscini con ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo acciambellato sulle ginocchia; quel gatto lo stava stupendo, non aveva mai dato così tanta confidenza a qualcuno, ma era evidente che quei due se la intendevano molto bene.  
Per qualche minuto, abbastanza da fargli passare la voglia di continuare con quella pasta orribile e da farlo sentire vagamente un idiota, a starsene seduto lì da solo con cellulare in mano, esitò.  
Alla fine digitò in fretta.  
 _"No problem, ci penso io”.  
_ Un po' freddo? Ci pensò troppo tardi, dopo aver già premuto il tasto d'invio, e lasciò cadere il telefono sul tavolo. Uno sbadiglio gli fece scricchiolare la mandibola e sfregandosi la faccia con i palmi decise due cose: in primo luogo che doveva smetterla di agitarsi così perché Hawke gli chiedeva di comprare il latte, e secondariamente che aveva bisogno di un altro caffè.  
Il pomeriggio fu fitto di pazienti del tipo che sua supervisor, quell'arpia della dottoressa Stannard, avrebbe definito seccature e trattato come tali: vecchiette sole più bisognose di una parola gentile che di una cardioaspirina, giovani mamme in preda al panico per lo sfogo da pannolino del poppante, stranieri che parlavano praticamente solo in arabo e che cercavano di spiegare di avere mal di denti. Niente di eccitante, nessuna vita da salvare, ma per Anders avevano la stessa dignità di chiunque altro, e iniziava a sospettare che non fosse un caso che fosse sempre lui quello di cui chiedevano all'accettazione, né che la Stannard glieli appioppasse sistematicamente.  
Il flusso di pazienti lo tenne occupato, impedendogli di controllare il cellulare ogni cinque minuti. Hawke gli rispose con un “Grazie!” entusiasta condito da una foto del gatto spalmato sul suo ginocchio e gli lasciò per tutto il pomeriggio un sorriso beato sulle labbra.  
Stimbrò, per una volta, con solo mezz'ora di ritardo e una sensazione che non provava da troppo tempo: la quieta soddisfazione di tornare a casa senza sentirsi sotto esame o costretto a ignorare anche con se stesso la freddezza che serpeggiava per l'appartamento.  
Sulla metropolitana, con le cuffie che gli riversavano nelle orecchie le note di “... And justice for all”, sentì la stanchezza per la notte quasi insonne pesargli addosso, ma non bastò a peggiorargli l'umore. Da qualche parte nella testa gli si era incastrato un pensiero a forma di teglia di lasagne ed era difficile scacciarlo; più tardi al supermercato, alla cassa di fronte al commesso indiano e sorridente, controllò tre volte di aver preso l'indispensabile – tappi per le orecchie e due litri di latte, visto che non aveva idea di quanto ne servisse, oltre ad altri generi di prima necessità. Mentre il commesso passava l'ultimo cartone di latte Anders iniziò a frugare nel portafogli cercando i soldi per pagare, ma si interruppe a metà del gesto. Di fianco al registratore di cassa un espositore mostrava un assortimento di pacchetti di caramelle. Senza rifletterci troppo Anders  si lasciò guidare dall'istinto e aggiunse alla spesa delle rotelle di liquirizia, che a lui neanche piacevano granché.  
Iniziava a fare fresco la sera ma quando raggiunse il portone, con le borse che gli segavano l'incavo del gomito e le chiavi che tintinnavano in mano, si godette un istante di raggi dorati tra le nuvole, un tramonto reso troppo colorato dall'inquinamento che riusciva a regalare un tocco di gentilezza persino ai palazzoni popolari di Darktown.  
Si scoprì a canticchiare sottovoce in ascensore e anche mentre, con il gomito, apriva la porta d'ingresso liberando un profumo di soffritto da acquolina.  
“... _Now that the war is through with me, I’m waking up, I cannot see_ – ehi, che benvenuto affettuoso”, mormorò sfilandosi le cuffie e grattando le orecchie del gatto che gli era corso incontro miagolando, tirandogli una testata contro lo stinco.  
Hawke si affacciò dalla camera in quel momento.  
“ _That there’s not much left of me. Nothing is real but pain now_ ”. Anders si gelò a metà del gesto con cui stava accarezzando il gatto. Aveva appena finito il verso di One per lui? Hawke sembrò non far caso all'improvvisa onda di emozione che gli aveva causato e gli sorrise, sbirciando le borse della spesa. “Ti sei ricordato il latte, grande”. Pescò una delle bottiglie e se la palleggiò in mano.  
Anders lasciò ricadere le cuffie sul collo e cercò di ricomporsi.  
“Dai, non sono ancora così vecchio da essere al livello demenza senile! Ma hai davvero fatto le lasagne?”  
“Mh-hm”, rispose Hawke sparendo in cucina con il latte sotto braccio. “Ho esagerato con la dose mi sa, quindi ne avremo in freezer fino alla prossima glaciazione”.   
Anders, tra l'incredulo e il divertito, si levò le scarpe e la giacca e raggiunse Hawke in cucina. Era curvo sul fornello e mescolava il latte in una pentola; per passargli dietro e riporre i pochi cibi deperibili in frigo Anders dovette strizzarsi tra di lui e il tavolo, e nel far ciò non poté evitare di sfiorarlo con il bacino.  
Hawke si tese e Anders sentì le orecchie scaldarsi.  
“S-Scusa”, mormorò.  
“No, figurati”. C'era qualcosa di diverso nel tono e Anders sentì il cuore affossarsi: che l'avesse messo davvero in imbarazzo? Di certo era così per lui, al punto che la busta della spesa gli si afflosciò tra le braccia.  
“Merda!”  
Cercò di evitare il crollo definitivo e Hawke fu più rapido di lui. Prese al volo tappi e caramelle prima che cadessero dalle sue braccia e, nel farlo, toccò la mano di Anders. Questa volta non si ritrasse, ma forse solo perché la sua attenzione fu catturata dalle due piccole confezioni.  
“Ah. Questa notte ho dato spettacolo, vero?”  
“In effetti... be', mi avevi avvisato, devo solo correre ai ripari”.  
Hawke si mordicchiò il labbro e si strinse nelle vaste spalle, sembrando di colpo più giovane, quasi innocuo, quindi prese il pacchetto di liquirizie.  
“Anche queste sono tue?”  
“No, be', le ho prese per tutti e due; a me non fanno impazzire, ma ho pensato che...”  
 _Che cosa? Anders, trova un modo per finire questa frase prima che l'imbarazzo ti uccida.  
_ Hawke alzò di scatto lo sguardo e lo fissò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Come hai fatto a indovinare?”  
Il sollievo gli fece sbuffare una mezza risata.  
“Non lo so, giuro! Però mi sei sembrato un... tipo da liquirizia?”  
Questo lo fece scoppiare a ridere.  
“In effetti sì, solo che nessuno mi aveva mai definito così!”  
Era un buon segno? Stava passando per il coinquilino stalker e inquietante? Anders, nel dubbio, si sentì a disagio e finì di sistemare la spesa.  
L'ora successiva trascorse pacifica; Anders aveva un paio di articoli da leggere – sapeva che la Stannard non vedeva l'ora di scoprirlo non preparato su un qualsiasi argomento e non intendeva darle soddisfazione – e si rannicchiò in fondo al divano, per quando le lunghe gambe glielo permettessero, con il computer sulle ginocchia e una mano tra i capelli, un vezzo che non si sarebbe mai tolto. Hawke lo raggiunse dopo un tempo indefinito e, senza riflettere, prese il controller della playstation; nel vederlo assorto nella lettura si bloccò e lo guardò, quasi intimidito.  
“Ti disturbo se gioco? Metto le cuffie se...”  
Anders trasalì e lo guardò, lasciando ricadere i capelli.  
“Cosa? Oh! No, figurati! Io...”  
 _Sarei potuto andare in camera mia e invece sono qui perché sono un essere patetico e tu hai delle braccia che dovrei smettere di guardare.  
_ “Ho una buona capacità di concentrarmi, e comunque...” Guardò l'articolo: sì, era quasi alla bibliografia. “Ho praticamente finito. Fai pure”.  
“Dieci minuti di Call of Duty e poi è pronta la cena. Dopo se vuoi ho un altro controller, se... bho, se non hai programmi per la serata”.  
“Domani mattina ho un corso, quindi no, nessun programma. Però sono un disastro con i videogiochi”.  
“E io invece sono un mostro, quindi posso insegnarti. Ho sempre sognato di avere un coinquilino per raidare in coppia!”  
Lo fece davvero. Un'ora e mezza più tardi, con la pancia così piena da fargli decidere di riprendere l'abitudine di andare a correre al mattino se non voleva farsi esplodere le coronarie, Anders si accomodò sul divano di fianco ad Hawke, arruffato e armato di telecomando e di due birre – quelle, a quanto gli era parso di notare, non mancavano mai in frigo.  
A conti fatti, nel corso della serata, Anders si rese conto di non essere un giocatore così terribile. O forse era il gioco a essere davvero facile, perché gli bastò un breve tutorial e un po' di pratica per capire come muoversi.  
Hawke non si tirò indietro con i consigli e le spiegazioni.  
Anzi.  
Dopo due minuti a familiarizzare con i tasti Anders si trovò la mano di Hawke stretta alla sua attorno al controller.  
“Ecco, no, così”, e gli spinse il pollice contro la levetta. Anders di nuovo si dimenticò di respirare. “Punta un po' più in alto della testa dell'obiettivo, guarda”. Premette la X e il nemico esplose in un tripudio di sangue e cervella. Anders abbassò furtivamente lo sguardo verso Hawke, premuto contro di lui e con lo sguardo fisso al televisore. Non c'era nessuna traccia di malizia nel modo in cui gli avvolgeva la mano o appoggiava l'avambraccio al suo. Purtroppo.  
Hawke stava spiegando qualcos'altro ma Anders aveva smesso di ascoltarlo. Per fortuna non si rivelarono essere informazioni di vitale importanza e la partita, dopo qualche minuto a farsi cecchinare da chiunque passasse, scorse liscia. Persino soddisfacente, a giudicare dall'esultanza di Hawke quando arrivarono al punto di salvataggio tre ore e due litri di birra più tardi.  
“Dai, come venerdì sera casalingo non è male, no?” disse dando una manata al bracciolo del divano.  
Anders bevve l'ultimo sorso e appoggiò la bottiglia vuota sul tavolino. Era immobile da ore e quando stiracchiò le gambe le ginocchia mandarono un sinistro scricchiolio.  
“Ouch! Sì, ma con una pausa in mezzo se non voglio rimetterci le articolazioni”. Posò il controller di fianco alla birra e stiracchiò le braccia sopra alla testa; la maglietta gli si sollevò di un palmo lungo la vita e si affrettò a riabbassarla. Quando si alzò e scavalcò il divano però non riuscì a lasciare la stanza: Hawke era ancora sul divano, intento ad arrotolare i cavi.  
“Hawke?”  
Non si trattenne. Quando si voltò in risposta vide un luccichio negli occhi scuri e si strinse nelle spalle, all'improvviso in imbarazzo. Ma cosa gli stava venendo in mente?  
“Grazie”.  
“E di cosa? Hai una mira eccezionale, per essere un niubbo non te la sei cavata per niente male, inoltre...”  
E andò avanti ancora per un po' a parlare, ma Anders si distrasse.  
_Grazie_ , gli aveva detto. Lo intendeva davvero, perché a sorpresa si sentiva accolto e non solo tollerato, ed era qualcosa cui non era abituato. Alla fine anche Hawke si alzò e si arruffò i capelli.  
“Domani sera esco con alcuni amici, hai impegni?”  
“Io... oh. Ho il turno di notte – domani e lunedì, una fregatura”. Strinse le labbra in una smorfia di disappunto del tutto sincera. “Mi dispiace”.  
Hawke non vi diede peso e gli tirò una manata alla spalla.  
“Ne abbiamo di sabati sera davanti, sarà per la prossima volta”.  
Fece di nuovo fatica ad addormentarsi, quella sera, nonostante la stanchezza inizasse ad accumularsi. Qualche pensiero di troppo in testa di certo non aiutava: alla costante preoccupazione alla prospettiva di trovarsi di fronte quell'arpia della Stannard il mattino dopo si aggiungeva quel peso in fondo alla pancia che si chiamava Hawke e che _di certo_ non aveva scritto sopra “mi sta iniziando a piacere un po' troppo e lo conosco da tre giorni”.  
Quando suddetto Hawke si mise a russare con tono baritonale Anders trasalì e si affrettò a prendere i tappi, ma neanche loro potevano fare il miracolo. Dormì un poco più della sera precedente, ma ogni volta che affiorava alla superficie della coscienza gli arrivava il suono attutito dei brontolii dalla camera adiacente.  
A un certo punto sentì la forma soffice di ser Pounce-a-Lot alzarsi dal solito posto dietro il suo ginocchio, un movimento lieve che bastò a svegliarlo almeno in parte; il resto lo fece la comparsa sulla porta di un’ombra troppo grossa per essere un gatto. Anders si sollevò sul gomito e si sfregò gli occhi, il cuore che di colpo gli ruggiva in gola e uno strillo soffocato.  
“Ma cosa...”  
Hawke era in piedi sulla soglia della sua camera, appeso alla cornice della porta e illuminato a stento dalle luci arancioni della strada. Avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di svariate altre cose – tra cui un coinquilino in camera sua nel cuore della notte – ma tutto ciò che Anders riusciva a registrare mentre si svegliava sempre più e sfilava i tappi era che Hawke era di fronte a lui, in mutande, ogni muscolo sottolineato dalle ombre profonde gettate dai lampioni.  
Si diede un pizzicotto alla coscia attraverso le lenzuola e sì, faceva male, era sveglio e quello non era un sogno. Si sentì la bocca asciutta e si sedette sul letto.  
“Hawke, stai bene? Cosa...”  
“... la lattuga in frigo. No, no, ho fatto benzina, grazie...”  
Si voltò e se ne andò, strusciando un po' i piedi per terra. Anders rimase immobile, i capelli arruffati e gli occhi spalancati nel buio.  
Era _davvero_ appena successo? Deglutì a secco e attese qualche secondo prima di stropicciarsi la faccia con i palmi. Scostò le coperte e scese dal letto; quando arrivò in punta di piedi  alla stanza di Hawke lo trovò a pancia in giù sul letto, braccia e gambe spalancate e un russare sommesso che saliva di intensità.  
“Sonnambulo. È pure sonnambulo”, sussurrò scuotendo la testa. Appoggiò con un tonfo la fronte allo stipite e sospirò a fondo mentre il respiro di Hawke si faceva più pesante.  
 _Forse dovrei tenere la porta chiusa_ , si disse mentre rientrava a letto e si infilava di nuovo i tappi.  
Sonnambulo. Parlava nel sonno. Russava. Se non fosse stato così stanco sarebbe scoppiato a ridere o si sarebbe messo a urlare per la frustrazione.  
Meglio provare a dormire ancora un po', anche col rischio di sognarsi quei pettorali e il relativo proprietario a gambe larghe su un letto.  
Non precisamente il pensiero più rilassante con cui cullarsi verso il sonno, e infatti si riaddormentò che era praticamente l'alba.  
Si svegliò prima del necessario e, sentendo che Hawke stava ancora dormendo, si convinse che almeno quella volta si sarebbe potuto fare una doccia in pace, un piccolo premio dopo la nottata improbabile. Cosa che accadde, in effetti, anche se quando ne emerse, ancora gocciolante e con una pozza d'acqua attorno ai piedi, si accorse che il tubetto del dentifricio era aperto e che nell'aria c'era odore di caffè.  
Lo aveva fatto _di_ _nuovo_!  
A metà tra l'imbarazzato e l'esasperato – e qualcos'altro cui si rifiutava strenuamente di dare un nome – si asciugò in fretta.  
Hawke era mezzo sprofondato sul tavolo con la solita tazza di caffè in mano e la faccia da coma profondo. Anders cercò qualcosa di cui rimproverarlo ma nel sentirlo tirare su col naso fu posseduto dallo spirito della medicina. Si sistemò i capelli in una coda e represse uno sbadiglio.  
“'ngiorno”, mugugnò Hawke prima di dare il primo sorso. Era ancora in modalità provvisoria e Anders si chiese se fosse il caso di tirare in ballo l'episodio di sonnambulismo. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante... e poi di sicuro si trattava di un episodio isolato, dovuto al cambio di quotidianità, alla sovrastimolazione nervosa da videogiochi fino a tardi... qualcosa del genere.  
D'altro canto, però, che Hawke russasse era cosa nota e andava analizzata. Gli si piazzò davanti con i pugni sui fianchi e lo guardò dall'alto.  
“Hawke, ti sei mai rotto il naso?”  
“Mh?”  
“Ti ho chiesto se ti sei mai rotto il naso”.  
“No, non direi. Ho russato così tanto che mi stai minacciando di rompermelo?” Nel tono assonnato c'era una nota divertita.  
Anders si versò il caffè a sua volta e ne prese un sorso, ustionandosi la lingua.  
“Ow! N-No, non arriverò a tanto. Sai, giuramento di Ippocrate e stronzate varie, e poi per ora non te lo meriti. È solo che mi chiedevo se non fosse un problema di setto nasale deviato”. Hawke sollevò le sopracciglia e cercò di guardarsi il naso, con un improvviso strabismo per cui Anders dovette trattenersi dallo scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.  
“Ho il naso storto? Mi è sempre sembrato piuttosto carino...”  
“Oppure... aspetta”. Posò la tazza, si leccò il caffè dal labbro e fece un cenno ad Hawke. “Girati verso di me”.  
Lo vedeva un attimo teso, le sopracciglia che si abbassavano in un cipiglio.  
“Mi devo preoccupare?”  
“In ogni caso no. Su, guardami”.  
Hawke batté le palpebre e obbedì. Anders – il _dottor_ Anders, in quel momento, e nient'altro – gli prese il viso tra le mani e appoggiò i pollici di fianco al naso. Premette forte ed ebbe la risposta che cercava.  
“Ahi! Ah! No”, Hawke cercò di divincolarsi e Anders lo tenne stretto.  
“Ancora un attimo. Se premo qui?” Fece scivolare i polpastrelli al centro della fronte, proprio sopra alla radice del naso, e ottenne un’analoga reazione sofferente.  
Durò solo un secondo, il tempo di accorgersi di quanto fosse morbida la sua barba contro la pelle e di come potesse sentire la pulsazione del sangue contro la punta delle dita appoggiate sui lati del collo, ma seppe di aver sbagliato. Abbassò subito le mani e si trattenne dallo sfregarle sui pantaloni.  
 _Così non va bene, non è professionale e dovrei vergognarmi di me stesso._  
Si affrettò a prendere il caffè e a berne un sorso per darsi una calmata.  
“Hai una brutta sinusite”.  
“Ma non mi sembra, non ho il raffreddore o...”  
“No, infatti, perché hai la sinusite e non il raffreddore, altrimenti ti colerebbe il naso e sternutiresti invece che far vibrare le pareti della camera”. Finì il caffè e sciacquò la tazza nel lavandino, un altro trucco per evitare di fissare Hawke che si palpava la faccia in cerca di qualcosa che non andasse.  
“Ovviamente potresti avere anche un problema ai turbinati o altra roba da otorino che non sono in grado di capire perché non è il mio mestiere – io taglio, cucio e tolgo pezzi – ma secondo me una terapia a base di cortisone non ti farebbe male. Tuo... tuo padre non ti ha mai...”  
Un'altra spunta alla lista delle pessime idee. Hawke cambiò espressione all'improvviso, cupo, gli occhi bassi. Anders tossì e chiuse il rubinetto con molta più enfasi del necessario.  
“Scusa, non volevo essere invadente. Comunque posso farti una ricetta se...”  
“Grazie. Io... preferirei evitare di rivolgermi a mio padre, mettiamola così. Non è che abbiamo proprio un cattivo rapporto, è più che altro che non abbiamo un rapporto e basta, quindi sono sempre un po' a disagio perché non sono mai abbastanza e... e...” Si passò la mano tra i capelli e riuscì a recuperare un sorriso. “Lascia stare, divento lamentoso quando parlo della mia famiglia. E mi rendo conto che non ti ho mai chiesto della tua!”  
Anders fece spallucce. Era un argomento doloroso, in teoria, ma ormai ci conviveva da così tanto tempo che non faceva più male.  
“Non c'è molto da dire, in realtà, o meglio, non c'è qualcuno su cui dire qualcosa. Mio padre non l'ho mai conosciuto – diciamo che non mi ha mai voluto – e mia madre se n'è andata per un incidente quando avevo dodici anni. Ho passato sette anni in un istituto molto religioso che mi riempiva la pancia di cibo triste e la testa di vergogna per qualsiasi cosa, sono scappato sette volte e nonostante tutto sono riuscito a vincere una borsa di studio; un paio d’anni a lavoricchiare per pagarmi la specializzazione e poi... be', eccomi qui”, e allargò le braccia sollevando un sopracciglio.  
Accadde all'improvviso. Un attimo prima stava fissando la faccia di Hawke, gli occhi sempre più grandi e la mandibola che si stringeva, e un istante dopo si trovò stretto in un abbraccio che gli fece scricchiolare le vertebre.  
“Cazzo, amico, scusami. Non pensavo che... scusami. Mi dispiace così tanto”.  
Anders trattenne il fiato, del tutto impreparato a quel gesto d'affetto. Non sapeva cosa fare, diviso tra l'emozione di quell'improvvisa vicinanza – Hawke era forte almeno quanto lo sembrava, a giudicare dalla pressione che sentiva attorno al torace, e le sue mani aperte gli coprivano mezza schiena – e una commozione che non aveva messo in conto di provare.  
Si morse il labbro e abbassò la testa, posando con più delicatezza di quanto ogni parte del suo corpo gli suggerisse le mani sulle spalle di Hawke. Si concesse solo di stringere le dita, i muscoli tesi sotto ai polpastrelli e il cuore che accelerava.  
Hawke si scostò e lo tenne per le braccia, il viso ancora contratto dall'angoscia.  
“E sei diventato... guarda cosa sei diventato! Ti meriti qualcuno che sia orgoglioso di te...”  
Quello era troppo. Anders si morse così forte il labbro da sentirlo pulsare tra i denti.  
“Io... io... è tutto ok, davvero. Dovrei... andare, ora...”  
Hawke lasciò ricadere le braccia e Anders si sentì un totale idiota, ma forse per una volta senza ragione. Nella barba nera sbocciò un sorriso luminoso.  
“Vai, doc. Consentimi di mettermi in imbarazzo per augurarti una buona giornata: saranno passati anche solo tre giorni, ma sono felice che tu viva qui”.  
Quelle parole non smisero di rimbombare nella testa di Anders per tutta la giornata e gli regalarono un inatteso raggio di sole fino a sera.

 

    

[Metallica - One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WM8bTdBs-cw)


	4. There, there

Il sabato notte al pronto soccorso si rivelò prevedibilmente una frenesia di emergenze che portò via ad Anders qualsiasi altro pensiero. Erano le otto quando uscì dall'ospedale, con il naso pieno dell'odore di disinfettante e la sfinita soddisfazione di aver fatto il proprio dovere.  
Certo, la tentazione di prendere a schiaffi quel gruppo di ragazzi che si era schiantato in auto dopo una serata a girare per locali era stata forte, ma aveva ricucito quel che c'era da ricucire, confortato una diciannovenne in stato di shock per tutto il sangue che le inzuppava i vestiti e rassicurato i genitori della comitiva. Era stato un sollievo vederli passare dal terrore oltre le parole di aver perso i figli alla preoccupazione alla rabbia; non gli capitava spesso, ma mentre scendeva in metropolitana con un bicchiere da mezzo litro di caffè tra le mani gli tornò in mente sua madre. Scomparsa all'improvviso, investita mentre tornava a casa una sera. Il buco che era stata la sua presenza dolce e confortante era sempre lì, solo che Anders aveva passato i diciassette anni precedenti a riempirlo di se stesso e di quella missione che si era scoperto poco dopo il funerale: lui sarebbe stato capace di salvarla se fosse stato più grande, se avesse studiato le cose giuste. Se fosse stato un medico.  
Bevve un sorso e deglutì con più tristezza del previsto. Per questo evitava di pensarci troppo: finiva per diventare malinconico.  
Quando arrivò davanti al palazzo al 77 di Darktown Street si sentiva la testa leggera per la stanchezza e fallì il primo tentativo di infilare le chiavi nella toppa.  
In casa venne accolto dall'affetto miagolante di ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo e dalle sue insistenti richieste di cibo.  
“Ehi, buongiorno”, disse sottovoce. Hawke dormiva ancora sonoramente e in mezzo al corridoio erano sparpagliati calzoni, scarpe, una maglietta e una calza. Anders sospirò e con la punta del piede spinse tutto fino alla porta aperta della camera di Hawke prima di trascinarsi in cucina; il gatto saltò sul tavolo e gli si strusciò addosso, arrivando a mordicchiargli la mano.  
“Ho capito che hai fame, aspetta solo un attimo!” Gli versò una dose di crocchette più generosa del solito – si sentiva un po' in colpa a essere stato fuori per quasi ventiquattr'ore filate – e sbadigliò. La dose di caffè non era riuscita a togliergli il sonno e, dopo essersi lavato i denti, crollò a letto senza ricordarsi di mettere i tappi.  
Tale era la stanchezza che si addormentò subito nonostante Hawke grugnisse dall'altra parte del muro.  
Non durò a lungo.  
Da qualche parte nella mattinata qualcosa di molto grosso e pesante inclinò il materasso. Anders si svegliò di soprassalto, scalciando e lasciandosi sfuggire uno strillo che suonava tanto come un gatto morente.  
Non servì a svegliare Hawke, occhi chiusi e un vago odore di sbronza in fase di smaltimento addosso. Era seduto ai piedi del letto con le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia nude. Non che il resto fosse molto vestito, a parte un altro esemplare di inqualificabili boxer giallo fluorescente.  
“Hawke?” Anders riuscì a produrre un gracchiare ansante e si tenne una mano sul petto; tachicardia a mille, labbra che formicolavano e nessuna reazione da parte del sonnambulo.  
“Senti, nessuno ti caccerebbe dal proprio letto e io non faccio eccezione, ma stai russando”, e gli diede un calcetto al fianco da sotto le coperte. In tutta risposta Hawke crollò all'indietro di traverso su letto e prese a russare con rinnovato vigore.  
“Non è possibile. Non sta succedendo proprio a me”.  
Era troppo stanco, troppo sconvolto e troppo tutto per riuscire a fare molto altro che ricadere sul materasso; si premette il cuscino sulla faccia e ci soffocò un gemito.  
L'assurdità della situazione si scontrò con il puro sfinimento. Anders riprese faticosamente sonno, disturbato non tanto dal russare molto più vicino del solito di Hawke ma dalla consapevolezza che se solo avesse allungato una gamba l'avrebbe toccato.  
Incredibile a dirsi, comunque, riuscì a dormire più di quanto avesse preventivato. Quando riaprì gli occhi era ancora sdraiato sulla schiena, con una gamba penzoloni dal letto e il cuscino stretto tra le braccia. Si sollevò sfregandosi gli occhi con il palmo, confuso su tutto: che ore erano? Dove si trovava? Ah, sì, camera, casa nuova.  
E Hawke dov'era finito?  
Stiracchiò le gambe e sentì il materasso ancora tiepido. Ok, allora non se lo era sognato neanche quella volta. Appoggiò i piedi sul pavimento e agitò le dita sulle piastrelle fresche; quando allungò la mano sul comodino il cellulare gli comunicò che erano le quattro di pomeriggio.  
“Come sarebbe a dire le _quattro_?” esclamò ad alta voce. Non che avesse programmi per la giornata, ma non si ricordava quand'era stata l'ultima volta che aveva dormito così tanto dopo un turno di notte.  
Hawke – ragionevolmente vestito ma con la faccia stropicciata – si affacciò alla sua stanza con i capelli ritti in testa.  
“Tutto ok?” biascicò. Non aveva un bell'aspetto, un po' pallido e con le sopracciglia contratte.  
“D-Direi di sì, solo che non mi aspettavo di dormire fino a quest'ora...”  
Arruffandosi ulteriormente i capelli e passandosi le dita nella barba Hawke indugiò sulla soglia un attimo.  
“Non... non so cosa sia successo questa notte, perché...”  
“Te lo dico io cos'è successo”, disse prima di sbadigliare. Si alzò senza riflettere e dovette voltare le spalle ad Hawke per risolvere il problema dei pantaloni del pigiama che tradivano l'effetto risveglio. “Mh. Dicevo, a un certo punto ti sei messo a girare per casa e sei crollato sul mio letto”. Si legò i capelli e lo guardò; nel notare l'espressione contratta da mal di testa diventare mortificata fece un passo verso di lui. “Nessun problema, giuro, però... sei sonnambulo, Hawke. Parecchio anche”.  
“Lo... lo ero da bambino, e... insomma, non sono abituato a vivere con qualcuno, io...”  
Ad Anders tornò in mente l'incarto del preservativo che aveva visto alla prima visita e cercò di archiviare l'informazione sotto l'etichetta “cose che non dovrebbero interessarmi poi molto”, ma finì per infilarla in “quindi potrebbe essere single, dopo tutto”.  
“Davvero, stai tranquillo. Al limite – uhm – mi ricorderò di chiudere la porta d'ora in poi”.  
“Scusami, Anders, non volevo sembrare inquietante o... o niente”. Dannazione, ma gli dispiaceva sul serio! Sembrava un cucciolo preso a calci ed era quasi intollerabile.  
Anders si scrollò di dosso la nebbia del risveglio e gli si avvicinò, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Hawke, non è successo niente di grave, credimi!” Lasciò scivolare giù la mano e nel far ciò sfiorò il braccio contratto fino al polso. Si riscosse e cercò di sorridere come se niente fosse. “Vieni, abbiamo bisogno di caffeina tutti e due”.  
In cucina, con sua grande sorpresa, trovò il tavolo ingombro di appunti e libri ancora chiusi. Mentre armeggiava con la caffettiera si ricordò che era domenica, il giorno prima di un esame importante.  
“Allora, come sei messo?”  
Hawke si sedette e si prese la testa tra le mani.  
“Una merda. Ho ignorato il problema fino a cinque minuti fa, ero convinto di sapere qualcosa ma...” Indicò la distesa di appunti con un gesto sconsolato. “Dici che preparare anatomia in un pomeriggio è impensabile, vero?”  
Anders incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò alla cucina, scrutando Hawke con gli occhi stretti.  
“Pensavo avessi iniziato a studiare...”  
“Ho seguito il corso, che è molto più di quello che faccia di solito, e pensavo sarebbe bastato quello. Sono un campione di procrastinazione acrobatica e... e forse ieri sera non avrei dovuto bere. Ora mi sento in colpa, so di essere fottuto e ho anche dei postumi molesti”.  
“Una collezione di decisioni discutibili, devo ammetterlo...”  
“Sto seriamente pensando di non presentarmi neanche domani”.  
“Non pensarci nemmeno! Il peggio che può succederti è che ti boccino, e...”  
“E non sarebbe la prima volta, del resto”.  
“Ecco. Se va male ci penso io a preparati per il prossimo appello, promesso”.  
Gli occhi abbattuti di Hawke si sollevarono su di lui in un'espressione di speranza incerta.  
“Lo faresti sul serio?”  
Anders gli tese la mano e sollevò un angolo della bocca.  
“Ho preso trenta e lode in anatomia e non mi fermerò fino a che non l'avrò fatto prendere anche a te. Ci stai?”  
Hawke rilassò le spalle e scosse la testa, solo per afferrare la mano di Anders e stringerla forte. Un secondo più del necessario?  
“Affare fatto, allora!”  
La caffettiera gorgogliò sul fornello e Anders si affrettò a spegnere il fuoco con un pensiero molto poco gentile in testa.   
_Non ha molte possibilità di passarlo; non è questione di fiducia, ma se non ha studiato... be', non è niente di impossibile, se riusciamo a trovare un'oretta al giorno per ripassare al prossimo appello va lì e spacca il culo a tutti..._  
Il pomeriggio trascorse pigro, con Hawke che non uscì mai dalla cucina, un concentrato di cervello che si sforzava di memorizzare l'impossibile e fegato che sudava per fare il proprio lavoro. Fu quasi doloroso per Anders, quella sera, rendersi conto che Hawke ci teneva davvero a passare quell'esame, nonostante se ne fosse reso conto troppo tardi; era serio, persino cupo mentre, in tarda serata, riponeva gli appunti in una borsa verde militare.  
“Pronostico post studio per domani?” si azzardò a chiedergli Anders; aveva passato la giornata a poltrire sul divano, che era quasi abbastanza lungo per ospitarlo tutto e ora, un libro sotto braccio, si affacciò in cucina.  
“Disfatta su tutta la linea”. Spostò la borsa con un calcio e guardò Anders con espressione afflitta. “Non ho speranze e non voglio pensare a come farò a dirlo ai miei”.  
“Se lo dici tu mi fido, ma ricordati: questa è l'ultima volta che tenti quest'esame. Nella peggiore delle ipotesi il mese prossimo te lo faccio passare io, costi quel che costi”.  
Gli occhi scuri si posarono su di lui e Anders sostenne lo sguardo, raddrizzando le spalle. Era più alto di Hawke ma pesava come minimo quindici chili in meno, e in quel momento, nonostante tutto, provò un feroce moto di protezione nei suoi confronti.  
“Quanto al dirlo ai tuoi... scusa, in questo non posso aiutarti. Non avevo nessuno a cui confessare di non aver passato per cinque volte biochimica. Alla fine però ce l'ho fatta, e se ci sono riuscito io non vedo perché non dovresti tu”.  
Questo lo fece quasi sorridere.  
“Io l'ho passato al primo colpo, il mio problema è imparare le cose a memoria, non... oh, lascia perdere. Grazie, amico. Davvero”.  
Altra notte. Altro risveglio con il vago ricordo di una sagoma scura che passava davanti alla sua porta – no, non si era di nuovo ricordato di chiuderla, e chissà se l'avrebbe mai fatto – e questa volta Anders non si meravigliò di trovare Hawke già vestito e con un plico di fogli sparpagliati in grembo, seduto a terra in salotto.  
“Torna col tuo scudo o sopra di esso”, citò Anders affacciandosi sopra al divano. Hawke sussultò ma non trattenne un sorriso.  
“Mi sento poco Leonida in questo momento e più un totale idiota, ma apprezzo il pensiero”. Si alzò e sistemò gli appunti. “Vuoi un passaggio? Ho un casco in più”.  
“I-Io... non voglio farti fare tardi, a quest'ora c'è traffico e...”  
“Mi sembra il minimo che posso fare per te. Dai, mi fa piacere”.  
Non riuscì a dirgli di no un'altra volta e alla lista delle pessime idee si aggiunse anche questo. Anders se ne rese conto quando, in un garage che puzzava di gasolio e di chiuso e che, suo malgrado, gli faceva venire in mente scenari che era lieto di non dover condividere, Hawke gli porse un casco un po' impolverato.  
La moto, per il poco che ne capiva, era un bel mezzo, verde acido e bianca e nera con un tubo di scarico grosso come un suo polpaccio. Hawke la tirò fuori dal box e vi salì.  
“Prego, accomodati”.  
_La fai facile, tu. La fai proprio facile e io ti odio._  
No, quello non era vero, anzi. Solo che gli ci volle una dose di autocontrollo fuori dal comune per non reagire in maniera scomposta quando salì in sella dietro Hawke. Che lo volesse o meno – ed era inutile girarci attorno, _lo voleva_ eccome – non poté che sistemarsi contro di lui, le cosce allargate attorno ai suoi fianchi e i piedi incastrati su due ridicoli pedali.  
_Fa' pensieri non sexy. Fa' pensieri non sexy._  
Con il casco urtò il retro di quello di Hawke.  
“Ok, aggrappati alla manopola sul codino e... no, anzi, tieniti a me mentre siamo sulla rampa, sono più tranquillo”, disse con voce attutita dal casco.  
Anders non si morse in tempo la lingua.  
“Tu sarai pure più tranquillo ma io sono qualcos'altro”, mugugnò. Hawke non sembrò sentirlo e mise in moto.  
Comunque Anders non se lo fece ripetere due volte: gli passò le braccia attorno alla vita e si chiese se ci fosse un modo per rendere il gesto il più innocuo possibile.  
Forse c'era anche, ma quando furono in strada e imboccarono la lunga discesa che conduceva alla clinica si ritrovò schiacciato contro il suo dorso; ogni sussulto, ogni buca nell'asfalto lo spingeva più contro il bacino di Hawke. Avrebbe tanto, _tanto_ voluto che non sembrasse che si stesse strusciando ma il suo corpo non era disposto ad accettare simili sottigliezze. Non erano neanche a metà strada che sentì i jeans farsi un po' troppo stretti.  
Anders si morse il labbro e strinse i pugni contro il petto di Hawke. Il cuore gli batteva di nuovo troppo forte e sapeva di avere le guance in fiamme.  
Ecco, ora era fottuto davvero. Perché se n'era reso conto, dannazione, fin da quando Hawke aveva aperto la porta meno di una settimana prima: gli piaceva. Anche troppo. Ora, mentre un dosso e un saltello gli strappavano un singulto e un brivido, si rese conto con orrore che se Hawke avesse fatto mezzo cenno nella sua direzione non avrebbe avuto la minima esitazione.  
Ecco la seconda cattiva idea della giornata, e non erano neanche le otto: dare spazio a quei pensieri.  
Quando arrivarono al piazzale della clinica, con le sue aiuole infestate dalle erbacce e dalle esche contro i ratti, Anders si rese conto di aver commesso un ennesimo errore. Solo in quell'istante ricordò le parole di Hawke mentre uscivano dal garage e si accorse di non averlo mai lasciato per tutto il tragitto.  
Sciolse in fretta le braccia e scese subito, iperventilando un po'.  
Si tolse il casco e scosse la testa; Hawke, dietro la visiera a specchio, era un robot senza volto.  
“Mi sa che ti sono rimasto aggrappato stile opossum. Non sono molto abituato ad andare in moto...”  
“Se stai per scusarti non ce n'è nessun bisogno. Fidati”. La voce ovattata era difficile da interpretare. Anders guardò verso il basso e si affrettò ad abbassare la felpa sulla cintura dei jeans rigonfia in maniera poco fraintendibile. In quel momento Hawke sollevò la visiera e gli sorrise. Il rossore sulle guance doveva essere colpa del casco. Anders gli porse il proprio e prese un profondo respiro in un disperato tentativo di calmarsi.  
“Buona fortuna per oggi, e comunque vada ricordati quello che ti ho detto. Lo intendo sul serio”.  
Rimasero un attimo di troppo con il casco in mano e alla fine Anders lo lasciò andare.  
“Ti faccio sapere. Pensieri positivi sono sempre i benvenuti”  
_Oh, ragazzo mio, se sapessi il tenore dei pensieri che mi farai venire oggi non me lo chiederesti._  
Gli sorrise e fece un passo indietro mentre Hawke sgasava via.  
Avrebbe tanto avuto bisogno di una bella mattinata densa a tenergli la testa occupata, ma siccome il karma era un po' uno stronzo si ritrovò a fissare il vuoto per ore. E in quel vuoto si fecero strada immagini molto dettagliate di Hawke stagliato contro la porta della sua camera, l'ombra scura della peluria sul petto e sotto la pancia, fino all'elastico dei boxer portati un poco troppo bassi. La curva della spalla, quelle vene sugli avambracci, sul dorso della mano. Con il mento appoggiato al pugno si morse il labbro pensando a quelle mani che gli affondavano tra i capelli, che stringevano e gli tiravano indietro la testa mentre...  
“No! No no no”, esclamò all'improvviso. Era al lavoro, con quella divisa azzurra e il camice e ben poco per nascondere l'erezione che gli premeva nei pantaloni. Una signora nella sala d'aspetto si sporse e lo sbirciò, e Anders riuscì a mettere insieme un sorriso affettato.  
_Merda. Questo è un disastro: voglio scoparmi il mio coinquilino._  
Aver dato un nome a quella sensazione non fece che acuirla e riempirgli la testa di Hawke che gli afferrava i polsi e lo spingeva indietro sul letto, della sensazione di quella barba soffice contro la pelle e i denti che gli si chiudevano sulla gola. Una mano che scendeva lungo il suo petto e scivolava fino all'ombelico e ancora più giù.  
Anders si alzò di scatto e si prese la testa tra le mani, respirando a fatica. Si tenne il camice chiuso addosso e sfrecciò di fianco a un'infermiera vagamente stupita fino al bagno.  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e afferrò il lavandino, la testa china in avanti.  
Cosa gli veniva in mente? Strinse le dita sulla ceramica fredda e si guardò negli occhi attraverso lo specchio.  
Ce l'aveva scritto in faccia, dannazione. Guance rosse, pupille dilatate, bocca socchiusa... chiunque si fosse preso la briga di guardarlo per un secondo lo avrebbe capito. Si spinse indietro e si passò le mani tra i capelli in un misto di eccitazione fuori controllo e frustrazione.  
_Così non va._  
Aprì il rubinetto e si lavò il viso più a lungo del necessario fino a che sentì almeno parte del calore dissiparsi.  
Quando si rialzò, gocciolante, almeno parte dell'espressione ossessionata era sparita. Si legò con cura i capelli e si asciugò, lisciò il camice sul petto e si guardò ancora nello specchio.  
“Bene, Anders, ora tu esci e ti comporti da adulto e non da quindicenne in fregola”.  
Inspirò, soffiò fuori l'aria e uscì a testa alta, più tranquillo.  
Una sensazione che durò meno di mezz'ora; era quasi mezzogiorno quando il telefono nella tasca vibrò, distraendolo dalla pila di referti che stava esaminando. Niente di urgente, un istante poteva prenderselo.  
_“Ho bisogno che tu mi dia ripetizioni”_.  
Anders lesse il messaggio tre volte e capì. Si guardò intorno in quella quiete fuori luogo e uscì dalla porta d'emergenza, dove un po' tutti si nascondevano a fumare. Pigiato sotto a una scala di metallo, con un posacenere che nessuno vuotava da chissà quanto, prese il telefono e non esitò. Toccò il nome di Hawke e rimase in attesa.  
Uno squillo, non di più.  
“Ehi”. La voce di Hawke era bassa, roca. Niente a che vedere con l'entusiasmo quasi urlato che gli aveva sempre sentito nel tono.  
“Ehi. Volevo solo dirti che...” Ed ecco che Anders si sentì un totale idiota. “Mi dispiace che non si andata”.  
Un attimo di esitazione e un sospiro.  
“Dovevo aspettarmelo, ma grazie per la solidarietà. Ne – ne avevo bisogno”.  
_Ok, quindi non ho fatto una cazzata troppo grande a chiamarlo._  
Suonava sincero, sconfortato ma grato di avere qualcuno che si preoccupasse per lui.  
“Nessun problema. Ci vediamo a casa”.  
“Sì, io... non so a che ora torno, ma... torno. A dopo, Anders. E grazie”.  
Riattaccò e rimase a fissare il telefono per qualche istante, stordito.  
Aveva davvero appena chiamato Hawke per consolarlo? E Hawke _davvero_ aveva usato quel tono nel ringraziarlo? Oppure se l'era solo sognato?  
Quello lo scosse molto più della realizzazione di cosa si sarebbe volentieri fatto fare da lui in qualsiasi momento.  
Hawke non era a casa quando rientrò, e a giudicare dallo stato dell'appartamento non era passato da lì. Una parte di lui si incupì per quell'inattesa solitudine, ma era anche vero che aveva bisogno di un attimo per mettere in ordine le idee. Senza contare, come si disse mentre si sfilava gli anfibi, che lui era abituato a stare per conto proprio e ogni tanto non gli dispiaceva. Era stato un ragazzino solitario alle superiori e i primi anni di università, e con Karl non aveva perso l'abitudine di preferire una serata da solo che l'ennesima uscita in gruppo.  
Hawke però era un'altra cosa.  
“Allora! Cos'ho appena detto? Stare tranquillo e rimettere a posto le idee! Non mi metterò a pensarci, proprio no!” esclamò. Ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo si affacciò dalla cucina e lo guardò, giustamente, come se fosse pazzo.  
“Ah, non farci caso, amico, sono un po' provato. La questione”, e si accucciò a prendere in braccio il gatto, che non si divincolò come suo solito, “è che temo mi piaccia. Non come piace a te, anche se suppongo che acciambellarsi sulle sue gambe non sia male, ma ho interessi meno nobili dei tuoi, mi sa”.  
Il gatto tirò una delicata zampata a una ciocca di capelli che era sfuggita dall'elastico e Anders lo rimise a terra prima di rimediare un graffio sul naso.  
Quando, qualche ora più tardi, si mise a letto si sentì strano. La casa era tranquilla, e allora perché non riusciva a prendere sonno?  
Da qualche parte nella notte sprofondò in un dormiveglia agitato che si interruppe bruscamente per una sorta di ruggito che proveniva dal bagno.  
Anders si alzò di scatto, attivato senza esitazione dall'istinto del guaritore. Quello era il suono di qualcuno che stava male. In maniera molto rumorosa e pittoresca.  
Scalzo e del tutto sveglio socchiuse la porta del bagno e non si stupì nel vedere Hawke che vomitava penosamente nella tazza, con le braccia incrociate e appoggiate all'asse.  
“Va così male?” chiese senza aspettarsi una risposta, che invece arrivò. Hawke sollevò il pollice per rassicurarlo e Anders rise piano.  
“Non ti ucciderà, ma preferisco tenerti d'occhio”.  
Un altro conato. Hawke ansimò e lo sbirciò di lato con un occhio lacrimevole e molto arrossato.  
“Ho ventisssscinqueanni, so cos-”  
E giù di nuovo. Anders fece spallucce, per nulla impressionato.  
“Vai pure avanti, dopo mi ringrazierai, fidati”. Andò in cucina – l'orologio del forno lo avvisava che erano le quattro del mattino – e si versò un bicchiere di latte. Ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo saltò sul tavolo e, senza alcun riguardo, intinse la zampetta.  
“Ehi! Quello è mio!” esclamò allontanando il gatto con un gesto che gli rimediò una zampata leggera ma condita da una punta di artigli. “Non ci provare, ti avviso”. Si portò via il bicchiere e prese un piattino dallo sportello sopra al lavandino. Servì un po' di latte anche a ser Pounce e rimasero a bere assieme per qualche minuto.  
Come da manuale, meno di un quarto d'ora dopo Hawke non aveva ancora finito di vomitare ma ormai non c'era più molto da espellere. Anders, con molta calma, si alzò e sciacquò il bicchiere e il piattino e li ripose ad asciugare. Riempì un secondo bicchiere d'acqua fresca e vi sciolse un cucchiaio abbondante di zucchero, quindi puntò verso il bagno.  
Hawke, non c'era un modo più elegante di dirlo, faceva schifo. Capelli sudati incollati alla fronte, viso paonazzo e capillari rotti che spiccavano nella sclera.  
“Il tuo fegato sta correndo la maratona, sei disidratato e vomiterai ancora. Bevi questo”.  
L'unica risposta di Hawke fu un cenno molle con la testa. Aveva la maglietta fradicia, incollata al corpo, e Anders dovette distogliere lo sguardo: persino in quelle condizioni?  
_Sì, cazzo. Sì._  
“Bevi”.  
“Lovomfdsdfrò di nuovo”  
“Cos-ah. Sì, probabilmente lo vomiterai di nuovo, ma non tutto; un minimo di liquidi potresti riuscire ad assorbirli, e il vomito _sine materia_ è fastidioso. Diluisci quei succhi gastrici e ti sembrerà un po' meno di aver masticato un topo morto”.  
Gli occhi di Hawke, oltre che rossi e acquosi, non erano per niente a fuoco. Per un attimo rimase a fissare Anders con la testa che ciondolava e alla fine tese le mani verso il bicchiere che gli veniva porto. Annaspò, quasi lo fece rovesciare, ma alla fine strinse i polsi di Anders tra dita roventi. Con una mano gli strappò di mano il bicchiere, ma l'altra rimase avvolta attorno al polso.  
Anders si morse il labbro e non provò neanche a scostarsi.  
Non era caduto così in basso da provarci con un ubriaco che puzzava di vomito e alcol e che rantolava sul pavimento del bagno, ma quel contatto gli accese il sangue. Hawke si scolò l’acqua zuccherata, ignorando il timido tentativo di “fai piano”. Bevve fino all'ultima goccia e lasciò il bicchiere a rotolare per terra; mollò la presa su Anders e si agitò nella maglietta, strattonandola e rimanendo impigliato dalle parti delle spalle, testa e braccia trattenute dalla stoffa umida.  
“Gngnddsaiuto” biascicò.  
Anders si diede uno schiaffo in fronte.  
“Dillo che lo fai apposta, Hawke. Dillo una volta per tutte così mi metto l'anima in pace e mi rassegno a questo delirio...”  
Non si preoccupò neanche di abbassare la voce. Si chinò su di lui e gli prese la maglietta con il piglio più pragmatico che riuscì a racimolare; un paio di strattoni per sconfiggere l'attrito e Hawke ricadde in avanti, con la fronte appoggiata alla tazza.  
Anders lasciò cadere la maglietta zuppa per terra e fece per andarsene, ma una grossa mano scura gli afferrò la caviglia.  
“Shtaiqui”.  
“Cosa?”  
“Stai. _Qui_ ”.  
“Devo tenerti la fronte mentre continui a vomitare? Eh, suppongo di sì”, e si sedette a terra di fianco a lui.  
L'acqua non durò a lungo nello stomaco, ma nel giro di una mezz'ora i conati si placarono e Hawke lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, gemendo senza sosta.  
“Sai, un ottimo antiemetico è il THC, ma non mi sembra il caso di rollarti una canna alle cinque di mattina e in queste condizioni”, disse Anders in tono leggero. Era più facile concentrarsi sulle necessità pratiche e non lasciare spazio ai pensieri fuori luogo se si sforzava di fare il medico ed evitava di ricordarsi come aveva disperatamente fatto di tutto per toccarlo. Hawke grugnì e appoggiò la testa all'indietro contro il muro.  
Anders lo guardò per un attimo, lunghe ciglia nere che si incurvavano sugli zigomi sudati e il pomo d'Adamo che sporgeva sulla gola. Il petto si alzava e abbassava in lenti respiri pesanti, i pantaloni erano un po' scesi durante le evoluzioni per levarsi la maglietta e ora gli segavano i fianchi.  
“Bene. Siccome la prima via non è percorribile”, e si alzò in un ultimo tentativo di darsi un contegno, “ho qualcosa che ti farà stare... mh, forse non proprio meglio, ma quando ti sveglierai sembrerai meno uno zombie”.  
“Gn...”  
Gli lanciò un'ultima occhiata e non trattenne un sospiro. Non avrebbe mai fatto il primo passo, con Hawke così malconcio, ma se fosse stato lui a prendere l'iniziativa?  
_Oh, ti prego sì._  
La testa assorta, le mani sicure, andò a frugare nella scatola di medicinali che si era portato via da casa di Karl. Nulla di essenziali, ma un procinetico e antiemetico non poteva mancare nella sua cassetta del pronto soccorso. Ne sciolse una bustina in mezzo bicchiere d'acqua, mescolando con la punta del dito, e tornò in bagno.  
Hawke dava cenni di vita; era riuscito ad alzarsi, a tuffare la testa sotto al getto d'acqua nel lavandino e a sedersi di nuovo, e ora se ne stava lì, fradicio e con le braccia coperte di pelle d'oca.  
Anders si accucciò di fianco a lui e gli appoggiò deliberatamente una mano sulla spalla.  
_Sbagliato. È sbagliato. Non dovrei._  
Hawke gliel'afferrò e la tenne premuta contro di sé, aprendo un occhio iniettato di sangue e guardando Anders da sotto in su.  
Non disse una parola, solo quello sguardo ebbro, rovente.  
Anders era paralizzato, il bicchiere in una mano e la pelle sudata di Hawke sotto l'altra. Contrasse appena le dita, sentendo la solidità del muscolo e il proprio respiro che si mozzava.  
“B-Bevi questo”, disse, e anche la voce iniziava a tradirlo. “Se riesci a tenertelo nello stomaco t-ti porto a... a letto”.  
Pessima scelta di parole. Ormai non riusciva davvero più a fingere indifferenza e strinse i denti mentre Hawke gli prendeva di mano il bicchiere e beveva senza mai abbassare lo sguardo.  
_Ti prego Hawke, fai qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa che mi giustifichi perché..._  
“Ugh. Schifo”, mugugnò appoggiando il bicchiere. Anders sbuffò e si sedette sui talloni, lasciando scivolare la mano lungo il torace di Hawke e ritraendola con un sospiro.  
_Meglio così._  
“Non è previsto che sia buono ma che dia un po’ di tregua al tuo stomaco. Riesci ad alzarti?”  
“Aiutami”, gracchiò e gli tese le mani. Anders lo prese per i polsi e lo tirò su, gettandosi un braccio sulle spalle.  
“Argh! Ma quanto pesi? Su, ragazzone, collabora, sono solo cinque metri...”  
Cinque metri di muscoli che gli si contraevano addosso, di una mano aggrappata a lui – e una vaga impressione: era una carezza quel tocco leggero alla base del collo? Doveva convincersi che _non_ lo fosse, perché altrimenti avrebbe perso anche l'ultima traccia di buon senso.  
Anche così fu abbastanza difficile restare calmo quando fece cadere Hawke sul letto.  
Per un attimo questi si divincolò e cercò di sfilarsi i pantaloni, ma senza successo.  
“Aspetta, io... ci penso io”.  
Fu più di quello che pensava di poter tollerare ma aveva bisogno di lui. Gli tremavano le mani quando afferrò il bottone e lo slacciò. Quando strattonò i calzoni verso il basso questi scesero e, per un paio di centimetri, si portarono dietro i boxer. Anders si morse il labbro e lo sentì pulsare tra i denti. Una striscia di pelo scuro scendeva oltre l'ombelico e si infoltiva oltre l'elastico colorato.  
Quello era _davvero_ troppo. Se l'era detto già una mezza dozzina di volte ma quello era il limite. Finì di sfilare i pantaloni e li lanciò via.  
“Ok, fatto. Ora dormi”, tagliò corto.  
Si fece forza e gli voltò le spalle, lasciandolo già mezzo addormentato sul letto; sulla soglia lo sentì mugugnare qualcosa che suonava un po' troppo come il suo nome. Quando si voltò, però, Hawke stava iniziando a russare.  
L'alba cominciava ad affacciarsi tra i palazzoni sgraziati di Darktown e Anders si sedette per terra, ai piedi del letto.  
Ci era voluta meno di una settimana a ridurlo in quello stato, un desiderio così intenso da fargli tremare le mani e mozzargli il respiro.  
_E io domani come lo guardo in faccia?_

 

 

  


[Radiohead - There, there](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AQSLozK7aA)


	5. I wanna be sedated

La giornata trascorse in una nuvola di confusione e attesa. La stanchezza iniziava a farsi sentire, ma ancor di più una tensione che faticava a identificare.  
Seduto sulla metro, troppo distratto anche per ascoltare musica, si fissava nel finestrino buio di fronte a sé.  
Di cos’aveva paura? Hawke non avrebbe reagito male, non ne aveva alcun motivo. La sua gratitudine, nel caso, era una prospettiva più inquietante. E poi sopra tutto questo, dentro tutto c’era il suo feroce imbarazzo.  
Si sfregò il viso tra le mani e sospirò a fondo. Aver ammesso con se stesso di volere Hawke era già abbastanza difficile; se ci si aggiungeva il fatto che neanche una volta gli era venuto in mente Karl la situazione peggiorava. Sei anni con la stessa persona lavati via da sei giorni con…  
… _con quel sorriso e quelle braccia e il modo in cui mi chiama per nome._  
Forse avrebbe dovuto mettere dei paletti, mantenere le distanze. Era ciò che si sarebbe aspettato da se stesso, in effetti: nelle relazioni con il prossimo Anders si era sempre ritenuto cauto, quasi distaccato. Hawke era l’eccezione, e il solo pensiero di trattarlo con freddezza era una coltellata.  
Era così assorto da questi pensieri che neanche si ricordò di prendere l’ascensore. Salì un piano dopo l’altro a testa bassa, rigirandosi le chiavi tra le dita e cercando una strategia comunicativa che gli risparmiasse eccessi di disagio.  
Dalle parti del quarto piano si riscosse, pungolato da uno stimolo inatteso al più primordiale dei sensi. Anders si fermò e annusò l’aria – odore di biscotti, un piacevole diversivo rispetto al solito sentore di detersivo. Il fatto che un gradino dopo l’altro quel profumo si facesse più intenso, però, gli fece accelerare il cuore; giunto davanti alla porta di casa non ebbe più dubbi: proveniva proprio da lì.  
Per un istante indugiò con la mano sulla maniglia, incapace di decidersi ad abbassarla. Oltre la porta arrivava l’eco smorzata di una batteria e gli ci volle poco per riconoscere un altro classico della sua adolescenza.  
_Seemed a harmless little fuck_  
But we unleashed a lion  
Le dita gli formicolavano mentre il testo della canzone gli affiorava alla memoria.  
_Questi sono i Pearl Jam._  
Be’, in ogni caso, tachicardia a sorpresa o meno, era stupido starsene lì impalato. Spinse la porta ed entrò, e il profumo dei biscotti gli fece brontolare lo stomaco; l’odore di erba sottostante era una gradevole aggiunta.  
Chiuse la porta con un po’ più forza del solito per sovrastare la musica, che si spense subito. Hawke si affacciò dal salotto con gli occhi rossi e cerchiati di scuro, eppure sorridente.  
“Ehi, ciao”. Ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo trotterellò dietro di lui e fece lo slalom tra le sue caviglie.  
“Sembra di entrare nella casa della strega di Hansel e Gretel, che meraviglia!”  
“Oh, io… ecco…” Si arruffò i capelli e ruotò sui talloni, sparendo in cucina. Anders ebbe il tempo di sfilarsi le scarpe e appoggiare lo zaino prima che Hawke tornasse.  
Con una ciotola piena di biscotti in mano.  
“Volevo ringraziarti e scusarmi. Ho fatto parecchio schifo questa notte e… ok, non è che ricordi granché, ma so che eri lì con me nonostante fosse l’alba e tu dovessi andare a lavoro, e quindi ecco qui”. Gli tese i biscotti e si strinse nelle spalle.  
E Anders fu sul punto di voltarsi e scappare, perché l’alternativa era prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo.  
“I-Io…”  
Guardò i biscotti punteggiati di gocce di cioccolato e dovette strizzare gli occhi per un attimo.  
Quello era ancora peggio di trovarselo nudo in camera nel cuore della notte. Prese fiato e pregò di riuscire a recuperare un’espressione sensata, qualcosa di simile a un sorriso.  
Per levarsi dall’imbarazzo prese un biscotto ancora caldo e lo addentò.  
_Cazzo. Sono pure buoni._  
“Hawke, non dovevi. Davvero. Tenere la testa a un ubriaco non è niente di che, sarei stato crudele a non farlo”, disse con la bocca piena; ingoiò e subito prese un secondo biscotto. “Mh. Buoni, comunque”.  
“Mi sembrava il minimo”. Fece di nuovo spallucce e, armato di biscotti, tornò in salotto. Anders lo seguì spazzolandosi le briciole dal collo della felpa.  
“Ti sei ripreso, comunque”, gli disse scavalcando come suo solito lo schienale e sedendosi al suo fianco.  
“Dalla sbronza? Sì, e anche meglio di quanto pensassi. Questo è di sicuro merito tuo”, e gli sorrise. Anders si cacciò in bocca un altro biscotto per mascherare l’espressione sofferente. Hawke prese la canna mezza fumata dal posacenere e la riaccese; un tiro e gliela passò.  
“Quanto all’esame… non so cosa mi sia venuto in mente di sperarci. Ho biascicato due stronzate sullo scheletro e poi ho fatto scena muta sul sistema nervoso. Per fortuna non sono ancora arrivato a implorare il prof”.  
“Domani faccio la notte, possiamo iniziare a guardare gli appunti se vuoi”, disse Anders. Soffiò una nuvoletta di fumo azzurrino in aria e si rilassò. Era più facile così, parlare di cose pratiche e lasciare che la tensione si sciogliesse, invece che ricordarsi dei pantaloni di Hawke che scivolavano lungo le cosce robuste.  
_Lo sto facendo di nuovo, merda!_  
“Come ho fatto senza di te fino a oggi?” rise Hawke gettandogli per un attimo il braccio sulle spalle e strapazzandolo per bene; Anders avrebbe voluto che quel contatto non finisse mai e, al tempo stesso, provò di nuovo l’istinto di fuggire.  
Finì che passarono la serata a ingozzarsi di biscotti e a giocare a Call of Duty, cosa che li lanciò entrambi in una trance agonistica che lasciò poco spazio alle elucubrazioni.  
Anders, sporto in avanti e con la lingua tra i denti, fece esplodere un nemico dietro l’altro.  
“… e adesso vengo lì e mi scopo pure tua madre…” ringhiò, stupendosi di se stesso. Hawke, di fianco a lui, cacciò un grido quando l’ultimo cecchino deflagrò oltre le barricate.  
“E sì, cazzo, sì!”  
Prese Anders per la spalla e se lo tirò contro, schioccandogli un bacio sulla tempia e arruffandogli i capelli.  
Il controller gli cadde di mano e mettersi a cercarlo sotto al divano fu un’ottima scusa per nascondere la vampata di fuoco che gli saliva al volto.  
“Migliori a vista d’occhio, hai un talento naturale!” stava continuando Hawke imperterrito, ignorando il rossore che quelle parole causavano. “Ti va un’altra partita? Se domani hai il turno di notte…”  
“No no no”, si affrettò a dire Anders. Gettò il controller sul tavolino e lo guardò con un tentativo di severità che non ingannò neanche il gatto. “Domani mattina alle nove ti presenti in cucina e prepariamo questo cazzo di esame di anatomia”.  
Hawke sembrò afflosciarsi un po’.  
“Ma l’appello è tra quasi un mese e…”  
“… e allora vuol dire che avremo più tempo. Non prendo alla leggera le promesse, ricordatelo” e gli agitò il dito davanti al naso. Questo cancellò quell’espressione avvilita e la trasformò in una risata profonda.  
“Ok, ok! Stai diventando minaccioso!”  
Anders si alzò e si stiracchiò, le spalle che scricchiolavano mentre le ruotava. “A domani, e cerca di farti trovare pronto. Non voglio venire a svegliarti”.  
“Va bene, prof”, rispose Hawke pescando un pizzico di briciole dalla ciotola dei biscotti.  
La prospettiva delle ripetizioni era stranamente calmante: richiedeva concentrazione, un sacco di parole e fogli di carta. Niente di erotico, un terreno neutrale che gli avrebbe lasciato il tempo di respirare e avrebbe evitato situazioni imbarazzanti.  
Con questo pensiero confortante Anders si infilò nel letto e, per una volta, si godette la sensazione di non dover mettere la sveglia. Si agitò un po’ sul materasso per trovare la posizione e, quando il gatto venne a fargli le fusa contro il fianco, sentì subito il sonno arrivare.  
Dormì meglio che nell’ultima settimana, o almeno fu così fino alle prime luci dell’alba.  
Poi successe di nuovo: il materasso che si piegava sotto un peso considerevole e il cigolio delle molle. Anders, con un sussulto, sgranò gli occhi nell’oscurità e non fece in tempo a rimettere insieme i pensieri che si trovò Hawke sdraiato di fianco.  
_Oh no._  
Gli si accoccolò di fianco spingendolo un po’ via dal materasso, gli rubò il cuscino e, senza mai aprire gli occhi, prese a russare di gusto.  
_Oh. NO._  
Anders si strinse addosso le coperte e si lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito soffocato.  
Hawke era ingombrante, molto caldo e parecchio svestito, e tutto quest’insieme di cose gli stava appiccicato contro. Era così vicino da poterne sentire il respiro tiepido contro il viso – e il ronfare da trattore dritto nell’orecchio – e questa era l’ultima cosa di cui Anders avesse bisogno, dopo gli eventi dell’ultima giornata.  
Perdere il controllo ai piani bassi fu questione di un secondo.  
_Ma io cos’ho fatto di male nella vita per meritarmi tutto questo? Sono un bravo ragazzo, mi piacciono gli animali, mi prendo cura delle persone, ho avuto la mia dose di sfighe e ne sono uscito comunque come una persona a posto. Perché devo soffrire così?_  
Il gemito diventò un ringhio mentre si prendeva i capelli tra le dita e il sangue iniziava a pulsare in maniera quasi dolorosa verso il basso ventre.  
_Calma, Anders, la situazione non è tragica come sembra. Svegliarlo sarebbe poco gentile, ma puoi sempre rotolarti sul fianco e sgattaiolare via._  
Prese un paio di respiri profondi provando con tutto se stesso a trasformare l’eccitazione crescente in buon senso e si mosse molto, molto piano; sfilò il braccio compresso tra sé e Hawke e, con l’altra mano, afferrò il bordo del materasso e si girò sul fianco.  
E commesse un altro dei suoi errori: esitò un paio di secondi.  
_Ok, primo passo fatto. Vai così, Anders, ce la stai facendo alla grande._  
Sporse una gamba oltre le coperte e annaspò cercando di appoggiare il piede per terra.  
_Ora devo solo alzarmi e…_  
Il materasso sobbalzò di nuovo e un grosso braccio gli si schiantò sulla spalla, bloccandolo a metà della rotolata.  
“Ma no….” pigolò. In tutta risposta Hawke lo strinse un po’ di più e si sistemò contro la sua schiena.  
Poteva sentire tutto. Il petto che si alzava e abbassava contro le sue scapole, la coscia gettata con noncuranza sopra al suo fianco, proprio dove uno spicchio di pelle si affacciava tra il pigiama e la maglietta, e la barba che gli solleticava la nuca.  
Poteva sentire decisamente _troppo_ , perché quando Hawke si mosse di nuovo contro di lui fu impossibile ignorare il bacino che gli sfregava contro il culo. E una protuberanza che era molto difficile fraintendere.  
Anders si morse il pugno e soffocò un rantolo di pura frustrazione.  
_Adesso mi giro, lo scrollo e gli urlo ‘scopami’. Giuro che lo faccio._  
Quando gli era capitato l’ultima volta di volere così tanto qualcuno? Con Karl non era male, ma proprio per niente, ma si era trattato di una tensione cresciuta lentamente, condivisa ed esplorata. Non dell’esplosione di desiderio e nonsense che gli causava Hawke.  
Una lenta, potente pulsazione gli salì dall’inguine fino alla gola e Hawke decise che no, non era abbastanza comodo. Grugnì, schioccò le labbra e si sistemò meglio contro di lui.  
Grosso, lo aveva definito quel primo giorno nel vederselo spuntare in bagno. E grosso sembrava esserlo davvero.  
Sentiva la propria erezione tendere il pigiama, la punta umida che sfregava contro la stoffa di colpo insopportabilmente ruvida.  
_Fanculo. O faccio qualcosa oppure ne va della mia salute, mentale ma anche fisica._  
Sapeva essere silenzioso; lo aveva imparato in quasi sette anni di collegio bigotto – almeno due dei quali passati tutt’altro che in castità. Trattenne il fiato e mosse lentamente la mano verso il basso, oltre il braccio di Hawke e fino all’elastico dei pantaloni. La dignità ormai era andata a farsi fottere – cosa che avrebbe volentierissimo fatto anche lui – e le dita gli tremavano di eccitazione e senso di colpa mentre si cercava per darsi sollievo.  
Sbagliato. Fuori luogo. Inappropriato.  
Un interruttore gli scattò nel cervello e trasformò l’imbarazzo in ulteriore desiderio. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra e chiuse gli occhi.  
Hawke si mosse di nuovo.  
Il braccio robusto gli passò sopra e lo bloccò con la mano appoggiata nei pressi dell'ombelico.  
Anders morse il materasso e sentì la frustrazione fargli lacrimare gli occhi mentre Hawke, serafico, ricominciava a russare.  
_Morirò. Sento che morirò._  
Prevedibilmente non ne morì, ma nell’ora e mezza – e contò ogni minuto, gli occhi fissi sulla sveglia per cercare disperatamente di ignorare le labbra di Hawke posate sulla sua nuca – in cui condivisero il letto Anders diede un nuovo significato al concetto di frustrazione sessuale.  
Erano le sei quando Hawke si sollevò di scatto. Anders era riuscito a cadere in una sorta di trance che non era proprio sonno ma che gli permetteva di ignorare il feroce male alle palle; al brusco movimento dietro di lui si riscosse e trasalì, ma non si azzardò a voltarsi, non del tutto. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Hawke seduto sul materasso, occhi chiusi e capelli arruffati sulla fronte, e un attimo dopo lo sentì alzarsi e andarsene come se niente fosse.  
Attese di sentirlo ricominciare a russare nell'altra stanza e si ribaltò sulla schiena, le braccia larghe e gli occhi brucianti.  
Sentiva sotto di sé il calore lasciato dal corpo di Hawke, quello stesso calore che gli indugiava ancora sulla pelle, ed ebbe l’ennesima conferma di essere completamente impazzito.  
Partendo dal presupposto che il sonnambulismo di Hawke, unito al fatto che non ci fosse niente di meno che attraente in lui, era una ragione più che accettabile per fare certi pensieri, Anders si guardò le mani.  
Era _davvero_ stato a tanto così dal farsi una sega con il suo coinquilino spalmato addosso?  
Si lasciò ricadere i palmi in faccia e rantolò di nuovo. Erano le sette di mattina e Kirkwall, là fuori, era una distesa di cemento e cielo grigio.  
E lui stava completamente uscendo di testa.  
Non era mai stato così, mai tanto brutale e immediato e soffocante. Mai così folle da non lasciargli neanche lo spazio per ragionare, per pianificare una mossa o capire se ci fossero speranze.  
Gettò via le coperte e si passò le dita tra i capelli.  
_Ok, devo uscire di qui. Devo fare qualcosa per distrarmi e imparare a gestire la situazione._  
Dieci minuti dopo si era allacciato le scarpe da ginnastica e correva per i marciapiedi crepati di Darktown fino a quello che aveva la presunzione di essere un parco pubblico ma che mostrava i segni di una piazza di spaccio. Bottiglie vuote sotto alle panchine, angoli bui, prati ingialliti e degrado. La musica gli ruggiva nelle orecchie a un volume troppo alto per il bene della sua coclea e non gli interessava, così come non gli interessava che dopo mezz’ora i polmoni iniziassero a bruciare e il respiro a rimbombargli in testa, un rauco controcanto a bassi e batteria.  
Corse senza mai fermarsi per quasi un'ora, grato della fatica che gli artigliava i polpacci e del sudore che gli colava lungo la schiena e incollava i capelli alla nuca. Ma soprattutto molto riconoscente che il sangue si dirigesse verso distretti corporei meno compromettenti.  
Iniziava a sentirsi la testa leggera per la fatica e le endorfine quando decise di invertire il senso di marcia e tornare verso casa; erano le otto e i primi negozi iniziavano ad aprire le saracinesche. Anders passò sotto all’insegna di una farmacia e la superò, salvo fermarsi dieci metri dopo e tornare indietro. Ansante si asciugò la fronte con l’avambraccio e appoggiò le mani alle cosce per riprendere fiato; nel far ciò sfiorò la tasca e il portafogli.  
Come aveva fatto a dimenticarsene? Sbuffò e spinse la porta con un tintinnio. Un paio di minuti più tardi ne uscì con una confezione di spray al cortisone.  
_E poi vediamo come va._  
Aveva in programma di tornare a casa e farsi una doccia, ma il profumo che usciva dalla panetteria lo fermò di nuovo. Quando salì in ascensore, con le mani occupate da un paio di muffin grossi come la testa di un bambino, si sentiva molto più calmo e padrone di sé, abbastanza da affrontare la giornata senza continuare a pensare a quel che era successo quella notte.  
Riuscì persino a farsi la doccia con calma e senza incursioni, visto che Hawke non si alzò per una mezz’ora buona dopo il suo rientro.  
Il suono della sveglia lo colse alla sprovvista mentre finiva di asciugarsi i capelli; guardò l’ora sul cellulare e scoprì che erano le otto e mezza. Hawke mugugnò e dopo un attimo Anders lo vide sbucare dalla camera.  
“Gn”, disse con la solita parlantina sciolta del mattino. Niente nel contegno sonnacchioso, tutto occhi ancora chiusi e piedi strascicati, lasciava intendere che avesse la minima idea di quello che era successo quella notte.  
“Buongiorno, eh…”  
Incerto se sentirsi sollevato o deluso Anders gli tenne aperta la porta del bagno, senza tuttavia riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo mentre gli sfilava davanti.  
Ci sarebbe voluto un santo per non fare pensieri sconvenienti di fronte a un culo del genere.  
Sentì le guance tornare molto calde e si affrettò a chiudergli la porta alle spalle. Nella mezz’ora successiva cercò di tenersi impegnato: preparò il caffè, recuperò da uno degli scatoloni un quaderno con la copertina verde e spiegazzata e una penna e si sedette al tavolo della cucina. Hawke fece la sua comparsa vestito in maniera decente, jeans e una maglietta dei Ramones probabilmente risalente agli anni ’80 a giudicare dal livello di scolorimento.  
Qualcosa, nei recessi di Anders, gridò che era decisamente _troppo_ vestito.  
“Caffè”, fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a mugugnare. Sapeva di shampoo – e Anders si rese conto che aveva usato il suo, di certo troppo in coma per rendersene conto – e di sonno. Senza commentare riempì una tazza e gliela porse sul tavolo.  
“Caffè e glucosio per far partire il cervello. Ho preso dei muffin e qualcosa per il tuo naso”, e gli indicò la confezione di spray sul bancone.  
Ma come faceva a essere così rilassato dopo la nottata? Hawke bevve mezza tazza in un sorso e sbadigliò con un boato sommesso.  
“Ti sei ricordato? Merda, devo russare davvero tanto se…” La voce era ancora impastata ma gli occhi iniziavano a tornare attenti.  
“Certo che mi sono ricordato. È il mio lavoro, no?”  
Hawke soffiò sulla tazza ancora fumante e sfoderò un paio di occhi da cucciolo del tutto ingestibili.  
“Sono stato bravo, vero? Ho messo la sveglia apposta”.  
Anders prese il proprio muffin e se lo soppesò in mano prima di dargli un morso.  
“Molto bravo. Ora svegliati, abbiamo del lavoro da fare”.  
_E almeno io mi terrò occupato e non continuerò a fissarti la clavicola che sporge dal collo della maglietta._  
Hawke, bontà sua, si mise davvero d’impegno. Nel giro di dieci minuti aveva bevuto mezzo litro di caffè, trangugiato un muffin al cioccolato e recuperato una pila di appunti.  
“Ci sono. Sono pronto”, disse deciso. Anders non riuscì a non sorridere quando prese i fogli; Hawke aveva una grafia illeggibile quasi quanto la sua, solo che invece che essere tutta spigoli era uno stampatello calcato pieno di sbavature. Non ci aveva fatto caso: era mancino.  
Seduti fianco a fianco scorsero gli appunti; era tanto materiale, forse anche più di quello che Anders avesse preparato per anatomia umana, ma Hawke lo bloccò.  
“Te l’ho detto, sono abbastanza ferrato su un bel pezzo del programma – devo solo studiare, ecco – ma il sistema nervoso non mi entra in testa”, e ridacchiò da solo alla propria battuta.  
“Allora iniziamo da lì”. Afferrò la penna e la batté contro il tavolo, prendendo il proprio quaderno e sfogliandolo fino al capitolo desiderato. “Il sistema nervoso è l’insieme dei tessuti che si occupano di inviare, ricevere e decifrare gli stimoli provenienti dal mondo esterno e dal resto del corpo…”  
La mattinata volò via. Hawke non aveva l’aspetto dello studente modello ma fece davvero del proprio meglio, appuntando tutto quello che Anders gli diceva con cipiglio deciso e la lingua tra i denti.  
“… e i nervi si originano dal midollo spinale, a parte…”  
“I nervi cranici. I fottutissimi nervi cranici”, lo interruppe Hawke. Lasciò cadere la penna e lo guardò con le braccia allargate. “Ci credi che non riesco a impararli? È più forte di me!”  
Anders, che nel frattempo si era messo a camminare avanti e indietro per la cucina, lo guardò dall’alto in basso.  
“Sul serio? Ma devi solo mandarli a memoria…”  
Hawke diede una manata agli appunti e incrociò le braccia.  
“Te lo giuro. Ci vorrà un miracolo per farmeli ricordare”.  
“Oh, sono un medico, non credo nei miracoli ma solo nella giusta applicazione di una metodologia”. Prese un foglio bianco, rubò la penna dal tavolo e scrisse un grosso numero 1 in cima alla pagina, e di fianco, a caratteri cubitali, ‘ _olfattivo’_.  
“Questo è facile, dai”.  
Hawke appoggiò il mento al pugno e fissò Anders con sguardo assorto.  
“Questo sì. Controlla l’olfatto – e ci arrivo persino io – e sbuca da qualche parte… c’entra un foramen?”  
“Foramen olfattivo, esatto. Anche il prossimo è banale”, e scrisse ‘ _2-ottico’_ sul foglio.  
Tutto bene per i primi quattro nervi cranici. Il quinto iniziò a richiedere un diverso supporto didattico. Hawke picchiettò la scritta ‘ _trigemino’_ sul foglio e scosse la testa.  
“Questo bastardo mi odia, credimi. Ho il rigetto, non ce la faccio”.  
“Si vede che non hai mai avuto mal di denti sul serio. Il trigemino si chiama così perché si suddivide in tre branche, cioè…”  
Si sporse di lato e gli prese il mento nella mano, voltandogli il viso verso di sé. Un tocco medico.  
All’inizio, almeno.  
Con il pollice gli sfiorò il sopracciglio e l’orbita.  
“Prima: oftalmico. Secondo: mascellare”, e fece scorrere il polpastrello lungo lo zigomo. Fu allora che si accorse di un cambiamento negli occhi di Hawke: lo stava guardando fisso e le pupille si dilatavano a vista d’occhio. “E… e… mandibolare”, aggiunse con voce un po’ debole lasciando ricadere la mano attraverso la barba.  
La lista delle pessime idee stava raggiungendo le dimensioni di un’enciclopedia. Anders sentì il respiro bloccarglisi in gola abbassò lo sguardo.  
_Calmati, non hai visto ciò che hai visto. Oppure lo hai visto e ci sono mille spiegazioni scientificamente attendibili che non indichino un interesse nei tuoi confronti._  
“F-Forse questa volta riesco a impararlo”, disse piano Hawke.  
Per dissimulare qualsiasi cosa – quel mix doloroso di desiderio e vergogna che ormai non ricordava di non aver mai provato – Anders si versò dell’acqua dal rubinetto. Riuscì a farsene colare metà nella maglietta e un’altra parte nei polmoni; tossì a lungo e in maniera convulsa per rimediare al danno e si rese conto amaramente di aver peggiorato la situazione. Alla fine riprese fiato e riuscì a parlare, anche se con voce gracchiante.  
“Mh. Sì, ecco. Ora, il sesto…”  
Hawke batté le palpebre e recuperò un’espressione di feroce determinazione distogliendo lo sguardo da Anders. In qualche modo riuscirono a rimettersi all’opera e Anders mantenne un controllo più che discreto di se stesso (considerata la situazione).  
“Ma quindi il motivo per cui mi viene da svenire quando faccio un prelievo non è perché sono un cagasotto?”  
“No, puoi incolpare il tuo decimo nervo cranico. Le reazioni vagali sono infami; mi stupisce che tu abbia tollerato otto ore di aghi dal tatuatore…”  
Hawke mordicchiò la penna e si arruffò i capelli.  
“Due litri e mezzo di birra, mezzo grammo d’erba e un sacco di lagne”.  
“Saresti un paziente terribile…”  
“Spero di non diventarlo mai! Dai, quanto manca? Solo due, giusto, o mi sono dimenticato anche quanti siano questi dannati nervi cranici?”  
“No, sono dodici, giusto. L’undicesimo è il…”  
“Accessorio, giusto? E bho, arriva qui, da qualche parte”, e si indicò in modo vago la spalla. Anders scosse il capo con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Controlla trapezio e sternocleidomastoideo”, disse abbassando la spalla e inclinando al massimo la testa di lato. Sentiva il collo teso e passò la mano sui due muscoli, lungo la gola e verso la scapola.  
Successe di nuovo. Hawke lo guardò negli occhi con un’intensità che gli tolse il respiro, e fu ancora Anders a dover abbassare lo sguardo.  
“E il dodicesimo l’ipoglosso”, riuscì a esalare.  
“Quello della lingua”.  
“Già”.  
_Com’è che si faceva a respirare? A vivere? Non sta succedendo davvero. Logica, vieni in mio aiuto, mi serve una spiegazione accettabile._  
La logica non rispose; al suo posto si presentò ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo, che balzò sul tavolo e sparse i fogli in giro. Anders fece scattare la mano per prendere al volo la penna e Hawke si alzò in fretta.  
“Ma abbiamo dato da mangiare al gatto stamattina?”  
“Cazzo… no!” Anders dimenticò la tensione e si sentì di colpo un mostro. Non che ser Pounce desse l’impressione di essere denutrito, ma il senso di colpa era implacabile. “Scusami scusami un sacco scusami”, disse mentre lo prendeva in braccio. Ovviamente il gatto ne approfittò per cercare di scavargli via parte della spalla, ma non gli importava molto in quel momento; gli versò una doppia dose di crocchette e, quando si fu rialzato, si accorse che Hawke aveva sistemato gli appunti e che aveva il collo molto rosso.  
“Ehi, che ne dici di mangiare qualcosa? È l’una, non ci avevo fatto caso…” propose con un po’ più entusiasmo del necessario. Dieci minuti dopo sedevano in silenzio masticando lasagne riscaldate – e ancora più buone che appena fatte – e Anders cercò, davvero cercò, di concentrarsi sul cibo.  
Eppure ogni volta che alzava lo sguardo incrociava quello di Hawke, che a sua volta si affrettava a imbastire un’espressione rilassata e neutra. Non molto efficace.  
“A che ora esci questa sera?” chiese masticando.  
“Per le sei, credo. Hai bisogno che…”  
“No, è solo che io sono in palestra questo pomeriggio, quindi… cioè, se non hai nient’altro da fare, intendo, magari possiamo andare avanti un’altra ora più tardi? Mi sta servendo più di quanto sperassi…”  
Anders appoggiò la forchetta e scacciò il gatto venuto a leccare il piatto.  
“Per me non c’è problema, anzi!” e poi si rese conto di quel tono un po’ troppo felice. “Voglio dire… se non sei bollito tu, è stata una mattinata intensa”.  
_E in più è arrivata dopo una nottata di cui tu non hai alcuna idea e che mi ha sconvolto. Se ora non la smetti di guardarmi così io…_  
“No, ce la posso fare. Grazie, Anders”.  
Quelle ultime due parole fecero ancora più danni di tutto il resto; c’era stata un’esitazione, quasi un tremito nel tono che diede il colpo di grazia alle sue difese. Anders trascorse il pomeriggio distaccato, testa e voce che seguivano gli appunti e cuore che correva da tutt’altra parte.  
Fu quasi lieto di vedere Hawke uscire a metà pomeriggio con il borsone a tracolla, e subito dopo si sentì in colpa. Anzi, peggio: si sentì _solo_ , il che era strano per chi, durante buona parte della propria vita, aveva cercato di esserlo il più possibile e non aveva mai patito particolarmente l’assenza di compagnia.  
Troppe emozioni in un giorno solo, troppa tensione che si stava accumulando fino al punto di rottura. Anders si caricò lo zaino in spalla e alzò così tanto il volume del lettore mp3 da farsi male alle orecchie.  
Anche così, però, mentre il vagone della metro correva fino alla clinica, non riuscì a far tacere i pensieri.

 

  

[Ramones - I wanna be sedated](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLlLtSG7xe4)

 


	6. Go down

“Sai che va meglio?” disse Hawke quel giovedì sera brandendo una fetta di pizza.  
Anders, a bocca piena, scosse le spalle e sollevò le sopracciglia con fare interrogativo.  
_No, a me non va per niente meglio, perché continuo a guardarti e a vederti nudo e nel mio letto, ma fai pure con comodo, tranquillo._  
“Il naso. Non me n’ero reso conto ma da quando uso quella roba che mi hai preso tu mi sembra di respirare meglio… russo ancora?”  
“Considerato che hai usato lo spray una sola volta non è che ci si possa aspettare chissà che risultati… comunque mi ci sto abituando, non ti sento quasi più”, mentì Anders, e Hawke lo scoprì subito perché lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato per la perplessità. “No, ok, russi ancora, ma davvero se riesco ad addormentarmi non ti sento neanche più. Almeno fino a che non entri in camera mia e…”  
No. Quello era troppo. Aveva fatto di tutto per non tirare fuori l’argomento sonnambulismo e ci era riuscito il giorno prima, cosa gli veniva in mente adesso? Tentò di nuovo la tattica ‘abbuffati per evitare argomenti spinosi’ e si cacciò in bocca mezza fetta.  
Non servì. Hawke bevve un sorso di birra e si passò la mano sulla nuca.  
“Sono passato di nuovo da te, vero?”  
Anders si sfregò una nocca sul naso e cercò di reprimere un misto di ilarità ed eccitazione residua che non lo lasciava ogni volta che ripensava a quella notte.  
“In effetti sì…”  
“Oh, merda! Scusa, amico, mi è venuto il dubbio ma non sapevo se me l’ero sognato o se era successo davvero, e… mi dispiace!”  
“Be’, dai, poteva andare peggio. Il letto è grande e…”  
Il colore lasciò il viso di Hawke e le dita persero la presa sulla pizza.  
“No. Anche _quello_? Ero sicuro di essermelo solo immaginato e invece mi sono infilato nel tuo…”  
Il tentativo di repressione fallì e Anders scoppiò a ridere di fronte all’espressione attonita di Hawke.  
Una probabile reazione all’imbarazzo incombente, ma rise fino a farsi venire le lacrime agli occhi e a spaventare il gatto.  
“Oddio… oddio Hawke! Scusa! Scusa, non volevo… ma hai fatto una faccia che… che…”  
Sbuffò dal naso e si passò la mano sul viso. “Pensavo di essere io quello che diventava paonazzo dopo che hai passato un’ora e mezza a montargli la gamba ma…”  
“Io ho fatto _cosa_?”  
Da sotto il ciuffo di capelli neri alla barba Hawke era di un omogeneo color vinaccia, gli occhi sgranati e i pugni contratti.  
“Non… non ho…”  
“No. Cioè, sì. Cioè, calmati, amico, sul serio! Non è successo niente di che e…”  
“Ma perché non mi hai svegliato?” C’era una nota isterica nel tono e Anders cercò di non scoppiare a ridere di nuovo. Si sentiva un po’ in colpa per l’ordalia cui lo stava sottoponendo, ma era giusto che anche Hawke condividesse un po’ del delirio di quella notte.  
Staccò un morso di pizza con molta più calma di quanta ne provasse e si prese qualche secondo per rispondere.“Non si svegliano i sonnambuli, lo sai”.  
“Sì ma… ma ti ho fatto _cose_! Ho…”  
“Non mi hai fatto niente, Hawke”. Ed ecco che tutta la voglia di ridere era svanita, risucchiata da una voragine di insoddisfazione di cui Anders era molto poco fiero. Incapace di mascherare la propria anima si morse il labbro e abbassò lo sguardo, e per un attimo tacque. Si scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte e guardò Hawke da sotto in su, cercando un’ombra di dignità e trovando solo una tachicardia fenomenale.  
Ad Hawke non sfuggì, o così pensò Anders nel vederlo chinare in fretta il volto verso il piatto.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, un disagio inusuale che faceva male e che durò decisamente troppo a lungo.  
“Hawke, temo di essermi spiegato molto male. Non sono arrabbiato o inquietato o… o qualsiasi altra cosa. Ti prego, credimi, non è cambiato niente!”  
_Ti prego, credimi._  
Quelle tre parole gli rimbombavano nella testa, vere più di quanto si fosse reso conto di prima di pronunciarle. Non era cambiato niente perché lo aveva voluto fin dal primo istante, e ora si trattava solo di abituarsi all’idea. Il desiderio univoco, prima o poi, sarebbe passato.  
Sarebbe di certo stato più facile se Hawke non gli avesse piantato in faccia quegli occhi scuri e luminosi. Senza mutare espressione riusciva a passare dall’innocenza più disarmante a… _quello_.  
Pupille dilatate, sguardo profondo. _Dio, come faccio a resistere se mi guardi così? Non me lo sto sognando. Non posso credere che sia solo una mia impressione._  
L’incanto si ruppe con una scrollata di spalle. Hawke finì la birra e si leccò via la schiuma dai baffi – cazzo – con un piccolo sorriso contrito.  
“Faccio schifo in questo genere di cose, ma mi spiacerebbe davvero rovinare la nostra convivenza. E comunque a quanto pare devo continuare a farmi perdonare…”  
“Ma smettila!”  
“Non ti lascerò passare un’altra serata chiuso in casa. Hai fatto una promessa a Izzy, ricordi? E l’ho fatta anche io”. Si cacciò in bocca l’ultima crosta di pizza e chiuse il cartone con una manata; sembrava tornato semplicemente se stesso, anche se aveva la gola arrossata. “Sabato lavori?”  
Anders ammiccò cercando di ricomporsi.  
“No, questo week end sono libero”.  
“Adesso non più. Venerdì sera andiamo al Siren’s Call e ti offro da bere fino a farti strisciare sulle ginocchia”.  
_Hawke piantala subito, che in ginocchio per te mi ci metterei anche adesso!_  
Ma cercò di controllarsi. Un sorso di birra, uno schiocco di labbra e annuì con quello che sperava sembrasse un cenno rilassato.  
“E va bene, non sono la creatura più socievole del pianeta ma Izzy non ce lo perdonerebbe mai se tradissimo la parola data”.  
Così aveva accettato e aveva avuto un’intera giornata per far salire l’attesa e, al tempo stesso, l’impressione di aver avuto una pessima idea. Hawke era di ottimo umore; quando Anders era tornato dall’ospedale l’aveva trovato chino sui libri con una canna tra le dita – un’accoppiata non delle migliori, ma aveva davvero l’aria di chi avesse studiato. Il tempo di fare un tiro e dar da mangiare al gatto e Anders, che nemmeno si era tolto la giacca, si era trovato fuori dalla porta con il casco in mano.  
Ora se ne stava in piedi davanti al garage, ciondolando sui piedi, mentre Hawke tirava fuori la moto.  
Sapeva cosa lo aspettava: almeno venti minuti con quel culo tra le cosce. Si morse la lingua per trattenere un piccolo singulto e si affrettò a indossare il casco; nello spazio ristretto dell’imbottitura sentì il proprio respiro accelerare mentre saliva a bordo e si sistemava, non senza una certa scomodità, sul sellino. Fece per afferrare la maniglia dietro di sé ma Hawke gli prese il braccio.  
“Guarda che l’ho capito che ti agiti un po’ in moto. Tieniti a me, sono più tranquillo e lo sarai anche tu”, gli disse con una risata soffocata dal casco, e Anders sentì la testa girargli e i jeans stringere.  
“O-Ok”, riuscì a biascicare. Questa volta non provò neanche a tenere i pugni stretti o le braccia contratte; le avvolse attorno alla vita di Hawke e si morse il labbro.  
Fu orribile e meraviglioso, proprio come la prima volta, con l’aggravante che questa volta era ancora più consapevole, trascinato ben oltre il buon senso da quel corpo muscoloso contro cui era premuto.  
Mentre sfrecciavano nel traffico di Darktown e oltre, fino al quartiere universitario, Anders sentì crescere (anche) una decisione definitiva: doveva fare qualcosa, e l’avrebbe fatto.  
Cosa? Non che lo sapesse, in realtà, ma aveva stabilito che sarebbero stati coinvolti almeno alcuni litri di alcol e la perdita di ogni residuo di decenza. Ormai era oltre la possibilità di compromesso.  
Quando Hawke frenò di fronte al locale Anders gli si schiacciò contro con più vigore del previsto e gemette, ma non proprio per il male. Nel mettere giù il piede dal pedale Hawke indietreggiò appena e gli si strusciò contro, e Anders fu sicuro che questa volta si fosse accorto di qualcosa.  
Saltò giù dalla moto e gli voltò le spalle, le mani sulle cosce e il respiro accelerato.  
_No no no. Così è troppo._  
“Eccoti qui, campione!” esclamò una voce un po’ roca. Anders si sfilò il casco e vide un tizio tarchiato sbucare dal locale e prendere Hawke in un abbraccio tutto pacche sulle spalle e cameratismo. “Non ti fai vedere da due settimane, iniziavo a preoccuparmi!”  
“Tranquillo, Varric, sto bene e sono in buone mani”. Hawke si tolse a suo volta il casco e scrollò i capelli neri, lanciando un sorriso ad Anders, in disparte. “Posso presentarti il mio nuovo coinquilino? Anders, questo è Varric”.  
Varric, che doveva avere circa la sua età, sorrise da un orecchio all’altro e il largo volto squadrato sembrò di colpo molto più gentile. Tese la mano e gli occhi chiari scintillarono.  
“Curioso, conosco il ragazzo, qui, dal liceo e di solito non si porta qualcuno appresso. Se lo porta a casa a fine serata, piuttosto, ma… be’, piacere di conoscerti, biondino”.  
Anders rispose alla stretta e non riuscì ad aggiungere nulla se non un cenno di cortesia. Hawke taceva, intento a sistemare la moto nel parcheggio, e Varric gli lanciò un’occhiata penetrante.  
“Anders. Hawke ci ha detto che sei un medico, vero?”  
“Specializzando, ma sì, il concetto è quello”.  
“Varric fa il giornalista e nel tempo libero scrive fanfiction porno”, aggiunse Hawke alle loro spalle.  
“Non è vero! Sono romanzi per casalinghe cinquantenni e vanno un casino. Certo, se le firmassi con il mio vero nome non andrei molto lontano in redazione, ma…”  
“Un giorno ti sputtanerò”.  
“Nah, sei mio amico da troppo tempo, non lo faresti mai!”  
Il Siren’s Call era immutato; Anders ci era stato spesso da studente e quasi mai negli anni passati con Karl, anche se Isabela era sempre stata un punto di riferimento. Il locale mostrava ancora il bancone a chiglia di nave e le Jolly Roger appese alle pareti, oltre che la musica al volume giusto: non troppo alta per favorire la conversazione, non troppo bassa da fare effetto ospizio.  
Izzy ci sapeva fare, e vederla dietro al bancone fece sentire Anders di nuovo uno studente, quasi spensierato. Hawke gli mise una mano sulla schiena e lo spinse avanti, verso un tavolo in un angolo, e dal palmo fu come se si diramassero linee di fuoco.  
Si sedettero tutti e tre e presto furono raggiunti da Isabela; il piercing al labbro scintillò sotto le luci basse del locale e, inevitabilmente, tre paia di occhi maschili seguirono il movimento della scollatura quando si chinò versò di loro.  
“Allora ti sei ricordato, doc! Ci contavo e sapevo di aver fatto bene a fidarmi di Hawke per trascinarti fuori casa”. Scostò una sedia e si accomodò al tavolo, le caviglie incrociate e le braccia all’indietro contro lo schienale. “Come sta andando la convivenza tra voi due?”  
“Benissimo”, e forse se non avessero risposto in coro sarebbe stato meno sospetto. Anders tossì e ringraziò con troppa enfasi la cameriera che venne a portargli un bicchiere di quello che sembrava coca e rum. La ragazza era molto, molto carina, pallida e con grandi occhi verdi sotto un caschetto scuro, e arrossì visibilmente quando le sorrise.  
Varric e Hawke stavano parlando fitto ma Isabela non si fece sfuggire la scena; si sporse verso Anders e ammiccò.  
“Non passi inosservato, doc. L’ho sempre detto e non sono l’unica a pensarlo”.  
“Così mi metti a disagio, Izzy”, e bevve un sorso di cocktail. Decisamente troppo forte per essere ritenuto sano, non abbastanza per permettergli di sopravvivere alla serata. Isabela gettò indietro la chioma e abbassò le palpebre per una rapida occhiata verso Hawke.  
“Come vuoi”. Si alzò e gli sistemò i capelli sulla fronte con noncuranza. “Vi lascio soli un attimo, fate i bravi”. Tornò al bancone e in quel momento Varric emerse dal boccale di birra.  
“Allora, biondino, Hawke sembra entusiasta di te e non fa che raccontarmi di come gli hai tenuto la testa mentre vomitava l’anima nel cesso e di quanto tu stia provando a cacciargli nel cervello un po’ di scienza. È vero?”  
_Come sarebbe a dire che non fa che parlare di me?_  
Anders bevve ancora e stirò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso.  
“Tutto vero. D’altro canto lui sta facendo di tutto per farmi mettere su peso, è uno scambio equo”.  
“Un po’ di carne sulle ossa piace a tutti”, disse Varric con quello che sembrava un occhiolino un po’ troppo malizioso. Hawke ridacchiò.  
“E poi è un ottimo giocatore di Call of Duty!”  
“Ho sentito storie orribili di coinquilini male assortiti. Anzi, sono stato un coinquilino di merda anche io, a ben vedere, quindi in pratica hai trovato un unicorno!”  
“Sì. Qualcosa del genere”. Anders trattenne il fiato per l’intensità dello sguardo che Hawke gli lanciò, una lunga occhiata deliberata che gli seccò la gola. Non passò molto tempo, giusto un paio di battute da parte di Varric su una donna sposata con cui a quanto pare stava uscendo, e Hawke spostò di poco la sedia verso di lui.  
La serata trascorse tranquilla e sarebbe potuta essere molto gradevole: Varric gli piaceva e anche quando il discorso virò su temi più scottanti – la guerra in Palestina, la necessità di ammettere che il sessismo era un problema cardine della società occidentale, i limiti dell’etica applicata alla scienza – si dimostrò un interlocutore attento e progressista.  
_Sarebbe_ potuta essere gradevole, in effetti, perché con l’andare delle ore il clima cambiò.  
Prima venne il rifiuto di Hawke all’ennesimo giro di bicchieri.  
“No, grazie, Izzy. Devo guidare”.  
Questo la spiazzò. Non era una donna facilmente emotiva, Isabela, anzi: aveva sempre quell’espressione controllata e sorniona di chi la sa molto lunga, ma quella volta Anders la vide sollevare di scatto le sopracciglia.  
“Sì, lo so, ma non è la prima volta che…”  
“Devo riportare a casa Anders, non vorrai mica che corra dei rischi!”  
“Sembrate una coppia di fidanzatini, siete molto teneri”, chiocciò Varric con un sogghigno, e Anders avrebbe voluto seppellirsi.  
Non lo fece e accadde qualcosa di peggiore.  
La coscia di Hawke si premette contro la sua.  
Fece per spostarsi – doveva trattarsi di un piccolo equivoco – e Hawke fece lo stesso.  
Di nuovo contro di lui.  
Quel mezzo cattivo proposito fatto durante il viaggio si ripresentò. Aveva bevuto un po’ – neanche remotamente abbastanza per definirsi ubriaco, ma una dose sufficiente per potersi permettere di prendere pessime decisioni – e la testa gli girava per tutta una serie di motivi diversi. Non sentì nulla del discorso tra Varric e Isabela, né commentò la battuta della cameriera che venne a ritirare i bicchieri. Spinse la gamba contro quella di Hawke e questi non si spostò.  
_Cazzo_.  
Fu in quel momento che smise di pensare. Sguardo fisso davanti a sé, espressione neutra, Hawke che chiacchierava al suo fianco come se niente fosse e quel contatto contro di sé che era oltre la tentazione.  
Quanto passò? Un’altra ora, di più? Era notte fonda ormai e Anders rispondeva meccanicamente ma con una certa efficacia, visto che Varric continuava tranquillamente a chiacchierare e a bere senza notare – almeno all’apparenza – niente di strano. Hawke era un altro discorso: quando a un certo punto si alzò per andare al bancone passò dietro la sua sedia e Anders era sicuro che questa volta non fosse la sua immaginazione a fargli sentire la punta delle dita che gli sfiorava la schiena. E quando tornò era di nuovo contro di lui.  
Anders fu solo lieto di essere in penombra e di potersi sistemare con discrezione il cavallo dei pantaloni, e ancora di più quando Hawke, poco dopo, si alzò facendo un gran chiasso con la sedia.  
“Sono quasi le due e io domani devo studiare. Cosa ne dici, andiamo?”  
Sembrava molto normale, rilassato, con uno sbadiglio a spartirgli la barba scura. Anders ci mise un attimo di troppo per rispondere e Izzy, giunta in quel momento, lanciò loro un’occhiata tagliente.  
“Sì, meglio che lo porti a casa, Hawke”, disse alzando un angolo della bocca in un sorriso troppo arguto.  
Si mosse come in sogno, salutò Izzy e Varric con molta calma e riuscì a rimanere distaccato mentre si rimetteva il casco. Poi Hawke gli fece cenno di montare in sella e fu di nuovo il tempo dei pensieri inappropriati.  
_Questa sera o mai più._  
Furono venti minuti di agonia e respiro mozzo, di pulsazioni ritmiche e dolorose e di fantasie che peggioravano la situazione.  
Il civico 77 non gli era mai sembrato così lontano e al tempo stesso così spaventosamente vicino: sapeva che non appena fossero entrati in quel garage sarebbe successo qualcosa – nel bene o nel male.  
Ne era sicuro.  
E invece _non_ accadde: Hawke parcheggiò la moto e gli prese il casco senza guardarlo negli occhi e lo precedette in ascensore.  
Anders sentì il cuore affossarsi.  
Niente da fare, aveva frainteso tutto. Gli sembrava impossibile dopo quella sera e quei segnali, dopo quello sguardo quasi affamato su di lui, eppure eccoli lì che entravano in casa senza dirsi una parola, a parte un frettoloso ‘buona notte’ sulla soglia della camera.  
Fu orribile. Eccitazione e desiderio si trasformarono in delusione cocente mentre, dopo essersi lavato i denti senza avere il coraggio di guardarsi allo specchio, Anders si spogliava e si metteva a letto.  
Incrociò le braccia dietro alla testa e digrignò i denti. Si stava rendendo ridicolo e rischiava di mandare a monte una convivenza che gli tornava molto comoda, e tutto perché? Perché si era messo in testa di farsi il suo coinquilino.  
Che idea del cazzo.  
_Sì però quella coscia io non me la sono sognata._  
Forse no, ok, ma poteva significare meno del previsto, si disse rotolandosi sul fianco e sprimacciando il cuscino tra le braccia. Lo sguardo indugiò verso la finestra e il cielo arancione di Darktown.  
_Che casino._  
Passarono i minuti e diventarono mezz’ora, ma di prendere sonno non se ne parlava. Amareggiato, deluso, tutte sensazioni più gestibili del desiderio folle che continuava a bruciare da qualche parte dentro di lui ma non molto piacevoli come compagnia per la notte.  
Era ancora assorto da questi pensieri quando un passo sommesso risuonò sulla soglia.  
Anders sospirò e non si voltò neanche. Sapeva che c’era Hawke incorniciato dalla porta.  
“E ci risiamo… verrà il giorno in cui riuscirai a dormire da fermo invece che…”  
“Anders. Sono… sono sveglio, questa volta”.  
Ogni traccia di sonnolenza e confusione sparì. Anders si rizzò a sedere e non accese neanche la luce, gli occhi grandi nel buio.  
“Cosa succede? Tutto bene?”  
Un unico pensiero gli fluttuò nella mente mentre gettava le gambe giù dal materasso: Hawke non si era spogliato, aveva passato l’ultima mezz’ora seduto in camera con lo sguardo fisso.  
Come lui.  
Anders lo guardò a lungo. Gli occhi erano pozze scure in penombra, le spalle larghe e la testa abbassata: passo lento e deciso. Da predatore.  
Neanche il tempo di un respiro e fu da lui. Mani grandi si chiusero sui suoi polsi e lo tirarono in piedi, e da quel momento non ci fu più spazio per nulla che non fosse Hawke.  
“Dio, sì”, riuscì a rantolare mentre una stretta quasi brutale gli affondava tra i capelli e gli stringeva la nuca, attirandolo contro la sua bocca.  
Anders accolse la lingua di Hawke con la propria e spinse in avanti il bacino, le mani che artigliavano la maglietta stropicciata e la sollevavano, cercando la pelle sottostante.  
Caldo. Era caldo e forte e lo voleva, ecco tutto. La stretta di Hawke sui suoi capelli faceva male – no, _quasi_ , quella linea sottile tra dolore e piacere che lo faceva bruciare.  
Un braccio robusto scese e Hawke gli afferrò il culo, spingendolo più forte contro di sé, contro l’erezione che premeva contro i jeans; Anders emise un piccolo singulto contro le labbra di Hawke e non pensò neanche per un attimo a opporre resistenza quando questi si voltò e si sedette sul bordo del letto, trascinandolo davanti a sé.  
In ginocchio tra le sue gambe.  
Anders afferrò i jeans con mani tremanti e lottò con il bottone; Hawke si agitò nel tentativo di aiutarlo e sporse il bacino con un verso gutturale. Uno strattone alla stoffa e fu libero.  
Solo per un istante: Anders lo prese in bocca con un sospiro che si trasformò in un gemito muto quando Hawke rafforzò la presa tra i suoi capelli.  
Andava bene così. Andava _benissimo_ così. Fece scivolare la lingua sulla punta umida e, le mani che avvinghiate contro le cosce contratte, sentì Hawke trattenere il fiato. Voleva di più, lo voleva fino in fondo ma quella stretta sulla nuca era una prigione. Per entrambi.  
Fu il colpo di grazia alla sua eccitazione. Ripercorse con le labbra il cammino della lingua e schiuse piano, molto piano la bocca. Lo accolse di nuovo un centimetro dopo l’altro, la base della lingua che sussultava, la gola contratta a ogni spinta del bacino contro di lui.  
Fece scivolare una mano oltre la coscia di Hawke e più in basso, a sfiorargli le palle; ottenne in reazione un basso grugnito e aprì di più la bocca. Lo intravedeva attraverso lo schermo dei capelli, occhi che bruciavano fissi nei suoi, bocca socchiusa, denti digrignati. Sporse la lingua e scese verso il basso, colpi lunghi e lenti fino alle palle e la sensazione che sarebbe scoppiato se non avesse fatto qualcosa anche per se stesso.  
Tenne una mano stretta alla base del cazzo di Hawke e se lo sentì pulsare nel pugno mentre tornava a calare su di lui, un filo di saliva che scendeva tra le sue dita, e cercò di spostare l’altra. La lasciò scivolare fino al pigiama mezzo calato; riuscì a far scattare l’elastico e a liberarsi a sua volta, la punta del cazzo eretto che gli sfiorava l’ombelico.  
Era tutto lì, calore e compressione e la testa troppo leggera per servire a qualcos’altro che a farsi tener ferma da Hawke che gli affondava fino in gola. Doveva solo toccarsi – non sarebbe durato a lungo, non in quelle condizioni.  
Le dita tra i suoi capelli diedero uno spasmo che gli fece trattenere il fiato e irrigidire il collo.  
“No”.  
Un ringhio. Un comando a cui non si poteva opporre, nonostante sentisse il sangue incendiarsi tra le proprie gambe e le dita tremare.  
Hawke spinse più a fondo e Anders gemette piano – frustrazione e desiderio e bisogno, una mano quasi brutale che non gli lasciava i capelli e l’altra che gli afferrava il braccio e lo scostava.  
Incapace di formulare un solo pensiero coerente Anders premette con la lingua appena sotto la punta, lungo il frenulo, e spinse forte; qualcosa che Hawke non si era aspettato, perché i fianchi ebbero un guizzo e dalla gola gli sfuggì un verso profondo e inarticolato.  
“F-Fallo di nuovo”, esalò, e Anders fu lieto di obbedire. Ancora e ancora, i respiri strozzati di Hawke che riecheggiavano le pulsazioni feroci in tutto il suo corpo.  
Non respirava. Non voleva respirare, non gli interessava; Hawke allargò le dita e gli afferrò la testa, abbassandogliela più in fretta contro di sé.  
Lo sentì venire dal profondo, una vibrazione nel sangue, un gemito muto che si trasformò in una scossa bruciante sulla pelle quando Hawke gli tirò indietro la testa e la tenne inclinata, a una spanna da sé. Anders non chiuse la bocca e non smise di far scorrere le dita su e giù lungo la pelle tesa, umida e bollente.  
Nacque come un ringhio, si trasformò in un ruggito soffocato. Hawke ebbe uno spasmo e il primo schizzò caldo e salato prese Anders sulle labbra; la stretta sui capelli si allentò e Ander riuscì a prenderlo di nuovo in bocca fino in fondo, un sussulto dopo l’altro, bevendo fino all’ultima goccia e ingoiando senza mai smettere di guardarlo negli occhi.  
Hawke annaspò in cerca d’aria e si rilassò di colpo, lasciando Anders a pulire lo schizzo con la punta della lingua.  
Restarono a guardarsi per un istante eterno, la casa silenziosa e il loro respiro affannato che rimbombava nella camera.  
“Posso ora?” chiese Anders con voce bassa. Nessun tremito, questa volta, e un mezzo ghigno felino.  
_Mi hai provocato per tutto questo tempo. Ora tocca a me._  
Si inclinò all’indietro senza mai distogliere lo sguardo, la mano che scivolava dal cazzo di Hawke e sfiorava il proprio. Bastò quello per fargli sfuggire dalle labbra formicolanti un ansito leggero.  
“Ho detto di no”, ripeté Hawke guardandolo fisso negli occhi. Si sporse in avanti e prese il viso di Anders tra le mani in quello che sembrava un bacio – che _era_ un bacio, forse, ma quando la lingua gli sfiorò le labbra socchiuse diventò qualcosa di molto più pericoloso. Era sceso dal letto e incombeva su di lui, i jeans slacciati e la maglietta finita chissà dove, e Anders non trovò la forza di ribellarsi.  
_Tuo, e vaffanculo a tutto il resto. Fammi quello che vuoi._  
Era vicino, Hawke, il respiro che sapeva di birra e fumo contro le sue labbra, le dita che gli scorrevano tra i capelli e fino alle spalle. Una carezza ma con una punta di minaccia. Anders trattenne il fiato quando si scostò da lui e tese il collo – _non lasciarmi, non adesso ti prego_ – in un’implorazione muta.  
Hawke lo esaudì. Era dietro di lui, una mano che gli scendeva lungo la guancia e stringeva la gola, l’altra che si arrotolava tra le dita la maglietta e la sollevava. Non si era neanche reso conto di quanto avesse caldo fino a che Hawke non iniziò a spogliarlo, dita che scorrevano sulle sue braccia e portavano via la stoffa e si fermavano sui polsi.  
Anders trattenne il fiato; la spinta di Hawke era decisa, lo costringeva a chinarsi in avanti contro il letto, e il pugno gli serrava i polsi contro il materasso.  
Da qualche parte nella testa gli sfrecciò la curiosità – cosa stava facendo? – ma la carezza letale che gli risaliva dalla spalla lungo il collo se la portò via. Due dita gli sfiorarono le labbra socchiuse e Anders non represse un brivido; a occhi chiusi appoggiò la fronte contro il letto e le dita di Hawke gli scivolarono in bocca.  
Anders leccò e succhiò con un mugolio soffocato, ma durò solo un istante; si sentì quasi abbandonato quanto Hawke ritrasse la mano, e poi capì.  
I pantaloni del pigiama gli erano calati fino a metà coscia, lasciandolo seminudo; in ginocchio e appoggiato al materasso era esposto. Pronto.  
Le dita di Hawke trovarono la via – penetrarono a fondo dentro di lui e lo tennero stretto, una morsa che gli fece sgranare gli occhi e mugolare contro le lenzuola. Movimenti circolari, lenti e profondi, e Anders addentò le coperte per soffocare un gemito.  
Troppo e troppo poco. Spinse indietro con il bacino e si inarcò, ma Hawke lo teneva ancora fermo con abbastanza forza da fargli quasi male.  
_Quasi_ , di nuovo.  
Dentro, fuori. Più in fretta, ora, con colpo che gli risuonavano contro il culo e lo facevano muovere piano in avanti a ogni stoccata. Anders premette la guancia contro il materasso e digrignò i denti.  
“Ti… prego”, riuscì a gemere.  
“Cosa?”  
Hawke gli si accostò all’orecchio, il respiro caldo contro la sua pelle e la barba che lo sfiorava.  
“Q-Qualsiasi cosa”.  
All’improvviso i suoi polsi furono liberi. Hawke gli prese la mano e la scostò – oltre il materasso, più in giù, le dita intrecciate che gli si avvolgevano attorno all’uccello.  
“Sì”, e non fu che un respiro. A ogni affondo delle dita dentro di lui Hawke muoveva il pugno, gocce viscide che già colavano tra le loro dita.  
Aveva aspettato troppo a lungo. Artigliò le lenzuola e si incurvò in avanti, occhi chiusi e un gemito strozzato tra i denti piantati nel labbro mentre Hawke non si fermava. Più veloce. Più forte.  
Il gemito gli riempì la testa e il corpo e lui smise di essere qualsiasi cosa se non la tensione insopportabile che gli si riversava nell’inguine e tra le dita strette su di lui, dentro di lui. Trattenne il fiato e chiuse il pugno. Una spinta, due, e la scossa di piacere esplose nella sua mano, in quella di Hawke stretta attorno a lui. Il getto si riversò sulla loro pelle e Anders si accasciò in avanti con un sospiro tremante.  
Il cuore gli correva nel petto e piano, molto piano, la ragione tornò ad abitargli la testa.  
Hawke gli crollò seduto di fianco, i pantaloni ancora slacciati e le mani abbandonate in grembo, e Anders si sedette sui talloni. Tremava.  
A lungo nessuno dei due disse nulla. Non si guardavano, non si toccavano, semplicemente se ne stavano lì a riprendere fiato, a far pace con la consapevolezza di quello che era appena accaduto.  
Anders prese un lungo, rumoroso respiro vibrante e recuperò la maglietta dal letto. Con un sorriso un po’ incerto diede un’occhiata ad Hawke.  
“Questa la devo lavare”, disse in un malriuscito tentativo di rompere la tensione. Hawke sbuffò una specie di risata e lo guardò da sotto il ciuffo di capelli scuri.  
“Che cazzo abbiamo appena fatto?”  
“Vuoi la spiegazione tecnica o…”  
Con un colpo di reni Hawke si alzò, ma prima che Anders potesse risentirsi o porsi qualche domanda si chinò e gli diede un bacio fugace.  
“La voglio domani, questa spiegazione, sempre che ci sia. Abbiamo bisogno entrambi di… di dormirci su. Credo”.  
Era ancora così vicino, le labbra a un soffio dalle sue e l’odore della pelle che gli indugiava addosso. Anders si fece forza e annuì una volta.  
“Credo anche io”.  
Rimase in piedi a torreggiargli sopra e si allacciò i calzoni senza smettere di guardarlo.  
“Io… no, domani. Qualsiasi cosa domani. Buonanotte, Anders”.  
“Notte, Hawke”.  
Non si alzò quando lo vide uscire dalla sua camera e non lo fece a lungo, in ginocchio sul pavimento e con il sudore che gli si asciugava addosso. Rimase così fino a che le braccia non gli si coprirono di pelle d’oca e il freddo iniziò a serpeggiargli lungo la schiena.  
Che cazzo avevano appena fatto? Non ce l’aveva, una spiegazione. Di nessun tipo. Ma mentre si infilava nel letto sfatto e che sapeva intensamente di loro due si rese conto di due cose.  
Innanzitutto che quella notte sarebbe stato più difficile del solito prendere sonno. E ancora più importante che ne voleva ancora.  
E presto.

 

  

[AC/DC - Go down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFOhLuUnkPA)

 


	7. Hurt

Niente incursioni in bagno, niente facce anestetizzate dal sonno quella mattina: Anders entrò in cucina convinto fosse troppo presto, a giudicare dall’orologio del telefono che gli indicava le dieci, e invece ci trovò Hawke chino sui libri.  
“Già al lavoro?” chiese, e gli sarebbe piaciuto suonare un po’ meno teso di così. Hawke alzò lo sguardo e Anders capì subito che sarebbe stato inutile girarci attorno: quello di fronte a lui era lo stesso uomo che era entrato nella sua camera la notte prima, e negli occhi dorati non c’era alcuna pietà.  
C’era però qualcos'altro, in quell’espressione assorta, calda, che gli ricordò una singola parola che Hawke gli aveva detto quella notte.  
_No_.  
Anders perse un respiro e sia affrettò a sedersi. A conti fatti mettersi una maglietta sarebbe stata una buona idea.  
“Con scarsi risultati, temo. Ho altro per la testa”, rispose Hawke dopo averlo guardato a lungo.  
“Suppongo siano le stesse cose che passano per la mia”. Provò a sorridere ma aveva la gola contratta.  
Hawke chiuse il libro e si appoggiò all’indietro contro lo schienale, le mani che gli scorrevano tra i capelli.  
“Ci ho pensato un sacco, credimi, e io non… cazzo, Anders, in qualche modo sento che dovrei scusarmi”.  
Quella era l’ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato. Si sporse in avanti e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Per cosa, di preciso?”  
“I-Io ti sono piombato in camera e… e non ti ho neanche chiesto se…”  
_Tutto questo è assurdo. Sta davvero arrossendo?_  
Una parte di lui voleva urlargli in faccia, ma tutto il resto voleva abbracciarlo. Gli costò tutta la determinazione che possedeva - e che non era poca - prendere fiato e intrecciare le mani sul tavolo, mettendo insieme la sua migliore espressione da persona ragionevole.  
“Hawke, trovo quasi offensivo che tu ti debba scusare. Siamo adulti e non mi sembra di aver mai dato l’impressione di non volerlo”.  
“No, in effetti no”, ammise Hawke con un sorrisino che Anders accolse con un rantolo muto.  
_Va peggio di prima. Lo voglio ancora di più e adesso non ho neanche la scusa del suo ipotetico disinteresse a distrarmi._  
“Il punto”, continuò con tono deciso – anche troppo, un drastico tentativo di non suonare implorante o disperato – “è che non deve essere per forza successo _qualcosa_. Siamo sempre io e te, non… non c’è bisogno di trasformare il tutto in fonte di imbarazzo o in chissà cosa”.  
Ogni parola era una coltellata, una negazione di ciò che provava. Contrasse le dita e abbassò il volto perché continuare a guardare Hawke rendeva tutto troppo difficile.  
“Non voglio crearti problemi, credimi. Quindi…”  
“Quindi rimaniamo io e te e vediamo come va?”  
Anders prese un profondo respiro che si concluse con un tremito e annuì.  
_Vediamo come va. Ma io lo so già come andrà: so che non sarà più la stessa cosa, che non potrò guardarti senza ricordarmi che sapore hai e senza cercare qualsiasi segno che mi faccia sperare che possa succedere di nuovo._  
Hawke si alzò e camminò avanti e indietro per la piccola cucina, fino a fermarsi davanti a lui e regalargli un cenno deciso con il capo.  
“Ok, va bene così. Sei… sei… una persona migliore di me”, disse piano, quindi, prima che Anders potesse chiedersi cosa intendesse, liquidò la faccenda con un gesto. “Questo significa che posso continuare a chiederti di aiutarmi con anatomia?”  
Di tutte le cose che si era aspettato di provare in quella mattinata tesa l’ultima che Anders si sarebbe aspettato era una punta di felicità. Alzò gli occhi su Hawke e non trattenne un sorriso quasi commosso.  
“Ma certo che puoi, Hawke! Quello e Call of Duty e tutto il resto… non voglio che cambi niente”.  
_Perché non voglio perderti._  
Hawke lo fissò negli occhi senza nemmeno provare a farla passare per una casualità e qualcosa si addolcì sul suo viso, una luce diversa che lo faceva sembrare ancora più giovane e che mandò all’aria le macerie dell’autocontrollo di Anders.  
“Avevo bisogno di sentirtelo dire”, mormorò.  
_Continua così e mi metterò a urlare._  
Ser Pounce-a-Lot arrivò a salvarli e balzò sul bancone della cucina. Hawke distolse a fatica lo sguardo da Anders e accarezzò il gatto che gli si strusciava contro il fianco.  
_Trova qualcosa da dire, Anders, perché questo silenzio potrebbe uccidervi tutti._  
Avrebbe forse dovuto soppesare meglio le parole o, prima ancora, la decisione di pronunciarle, ma se le trovò che rotolavano fuori dalle labbra prima di potersi mordere la lingua.  
“Quindi è per questo che quando ti ho detto di Karl non ti sei formalizzato”.  
Le sopracciglia scure di Hawke si abbassarono e l’occhiata successiva che gli scoccò era molto più dura, un concentrato dell’autorevolezza che Anders aveva scoperto nel modo più improbabile e che anche in quel momento gli faceva formicolare la pelle. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per sentire di nuovo quelle mani stringersi tra i suoi capelli.  
“No, quello è solo perché non sono uno stronzo omofobo; la mia famiglia ha tanti difetti ma mi ha cresciuto con un cervello pensante”.  
“Non intendevo dire che…”  
“Anders, non è stata la prima volta, ok? Non ho mai fatto molto caso al genere di chi mi porto a letto. Io… ah, lascia perdere. Non volevo suonare stronzo, credimi”.  
“E io non volevo essere invadente”.  
Il sorriso tornò, un po’ più dolce di quello che Anders sentiva di meritarsi, e Hawke gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
“Va tutto bene”, e la stretta si trasformò in qualcosa di simile a una carezza mentre le dita gli scivolavano lungo la scapola.  
La faceva facile, Hawke: aveva idea di cosa significasse per Anders vivere ogni istante di veglia con l’immagine dell’espressione che aveva fatto quand’era venuto piantata in testa?  
Eppure il discorso che avevano fatto era stato molto maturo e sensato, sembrava possibile condividerlo e andare avanti serenamente con quella piacevole convivenza. Lo sembrò sempre di più durante la giornata, un misto di pulizie assonnate e studio che dimostrò come Hawke stesse prendendo sul serio l’esame, questa volta. Anders, rivestito in maniera più decorosa, rimase ad ascoltarlo ripetere con dovizia di dettagli l’intero capitolo sul sistema nervoso e non represse un feroce moto di orgoglio.  
“Se riesci a ripeterlo così bene dopo una serata come quella di ieri allora…”  
_Ma sei diventato scemo del tutto, Anders? Ti sembra una cosa da dire? Vai di là e prenditi a schiaffi!_  
Hawke, da parte sua, mostrò molto più stoicismo: sogghignò tutto fiero e annuì.  
“E abbiamo ancora tre settimane, quasi: vuoi vedere che questa volta ce la facciamo davvero?”  
Quel plurale trasformò l’imbarazzo rovente in tenerezza e Anders faticò nel trattenersi dal prenderlo tra le braccia.  
“Ho fatto una promessa, e io non prometto mai a vanvera”.  
Non che ne avesse fatte molte di promesse nella sua vita, proprio perché le riteneva qualcosa di prezioso e importante. Quando sua madre era morta aveva giurato a se stesso che sarebbe diventato un medico e per tutti gli anni successivi aveva promesso che non avrebbe lasciato a quel collegio di preti di farlo sentire sbagliato. Quando aveva trovato ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo appallottolato in un canale di scolo gli aveva promesso che non l’avrebbe lasciato morire, e adesso c’era Hawke.  
Avrebbe mantenuto anche quella, a qualsiasi costo.  
La proposta di prendere atto di quello che era successo tra di loro ma relegarlo a una piacevole diversione e nulla più sembrò funzionare, in un certo senso. Nei giorni successivi tutto proseguì come era sempre stato, con Hawke che portava avanti imperterrito il proposito di intasare le coronarie di Anders e quest’ultimo che cercava di rimediare andando a correre, con le serate a gridare alla tv con il controller in mano e l’anatomia comparata ripetuta anche sotto la doccia.  
Se solo Anders fosse riuscito a ignorare alcuni sintomi sospetti – Hawke che aveva sempre meno scrupoli a toccarlo con noncuranza, Hawke che si faceva scoprire a guardarlo di sottecchi, Hawke che gli mandava foto con il gatto almeno cinque volte al giorno – sarebbe sembrato tutto molto normale.  
Ma poi venne quel giovedì notte, e Anders crollò.

 

Casa. Serratura e mani che tremavano e testa pesante.  
Casa e silenzio nelle stanze vuote ma un grido incessante nella testa. Sangue, troppo sangue – sulle mani e nell’anima e che colava dalla bocca.  
Rosso.  
Codice rosso, quattordici anni, ingestione di liquido alcalino.  
Candeggina.  
Tentato suicidio.  
Riuscito.  
Le chiavi che cadevano a terra sferragliando, il gatto che scappava, il collo della bottiglia stretto tra le dita.  
Anders riuscì a raggiungere la sua camera e a crollare in ginocchio. Il vetro era caldo contro la bocca secca, il sapore della vodka asciutto, fuoco in gola e testa che non ne voleva sapere di spegnersi.  
Quattordici anni e qualcosa di orrendo dentro che l’aveva portata ad aprire l’armadio del bagno e a stappare il flacone di plastica. Liquido vischioso che le scendeva in corpo e corrodeva tutto.  
Si attaccò alla bottiglia e bevve ancora, ignorando i conati.  
Era arrivata ed era già stato quasi troppo tardi.  
_Quasi quasi_ quasi _._  
L’orrore nel vedere quel corpo contorcersi sulla barella, un fiotto di sangue che scendeva dal mento e sotto la testa, occhi sgranati e vuoti verso il soffitto… era ciò di cui sarebbero stati fatti i suoi incubi.  
Dolore. Colpa. Mani ferme che cercavano una vena inutile, ordini secchi, professionalità vacua mentre la vita scivolava via.  
Aveva fatto tutto quello che riteneva necessario: mantenere le funzioni corporee, somministrare un tampone, richiedere senza un tremito nella voce gli esami del caso.  
Strinse il pugno e colpì il muro con un singulto. La bottiglia di vodka vuota per tre quarti gli si rovesciò ai piedi.  
Inutile. Tutto inutile.  
Vedeva ancora la luce bianca dei neon sul volto congestionato della paziente. Il sangue era rosso, troppo rosso e ovunque, colava a terra, colava sempre più piano mentre quel fottuto strumento gemeva un verso lungo e continuo.  
_Stai zitto non ti ascolto se non ti sento non sei reale se non ti sento lei non è-_  
Morta.  
Aveva continuato a berciare indicazioni, aveva gridato a uno degli infermieri di non rimanere lì a fissarlo immobile, di passargli l’ago, di fare qualcosa.  
Aveva lottato ancora, ma per se stesso, per il proprio orgoglio, non più per lei. Non per quella che non era stata altro che una bambina disperata e che ora guardava cieca il soffitto incolore con le labbra bruciate.  
Un altro pugno contro il muro, la pelle che si spaccava e i denti digrignati.  
Gliel’avevano portata via. Ricordava vagamente il profilo algido della Stannard – indifferente, quasi crudele mentre usciva in corridoio per dare la notizia.  
Anders era rimasto immobile di fianco agli strumenti ora muti, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dalla pozza scarlatta sul pavimento attorno al rettangolo pulito dove si era trovata la barella.  
L’urlo che seguì pochi istanti dopo era sbagliato per quel mondo. Nessuna creatura avrebbe dovuto emettere un simile verso di dolore animalesco, assoluto. Una donna che era stata una madre. Che non riusciva a far tacere quell’unica manifestazione di una sofferenza che poteva solo uccidere.  
Nessun diritto a fuggire, per lui, a tapparsi le orecchie.  
Era colpa sua se la figlia di quella donna era morta. Non era riuscito a tenerla aggrappata alla vita e aveva fallito. Era rimasto immobile, coperto di sangue, in mezzo all’ambulatorio devastato. Braccia tesel lungo i fianchi, pugni stretti, occhi sgranati nel vuoto.  
E poi la Stannard era arrivata anche per lui.  
“La smetta, Anders. Ci siamo passati tutti, la pianti con questa sceneggiata e vada a lavarsi che ci sono altri pazienti da visitare; non pensi di essere speciale”.  
Ringhiò più forte e colpì di nuovo la parete - ancora e ancora, abbastanza a lungo da sentire le dita passare dal dolore al formicolio e all’insensibilità. La rabbia gli ribolliva nel sangue e sembrava mandare saette tutt’attorno a lui.  
Non era _giusto_. Che quella ragazzina fosse morta, che fosse arrivata a un punto di non ritorno di quel tipo, non era giusto che lui non fosse stato abbastanza bravo o coraggioso o intelligente per trovare un modo per salvarla.  
Appoggiò la fronte al muro e cercò di districare il nodo di dolore, rabbia e vodka che gli artigliava il cervello.  
Aveva fallito.  
Aveva.  
_Fallito_.  
Ricadde sui talloni e si prese la testa tra le mani mentre il grido di quella madre tornava a graffiargli la mente. Voleva urlare e tutto quello che riusciva a fare, invece, era prendere a cazzotti il muro, ma almeno quei tonfi cancellavano l’eco del dolore.  
Coprivano anche la porta che si apriva.  
Non se ne accorse.  
_La smetta._  
_Non pensi di essere speciale._  
Rabbia e dolore? Odio. Frustrazione.  
Riuscì quasi a liberare un urlo quando due mani decise lo presero per le spalle e lo trascinarono indietro. Hawke era grosso e caldo, troppo più forte di lui per avere successo quando tentò di divincolarsi.  
“Anders… Anders, no. Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, no”. E un istante dopo, prima che riuscisse a ribellarsi, a protestare, prima che un qualsiasi brandello di pensiero gli affiorasse in quel cervello inzuppato di alcol, si trovò contro il petto di Hawke.  
Eccole lì, finalmente. Mentre premeva la fronte contro la spalla avvolta nella giacca di pelle sentì qualcosa pizzicargli dietro le palpebre. Lacrime che non si meritava di versare. Le braccia di Hawke gli si avvolsero attorno alla schiena e lo tennero stretto. Lo tennero assieme mentre andava in pezzi, singhiozzi asciutti e rapidi inframezzati da mezze parole.  
“Morta. È morta. L-La prima…”  
“Oh, cazzo”. Hawke deglutì rumorosamente e lo abbracciò più forte, dita che gli risalivano tra i capelli e lo cullavano contro di lui. Anders si aggrappò alla sua maglietta e si rannicchiò contro di lui, ma l’alcol iniziava a richiedere un pagamento. Si sentiva le dita intorpidite e il cuore che rimbalzava con il ritmo irregolare del respiro.  
Lo scrollone gli fece ciondolare la testa in avanti. Le mani di Hawke erano frenetiche mentre gli prendevano il viso e lo costringevano in su, verso di lui.  
Gli si stava annebbiando la vista ma riusciva ancora a vedere qualcosa di strano negli occhi scuri che lo fissavano. Paura?  
“Anders, quanto hai bevuto? No no no, guardami, non collassare!”  
Ci stava provando, davvero, ma la risposta a quella domanda era molto semplice: troppo.  
La stanza attorno a lui si fece scura, le pareti che si incurvavano verso di lui e si deformavano. In fondo, lontano, oltre lo stordimento il dolore pulsava ancora, ma finalmente la vodka stava facendo il suo lavoro.  
Fluttuava e cadeva – no, non proprio. Qualcosa di molto solido gli passava sotto alle braccia, lo trascinava in piedi.  
Black out. Mani che gli afferravano la felpa inzuppata di alcol e strattonavano, il ricordo di un desiderio remoto che si agitava in lontananza.  
Buio, di nuovo. Freddo contro la schiena nuda, piastrelle sotto le mani che bruciavano. Hawke che gli prendeva di nuovo il viso tra le mani – vicino, così vicino – e gli parlava senza sosta.  
Avrebbe voluto rispondergli.  
_Non lasciarmi rimani qui rimani con me ti prego ho paura ho sbagliato non voglio rimanere solo ti scongiuro Hawke non mi lasciare._  
Il getto d’acqua gelida lo prese in piena faccia e lo fece boccheggiare. Bevve e sputacchiò e scivolò di lato, ma Hawke gli evitò di cadere. Lo tenne seduto contro la parete della doccia, una mano sulla spalla che non si limitava a spingerlo indietro ma che lo accarezzava piano.  
“Va tutto bene, Anders. Sono qui con te, devi solo respirare e restare sveglio almeno per un altro po’. Poi pensiamo a tutto il resto”.  
Un singhiozzo muto gli artigliò il petto. Inesorabile l’acqua fredda faceva il suo dovere; passò mezz’ora o forse una vita intera e la sensazione di collasso tornò semplice stordimento. E Hawke non si allontanò mai, in ginocchio nella doccia e con i jeans fradici.  
Dopo un po’ Anders riuscì a raddrizzare la testa e l’appoggiò all’indietro contro le piastrelle scivolose. Era vagamente consapevole dell’acqua che continuava a scorrergli addosso, dei pantaloni che gli si erano incollati alle gambe e dei capelli che gli spiovevano davanti al viso. Si sentiva pesante, schiacciato a terra dalla nottata e dalla sensazione di aver perso un qualche tipo di innocenza che aveva sempre dato per scontata. Sollevò a fatica una palpebra e mise a fuoco la figura davanti a lui.  
Hawke lo guardava fisso, pallido e così assurdo, vestito e zuppo e con i capelli appiccicati sulla fronte. Anders cercò di parlare e produsse solo un rantolo.  
“Tutto ok?”  
Non si meritava quella sollecitudine ma ne aveva bisogno come l’aria. Sollevò una mano per scostarsi i capelli dalla faccia e sbagliò mira, finendo per colpire Hawke. Troppo difficile, tutto troppo difficile; lasciò ricadere il braccio.  
Le dita di Hawke gli sfiorarono il viso e gli sistemarono i capelli dietro le orecchie mentre l’acqua non smetteva di scorrere. Questa volta, nonostante l’ubriachezza, non ebbe dubbi: era una carezza quella che gli scivolò sulla guancia e rimase lì, a cullargli il viso nel palmo. Anders vi si appoggiò con un sospiro e chiuse gli occhi.  
“N-Non mi era mai capitato. Che morisse qualcuno mentre cercavo di salvarlo”, gracchiò. Hawke chiuse l’acqua con una manata distratta e, a gambe incrociate, rimase seduto davanti a lui.  
“Ti va di parlarne?” chiese piano.  
“No”, rispose in un sibilo, ma subito dopo le parole si rincorsero fuori dalla sua testa. Parole biascicate da ubriaco, parole intrise di sofferenza e rabbia impotente, frasi sconnesse dense della sensazione di aver fallito, di aver tradito se stesso e tutto il mondo.  
Non era abituato a piangere, Anders, soprattutto quando stava così male. Non aveva versato una lacrima al funerale di sua madre, un bambino biondo e troppo magro che fissava attonito la bara che calava nel terreno. Ora, però, le lacrime trovarono la via verso il cuore. Le sentì scorrergli sulle guance e lungo il collo, lente tracce salate che non si portavano via l’angoscia ma che contribuivano a renderla reale. Si passò i palmi sul viso – tremava ancora – e si accorse di avere le nocche spaccate, ematomi gonfi e violacei che gli risalivano fino all’articolazione del pollice.  
Rimase a lungo in silenzio a guardarsi le mani, come se non gli appartenessero. Non era mai stato vanitoso, ma se c’era qualcosa in lui che gli piaceva davvero erano le sue mani. Erano lunghe ed eleganti, ma soprattutto erano capaci. Erano fatte per guarire e alleviare la sofferenza.  
E adesso voleva solo spezzarle.  
Hawke le prese tra le sue con una delicatezza impensabile in un uomo così massiccio.  
“Non farti del male, ti chiedo solo questo. Sei troppo importante per… per…”  
“ _Non pensi di essere speciale_ , mi ha detto”, biascicò.  
“Per me lo sei”.  
La gola gli vibrò in un singhiozzo senza suono che gli riempì di nuovo gli occhi di lacrime.  
Era patetico. Ubriaco e bagnato e patetico.  
Iniziò a tremare più forte e a battere i denti.  
Hawke si alzò in piedi con una smorfia – da quanto era fermo nella stessa posizione? – e si tirò dietro Anders, tenendolo stretto mentre le gambe cedevano sotto il suo peso.  
“Coraggio, Anders, stai congelando. Vieni”, e quasi lo portò in braccio fino alla porta del bagno. In corridoio si fermò e lo guardò di sbieco. “Non devi vomitare, vero?”  
L’unica risposta che riuscì a produrre fu un grugnito. Testa ciondoloni in avanti, acqua che gli gocciolava attorno e un freddo assurdo: Anders stabilì di essere probabilmente al punto più basso della propria esistenza.  
Hawke lo trascinò fino al salotto e lo adagiò sul divano.  
Anders fece un tentativo goffo di tirarsi su per non infradiciare tutto ma non ebbe un gran successo. Riuscì solo ad acciambellarsi sul fianco con le braccia strette attorno al corpo e i denti che battevano forte.  
“Eccomi qui”, e Hawke tornò da lui. Gettò qualcosa sullo schienale del divano e lo tenne stretto, rimettendolo in posizione seduta. “Ora collabora, ok? Non voglio che ti venga la bronchite”.  
Gli slacciò i pantaloni con un tocco gentile e quasi impersonale che mandò una scossa lungo ogni nervo di Anders.  
_Anche adesso? Anche così?_  
Hawke aveva la punta della lingua tra i denti e l’espressione assorta, intento a lottare con i jeans fradici che si incollavano alle cosce snelle di Anders.  
_Sì._  
Un altro black out, o quasi, perché all'improvviso non indossava più i pantaloni zuppi e freddi ma un pigiama rosso scozzese che gli ricordava qualcosa di remoto e molto importante. E un attimo dopo aveva qualcosa sulle spalle – una coperta, e Hawke lo stava abbracciando di nuovo.  
Abbastanza forte da rimettere insieme le rovine, da tenere lontani gli incubi. Smise di tremare e si morse il labbro mentre si rannicchiava più vicino contro il suo fianco.  
Hawke lo accarezzava piano, le dita che districavano i capelli umidi e gli sfioravano le nocche ferite.  
“Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto. Non sei solo, ci sono io con te...”  
Continuò a ripeterlo a bassa voce, un sussurro al suo orecchio e un tocco ininterrotto che sembrava guarire qualcosa.  
Anders chiuse gli occhi e la testa riprese a girare solo un po'.  
Una parte remota del suo essere sospirò che avrebbe voluto rimanere così per sempre, un pensiero incoerente con lo strazio che ancora gli bruciava dentro ma che lo rendeva un po' più sopportabile.  
Si sentiva gli occhi gonfi, la testa pesante. Avrebbe voluto resistere, lottare ancora. Trasse un gemito soffocato e si addormentò tra le braccia di Hawke.  
Non sognò e quando riaprì gli occhi, ore dopo, la realtà lo prese in faccia come un treno. Bocca impastata, testa che scoppiava, a ogni battito delle palpebre rivedeva il viso di quella ragazzina. Era sempre sul divano e il cuscino di fianco a lui mostrava ancora il segno di Hawke. Doveva essere rimasto seduto lì con lui fino a... che ore erano?  
Una voce sommessa gli fluttuò fino all'orecchio.  
“No, Varric, stasera non ci sono. Sto studiando e... perché parlo così piano? Anders dorme, ha fatto la notte. Sì, sì, stai tranquillo. Ti faccio sapere per domani, ok? Ciao”.  
Si tirò a sedere e se ne pentì subito per via di quella sciabolata di emicrania che gli calò a metà della fronte.  
“Cristo”, gemette tenendosi il viso tra le mani. Quando chiuse i pugni anche quelle mandarono ondate di dolore e, scostandole, vide i lividi e le escoriazioni sulle nocche.  
Avrebbero fatto domande al lavoro. Non avrebbe risposto.  
Hawke lo raggiunse subito, una bottiglia d'acqua in mano e il telefono nell'altra.  
“Ehi”, disse piano. Anders lo sbirciò con un occhio solo e cercò di trovare la forza di sorridere.  
“Ehi... grazie per questa mattina. Direi che quanto all'accudimento di ubriachi siamo pari adesso”, tentò di scherzare. Hawke era molto serio.  
“Come stai?”  
Anders fece per rispondere che stava uno schifo, era disidratato e aveva male dappertutto, ma qualcosa sul viso di Hawke gli fece capire che non intendeva a livello fisico.  
“Vivo. Il che è molto più di quello che si possa dire di quella ragazzina”.  
Senza dire una parola Hawke gli porse l'acqua e Anders bevve a piccoli sorsi; niente nausea, almeno, e quella era già una benedizione. Si asciugò le labbra con il dorso della mano che bruciava e guardò fuori dalla finestra, verso il cielo di Kirkwall che virava al viola.  
Hawke parlò con voce calma.  
“Quando ero bambino ricordo che mio padre a volte tornava a casa e non diceva niente. Si vedeva che era successo qualcosa di brutto ma non ne parlava con me o con i miei fratelli; andava dritto nel suo studio e si chiudeva dentro. E poi mia madre andava da lui e non faceva niente. Gli teneva la mano e basta”, e lo fece. Prese la mano di Anders e intrecciò le dita alle sue, facendo attenzione a non sfiorare le ferite. “A volte serviva”.  
Il nodo alla gola tornò più forte che mai e Anders scosse piano la testa mentre lo guardava negli occhi.  
“Come faccio a ricominciare? Potrebbe succedere di nuovo e io...”  
La stretta si fece di poco più forte, lo sguardo di Hawke più duro.  
“Succederà di nuovo, e sai perché? Perché sei umano. Un umano eccezionale, con un cuore troppo grande per il tuo bene e un cervello incredibile, ma hai dei limiti. Non puoi salvarli tutti, Anders!”  
Gli posò l'altra mano sulla nuca e lo tirò verso di sé, la fronte appoggiata alla sua.  
“ _Quanti_ ne hai salvati, però? Quante vite in più possono andare avanti perché ci sei stato al momento giusto? Perché sei stato attento e professionale, perché hai avuto l'intuizione giusta... tutte vite che non vuoi vedere, in questo momento, a cui non rendi giustizia”.  
Un sussurro caldo, gli occhi che brillavano. Anders strinse le labbra e ricambiò la stretta delle dita di Hawke.   
“Mi sembra impossibile andare avanti”.  
Hawke fece un mezzo sorriso e gli baciò la fronte.  
“Non lo è, ma è normale che tu adesso veda tutto nero. Per questo ci sono qui io”. Si alzò e gli sistemò la coperta attorno alle spalle, e in quel momento Anders si accorse di indossare i pantaloni di Hawke.  
Gli venne quasi da ridere: erano orrendi, l'aveva pensato la prima volta che li aveva visti, ormai settimane prima, e continuava a pensarlo. Hawke lo lasciò solo un attimo a rimettersi in sesto e a bere ancora un po', cosa che migliorò il suo stato fisico e gli schiarì la testa; tornò dopo pochi minuti con una tazza fumante in mano, una canna spenta in bocca e ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo accoccolato nella curva del braccio.  
“Kit di pronto soccorso emotivo”, disse lasciando cadere il gatto in grembo ad Anders, che non riuscì a trattenere una risata muta. La tazza rivelò contenere della cioccolata calda.  
Le crepe nel cuore di Anders sembrarono riempirsi di luce mentre guardava Hawke che si affaccendava per prendersi cura di lui.  
Rimasero in un silenzio tranquillo per lunghi minuti, fumando e sfiorandosi ogni volta che ne avevano l'occasione, con il gatto che impastava la coperta tra loro due.  
In quella sera senza parole e con troppi significati Anders sentì che doveva continuare a essere forte – per le promesse che aveva fatto e per quelle che avrebbe continuato a mantenere. E avrebbe fatto male di nuovo chissà quante volte.  
Ma non era solo, adesso.  
Hawke sbuffò un anello di fumo azzurrino e inclinò la testa con un sorriso.  
_Sei qualcosa in più che il mio coinquilino. Temo tu sia già qualcosa in più che un amico._  
Per ora, comunque, andava bene così.

 

  

[Johnny Cash - Hurt](https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=johnny+cash+hurt)


	8. Closer

Ne aveva passate di notti sul divano negli ultimi mesi. Da quando Karl gli aveva detto che era finita stargli accanto nel letto era diventato insopportabile; Anders aveva preso l'abitudine a dormire in salotto e sparire prima di dover condividere un'imbarazzante conversazione in cucina.  
Quella volta fu diverso. A un certo punto della notte era crollato addormentato tra i cuscini; si era svegliato una mezza dozzina di volte trasalendo per l'angoscia che non lo voleva lasciare, e aveva sempre trovato Hawke a rassicurarlo con una stretta delle dita, una carezza. Un abbraccio.  
Era ancora buio quando si destò del tutto, avvolto in un bozzolo di coperte e con Hawke che russava – in effetti un po' meno del solito – rovesciato sul bracciolo all'altro capo del divano.  
Anders si sfregò gli occhi con pollice e indice e prese un profondo respiro.  
A un rapido check-up gli sembrò di aver recuperato più o meno tutte le funzioni fisiologiche; era stanco e aveva mal di testa, ma era qualcosa cui era abituato, e dell'intossicazione da alcol era rimasto solo un vago senso di stordimento.  
Il macigno in mezzo al petto, d'altro canto, non si era mosso di un millimetro. Posò in silenzio i piedi a terra e si alzò con un lieve capogiro; Hawke non diede cenno di essersi accorto di nulla e continuò a dormire beato. Per un istante Anders rimase a fissarlo, una figura incolore, quasi irreale nella penombra.  
Fu come versare acqua fresca su una bruciatura: forse non l'avrebbe fatta guarire più in fretta, ma era un sollievo quasi insopportabile.  
Non ricordava tutto di ciò che si erano detti, anche se la memoria non gli permise di accantonare i dettagli peggiori della propria caduta, ma sapeva che lo aveva tenuto stretto, che gli aveva parlato fino a che non si era calmato.  
Gli aveva detto che non era solo.  
Voleva toccarlo, accarezzare la linea decisa della mandibola, la guancia morbida di barba. Voleva che gli tenesse di nuovo la mano e gli dicesse che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
_Ha ragione. Andrà tutto bene, alla fine.  
_ Voleva un sacco di altre cose – un bacio, prima di tutto – ma non ancora. Non quando lui era così fragile e sfinito. Ma sarebbe stata solo questione di tempo, di questo era certo.  
Lo fissò con una stretta al cuore che era solo in parte angoscia per ciò che aveva passato e per tutto il resto qualcosa di bellissimo e bruciante. Il profilo dritto del naso, la bocca socchiusa e quasi infantile, ammorbidita dal sonno...  
Scrollò la testa e si allontanò in punta di piedi verso il bagno; il pavimento era ancora mezzo allagato dal giorno prima e rischiò di scivolare.  
Quando aprì l'acqua calda e rimase sotto il getto, con le mani appoggiate alla parete, i pensieri si rimisero in ordine.  
Doveva fare il suo dovere, e il suo dovere era recarsi in clinica e aiutare qualcuno a guarire. Far stare meglio delle persone.  
Fanculo, Hawke era stato spietatamente razionale: aveva perso una paziente e ne avrebbe persi altri nel corso degli anni. Tutto ciò che poteva fare era il proprio meglio, sempre.  
L'acqua bollente lavò via confusione e lasciò che l'orrore si radicasse a fondo, diventando esperienza. Lo shampoo gli colò negli occhi e bruciò; mentre se lo sciacquava via con un gesto stizzito oltre le palpebre chiuse gli comparve non già il viso stravolto della ragazzina ma un paio di gelidi occhi azzurri. La Stannard sarebbe impazzita di gioia se non si fosse presentato – sapeva che era ciò che si aspettava: una chiamata, un giorno di malattia, qualcosa del genere. Anders ringhiò una bestemmia e colpì le piastrelle con il palmo della mano.  
Col _cazzo_. Col cazzo che le avrebbe permesso di dire che non era stupita, che tutti facevano così e che era comprensibile. Col cazzo che avrebbe sopportato il suo sguardo supponente. Che le avrebbe concesso il privilegio di avere _ragione_.  
Bevve e sputò una boccata d'acqua e chiuse il rubinetto, le mani puntellate contro la parete.  
La paura e il senso di fallimento si stavano trasformando in determinazione furibonda e un desiderio di rivalsa che sapeva quasi di vendetta. Si diede una spinta e si alzò, spalancando la porta della doccia con i denti stretti.  
Quando ebbe finito di vestirsi erano solo le sei e mezza e lui se ne stava in piedi nella sua camera con i pantaloni di Hawke in mano. Continuavano a farlo sorridere, e neanche lui sapeva il perché. Li piegò con cura e li ripose ai piedi del letto ancora fatto.  
Ripassando davanti al salotto si accorse che Hawke si era mosso nel sonno. Anders si appoggiò allo schienale del divano e lo guardò ancora un attimo, scuotendo la testa con un sospiro rassegnato.  
“Garrett Hawke, qualche volta mi chiedo se tu sia reale...”  
Prese la coperta e gliela posò delicatamente addosso, cosa che lo fece agitare appena e gli stese le labbra in un fugace sorriso; non smise mai di russare e si accoccolò meglio tra i cuscini.  
_E io starei a guardarti per sempre, ma ho una guerra da combattere là fuori.  
_ Si trattenne a fatica dallo sfiorargli la tempia con un bacio e si fece forza per voltarsi verso il corridoio. Aveva già infilato le scarpe e preso lo zaino quando una strana sensazione di aver tralasciato qualcosa lo fece fermare; spinto da un impulso incontrollabile posò lo zaino a terra e lo aprì, frugando alla cieca.  
Recuperò un pezzo di carta stropicciata e una penna – che non funzionava; la gettò via senza neanche guardare dove andasse a cadere. Al secondo tentativo trovò un pennarello verde; lo stappò coi denti e si scarabocchiò tra i lividi sulle mani. Sì, poteva andar bene.  
Si sedette a gambe incrociate sullo zerbino con il foglietto sul ginocchio e il pennarello in mano.  
Quanto era disposto a rendersi ridicolo?  
_Un sacco.  
_ Si morse il labbro e cercò di dare un freno alla propria grafia illeggibile.  
_“Grazie. Per esserci stato, per esserci ancora, per avermi impedito di perdermi”._  
E poi, visto che c'era ancora spazio, aggiunse:  
_“Questa sera ti interrogo sul cardiocircolatorio”.  
_ Tornò in salotto cercando di fare meno rumore possibile; il cellulare di Hawke era appoggiato sul tavolino e Anders sapeva che come prima cosa appena sveglio lo avrebbe controllato, così vi infilò sotto il foglietto.  
Si tenne stretta l'immagine di Hawke che dormiva durante tutto il viaggio in metro e anche quando superò le porte automatiche dell'ospedale; ci si aggrappò – a quella e alla feroce decisione di non darla vinta alla Stannard – mentre si cambiava, ignorando il fatto di essere in anticipo di un'ora.  
Fu un po' stupito nell'incontrare Aveline in corridoio, gli occhi gonfi sopra all'ennesimo caffè del turno di notte.  
“Anders! Cosa ci fai già qui?”  
“Rendo l'insonnia qualcosa di utile; ti vedo provata”.  
Aveline ruotò le spalle e la stoffa blu della divisa si tese.  
“Il solito, con l'aggiunta di un tizio pieno di cocaina che andava in giro a prendere a sprangate le auto. Lo hanno portato qui con un trauma cranico”.  
Anders inclinò la testa e sollevò un sopracciglia.  
“Sprangate alle auto in corsa?”  
“No, ma era strafatto e non si è accorto che in una c'era il proprietario. Ho dovuto firmare un sacco di scartoffie per denunce assortite”.  
Nel frattempo Anders sentì l'elastico scivolargli dai capelli e lo recuperò; lo tenne tra i denti mentre si raccoglieva i capelli e Aveline trattenne il fiato.  
“Ma cosa ti è successo?”  
“Cosa?” Si fece la coda e, quando lasciò ricadere le braccia, ricordò. Cercò di nascondere le mani in tasca ma non fu abbastanza rapido; Aveline gliene prese una al volo e la guardò da vicino.  
“Hai fatto a botte?”  
“Io? No! Ho... avuto un incidente, però, e... niente di grave, giuro”.  
Gli occhi verdi di Aveline avevano quell'espressione indagatrice che le aveva visto solo quando interrogava qualche sospetto. Nulla di buono.  
“Sicuro?”  
Anders cercò di ritrarre la mano e scrollò le spalle.  
“Sicuro”.  
Stringendo le labbra Aveline lo lasciò andare e lo scrutò seria.  
“Stai bene, Anders? Dopo quello che ti è successo con il tuo ex ho pensato che...”  
Nonostante tutto Anders non riuscì a infastidirsi per quell’insistenza. Non c’era malizia in Aveline, solo testarda gentilezza.  
“Sei adorabile, Aveline. Davvero. Non preoccuparti, sto bene”. Lo disse in tono così convinto che un vago sorriso gli sfiorò le labbra.  
Persino Aveline se ne accorse.  
“Ti tengo d'occhio, dottor Anders, ricordatelo. E ti sto ancora aspettando a cena”.  
Stava bene, era vero. Ferito, dolorante, ma sarebbe guarito. Annuì una volta e si cacciò a fondo le mani nelle tasche del camice.  
“Verrò prima o poi, fidati. Ora vai a riposarti, sergente Vallen, sei più stanca di me...”  
La salutò con un occhiolino e si affrettò a recuperare un paio di guanti; la sollecitudine di Aveline era sopportabile perché sostentata da un cuore gentile, quella di altri colleghi lo sarebbe stata molto meno.  
Si prese quell'ora extra per portarsi avanti e spulciare la sempre interminabile pila di referti e quasi non si accorse del cambio turno.  
Ci pensò la dottoressa Stannard a farglielo notare.  
“E lei cosa ci fa qui?”  
Anders alzò gli occhi senza sollevare la testa e sorrise con tutta l'affettazione di cui era capace.  
“Buongiorno, dottoressa Stannard. Lavoro”.  
La donna ebbe un piccolo tic alla palpebra inferiore dell'occhio destro, pura poesia per l'autostima di Anders che sorrise un po' di più e tornò all'opera.  
L'aveva colta alla sprovvista e vedere il bel viso contrarsi per il disappunto era qualcosa per cui valeva la pena alzarsi al mattino.  
_Sì, hai visto, brutta stronza? Sono ancora qui e sto facendo il mio dovere; sono crollato e mi sono rialzato, buon giorno anche a te e cordialmente vaffanculo.  
_ La Stannard, labbra strette e occhi sgranati, si sistemò una ciocca bionda già del tutto in ordine sulla tempia e voltò le spalle ad Anders.  
“Mi sembra il minimo”, riuscì a ringhiare prima di allontanarsi a lunghi passi tesi e urlare dietro a una delle infermiere, colpevole di occupare troppo spazio.  
Non fu facile, nonostante l'esultanza. Ogni paziente che gli passava sotto alle mani gli faceva accelerare il cuore al pensiero che ci fosse qualcosa di più che un semplice calcolo renale o un dito rotto a cui prestare attenzione. Sentì il rischio della paranoia incombergli addosso e lottò per ore contro la tentazione di prescrivere esami inutili, ma arrivò all'ora di pranzo senza quasi rendersene conto.  
Solo allora prese il telefono sepolto nei recessi delle tasche.  
Un singolo messaggio di Hawke, un sussulto nei pressi del cuore.  
_“Fai vedere a tutti chi sei e cerca di essere felice. Buona giornata e ricordati di comprare le sigarette quando torni”_.  
Si sentì caldo dalle parti del petto e rimase a fissare lo schermo per qualche secondo, un sorriso ebete e gli occhi socchiusi.  
_Oh, Hawke...  
_ Fu più facile sopportare il resto della giornata. Niente di cui la Stannard potesse rimproverarlo, nessun inconveniente, solo un gran male alle nocche dove i guanti avevano sfregato e riaperto le ferite. Si sentiva di nuovo se stesso quando si cambiò e si diresse verso l'uscita.  
“Dottor Anders”.  
La voce della Stannard lo chiamò dall'atrio. Non aveva ancora staccato e il camice impeccabile spiccava bianco nella penombra.  
Doveva essere stata una bella donna – no, anzi, lo era ancora, peccato per quell'espressione da arpia insofferente e per la totale assenza di un cuore se non in senso anatomico.  
“Sì, dottoressa Stannard?” La tensione gli irrigidì i muscoli e Anders strinse i pugni pronto allo scontro.  
“Mi ha stupito. L'avrei ritenuta assente giustificato quest'oggi; l'ho tenuta d'occhio e ha lavorato bene”.  
Anders si ricordò in ritardo di chiudere la bocca. La Stannard gli stava davvero facendo un complimento? Rispose con un attimo di ritardo.  
“Oh. G-Grazie”.  
La donna gli si avvicinò e, pur essendo più bassa di lui, lo fece sentire sotto esame.  
“Non si monti la testa, adesso, e si ricordi che non mi ha delusa solo perché avevo delle aspettative ridicolmente basse nei suoi confronti”.  
Ah, ecco, ora tutto tornava. Anders rilassò le spalle e sollevò le sopracciglia.  
“D'accordo. Ha altro da dirmi o...”  
“Vada, Anders. Vada”.  
Gli girava un po' la testa mentre la metro correva verso casa, ma quando ne uscì il telefono vibrò e lo riportò alla realtà.  
Un altro messaggio di Hawke.  
_“Spesa malsana: birra e sigarette. Ricordati!”  
_ Se ne sarebbe ricordato lo stesso, ma ogni volta che vedeva quel nome sul display finiva per sorridere. Superò il portone di casa mentre il cielo iniziava a rannuvolarsi e intorno al terzo piano percepì la tensione lasciargli i muscoli.  
Hawke gli aprì la porta prima che Anders potesse afferrare la maniglia.  
“Allora? Com'è andata? Come stai?”  
“Io...”  
Aveva le guance un po' arrossate e i capelli in disordine, e quella maglia con il logo dell'Atari aveva un buco sull'orlo. C'era una luce così bella negli occhi nocciola che Anders per un attimo si dimenticò come si facesse a parlare e rimase impalato sullo zerbino, con ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo che gli passava tra le caviglie e andava a esplorare il pianerottolo.  
“Sono a casa”, esalò, e le labbra di Hawke si sciolsero in un sorriso dolce.  
Dieci minuti dopo erano seduti sul divano, una birra tra le mani e una puntata dei Griffin in tv, in attesa che il pollo nel forno finisse di cuocersi. Anders si rese conto che tutto ciò che aveva introdotto nello stomaco negli ultimi due giorni era mezza bottiglia di vodka liscia e una tazza di cioccolata, e ora iniziava a sentirsi un po' debole.  
Sapeva che Hawke moriva dalla voglia di chiedergli di nuovo come stesse; lo vedeva in ogni suo gesto, nell'insistenza nel riempirgli il piatto una terza volta, nel chiedergli in continuazione se avesse freddo. Eppure non lo fece, limitandosi a osservarlo con più attenzione di quanto fosse normale.  
Passarono la serata in cucina, tra i resti del pollo, con Hawke che dopo un'eccellente esposizione del sistema cardiocircolatorio passò a nominare tutte le ossa dello scheletro brandendo pezzi di carcassa. Anders si trovò a ridere quando gli puntò contro una coscia spolpata declamando dettagli sui rapporti tra tarso e tibia.  
“Stasera esci?” gli chiese Anders poco dopo mentre lavava i piatti. “Credo sia sabato... scusa, ho perso un po' il senso del tempo”.  
“No, questo week end faccio il bravo ragazzo. L'esame è lunedì”.  
“Di già? Oh cazzo! Ero convinto avessimo più tempo!” Anders si lasciò sfuggire la spugna e si voltò a guardarlo con tanto d'occhi. “Domenica urge un ripasso totale!”  
Hawke tacque per un attimo e lo fissò, per poi scuotere la testa con un sospiro.  
“Anders, io non... non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per quello che hai fatto per me. Questa volta sento di potercela fare davvero e sarà solo merito tuo”.  
“Piantala, quell'esame lo darai tu, non io. E nel caso mi ringrazierai dopo, ok?”  
“Dopo... oh, giusto! Lunedì sera lavori?”  
Anders si asciugò le mani sui pantaloni e contò mentalmente. Non era capace di fare programmi che andassero oltre il giorno dopo, vista la pessima abitudine di accettare qualsiasi turno gli venisse imposto senza fare richieste.  
“Lunedì è il...”  
“Il 31, sì. È Halloween e Izzy ci ha invitati alla festa al Siren's Call”.  
“Già Halloween? Cazzo, non ci avevo pensato. Comunque... no, dovrei avere un giorno libero, quasi quasi...”  
“Bene. Benissimo”. Hawke si alzò e si passò le mani tra i capelli. “Ehm... immagino che ci sarà da festeggiare o da consolarmi, e in ogni caso ci tengo ad averti con me”.  
Nel dir ciò uscì dalla cucina, lasciando Anders con le maniche umide di sapone e la faccia rovente.  
Quell'imbarazzo che – ormai non aveva più senso negarlo – aveva finito per adorare lo accompagnò per l'intero week end. Hawke tenne fede all'impegno preso e passò davvero la domenica a ripassare, con Anders che, dopo un turno al mattino, lo ascoltò per tutto il pomeriggio.  
Serio, a gambe incrociate sul pavimento del salotto tra gli appunti sparpagliati e con una matita che si roteava incessantemente tra le dita, Hawke sapeva _tutto_. Ogni tanto incespicava nella proprietà di linguaggio e infilava qualche imprecazione tra un distretto corporeo e l'altro, ma Anders si sentiva bruciare di orgoglio nel vederlo così determinato.  
Il mattino successivo Hawke era silenzioso e pallido, sveglio ben prima del caffè.  
“Questa volta andrà bene. Te l'ho promesso, no?” gli disse Anders mentre uscivano.  
Hawke aveva insistito per portarlo fino in ospedale, e perché no? Non sarebbe stata la prima volta, anche se adesso Anders non riusciva nemmeno a fingere di non eccitarsi per il contatto con Hawke; a peggiorare il tutto ci si mise Hawke stesso: quando Anders lo cinse con le braccia gli prese la mano e la tenne stretta per buona parte del tragitto.  
Cosa poteva fare? Con un sospiro e il cuore che batteva più forte Anders intrecciò le dita alle sue e non lo lasciò andare.  
Poteva significare tutto o nulla, quel gesto, poiché di fatto erano riusciti a tener fede a quel discorso impacciato dopo la notte folle nella sua camera: erano loro due e basta. Niente imbarazzi.  
Ma, pensò Anders mentre accarezzava con il pollice il dorso della mano di Hawke, fingere che non ci fosse qualcosa in più era inutile.  
La clinica si profilò oltre la curva, grigia e deprimente. Hawke fermò la moto e indugiò un attimo prima di lasciare la mano di Anders e permettergli di smontare.  
Anders si sfilò il casco e ravviò i capelli all'indietro, ma quando parlò sentì la voce tremare un poco.  
“Non c'è un motivo per cui tu non debba passare quest'esame, Hawke: sei preparato, sei determinato e io ho fiducia in te”.  
Hawke sollevò la visiera e lo guardò con gli occhi ridotti a due triangoli scintillanti.  
“Lo pensi davvero?”  
“No, lo _so_. Ho passato settimane a farti studiare, a recuperare quello che – quinto nervo cranico! Al volo!”  
“Trigemino – ehi! Cosa...”  
Anders scoppiò a ridere e gli porse il casco.  
“Vai e fagliela vedere”.  
Per un istante Hawke esitò, poi scosse la testa e sorrise.  
“Grazie, Anders. Pensami”.  
“Sempre”.  
E prima che potesse scavare una buca e seppellirsi per la vergogna Hawke si era abbassato la visiera ed era ripartito.  
_‘Sempre’? Ma chi cazzo sei, Severus Snape?  
_ Con la faccia in fiamme entrò nell'atrio e si lasciò fagocitare dalla routine.  
Una giornata relativamente tranquilla che gli permise di ossessionarsi controllando il cellulare un po' troppo spesso.  
Intorno a mezzogiorno gli arrivò un messaggio.  
_“Che palle, sono l'ultimo della giornata e ho il cellulare scarico. Se dovesse spegnersi ci vediamo a casa, passo da Isabela a prendere i costumi per la serata”.  
_ Anders vacillò sull'orlo del panico.  
_“Costumi? Quali costumi? Non mi avevi detto niente di nessun costume!”_  
Hawke rispose praticamente subito.  
_“Halloween, ricordi? Ci ha pensato lei. Non chiedermi di più, non so altro, e ora torno ad agitarmi. X”  
_ Si passò la mano tra i capelli e sbuffò. Ci mancava giusto di doversi vestire da creatura di Frankenstein o da zombie... e poi lui non era tipo da feste. In maschera, figuriamoci! Scrisse in fretta a Isabela.  
_“Ti prego, se sei mia amica e mi vuoi bene dimmi che non mi hai preso un costume imbarazzante. È già abbastanza dura così!”  
_ Izzy gli rispose dopo un paio d'ore.  
_“Fidati di me, doc, ho quello che fa per voi <3”  
_Suonava poco confortante – anzi, no, suonava proprio minacciosa. Anders cercò di accantonare la questione per il pomeriggio, concentrandosi sull'apprensione per l'esame di Hawke; appena prima di staccare fece un tentativo di chiamarlo, ma come previsto aveva il telefono spento.  
_Vorrà dire che mi terrò l'ansia fino a che non tornerà a casa.  
_ Quel giorno, stranamente, uscì dalla clinica in perfetto orario e quasi corse per prendere la metro. Non erano ancora le sei e mezza quando girò la chiave nella serratura, ma di Hawke nessuna traccia.  
Perché non gli aveva chiesto quanti altri studenti ci fossero prima di lui, o quando prevedeva di tornare? Almeno per farsi un'idea...  
Nel posacenere c'era mezza canna abbandonata lì dalla sera prima e Anders se l'accese per ingannare l'attesa. Perse qualche decina di minuti su internet senza fare davvero qualcosa, continuando a controllare l'ora e tendendo l'orecchio verso la porta. Quando la sentì aprirsi scattò in piedi e scavalcò lo schienale così in fretta da incastrarsi con il piede e rischiare di finire a faccia in giù sulle piastrelle. Annaspò in piedi e si fermò davanti alla porta proprio mentre Hawke faceva il suo ingresso, il viso basso, una borsa di plastica in una mano e qualcos'altro di poco distinguibile nell'altra.  
“Allora? Com'è andata?” Anders stava praticamente saltellando da un piede all'altro. Hawke non disse una parola, serio, quasi cupo; gli tese quello che aveva tutta l'aria di un libretto universitario senza fare commenti. Anders lo prese e lo aprì; gli tremavano le dita.  
L'ultima riga era scarabocchiata ma si riusciva a leggere il contenuto.  
Anatomia comparata.  
Trenta e lode.  
Lesse. Rilesse. Alzò lo sguardo su Hawke e vide un sorriso raggiante accendersi in mezzo alla barba scura.  
“Lo sapevo! Lo sapevo!” gridò. Lanciò via il libretto e si dimenticò del buon senso: gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò.  
Era nato come un bacio a stampo cui Hawke, dopo un secondo di stupore, rispose. Cinse Anders con le braccia e lo tenne stretto, schiudendo le labbra e sfiorandogli la lingua con la propria.  
_Ops. Non era quello che avevo in mente. Questo è molto meglio._  
Morbido e caldo, un bacio che aveva sognato e voluto e che adesso gli faceva tremare le mani. Un verso sommesso gli si arenò in fondo alla bocca, emozione e gioia e desiderio che si mischiavano mentre Hawke si premeva contro di lui. Avrebbe voluto che continuasse per sempre, ma alla fine dovette riprendere fiato; le labbra di Hawke erano ancora vicine – rosse e lucide per il bacio, respiro caldo contro le sue. Fece scorrere le dita tra i capelli scuri e arruffati e si scostò per guardarlo negli occhi, la fronte appoggiata alla sua.  
“Scusa”, mormorò con un tremito nel tono che non era proprio una risata. Hawke scosse la testa e gli diede un altro bacio a stampo, facendogli scivolare le mani sui fianchi.  
“D-Di cosa? Io... oh, Anders”, e lo abbracciò forte, seppellendogli il viso contro la spalla. “Grazie”.  
Anders si divincolò appena per poterlo guardare di nuovo ma non gli tolse le mani dalle spalle. All’improvviso la semplice idea di perdere il contatto con il suo corpo gli sembrava folle.  
“Per così poco? Hai fatto tutto tu, anche se sapevo che...”  
“Di aver creduto in me. Non è qualcosa cui sia abituato”.  
La combinazione di gioia selvaggia e di quelle parole era dolorosa. Anders si morse il labbro e scosse la testa.  
“Quante cose potresti fare se ci credessi anche tu... allora, cosa ti ha chiesto?”  
Tutto, apparentemente. Hawke diventò di colpo molto loquace, un torrente in piena che gli raccontava nel dettaglio l'attesa e le domande e l'angoscia a ogni esitazione. Mise in carica il cellulare in camera e tornò da lui, raggiante.  
“... e me li ha chiesti, alla fine, quei cazzo di nervi cranici! Glieli ho detti _tutti_ , Anders, come se niente fosse! Hai fatto un miracolo!”  
Era incredibile. L'entusiasmo, la gioia, ma soprattutto la totale mancanza di imbarazzo: gli era praticamente saltato addosso e Hawke sembrava solo felice.  
Vederlo così faceva bene al cuore e ricordare il tocco della sua lingua faceva decisamente qualcos’altro; Anders si agitò un po’ sul divano cercando di nascondere l’inevitabile.  
“E adesso fisiologia”, concluse Hawke stringendo il pugno, deciso. “Sai che persino i miei genitori non ci credevano quando gli ho detto di aver preso trenta e lode?”  
“Perché non dovrebbero crederci?”  
“Perché sono un cretino che ha passato sei anni a cazzeggiare invece che studiare. Adesso sono pronto ad affrontare l'ultimo esame... be', magari non proprio adesso: ho i costumi per stasera”.  
Era iperattivo, incapace di tenere le mani ferme mentre recuperava il sacchetto ed estraeva qualcosa di scuro appeso a una gruccia.  
“Allora, ha detto Isabela che questo è il mio – anche se non riesco a capire molto bene cosa sia, ha scelto lei – e quest'altro è per... oh. Oh _no_ ”.  
Anders gli si sporse oltre la spalla e si corrucciò.  
“Cosa succede?”  
“Temo che abbia sbagliato”, disse un po' abbattuto. Tra le mani reggeva uno scampolo di stoffa bianca e rossa, che Anders guardò con la testa inclinata.  
“Cosa sarebbe quello?”  
Hawke appoggiò il proprio abito a terra e tenne di fronte a sé quello che aveva tutta l'aria di un costume da...  
“... infermiera sexy?” chiese Anders con il naso arricciato. “Cosa le è venuto in mente?”  
“Probabilmente lo trovava divertente?” azzardò Hawke. Aveva il collo molto rosso.  
“Be', mi sembra evidente che non possa indossare una cosa del genere. C'è a stento abbastanza stoffa per coprirmi le palle, scusa!”  
Hawke si rigirò la gruccia davanti al naso per un po', quindi alzò lo sguardo su Anders.  
“Potresti provartelo comunque”, azzardò con una noncuranza poco credibile.  
“Scusa?” Anders sollevò le sopracciglia.  
“Provalo, magari non è così terribile. Al massimo ci... aggiungi un paio di pantaloni? Dai, non puoi non avere un costume!” Glielo tese con fare incoraggiante. “Coraggio, io mi vesto e poi vediamo come stai, vedrai che troviamo una soluzione”.  
“Non puoi essere serio!” ma intanto aveva preso il costume con una mezza risata e si era sfilato la felpa, in cammino verso la sua camera.  
Era sessista oltre che ridicolo. Quando ebbe disposto tutto sul letto si trovò di fronte un paio di short rossi più corti dei boxer che usava di solito e qualcosa di simile a un corsetto bianco con una croce rossa al centro. Completavano il tutto un paio di autoreggenti bianche con una riga rossa sul retro, e quelle non aveva intenzione di provarle perché andiamo, gli sarebbero arrivate sì e no al ginocchio.  
“Comunque non è giusto”, disse ad alta voce mentre, suo malgrado, si levava i jeans e infilava gli short. Il bacio di Hawke aveva avuto un prevedibile e ostinato effetto sulla sua eccitazione e non c'era modo di nasconderla; cercò di sistemarsi alla meglio ma con scarsi risultati e lasciò subito perdere – andare a metterci le mani stava peggiorando il tutto, e gli short erano già abbastanza stretti – dedicandosi al corsetto. Se lo rigirò davanti per un bel po' prima di capire come andasse indossato.  
“Questa roba vittoriana richiede almeno un paio di ancelle per essere allacciata”, si lamentò.  
“Se vuoi una mano basta dirlo”, rispose Hawke divertito dalla stanza di fianco.  
“No, grazie mille ma no, perché non ho intenzione di andarmene in giro così”, concluse prima di infilarsi in quel tubo di stoffa sintetica e stecche di plastica. Si agitò fino a che non riuscì a emergerne, i capelli sciolti e un paio di metri di lacci che strisciavano per terra.  
“Adesso si presuppone che io lo stringa in qualche modo...” e diede una tirata. Per stringersi si strinse, ma allacciarlo era un altro discorso; non faticava a immaginare che con la dovuta imbottitura femminile quel costume avrebbe fatto una gran figura – Isabela in quel corsetto? Uno spettacolo – ma su di lui era un'altra faccenda. Fede un poco convinto tentativo di nodo ma riuscì solo a ingarbugliare il tutto; con un misto di ilarità e attesa che gli ribolliva nel basso ventre stabilì che era ora di smetterla con quei giochetti e affrontare Hawke.  
Con i lacci arrotolati in una mano e la dignità salpata per altri lidi si affacciò in corridoio.  
“Hawke, è ancora peggio di quanto... _oh_ ”.  
Hawke uscì dalla sua camera e Anders perse le parole. Stava finendo di sistemarsi, posandosi una mezza maschera bianca sul viso.  
Il Fantasma dell'Opera, ecco cos'era, avvolto in un completo nero che gli tirava un po' sulle spalle ma che lo faceva sembrare uscito da un'altra epoca. Capelli ravviati all'indietro, colletto bianco della camicia sollevato e una giacca con le code che gli sfioravano metà coscia.  
“Wow”, esalò Anders socchiudendo le labbra. Si riscosse scrollando la testa e, paonazzo, lo indicò con la mano aperta. “Questo è scorretto! Tu-Tu sei uno schianto, cazzo, e io sono...”  
Fece un cenno verso di sé – corsetto slacciato, ridicoli short rossi su un paio di gambe lunghe e ben fatte, ok, ma anche decisamente pelose – e fece una smorfia.  
Smorfia cui Hawke non rispose. Abbassò lentamente la mano e la maschera gli cadde dalle dita, andando a rotolare a terra; aveva di nuovo _quello_ sguardo, quell'espressione da predatore che gli accendeva i lineamenti e rendeva la bocca più morbida, ancora più invitante.  
Anders sentì il cuore saltargli in gola e il respiro accelerare. Lasciò scivolare i lacci tra le dita.  
“Non... dirmi che...”  
“Cristo, Anders”, e la voce era un ringhio basso, quasi implorante. Lo raggiunse in due falcate e un attimo dopo tutto quello che Anders seppe era che aveva di nuovo le dita di Hawke intrecciate tra i capelli, labbra premute contro le proprie e un bacio che faceva vibrare qualcosa nel profondo. Hawke gli fece scivolare le mani lungo la schiena e gli afferrò il culo, sollevandolo di peso; Anders mugolò e gli avvolse le gambe attorno ai fianchi, strusciandosi contro di lui e tenendosi stretto alle sue spalle.  
Quasi non si accorse quando si mossero, testa e corpo e cuore che scoppiavano di puro desiderio; le uniche sensazioni che importassero era la lingua di Hawke che cercava la sua, le sue dita che affondavano nella carne, la pressione rovente tra le sue cosce. La camera di Hawke era lì, a due passi, e il materasso rimbalzò quando vi ricaddero entrambi. La giacca nera si stiracchiò e le cuciture mandarono un lamento quando Anders la afferrò per il bavero e la tirò indietro mentre Hawke, il bacio che si interrompeva per trasformarsi in un tocco di lingua lungo la gola e fino alla spalla scoperta, armeggiava con la cintura.  
“Ti ricordi”, ansimò mordendogli il lato del collo; Anders gemette e gli strattonò la cravatta, sollevando i fianchi per togliersi quei maledetti short, “quando ho-ho detto che eri una persona migliore di me?”  
“Mh”. Anders non era in vena di fare conversazione; calciò via gli short e si divincolò per liberarsi dal corsetto; la camicia di Hawke perse un bottone e finì lanciata in un angolo. Hawke digrignò i denti e si liberò dei calzoni.  
“La verità” - era splendido, cazzo, nudo su di lui, incombente, pelle calda contro la sua - “è che ho voluto scoparti appena ti ho aperto la porta la prima volta”.  
Anders gli afferrò la nuca e lo tirò verso di sé in un bacio brutale, denti che intaccavano la pelle delle labbra e il sapore del sangue tra di loro.  
Hawke non rispose; gli aprì le gambe con un ginocchio e gli prese le mani, tenendogliele inchiodate contro il materasso. Gli torreggiava sopra, un'espressione dura sul viso arrossato.  
Non esisteva nient’altro – quegli occhi dorati e lucidi che gli scavano dentro, il suo peso che gli premeva addosso, l’odore della sua pelle.  
Anders inarcò la schiena e allargò di più le gambe, sfregandosi contro di lui con i denti piantati nel labbro inferiore e gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Lo sentì contro di sé, la punta umida che strisciava contro la sua, un singulto inarticolato in fondo alla gola; piegò le ginocchia e lo fece di nuovo, più forte questa volta, un guizzo dei fianchi cui Hawke reagì lasciandogli una mano e afferrandogli i capelli.  
Ancora e ancora – Hawke che accompagnava il movimento con un ringhio sordo in fondo alla gola e una carezza nascosta nelle dita avvolte tra i suoi capelli.  
“E allora fallo”, gli disse Anders sotto voce mentre la stretta gli faceva inclinare di lato la testa, senza smettere di sorridere, gli occhi socchiusi.  
“Cristo, Anders”, disse di nuovo Hawke. Lo lasciò all'improvviso e lo prese per i fianchi, facendolo girare a pancia in giù. Una mano tornò a intrecciarsi tra i suoi capelli e lo tenne giù, la guancia premuta contro il cuscino.  
_Fallo e basta. Fammi male, fammelo sentire, fammelo ricordare domani con i lividi e i morsi._  
Hawke gli salì a cavalcioni sul culo e Anders sentì il suo uccello premere contro di lui; si contorse e spinse in su il bacino in un invito muto. Riuscì solo a strusciarsi contro di lui per tutta la lunghezza, a strappargli un altro ringhio.  
Era su di lui, pelle contro le sue cosce e la sua schiena, il braccio libero che armeggiava con qualcosa al suo fianco. Cassetto, qualcosa che cadeva sul materasso lì di fianco.  
Lo voleva e si sentiva la testa leggera per quanto era intenso. Presto – _subito, ti scongiuro_ – lo avrebbe sentito dentro di sé, e quel semplice pensiero era quasi troppo da sopportare. Anders vi indugiò solo per un secondo e si trovò già a implorare sotto voce.  
“Ti prego...”  
Rumore di plastica lacerata e Hawke che sputava via qualcosa. Anders intravide con la coda dell'occhio l'incarto del preservativo cadere a terra.  
“Mi piace quando dici così”, un sussurro spietato all'orecchio. La mano libera gli corse giù per la schiena mentre Hawke si sollevava seduto su di lui, le cosce contro i suoi fianchi.  
Il primo non fu proprio uno schiaffo, più un tocco del palmo un po' più forte di quanto si fosse aspettato. Gli si posò sul culo e le dita scavarono nella carne; Anders si morse il labbro e ansimò più forte.  
“Sì…”  
“E a te piace quando faccio così”, disse Hawke con una risata muta nella voce roca. Il secondo, invece, fu _davvero_ uno schiaffo, la mano aperta che lasciava un'impronta di fuoco sulla sua carne.  
L'ansito diventò un gemito, una preghiera inarticolata e la mano calò di nuovo. E di nuovo.  
Il telefono di Hawke scelse proprio quel momento per fare la cosa peggiore: iniziare a squillare.  
_Oh no, proprio no._  
Con un ultimo sussulto di lucidità Anders allungò il braccio verso il comodino e tirò una manata al telefono, che tacque.  
“Buona idea”, disse Hawke prima di colpirlo di nuovo.  
Anders perse il conto e il suo corpo reagì a quel contatto ardente come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita; sollevò il culo e afferrò il cuscino, la stretta sulla sua nuca che si faceva più forte.  
Bruciava e non bastava. Piccoli suoni inarticolati gli sfuggivano dalle labbra; all'ennesimo schiaffo la mano di Hawke non si sollevò di nuovo ma scivolò verso il basso, si intrufolò contro il materasso.  
Lo sfiorò appena, la punta delle dita che scorreva lungo la sua erezione e il pollice che giocava con la punta scivolosa. Anders si morse il labbro e ingoiò un gemito.  
Scese più in basso con una lentezza esasperante e poi, com'era arrivato, il tocco sparì. Il tentativo di guardare cosa stesse succedendo gli guadagnò una torsione tra i capelli che gli strappò un singulto e un altro movimento dei fianchi, una richiesta muta.  
Esaudita: un suono umido e le dita di Hawke tornarono contro di lui - _dentro_ di lui, unte, viscide di qualcosa di scivoloso. Lo schiusero con una lenta, lunga carezza e affondarono in profondità per poche, brutali stoccate.  
Lo prese per i fianchi – la pelle bruciava per i colpi e le dita non erano gentili su di lui – e lo tenne fermo. Anders percepì la punta del suo cazzo premuta contro di lui e cercò disperatamente di spingere indietro.  
“Hawke, ti prego – ti scongiuro... farò qualsiasi cosa”, mugolò contro il cuscino; aveva le lacrime agli occhi e con la coda dell'occhio poteva vedere il viso di Hawke, occhi lucidi e oscurati dalla passione, labbro trattenuto tra i denti. Sarebbe bastato uno scatto in avanti e sarebbe entrato, e lui non aveva mai voluto qualcosa così tanto nella sua vita.  
“Dillo”, ringhiò Hawke. Si chinò su di lui e gli morse la spalla, un marchio ardente e il segno dei denti che si imprimeva nella carne. Con un singulto Anders cercò di muoversi contro di lui ma la mano che ora gli afferrava la nuca spinse verso il basso; un gemito soffocato gli sfuggì dalle labbra.  
“Dimmelo”, ripeté, e Anders obbedì.  
“ _Scopami_. Ti prego, scopami...”  
Era stato bravo. Aveva obbedito e Hawke lo esaudì subito. Scivolò dentro di lui, un movimento calcolato, la lentezza che ingigantiva la sensazione lacerante – troppo, sofferenza, calore, soddisfazione e bisogno che si fondevano.  
Spinse fino in fondo e l'impatto gli riverberò contro la pelle arrossata del culo.  
_Sì, cazzo. Sì.  
_ Forse lo pensò solo, forse se lo lasciò sfuggire, non gli importava. Anders afferrò manciate di lenzuola tra le dita e strinse i denti, scattando all'indietro a ogni colpo di Hawke, i muscoli che si contraevano in piccoli spasmi involontari. A un certo punto le dita avvinghiate alla sua nuca scivolarono via; Anders ebbe il tempo di rimpiangerle per un secondo prima di sentirle sfiorargli la schiena e infilarsi sotto la sua pancia.  
“Dio, Hawke, fallo”, gemette alla stretta che gli afferrò l'uccello.  
Hawke non si fermò, anzi, pompò più forte dentro di lui.  
_Quasi_ troppo, e quel quasi era il tormento e l'estasi. Anders emise un basso verso soffocato e azzannò il cuscino quando le dita di Hawke si chiusero più salde su di lui.  
“Anders”. Un sussurro roco, un richiamo ansimante. Anders piegò il viso di lato e guardò Hawke negli occhi. Sulle labbra gli si stese un sogghigno.  
“Grida per me”, disse di nuovo Hawke, ma quel ghigno lo colse di sorpresa.  
“Ti piacerebbe”.  
Il respiro di Hawke si spezzò; due parole e i ruoli si erano ribaltati. Con un grugnito la mano avvolta attorno al suo cazzo scattò verso il basso, scivolosa, rapida.  
Anders chiuse gli occhi e il respiro gli si spezzò. Oltre le palpebre iniziava a vedere ombre rosse, una spirale in cui cadeva , calore e pressione che si concentravano, lo riducevano a gemere implorante contro il cuscino.  
Per Hawke non fu diverso. Il ritmo dei colpi si fece più frenetico, i fianchi che impattavano contro il culo di Anders e gli marchiavano la pelle. Fu come se la tensione accumulata in tutte quelle settimane andasse in frantumi all’improvviso, schegge di luce che gli brillavano dietro agli occhi chiusi e ogni nervo che si incendiava mentre la scossa lo afferrava nel profondo delle ossa. Venne con un singulto, il bacino che fremeva e gli schizzi caldi che si riversavano nel pugno di Hawke, contro la sua pelle.  
Un grugnito profondo si unì ai suoi versi soffocati quando Hawke lo raggiunse; ancora uno, due colpi così forti da farlo scivolare in avanti e gli crollò sopra, puntellato a un gomito, sudato e ansimante.  
Il tempo rallentò con il ritmo dei loro cuori che tornava calmo. Anders deglutì a secco e le labbra di Hawke gli si posarono tra le scapole in un bacio gentile; gli rotolò di fianco e lo attirò contro di sé.  
Anders mugugnò un verso soddisfatto nell'appoggiargli la testa alla spalla e gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita.  
Dopo alcuni minuti passati in silenzio, con le dita di Hawke che giocherellavano con i suoi capelli, Anders guardò in su verso di lui e ne incrociò lo sguardo un po' sognante.  
“Posso essere sincero?”  
“Lo apprezzerei moltissimo”.  
Si sistemò meglio contro di lui, il mento appoggiato all'ampio petto.  
“Non mi va bene far finta di niente. Non voglio continuare a guardarti e a pregare che succeda di nuovo perché...”  
“... perché so già che lo vorrò. Ok, capisco. Perché per me è lo stesso”.  
Anders gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte e strinse le labbra in una piccola smorfia divertita.  
“Bene. Non... non intendo rendere il tutto più imbarazzante del necessario, ma mi piace stare con te Hawke”.  
“A me piaci _tu_ ”, gli rispose. Si voltò verso di lui e gli depose un bacio lieve sulle labbra.  
Tacquero di nuovo, un silenzio nuovo e carico di significati, fino a che Hawke non ridacchiò in silenzio.  
“Che c'è?”  
“Prendimi per presuntuoso ma non sono abituato a non essere obbedito in certi ambiti. Sempre all'interno del consenso, eh, sia chiaro”.  
“E con questo?”  
Si sollevò a sedere e gli prese il mento tra due dita, la testa inclinata di lato.  
_Quanto cazzo sei bello..._  
“Ti farò gridare”, disse con sicurezza, le sopracciglia sollevate. Anders trattenne il fiato e sentì le guance diventare ancora più calde di prima, ma riuscì a evocare quel ghigno che sapeva essere la sua miglior arma di provocazione.  
“Puoi provarci, io di certo non te lo impedirò”.  
Un nuovo bacio, questa volta molto meno casto, che si concluse con i denti di Hawke che gli si serravano piano sul labbro inferiore.  
“Mi piacciono le sfide”. Si scostò di un soffio e lo guardò intento. “Hai gli stessi occhi del tuo gatto. Quasi gialli, e sembra sempre che tu stia riflettendo a fondo su qualcosa”.  
“In questo momento, a parte ripensare con un certo entusiasmo a quello che è successo nell'ultima ora, se ti interessa sto pensando a quanto siamo in ritardo”.  
Hawke rise e gettò indietro la testa.  
“Che ore sono?” chiese con un gesto verso il cellulare. Anders ricadde sulla schiena e lo prese; se lo tenne davanti al naso e l'orrore gli raggelò l'espressione.  
“Merda...”  
Annaspò con le dita cercando di premere la cornetta rossa e se lo fece cadere in faccia.  
“Cosa?”  
“Izzy. T-Ti aveva chiamato, prima e... e...”  
Si sollevò a sedere, lo sguardo allucinato che incrociava quello di Hawke. Piano la comprensione si fece strada sul suo volto e con essa un’ondata di violento rossore.  
“Non me lo dire. Hai risposto”.  
Anders annuì. Recuperò il telefono e controllò: l'ultima chiamata era durata quasi mezz'ora.  
Una diretta dettagliata della loro scopata.  
Hawke brontolò qualcosa di simile a una risata che sparì contro il cuscino in cui seppellì il viso.  
“Quanto sei coraggioso?” gli chiese Anders, diviso tra la voglia di ridere e il desiderio di lasciare la galassia e svanire nell'iperspazio. Isabela aveva sentito _tutto_.  
“Non abbastanza da uscire di casa stasera, e non ci sarà neanche bisogno di spiegarle perché non siamo andati”, fu la risposta soffocata di Hawke. La pancia si contraeva in risa mute.  
Anders afferrò il cuscino e lo sollevò, guardando Hawke da molto vicino.  
“Sai che dovremo affrontarla prima o poi, vero?”  
“Meglio poi che prima”, e gli baciò la punta del naso. Diede un colpo di reni e si sedette.  
Per un po' si guardarono con due identici sorrisi ebeti, poi Hawke scese dal letto.  
“Pizza. Erba. Un film splatter anni '80: cosa ne dici?”  
Anders si alzò a sua volta, indolenzito e soddisfatto come non si sentiva da tempo immemore.  
“Dico che questa serata sta andando meglio di quanto potessi sperare”.

 

 

[Nine Inch Nails - Closer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTFwQP86BRs)


	9. Cherry wave

“Pronto?”  
Il neon azzurro dell'insegna Siren's Call lampeggiava sulle loro teste. Anders scrutò il profilo di Hawke e lo scoprì a mordicchiarsi il labbro.  
“Non ce la farà passare liscia”. Anche la voce sembrava incerta, eppure in fondo al tono vibrava una nota divertita.  
“Neanche tra un milione di anni”.  
Il mazzo di fiori che Anders stringeva in mano (l'accozzaglia di gigli e margherite colorate sarebbe andata bene per dire 'Scusaci se abbiamo inavvertitamente fatto sesso al telefono'?) si stava bagnando sotto la pioggerella gelida di Kirkwall. Prese un profondo respiro e raddrizzò le spalle; avevano aspettato giorni prima di essere pronti ad affrontare Isabela ed entrambi sapevano che non era possibile procrastinare ancora.  
Hawke si passò le mani tra i capelli e annuì secco una volta, ma quando appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia si bloccò e si voltò, le sopracciglia corrugate e l'espressione seria.  
“Senti, io non ho voglia di nascondermi. Tu?”  
Anders batté le palpebre e lo fissò per un lungo istante.  
Quello non se l'era aspettato. Suonava come qualcosa di ufficiale cui non aveva osato pensare.  
 _E invece ci hai pensato, non mentire a te stesso.  
_ Fu il suo turno di tormentarsi il labbro tra i denti.  
Era vero. Non osava dare un nome a quello che provava per paura di rovinarlo, di spaventarlo e farlo fuggire, ma a che scopo fingere? Quegli ultimi giorni avevano messo le cose in chiaro, come se ce ne fosse bisogno: lui e Hawke continuavano con le rispettive vite, ma non riuscivano a smettere di cercarsi. Hawke lo salutava con un bacio ogni mattina e ogni sera andava a finire che si addormentavano in uno o nell'altro letto, assieme. Era tutto molto semplice, naturale come respirare e altrettanto importante.  
Nel guardare il mezzo sorriso nella barba nera Anders scosse la testa e non riuscì a trattenere una carezza.  
“Neanche io”.  
 _Siamo quel che siamo e tra tutte le cose che provo non esiste la vergogna. Siamo noi due e tanto basta.  
_ Hawke gli gettò un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo tenne stretto mentre entravano.  
Le dieci di un venerdì sera: il Siren's Call era prevedibilmente pieno, grappoli di studenti che chiacchieravano a ogni tavolo e Isabela china sul bancone che rideva di gusto con una coppia di ragazze.  
“E andiamo”, disse Anders, ma prima che Hawke potesse aggiungere qualcosa una voce roca esplose da qualche parte lì accanto.  
“Eccovi qui! Ci stavamo chiedendo che fine aveste fatto”.  
Varric li guardava con i pugni piantati sui fianchi e la camicia un po' troppo sbottonata sul petto. C'era una nota risentita nel tono e Hawke, senza mai lasciare il fianco di Anders, aprì bocca per rispondere.  
E poi Varric li guardò meglio; strinse gli occhi azzurri, scrutò prima l'uno, poi l'altro – Anders non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso e abbassò il viso – e scoppiò in una risata tonante.  
“ _Lo_ _sapevo_! Cazzo, lo sapevo! Avrei dovuto scommetterci dei soldi su voi due!”  
“Mi spiace per Halloween, noi – uh – ecco... stavamo...” Hawke annaspò e Anders strinse la mano che gli aveva passato attorno ai fianchi.  
“Hawke, stai peggiorando la situazione”, mormorò. Varric rise ancora di più.  
“Oh, questa Izzy non vorrà perdersela per niente al mondo! _Isabela_! Non ci crederai mai...” e veleggiò via verso il bancone.  
“Ci crede, ci crede”, mugugnò Anders. Si sentiva la faccia in fiamme e stupidamente felice nonostante la prospettiva di furioso imbarazzo.  
Quando raggiunsero il bancone Varric aveva già spiattellato tutto a un'Isabela che stava riuscendo in una credibilissima approssimazione di stupore e soddisfazione.  
“Ma guardali! Siete _così_ carini!” tubò guardandoli con il mento appoggiato al pugno. Anders si tese subito, perché oltre il tono garrulo lesse qualcosa di molto, molto diverso. Gli occhi scuri di Izzy scrutavano i suoi in profondità.  
“Comunque io l'avevo detto già quella sera: sembravate una coppietta. E avevo ragione, vero, Isabela?”  
“A quanto pare... e quelli?” chiese indicando i fiori che Anders si stava tormentando in mano. Trasalì e glieli tese senza riuscire a trovare qualcosa da dire, ma gli venne in soccorso Hawke.  
“Volevamo farci perdonare per – ehm – non esserci presentati alla festa”, disse con un sorriso contrito. Si sedette su uno degli sgabelli e fece spallucce.  
“Oh, ragazzi, siete adorabili, ma non c'era bisogno”, rispose Isabela. Nel prendere i fiori le dita sfiorarono quelle di Anders con più intenzione di quello che gli parve normale, e quando si sporse a baciare la guancia di Hawke ebbe la netta sensazione che le labbra indugiassero un po' troppo su di lui.  
“Immagino foste molto _occupati_ ”, disse con nonchalance. Hawke aprì bocca ed emise un verso inarticolato, cui Isabela reagì mischiando rapida due Cuba libre e spingendo i bicchieri pieni verso di loro. Anders tentò un recupero disperato.  
“N-Noi eravamo... Hawke ha fatto tardi p-per l'esame...”  
E subito si pentì di quel tentativo goffo di giustificarsi con una balla per nulla credibile. Bevve in silenzio e cercò di non guardare Izzy che si chinava verso di loro. Varric continuava a parlare e a tirare delle gran pacche sulla spalla di Hawke, ma ascoltarlo gli era impossibile. Dopo pochi minuti il telefono squillò e Varric si allontanò in fretta tra la folla, salutando una certa Bianca all'altro capo della comunicazione.  
Rimasero solo loro due e Isabela – e mezzo Siren's Call, ma nessuno stava prestando loro attenzione.  
“Bene, ragazzi”, e si appoggiò sul bancone, le mani piantate larghe davanti a sé. Pur con tutta la tensione, l'ilarità e il disagio era davvero impossibile non far cadere lo sguardo nell'ampia scollatura, e Anders si accorse che Hawke si affrettava a sua volta a guardare altrove. “Noi tre dobbiamo parlare”.  
“I fiori non erano per scusarci di non essere venuti alla festa, sai?” disse Hawke. Il bicchiere era vuoto e Isabela glielo riempì.  
“Lo sospettavo. Ehi, Merrill!” La cameriera con gli occhi verdi, intenta a riporre una bottiglia di rum dietro di sé, alzò la testa. “Mi servono dieci minuti, riesci a sostituirmi?”  
“Certo che sì, capo!” le rispose con un gran sorriso. Isabela scavalcò il bancone con un movimento fluido e Anders si infilò due dita nel collo della felpa quando se la sentì scivolare di fianco, le gambe tornite che lo sfioravano. Aveva davvero parecchio caldo, all'improvviso.  
“Allora? Venite o no?” chiese dopo essersi allontanata di un paio di passi. Hawke si scolò un secondo bicchiere e tese una mano.  
“Izzy, il fatto è che...”  
“Devo _pregarti_?”  
Anders soffocò un piccolo gemito, ma qualcosa sul suo viso dovette tradirlo, perché Isabela lo guardò con interesse e si morse il labbro. Si voltò e raggiunse la porta d'emergenza, che indicò con un cenno del capo.  
“Siamo fottuti”, mormorò Hawke, e Anders sospettò che la cosa non gli dispiacesse come cercava di far intendere. Si alzarono e, dopo essersi scambiati una lunga occhiata, seguirono Isabela verso il vicolo umido sul retro.  
La trovarono appoggiata alla ringhiera di metallo dei quattro scalini che scendevano dalla porta d'emergenza, una sigaretta accesa tra le labbra e lo sguardo di un grosso felino in agguato.  
Anders prese un profondo respiro e parlò prima di che gli venisse la malaugurata idea di pensare a ciò che stavano affrontando.  
“Izzy, sono mortificato. Lo siamo entrambi, vero, Hawke?” e in risposta ottenne un annuire rapido e convinto. “Immagino tu possa capire che n-non era per niente nostra intenzione costringerti ad assistere a... be', ci siamo capiti. Ci dispiace davvero un sacco”.  
Izzy inalò una boccata di fumo e la soffiò fuori con un sorriso pericoloso.  
“Vi dispiace”.  
“Per la telefonata? Eh, sì”, aggiunse Hawke.  
“Per il resto no”.  
“Oh no, per il resto proprio per niente, è stato..” la voce di Hawke si spezzò e un intenso rossore gli si addensò sulle guance. Izzy fumò in silenzio fino a metà sigaretta e la lanciò nel vicolo battuto dalla pioggia.  
“Siamo in vena di scuse, quindi faccio la mia parte. Il tuo costume è stato più o meno un incidente, Anders”.  
“Ah, meno male, temevo fosse un tuo stratagemma per farci...”  
“Finire a letto? Certo che lo era, in fin dei conti, e ha pure funzionato!” Si gettò i folti capelli ondulati sulla spalla e lo guardò da sotto in su. Poteva impegnarsi quanto voleva, ma l'espressione innocente non riusciva proprio a farla. “Hanno fatto casino al negozio e me ne sono accorta alla cassa; poi però ho pensato a voi due e mi sono detta che poteva andar bene anche così”. Fece scorrere un dito lungo la spalla di Anders e ridacchiò. “Avevo ragione, vero, Hawke?”  
“S-Sì, ma il punto non è quello”, rantolò.  
“Il _punto_ ”, e Anders cercò di darsi un tono, “è che avremmo tanto preferito che non dovessi ascoltare tutto quanto. Non succederà più, te lo garantisco”.  
L'espressione di Izzy si incupì. No, non proprio: si fece più profonda.  
“Davvero? Che peccato...”  
Anders emise un verso strozzato e Hawke socchiuse la bocca; si guardarono con gli occhi sgranati e all'unisono tornarono a voltarsi verso Izzy.  
“Scusa?” chiese Hawke con un filo di voce.  
“Ragazzi, mi avete regalato una delle mezz'ore più eccitanti degli ultimi anni. Appena ho capito cosa stava succedendo – e non c'è voluto molto, perché so riconoscere il suono di una mano che atterra su un culo”, e guardò Anders con un'intensità tale da farlo sentire in colpa nei confronti di Hawke, “ho mollato tutto quello che stavo facendo per venire a godermi la sorpresa qui. In privato”.  
“Oh cazzo. Oh cazzo cazzo _cazzo_ ”, gemette Hawke e si passò le mani sulla faccia. Non che Anders avesse bisogno di chiedersi cosa si stesse immaginando, perché probabilmente condividevano la stessa fantasia che rendeva quel vicolo di colpo molto, molto torrido.  
Isabela li raggiunse e sfiorò le guance di entrambi con una carezza lenta e deliberata, gli occhi scuri che guizzavano da uno all'altro.  
“Non mi dispiacerebbe se dovesse ricapitare, tutto qui. O se doveste decidere che tra voi due per una volta potrebbe esserci spazio per qualcun altro”. Ammiccò e si strizzò tra loro due, il seno che strusciava contro il braccio di Anders e un luccichio divertito nello sguardo.  
Li superò e rientrò come se niente fosse, lasciandoli in piedi con l'eco della porta sbattuta che si spegneva dietro di loro.  
“Ci ha appena proposto...”  
“Sì”, rispose subito Anders dandosi una neanche troppo furtiva sistemata ai calzoni. Hawke gli prese brutalmente il viso tra le mani e lo tirò contro di sé.  
“Anders, guardami. Ti rendi conto che un'occasione del genere non ci capiterà mai più?”  
Un'occasione. Isabela – probabilmente la donna più bella e sensuale e spudorata che avesse mai incontrato – che ammetteva candidamente di voler passare una notte con loro due. Anders afferrò i polsi di Hawke e si lasciò sfuggire un ansito muto.  
“Accettiamo prima che cambi idea. O che ci passi il coraggio di... di...”  
Un rapido bacio ruvido di barba e si affrettarono a rientrare, quasi spintonandosi sulla porta.  
Isabela era tornata al lavoro, shaker tra le mani e un’oscillazione morbida a ogni movimento che attirò parecchi sguardi. Quando il suo si posò di nuovo su Anders gli causò un ritorno all’adolescenza, con erezioni fuori luogo e mancanza di parole cui si riprese solo grazie alle settimane di allenamento all’imbarazzo con Hawke. Lo prese per il braccio e quasi se lo trascinò dietro, un po’ imbambolato.  
 _Testa alta e cerca di recuperare quel tuo sorriso, Anders. Sai che funziona.  
_ La verità era che non si sentiva a disagio – l’esatto opposto, era anche troppo entusiasta. Izzy era un’amica e se c’era una persona con cui avrebbe condiviso un’esperienza del genere era lei; con l’aggiunta di Hawke, poi? Gli girava la testa al solo pensiero.  
Senza attendere l’ordine Izzy fece passare due bicchieri pieni fino all’orlo sopra al bancone e ammiccò. Intravedere Hawke rispondere con uno di quei sorrisi da predatore gli fece salire la pressione; prese il cocktail e ne bevve una sorsata troppo lunga che gli bruciò in gola e nel naso, quindi riappoggiò il bicchiere con un tonfo.  
“Izzy, sai dove trovarci”, disse con voce un po’ roca per l’alcol.  
Il viso le si accese di entusiasmo e tra le labbra truccate di rosso balenarono i denti candidi. I grandi occhi scuri si strinsero deliziati mentre batteva le mani una volta.  
“Vi adoro. Una di queste sere passerò a trovarvi!”  
Hawke prese il proprio bicchiere e circondò Anders con un braccio, puntando verso il tavolo occupato da Varric, ancora al telefono  
“Isabela vale tutti i pensieri sconvenienti del mondo”, gli sussurrò all’orecchio, la mano che scendeva a stringergli il fianco con un po’ più forza del necessario, “ma è l’idea di guardare _te_ che…” Si chinò verso di lui e gli morse piano il lato del collo. Anders si lasciò sfuggire un respiro tremulo e chiuse gli occhi.  
Quanto era probabile che qualcuno li scoprisse se fossero andati nel vicolo lì dietro e…?  
Ma intanto erano arrivati al tavolo e la serata scivolò via in piena normalità.  
O quasi, perché anche se fecero del loro meglio per risultare amichevoli e non fonte di imbarazzo per il resto dei presenti, evidentemente il modo in cui si guardavano lasciava poco spazio ai dubbi.  
Era a stento mezzanotte quando salutarono Varric e Izzy, troppo impegnata per poter concedere loro molto più che un guizzo molto esplicito del sopracciglio; Anders trascinò fuori Hawke tenendolo per mano e gli crollò tra le braccia nel parcheggio.  
Labbra fameliche trovarono subito le sue mentre Hawke lo spingeva contro il muro e si premeva contro di lui.  
“Come faccio a guidare fino a casa adesso?” gli ringhiò contro. Anders, in tutta risposta, lo afferrò per la cintura e diede uno strattone, liberando abbastanza spazio per infilare la punta delle dita oltre l’elastico dei boxer.  
Caldo. Un sussulto.  
Rimase fermo con il palmo premuto contro la pelle che fremeva e lo guardò negli occhi. Un lento movimento verso il basso… e si bloccò.  
“Non lo so come farai, ma secondo me ne varrà la pena”.  
Hawke gli strinse il polso e ringhiò contro le sue labbra.  
“Mi fai impazzire. Ti diverti, vero?”  
“Oh, mi diverto moltissimo...” e, sfilata la mano dai suoi boxer, si strusciò contro di lui. “Portami a casa”.  
Non fu semplice aspettare fino a casa e una volta entrati fu un'impresa raggiungere il letto. Anders si sfilò giacca, felpa e maglietta in un unico grumo di stoffa mentre Hawke gli afferrava i pantaloni e li slacciava. Inciampò tra le sue braccia mentre arrancavano verso la camera da letto senza togliersi la bocca di dosso; Hawke cadde di schiena sul materasso e Anders gli salì sopra, un lento, profondo movimento in avanti con i fianchi per sentirlo premuto contro di sé, per strappargli un gemito basso.  
“Ti voglio”, gli sussurrò Anders all'orecchio, tendendo una mano verso il cassetto del comodino. Passò la piccola confezione quadrata ad Hawke e lo sentì sedersi contro di lui, lingua e denti che percorrevano la gola e scendevano mentre Anders si sollevava, intrecciava le dita tra i capelli neri e lo stringeva a sé.  
Nessun artificio o giochetto, solo desiderio. Hawke premette contro di lui e spinse lento e inesorabile, la pressione scivolosa che lo apriva e gli toglieva il fiato; Anders gli andò incontro e lo sentì entrare fino in fondo, i jeans calati fino alle ginocchia nella frenesia di appartenersi.  
Hawke lo guardò negli occhi mentre si muoveva e lo teneva stretto contro di sé, e all'improvviso il piacere e la fame della sua carne assunsero un colore diverso.  
Anders non distolse lo sguardo e un colpo dopo l'altro, un piccolo gemito soffocato tra i denti dopo l'altro, sentì qualcosa di immenso e caldo e luminoso nascergli dentro. Trattenne un singhiozzo e ansimò contro la spalla di Hawke, tenendolo contro di sé mentre l'ondata di calore gli saliva dal basso ventre.  
 _Tuo. Sono tuo e non voglio nient'altro. Solo te, fino alla fine.  
_ E qualcosa di quel pensiero gli rimase dipinto sul volto, nel luccichio segreto negli occhi. Quando giacquero sul fianco, quasi abbracciati, senza levarsi gli occhi di dosso, Hawke sorrise.  
“A cosa stai pensando?”  
Anders ridacchiò.  
“Perché me lo chiedi?”  
Non gli rispose subito; scostò una ciocca bionda dalla fronte e gliela sistemò dietro l'orecchio, prolungando il gesto in una lenta carezza che terminò con le loro dita che si intrecciavano. Hawke fece spallucce e scosse la testa.  
“Perché mi hai guardato in un modo diverso. E... e vorrei lo facessi più spesso, perché credo che nessuno mi abbia mai guardato così”.  
Gli strinse la mano e Anders lo attirò contro di sé. I loro nasi si sfioravano.  
“Così come?”  
“Come se non ci fosse niente di più importante”.  
Un sussurro, niente di più, e Hawke distolse lo sguardo. Il respiro si spezzò nel petto di Anders e l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu abbracciarlo e rotolare su di lui, lacrime nascoste in fondo agli occhi.  
Le braccia di Hawke gli circondarono la vita e lo tennero stretto. Tremava leggermente.  
“Non... io... oh, Hawke, è così”, esalò contro di lui con le palpebre contratte.  
Mani forti gli strinsero la schiena; rimasero così fino a che Anders non scivolò di lato e coprì entrambi con le coperte, rannicchiandosi in un bozzolo contro Hawke.  
Da qualche parte nella notte passarono dal silenzio al sonno e poi si svegliarono di nuovo, le mani incapaci di lasciarsi.  
Anders guardò gli occhi sonnolenti di Hawke chiudersi e annunciare un nuovo round di russare.  
Gli faceva male il cuore per una felicità che non si era aspettato di provare. Si sentiva euforico, come se fosse ringiovanito di mille anni in una notte, come se non fosse possibile smettere di sorridere.  
E in quel momento capì.  
Anni a spegnersi nella routine, a pensare che quello che viveva fosse il massimo che si meritava di provare, a sentirsi vecchio senza nemmeno rendersene conto. E poi quel ragazzo con il cuore grande, caotico e un po' sconclusionato, era piombato nella sua vita.  
Prima gli aveva sconvolto il corpo e poi si era spinto più a fondo.  
Lo aveva fatto innamorare.  
Baciò la fronte di Hawke e lo fece mugugnare nel sonno prima di chiudere gli occhi a sua volta.  
 _Sono un uomo fortunato._

 

Passò un'altra settimana, poco meno, di serate trascorse a parlare di tutto e di nulla, a  scoprire gli angoli più reconditi delle rispettive anime e, soprattutto, a fare ciò che veniva meglio a entrambi in quanto giovani, maschi e in ottima salute: bere, fumare, fare sesso e giocare ai videogiochi.  
Era un pigro giovedì sera passato a premiarsi per il primo pomeriggio di ripasso di fisiologia – in cui avevano in realtà a stento stabilito il programma – , il che significava buttar giù una dose disumana di pasta con fiumi di birra stravaccati sul divano. Hawke stava rollando una canna con le gambe appoggiate sulle ginocchia di Anders e una chiazza di sugo sui pantaloni della tuta. Anders, dal canto suo, si godeva il semplice piacere della pioggia contro le finestre e del calore di Hawke in contrasto con il mondo freddo e sgradevole là fuori.  
Si sentiva languido e in pace, un'edizione di ennesima mano di racconti di Asimov in mano e i capelli arruffati.  
“Ma senti”, gli disse Hawke dopo un po'. “Tu hai poi sentito Izzy?”  
“In effetti no, è da settimana scorsa che non si fa viva”.  
Hawke chiuse la canna e si sollevò a sedere, picchiettandola contro il tavolino; nel far ciò si avvinghiò con le ginocchia alle cosce di Anders e si inclinò verso di lui.  
“Credi ci abbia ripensato?”  
Anders alzò gli occhi dal libro e si sporse a baciare Hawke. Non riusciva a trattenersi e il fatto che questo lo facesse sorridere era un incentivo.  
“O forse è stata impegnata. Io un po' ci spero ancora”.  
“O forse...”  
Il citofono suonò e Hawke trasformò la frase in un grido soffocato. Annaspò, lanciò la canna per aria e si alzò a sedere di scatto.  
“E quello da quando funziona?”  
Anders controllò l'ora: erano quasi le dieci e non aspettavano visite.  
Anzi, sì.  
Si guardarono in silenzio per una manciata di secondi e molto lentamente realizzarono.  
“Vado io”, disse in fretta Anders. Rotolò oltre lo schienale e corse un po' sbilenco in corridoio fino al citofono all'ingresso.  
Se lo sentiva, l'avevano evocata e il cuore gli rimbombava nel petto.  
“Sì?” chiese con la bocca asciutta.  
“Dimmi che non lavori domani, doc, perché questa sera non andiamo a nanna presto”.  
La voce di Isabela era leggera e divertita e Anders si voltò verso Hawke.  
“Ehi, ciao, Izzy! Sali pure, siamo al sesto piano... ehm... non prenderei l'ascensore, se fossi in te. Ogni tanto si blocca”, mentì.  
“Che palle, volete che arrivi già con le gambe stanche?”  
Anders aprì il portone e si mise le mani tra i capelli.  
“Merda”, disse Hawke. Si era affacciato in corridoio e guardava Anders con le guance rosse, gli occhi spiritati e un sorriso ebete sulle labbra. Poi trasalì: allargò il colletto della t-shirt gualcita con una versione zombie di Topolino e diede un'annusata. Se la sfilò in fretta e fuggì verso la camera.  
Anders si guardò attorno: casa era uno schifo, coi piatti sporchi in cucina e la lettiera di ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo che avrebbe avuto un gran bisogno di essere cambiata. E in più lui non era vestito molto meglio di Hawke, con un paio di pantaloni con l'elastico molle e una maglietta di Iron Man che chiaramente non era sua.  
Pulire era fuori discussione, ma almeno rendersi presentabile era un dovere; imitò Hawke e si lanciò nell'armadio. Gli unici jeans che trovò avevano un buco sul ginocchio ma la maglietta grigia era pulita.  
Aveva appena finito di allacciare la zip quando il campanello suonò.  
“Oh cazzissimo”, rantolò Anders. Hawke si era fiondato in bagno e stava cercando di pettinarsi, cosa di cui lui aveva ancora più bisogno ma che fu costretto a ignorare. Aveva pure perso l'elastico, benissimo. “Arrivo!” disse ad alta voce.  
“Non vado da nessuna parte”, cantilenò Isabela dal pianerottolo. Solo quand'era ormai sulla porta e con la maniglia in mano si accorse di avere i calzini spaiati – e quello rosso con la punta blu era di sicuro di Hawke.  
Troppo tardi, comunque. Aprì la porta e Hawke si affrettò a uscire dal bagno, i capelli umidi che gli gocciolavano sulla fronte.  
Sulla soglia Isabela li salutò con un sorriso obliquo e una scossa alla bottiglia di tequila che reggeva tra le dita.  
“Sale e limone lo mettete voi?” chiese a bassa voce.  
Non ci aveva ripensato, a giudicare dallo sguardo che lanciò loro. Stivali al ginocchio, pantaloni di pelle che le fasciavano i fianchi sensuali e una giacca nera aperta sul seno, forse un po' più di quanto fosse socialmente accettabile.  
Hawke fece spostare Anders e la invitò a entrare con un gesto.  
“Ehi, benvenuta... scusa, non ti aspettavamo”.  
“E facevate male”, disse. Entrò con passo felino e si fermò per un bacio a entrambi. Un po' troppo vicino alle labbra per essere casuale.  
“Prego, accomodati”, disse Anders con una vampata di calore che gli incendiava le guance. Le fece un cenno verso il salotto. “Se – uh – vedi qualcosa che ti interessa prendi pure”.  
Si rese conto un attimo dopo del lapsus freudiano; Isabela si voltò verso di lui e lo sbirciò da sotto le ciglia.  
“Ci contavo tanto”, disse con voce bassa e roca.  
“Cioè, intendevo dire che c'è una canna, serviti se vuoi. Noi... noi...”  
“Noi andiamo a prendere qualcosa da bere. Anzi, i bicchieri, vero, Anders? Da bere c'è già. Tequila”.  
Prese Anders praticamente per la collottola e se lo trascinò dietro fino alla cucina, socchiudendo la porta con un calcio.  
“Ok, ok: ci siamo”, gli disse incapace di tenere la voce bassa. “Stiamo davvero per farlo”.  
“Davvero”.  
“Ragazzi, vi sento!”  
Anders sentì un miscuglio di ilarità ed eccitazione agitarglisi in fondo alle ossa e perse Hawke per la nuca per rubargli un bacio breve e profondo.  
“Sale e limone”, gli sussurrò contro.  
Hawke recuperò un limone dal frigo e tre bicchieri spaiati, e Anders rimase a soppesarsi in mano il barattolo del sale.  
“Non ne serve mezzo chilo, ti prego”, gli sibilò Hawke lanciandogli una ciotola.  
Un attimo dopo erano in salotto ed era davvero difficile cercare di non ridere guardandosi. Isabela si era messa comoda, gambe raccolte sotto di sé, accendino in una mano e canna tra le labbra. L'accese e diede qualche profonda boccata prima di rilassarsi contro i cuscini.  
“Non rimanete lì in piedi... oh, vi prego, vi sto dicendo di accomodarvi a casa vostra, è ridicolo!”  
Anders questa volta non trattenne una risata e scavalcò il divano per sedersi di fianco a lei e Hawke lo imitò. Il gesto con cui gli gettò un braccio sulle spalle e lo fece inclinare contro di sé che sapeva di affetto ma era anche una dichiarazione d'intenti. Una tentazione, perché Anders sentì il calore del corpo contro il suo e deglutì.  
A Izzy il gesto non sfuggì, anzi. Sorrise un po' di più e porse la canna ad Anders.  
Un'occhiata con Hawke, mille significati.  
 _Lo stiamo facendo e lo vogliamo tutti e due – tutti e tre. Ma se mi guardi mi piace di più.  
_ Prese la mano di Isabela e se la portò alle labbra, aspirando il fumo dal filtro premuto tra le sue dita.   
Le dita di Hawke gli si intrecciarono tra i capelli sulla nuca; l'improvviso ricordo di quelle stesse dita che si stringevano e li tiravano gli mozzò il fiato.  
“Carina casa vostra”, disse Isabela, ma con un tono così basso e vibrante da trasformare il più innocente dei commenti in una provocazione, a cui contribuiva lo sguardo assorto che spostò da Anders ad Hawke. Questi le sfilò la canna dalle dita e fumò con calma, soffiando il fumo dal naso.  
“Ti rendi conto che questa sera in particolare è un porcile, vero?” le chiese.  
“Ti sembro una che si formalizza per dei calzini lasciati in corridoio?”  
“Quelli sono suoi”, si affrettò a precisare Anders indicando Hawke. Izzy scoppiò a ridere di gusto e si chinò in avanti verso il tavolino.  
“Sapete, al di là di tutto sono felice per voi”, disse. Prese il coltello e affettò il limone in pochi gesti precisi. “Si vede che state bene. Tu, poi, doc, hai messo su un po' di muscoli su quelle ossa. Ne avevi un gran bisogno”.  
Si leccò il dorso della mano – e quella di Hawke sul collo di Anders ebbe uno spasmo – e vi versò un pizzico di sale. Lo raccolse con la punta della lingua alzando lo sguardo su di loro e prese la bottiglia di tequila, ignorando i bicchieri; ne bevve una generosa sorsata e la riappoggiò con un tonfo.  
Hawke trasalì e si ricordò di avere una canna in mano, da cui aspirò in fretta.  
Senza smettere di sorridere Izzy inclinò la testa di lato. Si era tolta la giacca e la camicia bianca sottostante le stava incollata alle forme, aperta sul solco tra i seni; Anders non provò neanche a distogliere lo sguardo.  
“Allora, bevo solo io?” Leccò la punta di un dito e se la passò alla base del collo, quindi vi spolverò il sale.  
Anders si voltò brevemente a guardare Hawke.  
L'espressione dura era tornata, un sopracciglio sollevato e gli occhi che bruciavano. Gli fece un cenno con il mento e quasi lo condusse, spingendolo piano in avanti verso Isabela.  
Non che ce ne fosse bisogno. Si morse il labbro mentre si avvicinava a lei, una mano a prenderle il viso e il sangue che gli pulsava quasi dolorosamente in tutto il corpo. Izzy, appoggiata all'indietro contro il bracciolo, gli fece scorrere la punta delle dita lungo la schiena mentre Anders le succhiava via il sale dalla pelle.  
Pochi secondi di contatto, il seno che gli premeva contro il torace, una mano che le sfiorava i capelli e l'altra che le risaliva lungo la vita.  
Era abbastanza per far girare la testa a qualsiasi uomo: era bellissima, lo voleva e non aveva problemi a dirlo chiaramente. Eppure quello che gli mandava in tilt il cervello era la sensazione di Hawke dietro di lui che lo fissava. Che _approvava_.  
Quando si scostò Izzy gli porse la bottiglia di tequila e una fetta di limone Anders bevve e morse, battendo le palpebre per l'improvvisa onda di acido sulla lingua, ma non fece in tempo a sbuffare che labbra morbide e calde si posarono sulle sue.  
Diverso. Il bacio di Isabela era lento, studiato, non la fame che aveva imparato ad associare ad Hawke. Eppure si trovò a rispondere senza esitazioni, il sapore della tequila in bocca e le mani che scivolavano a sfiorare il seno di Izzy.  
Il tocco di Hawke che gli scorreva su per la coscia gli strappò un gemito; gli slacciò la cintura e infilò le dita nei jeans, sfiorandolo piano. Anders si scostò da Isabela e si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gemito soffocato.  
“Non ho fretta”, sussurrò Izzy deliziata. Si appoggiò all'indietro e accavallò le gambe, prendendo un altro sorso dalla bottiglia.  
Anders si adagiò contro Hawke e chiuse gli occhi, un'ondata di eccitazione che gli saliva dal basso ventre e gli spegneva il cervello. Gli prese la testa e lo tenne contro di sé e Hawke scavò più a fondo, sollevandogli la maglietta e accarezzandogli la gola e le labbra.  
Avrebbe voluto darsi un tono un po' più a lungo ma gli stava già piacendo anche troppo. Si tolse la maglietta e la lasciò cadere a terra, si voltò e cercò le labbra di Hawke con le proprie, la bocca aperta e la lingua che sfiorava la sua.  
Hawke si sistemò meglio sul divano, appoggiato contro lo schienale, e fece scendere Anders davanti a lui, tra le sue gambe.  
 _Lo so cosa vuoi.  
_ Alzò gli occhi su di lui e lo scoprì a fissarlo con un bisogno quasi animalesco nell'espressione. Anders tese le labbra in un sogghigno e gli sbottonò i jeans, tirandoli verso il basso e liberandolo. Hawke ringhiò piano; gli prese la testa in una mano e lo spinse in avanti, ma non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno. Anders gli allargò le gambe e aprì la bocca, prendendolo tutto, fino in fondo.  
Lingua che scivolava lungo la punta salata di eccitazione, che la spingeva contro il palato e verso la gola.   
Hawke lo guardava negli occhi, le pupille così dilatate da farli sembrare neri, e poi lo sguardo ebbe un guizzo. Anders non si fermò, dita che si stringevano alla base del cazzo e scivolavano verso l'alto, ma guardò nella stessa direzione.  
Ciò che vide gli strappò un singulto che si riverberò lungo Hawke e lo fece rabbrividire.  
Izzy li guardava con un sorriso felino sulle labbra rosse, la bottiglia di tequila in una mano e l'altra che si muoveva in lenti cerchi dentro ai pantaloni.  
Non aveva bevuto abbastanza per giustificare quella sensazione di testa leggera e calore insopportabile. Hawke gli afferrò i capelli e lo fermò; Anders gemette forte, un verso acuto e implorante mentre sporgeva la lingua e la passava sulla punta del cazzo di Hawke, la sfiorava troppo piano.  
Lo trasse in piedi senza sforzo e senza districarsi dai suoi capelli; lo strinse a sé e lo baciò a lungo e a fondo, afferrandogli la schiena e poi più giù, una stretta quasi brutale sul culo e un bisogno inappagato. Quando Hawke si scostò da lui si voltò verso Isabela. Anders la scrutò attraverso la cortina bionda e arruffata; aveva le guance più rosse, ora, e qualcosa della sicurezza sul bel viso scuro si era dissipata, lasciando spazio al piacere. Sedeva in fondo al divano, una gamba appoggiata a terra e l'altra piegata davanti a sé, e il seno si alzava e abbassava al ritmo di un respiro accelerato.  
Sotto ai pantaloni slacciati Anders intravide uno scorcio di pizzo nero e, oltre, dita che accarezzavano e si muovevano su e giù.  
Fu Hawke a parlare, e non aveva una voce molto salda.  
“Andiamo di là?”  
“Molto volentieri”, rispose piano Izzy. Prima di lasciare il salotto Anders bevve un altro sorso di tequila; Hawke gli strappò la bottiglia di mano e fece altrettanto.  
La camera da letto non era mai sembrata così lontana. Di nuovo Hawke prese l'iniziativa; si sedette sul bordo del materasso e, senza lasciar andare Anders, tese una mano a Izzy.  
“Sei sempre in tempo per dire di no”, sussurrò, e Anders provò di nuovo quella sensazione di luce e meraviglia. Ma Izzy non rispose subito; gli salì a cavalcioni e gli prese le mani, piazzandosele saldamente sul culo.  
“Lo so”, mormorò contro le sue labbra. Guardò Anders negli occhi mentre lo baciava e gli fece un cenno.  
Per un lungo istante rimase solo a guardarli, incapace di pensare ad altro che all'eccitazione demenziale che gli saliva fino in gola. Izzy sfilò la maglietta di Hawke e la lanciò via, unghie laccate di rosso che gli graffiavano con dolcezza il petto e scendevano fino ai pantaloni già aperti e mezzi calati. Anders si alzò e le si mise alle spalle; le scostò i capelli dal collo e si chinò a morderlo piano, facendo scivolare le mani sotto alla camicia e più in alto, ad afferrarle il seno, dita che si intrufolavano oltre il reggiseno.   
Era come l'aveva sempre immaginato – sodo e pesante nel palmi, la pelle morbida, calda. Gli costò scostare le mani e afferrare manciate di stoffa tra le dita, arrotolarla verso l'alto e oltre le braccia snelle, ma ne valse la pena. Accarezzò la curva dei fianchi che si muovevano avanti e indietro su Hawke e risalì verso le scapole; con un unico gesto sicuro slacciò il reggiseno e lo fece scorrere lentamente oltre le spalle; cadde a terra con uno svolazzo di pizzo e Hawke incrociò il suo sguardo.  
Gli avrebbe dato il cinque se non avesse avuto le mani impegnate. Hawke rotolò sul fianco e fece adagiare Isabela sul materasso, ma subito tese una mano verso Anders e lo tirò giù con ben più forza. Gli prese il viso in una mano e lo baciò con violenza, un marchio a fuoco che gli lasciò le labbra che formicolavano.  
“Sai cosa voglio da te?” gli mormorò contro la bocca, e il poco di autocontrollo di Anders andò in cenere. Riuscì a scuotere la testa una volta con un brivido di anticipazione; per quale assurdo motivo non era ancora nudo? Isabela si sollevò sui gomiti e li guardò senza più traccia di affettazione, solo desiderio.  
I denti di Hawke gli si serrarono sulla spalla e la lingua risalì lungo la gola, labbra posate all'orecchio e un sussurro molto nitido.  
“So cosa sai fare con quella lingua. Penso che Izzy debba provarla, se è d'accor-”  
“Sono _molto_ d'accordo”, rispose immediatamente, e ad Anders venne quasi da ridere. Quasi, però, perché quando Hawke lo guardava a quel modo – sguardo duro, testa un po' abbassata, denti stretti – l'unica cosa che voleva davvero fare era implorarlo di fargli male. Deglutì e si chinò su Isabela, i jeans insopportabili che gli si incastrarono all'altezza delle ginocchia mentre si contorceva per toglierli. Hawke ridacchiò e glieli strattonò via dalle caviglie.  
Izzy gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo tirò giù verso di sé, le ginocchia sollevate e il bacino che premeva contro di lui. Anders le passò lentamente la lingua sulle labbra e sentì il sapore di alcol e limone, intrecciò le dita alle sue e le tenne le braccia allargate. Scese lungo la gola sfiorandola con le labbra e non poté evitare di arenarsi poco oltre; chiuse piano i denti su un capezzolo e mordicchiò, succhiando e lasciandole le mani in una lenta carezza lungo le braccia e fino ai fianchi. Li afferrò e infilò le dita oltre i pantaloni di pelle, li fece scorrere lungo le cosce e fino a che Izzy non lo aiutò, calciandoli via.  
Gli costò un po' di buona volontà spostare la bocca dal seno florido ma ne valeva la pena. Le sollevò le gambe e se le gettò sulle spalle, si inginocchiò tra di esse e baciò verso il basso, fino all'ombelico e oltre, lungo il liscio monte di Venere e fino a seppellire la lingua nelle pieghe umide e calde. Izzy trattenne il fiato e si inarcò quando toccò con la punta della lingua il punto giusto.  
La mano di Hawke prese la sua e Anders temette di perdere del tutto il controllo quando la scostò dalla coscia di Izzy, due dita che si infilavano dentro di lei.  
“Si sta comportando bene?” chiese, e in risposta Isabela emise un rantolo soffocato. Anders affondò forte e mosse le dita contro le pareti calde che si contraevano contro di lui. Hawke era dietro di lui e non faceva nulla di più che tenergli una mano sulla schiena, quasi a guidarlo.  
Movimenti lenti delle dita, il palmo che premeva dove non arrivava la lingua, sapore salato in bocca: Izzy si contorse contro di lui e gli prese i capelli nella mano; alzando lo sguardo Anders vide che aveva gettato indietro la testa e ansimava senza alcun controllo.  
Una pulsazione quasi intollerabile si levò contro la sua pancia, l'erezione che gli sfiorava l'ombelico e un bisogno di essere soddisfatto che stava diventando follia. Hawke si chinò su di lui.  
“Ancora un po'. Mi piace”, sussurrò pianissimo, e Anders chiuse gli occhi con un gemito.  
Non solo a lui, comunque. Lo spasmo attorno alle sue dita lo colse di sorpresa e arrivò un istante prima del mugolio inarticolato che si levò dalla gola di Isabela. Anders non si fermò, ritmo costante, lingua che fremeva e fu gratificato da una contrazione che gli trattenne la mano.  
Izzy si contorse e ansimò forte, le mani che artigliavano le lenzuola. Ricadde contro il cuscino con un sussulto e Anders si sedette, passandosi una mano sulle labbra.  
Isabela era uno spettacolo, viso arrossato e occhi lucidi, un mezzo sorriso incredulo sulle labbra.  
Anders si morse il labbro e si voltò verso Hawke. Era dietro di lui e lo guardava con gli occhi accesi e una mano ad accarezzarsi lentamente.  
Un istante dopo si trovò tra le sue braccia, mani che gli artigliavano la schiena e un bisogno doloroso in ogni parte del corpo.  
“Hawke, io... io...”  
“Voglio guardarti mentre lo fai”, gli mormorò sulle labbra. In quel momento le braccia di Isabela gli circondarono la vita e si infilarono tra di loro; le dita che raccolsero le gocce dalla punta umida gli fecero scattare indietro i fianchi per il desiderio e Anders si trovò ad ansimare piano contro la gola di Hawke.  
Il materasso si inclinò quando Hawke si spostò; un attimo dopo Anders si trovò un preservativo in mano e le mani che tremavano quasi troppo per riuscire a infilarlo. Isabela, in ginocchio di fronte a lui, lo guardò da sotto le onde nere di capelli sfuggiti a ogni controllo, una Medusa che lo lasciò di sasso mentre gli voltava le spalle. Hawke era di fronte a lei, la schiena appoggiata alla testiera e l'espressione assorta.  
“Hawke può ordinartelo, ma io te lo chiedo per favore”. La voce di Izzy era dolce e bassa, un sussurro verso Anders che gli strappò un gemito inarticolato; si accucciò a quattro zampe di fronte a lui e si chinò su Hawke.  
Conosceva quell'espressione, il rossore che saliva dalla barba e gli inondava le guance. Hawke gettò indietro la testa e si arrotolò nel pugno i lunghi capelli neri, e Anders digrignò i denti.  
Se aveva pensato di sapere cosa fosse l'eccitazione in quel momento rivalutò il proprio dizionario. Hawke lo guardò dritto negli occhi e sollevò un sopracciglio.  
“Fallo”, ordinò piano, e Anders lo voleva ancora più di lui. Afferrò i fianchi morbidi di Isabela e scivolò dentro di lei, strappandole un sussulto.  
Dita che scavavano nella carne, Hawke che non lo abbandonava un istante e quello sguardo che amplificava il piacere che gli cresceva dentro: dovette concentrarsi per non venire subito, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato. Si curvò sulla schiena di Izzy e fece scivolare una mano tra le sue gambe, accarezzandola e aprendola sotto il tocco lento delle dita.  
Brevi sussulti della schiena, Hawke che annuiva una sola volta, labbra socchiuse e un fremito nel respiro che significava una cosa sola. Non smise di guardare Anders quando un basso ringhio gli salì dalla gola, i tendini tesi sul collo, la mano che stringeva di più i capelli di Isabela; spinse contro di lei e Anders fece altrettanto, colpi lenti e regolari che trasformarono quei leggeri sussulti in una stretta quasi dolorosa attorno al suo cazzo.  
Sentì Isabela venire con un gemito soffocato dalla carne di Hawke e seppe, guardandolo, che lo stesso era accaduto a lui – conosceva quell’espressione, il modo in cui digrignava i denti e il verso brutale che da solo sarebbe bastato a ridurlo in ginocchio a implorare – ma non abbassò lo sguardo.  
Anche se era vicino, se era troppo e troppo a lungo. Anche se il bisogno stava diventando follia.  
Attese – l'ordine. Il _permesso_.  
E arrivò quasi un attimo in ritardo, un cenno del capo, gli occhi che brillavano. Anders strinse il culo di Izzy tra le dita ed esalò un verso soffocato, la testa china in avanti e i capelli che gli spiovevano attorno al viso. Muscoli che si contraevano e calore in sopportabile, una scossa di fuoco che si concentrava in lui a ogni colpo, a ogni spasmo di Isabela attorno a lui.   
Per un attimo non vide nulla – tutto rosso e nero oltre le palpebre chiuse, la testa che fluttuava e pelle liscia contro di lui – poi tornò sulla terra con uno sbuffo e scivolò fuori, cadendo seduto.  
Isabela si ribaltò sulla schiena, la testa appoggiata alla coscia di Hawke e una mano tesa verso Anders, che la prese e si sdraiò di fianco a lei.  
Rimasero abbracciati tutti e tre per quella che sembrò un'eternità; Hawke si adagiò contro la schiena di Izzy e le passò un braccio attorno ai fianchi, la mano che cercava e trovava quella di Anders e un sorriso incredulo sul volto.  
Isabela scostò i capelli dal viso di Anders e gli diede un bacio delicato sulla fronte, acciambellandosi tra loro due con un sospiro soddisfatto e un sorriso dolce.  
Fu lei a parlare dopo un po'.  
“Grazie”, disse piano.  
Hawke ridacchiò in silenzio.  
“Potremmo dire altrettanto...”  
“No, non per... be', _anche_ per questo”, e si girò a guardarlo con un occhiolino, ma tornò subito seria. Scosse la testa e si voltò sulla schiena, tenendoli stretti. “Grazie per aver condiviso questa cosa con me. Quello che provate l'uno per l'altro... brilla. Ed è contagioso. Sono felice di aver vissuto quella luce per questa sera”. Si sollevò a sedere e baciò entrambi sulla labbra; Anders non trovò le parole e si limitò a guardarla con il cuore che batteva forte.  
Hawke si sedette a sua volta e la abbracciò.  
“Sei una donna e un'amica straordinaria”, disse con voce roca. Izzy rise e gli arruffò i capelli, rotolando oltre lui senza alcuna vergogna e aggirandosi per la camera da letto, nuda e del tutto a proprio agio.  
“Ho passato una delle serate più belle che possa ricordare”, disse con le mutande in una mano e il reggiseno nell'altra. “E non eravamo neanche ubriachi!”  
Anders incrociò le gambe sul letto e rimase a guardarla mentre si rivestiva; Hawke gli lanciò i boxer e indossò i propri.  
“Vuoi dormire qui? È piuttosto tardi...” chiese Anders scendendo dal letto e dando la caccia alla maglietta.  
Isabela si allacciò i pantaloni e lo raggiunse, schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Sei adorabile, doc, ma non ti preoccupare”.  
Pochi minuti dopo era rivestita e quasi impeccabile: il trucco era sbavato e sorrideva molto più di quand'era entrata. E non che Izzy fosse avara di sorrisi, di solito.  
Si infilò stivali e giacca; in piedi sulla porta si voltò a guardarli a lungo.  
Scosse una volta la testa e incrociò le braccia.  
“Siete meravigliosi. Vi voglio bene”.  
Anders non resistette. Fece un passo avanti e la abbracciò forte, il cuore che traboccava d'affetto.  
“Ci hai fatto un regalo bellissimo”.  
“Non vi ho regalato proprio niente, mi sono divertita almeno quanto voi! Su, ora non diventarmi sdolcinato: ci vediamo questo week end, va bene?”  
Hawke le diede un bacio sulla guancia e annuì.  
“Contaci. Notte, Izzy”.  
“Notte, ragazzi”, e come se niente fosse uscì con un sospiro allegro.  
Quand'ebbero chiuso la porta Anders e Hawke rimasero per un attimo fermi in corridoio, in silenzio.  
La barba di Hawke si aprì in un sorriso da un orecchio all'altro.  
“È stato _pazzesco_!” esclamò. Prese Anders per le orecchie e lo chinò per baciarlo, e quella era la conclusione di cui aveva bisogno. Anders gli passò le braccia attorno al collo e rispose con trasporto e una risata soffocata dalle lingue che si accarezzavano.  
Non si sarebbe mai dimenticato di quella notte, per tutta la vita.

 

 

 

[Deftones - Cherry waves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gISQSJi7vno)


	10. You are the one

“... mentre la porzione discendente serve a riassorbire l'acqua e quindi è permeabile”. Hawke picchiettò con la penna sugli appunti sparpagliati sul divano davanti a sé e alzo lo sguardo. “Possiamo smettere?”  
Anders, intento a camminare avanti e indietro in salotto con il libro di fisiologia aperto sul braccio, si fermò e guardo Hawke dall'alto in basso.

“No fino a che non abbiamo finito con l'ansa di Henle. Vai pure avanti”. Rimanere serio richiedeva tutta la sua concentrazione, e lo sguardo da cucciolo che Hawke gli riservò non aiutò la messinscena. Si erse in tutta la sua statura e tirò su con il naso. “Porzione ascendente?”

Hawke sbuffò e recuperò un foglio dal fondo della pila.

“Impermeabile all'acqua perché riassorbe i soluti. Sei troppo severo”.

“Quanto basta. Che genere di trasporti sono presenti sulla parete del tratto ascendente?”

“Sodio, potassio e cloro. Ioni, ovviamente”. Hawke si sporse in avanti e prese Anders per la vita, attirandolo contro di sé e strofinandogli il naso nei pressi del plesso solare.

“Sei uno studente indisciplinato”, rise. Chiuse il libro con un tonfo e gli passò le dita tra i capelli, facendogli sollevare il viso; un sorriso obliquo, gli occhi che brillavano e le mani di Hawke che scivolavano giù lungo le cosce. Anders si chinò e lo baciò a lungo, lentamente, fino a che non sentì il fuoco accendergli il sangue; Hawke reagì allo stesso modo e lo trasse in avanti, costringendolo quasi a inginocchiarsi sul bordo del divano.

“Ma stavamo parlando del trasporto sodio potassio cloro”, mormorò contro le sue labbra prima di schiuderle di nuovo con una carezza della lingua. Hawke gli infilò le mani sotto la maglietta – mani calde, solletico e bramosia che si mischiavano mentre gli sfiorava la schiena – e lo tenne stretto. Anders si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui e lasciò cadere il libro.

“La pompa sodio potassio”, e gli morse il labbro, “crea un gradiente nelle cellule. Gli ioni vengono trasportati prima nella cellula, poi nell'interstizio”. Gli sciolse i capelli e se li arrotolò attorno al pugno, piegandogli il collo all'indietro.

“Molto bene”, sussurrò Anders con un tremito nella voce quando i denti di Hawke si chiusero piano sulla sua gola. La sessione di studio si stava rapidamente arenando e il fatto che i suoi pantaloni si stessero slacciando e Hawke ci stesse infilando dentro le mani non aiutava. Ma era stato un pomeriggio produttivo: altre due settimane prima dell'esame ed erano a buon punto. Potevano permettersi una pausa. Anders mosse i fianchi in avanti e si godette il grugnito soffocato di Hawke quando si strusciò su di lui.

“Magari gli ormoni coinvolti nell'escrezione li ripassiamo domani”. Affondò di nuovo le dita tra i capelli di Hawke e le fece scorrere attraverso la barba.

“Molto gentile da parte sua, prof”, e gli afferrò il culo così forte da farlo sussultare.

L'intera situazione iniziava a piacergli un po' troppo. Quel gioco innocente sui pochi anni che li separavano apriva scenari che non aveva mai considerato e Anders si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo verso soffocato quando Hawke gli afferrò i jeans e li fece scivolare lungo le cosce.

Kirkwall gelida fuori dalle finestre, una domenica sera solo per loro: un mese e mezzo di relazione e stare lontani era semplicemente fuori discussione. Oltre a un'attrazione fisica che aveva del demenziale e che riusciva a farli ridere entrambi quando lo sguardo sbagliato nella situazione sbagliata causava reazioni fisiche molto poco sbagliate c'era la semplice vicinanza. Stare assieme a non fare nulla di particolare – un film, Hawke che si perdeva a giocare a Mass Effect per sei ore mentre Anders leggeva l'ennesima review di Lancet o l'ultimo romanzo di Sanderson, ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo acciambellato tra di loro – lo faceva sentire bene, persino al sicuro. Di certo da quando stava con Hawke dormiva meglio, nonostante continuasse a russargli nell'orecchio e a occupare tre quarti di letto, e sorrideva di più.

Andava tutto bene. Era a casa.

Fece scorrere i polpastrelli sotto la maglietta di Hawke e la sollevò; lo preferiva nudo, e non doveva neanche preoccuparsi del freddo, visto quanto era sempre caldo contro di lui. Gli sorrise sulle labbra quando Hawke spinse contro di lui e si contorse per spogliarsi.

Il telefono di Hawke, abbandonato in mezzo agli appunti, suonò.

“Mmmh”, mugolò Anders contro il suo collo. “Puoi ignorarlo?”  
“Era in programma, sì”, e gli strattonò i jeans per farli scendere di più. Anders infilò le dita oltre i boxer mezzi calati e scavò a fondo, stringendo il pugno attorno all'erezione di Hawke e strappandogli un gemito. Il telefono tacque.

“Meglio non rischiare, potrebbe non essere Izzy questa volta”.

Hawke lo divaricò e lo sfiorò con il pollice, facendolo rabbrividire d'attesa.

“Pensa se fosse Varric”, ansimò contro di lui. Anders diede uno scatto con il bacino e si morse il labbro.

“Non riesco a pensare a uno scenario peggiore”.

“Finiremmo in uno dei suoi romanzi?”

“Probabile”.

Il telefono riprese a squillare e loro a ignorarlo. Hawke si ribaltò sulla schiena e portò Anders con sé, divincolandosi per scivolare fuori dai pantaloni. Di nuovo la suoneria tacque, strappando a entrambi un sospiro di sollievo.

Che durò pochissimo: il citofono suonò.

“Sì ma che cazzo!” esclamò Hawke lasciando ricadere le braccia. Anders fece un verso teatrale e sconsolato e si sedette a gambe incrociate davanti a lui, guardandolo sistemarsi i boxer e recuperare il telefono.

Un altro richiamo dal citofono.

“Che cazzo davvero”, e ogni traccia di ironia sparì dal viso di Hawke. Alzò su Anders uno sguardo nervoso. “Sono i miei”.

Gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene; si alzò di scatto e si guardò attorno – mozziconi di canna nel posacenere, bottiglie di birra negli angoli e il primogenito dell'illustre dottor Hawke mezzo nudo con il suo coinquilino avvinghiato addosso.

“Ok, ci sono. Tranquillo, metto tutto a posto. Vai a rispondere, faccio sparire i dettagli più incriminanti”, e raccolse bottiglie e posacenere, correndo in cucina con i pantaloni ancora mezzi calati.

Sentì Hawke tirare in ballo la solita scusa d'emergenza dell'ascensore guasto e, gettati gli scarti, spalancò la finestra. E mentre l'aria gelida dei primi di dicembre, con la sua costante di pioggia ghiacciata e nebbia, entrava dalle strade Anders si raggelò per motivi che non avevano nulla a che vedere con il clima invernale. Lasciò lentamente la maniglia e rimase imbambolato a fissare il cielo nero sopra ai tetti.

Un conto era tenersi per mano al Siren's Call, dove chi non era amico semplicemente non si interessava a loro due. Ma quelli che stavano salendo le sei rampe di scale erano i genitori di Hawke. Con cui lui aveva un rapporto a suo dire difficile.

Non glielo aveva chiesto ma sapeva cosa fare. Si strappò il cuore dal petto e compose il viso in un'espressione neutra e cordiale.

Coinquilino, non amante.

Faceva male ma era la cosa giusta da fare. Uscì dalla cucina e si sistemò alla meglio i capelli; vedere Hawke ciondolare all'ingresso, torcendosi le mani e con il viso un po' pallido, fu una stilettata.

“Vuoi che... insomma, che stia in camera? Dovete...”  
“ _No_! Non... no. Va bene così”.

Passi sulle scale. Anders gli diede un rapido bacio sulla tempia e sorrise incoraggiante.

“Non so quanto sarà terribile ma sono con te”, e questo sembrò rilassare un po' le spalle tese di Hawke.

Uno tintinnio del campanello e Hawke prese un profondo respiro prima di aprire. Anders si fece da parte e per un attimo non notò nulla di degno di nota nelle due figure sullo zerbino.

“Ciao tesoro!” Una voce di donna, allegra e calda, e Hawke fece un passo avanti.

“Ciao, mamma”.

Qualcosa si contrasse all'altezza dello stomaco di Anders.

_Ciao mamma._

Quanto avrebbe voluto poterlo dire di nuovo.

“Ehi, pa'. Non vi aspettavo, la casa è in disordine...”

“Come se non sapessimo che sei incapace di centrare con le mutande il cestone della biancheria”. Il dottor Malcolm Hawke, l'idolo di un po' tutti gli studenti di medicina. Anders si sporse in corridoio e diede una rapida occhiata.

La prima cosa che pensò fu che la genetica Hawke era molto forte. Il dottor Malcolm era identico al figlio, solo di venticinque anni più vecchio: stessi zigomi, stessi occhi nocciola e stessa mandibola squadrata, incorniciata da una barba che si era ingrigita sulle basette. Sua madre fu più una sorpresa, una bella donna con grandi occhi azzurri e un fisico che smentiva età e gravidanze; quando scorse Anders un sorriso uguale a quello del figlio le si aprì sulle labbra.

“Così questo è il tuo coinquilino! Buongiorno, sono Leandra, la mamma di Garrett”. Sentirlo chiamare per nome era strano; Anders prese la mano che gli tendeva e la strinse.

“S-Sì, buonasera. Sono Anders e... e...”

“E penso sia un tuo fan, papà”, aggiunse Hawke con un'alzata di sopracciglio. Suo padre fece un'espressione molto simile e guardò Anders negli occhi.

“Addirittura?” 

“È un medico, _lui_ ”.

Un'esitazione su quell'ultima parola, il tono che si induriva. In una manciata di parole c'era tutta l'amarezza di un figlio che si credeva un delusione, e Anders provò un improvviso, feroce senso di protezione nei suoi confronti. Sostenne lo sguardo del dottor Hawke e gli strinse la mano con un po' più energia del necessario.

“Medico? Dove?”  
“Qui in clinica a Darktown. Sono al secondo anno di Chirurgia e lavoro per lo più in Pronto Soccorso”.

“Un medico di trincea, praticamente! Qualche volta mi manca essere giovane e idealista, ti invidio molto.”

“Sì, comunque c'è un salotto, sapete?” chiese Hawke serio.

“Come facciamo a saperlo? Non ci hai neanche fatto vedere la casa!” disse Leandra.

“Sì, be'... camera, camera, bagno, cucina e, appunto, salotto. Sedetevi, dai, faccio il caffè”, tagliò corto prima di sparire in cucina. Anders si sfregò le mani sui pantaloni e cercò di mantenere un'espressione cordiale.

“Abbiamo lasciato un po' di disordine sul divano; Hawke – Garrett stava studiando e io gli sto dando una mano”. Fece strada e si affrettò a impilare gli appunti sparsi sui cuscini. Il dottor Malcolm sollevò un foglio, lo scrutò con la testa inclinata e lo porse ad Anders con un sorriso.

“Fisiologia. Mi piaceva, ai tempi dell'università...”

“Ma quindi è merito tuo se Garrett ha passato l'esame di anatomia. E con lode, per giunta!”  
Anders sentì qualcosa indurirsi all'altezza della gola e sperò di non sembrare troppo irritato.

“Oh, no, il merito è tutto suo. Non ho mai visto nessuno studiare con così tanta dedizione; gli ho solo prestato i miei appunti, tutto qui. Vostro figlio è davvero in gamba”.

“Già, se solo si impegnasse di più... allora, ragazzo, dimmi, con chi studi?”  
“Con la dottoressa Stannard. Non penso la conosca”.  
“Stannard? Meredith Stannard?” L'espressione stupita era identica a quella del figlio e Anders si rilassò un po'.

“Lei”.  
“ _Quella stronza_! Eravamo in università assieme e lei era la tipica persona che non fa copiare agli esami, fa la spia con i professori e che se la lega al dito per qualsiasi cosa”.

“Nel tuo caso _qualsiasi cosa_ vuol dire 'averle detto di no otto volte quando ti ha invitato a uscire', caro”, intervenne Leandra. Si tolse il cappotto e si sedette. Lo sguardo che si scambiò con il marito era così uguale a quello che Anders aveva visto tante volte negli occhi di Hawke – intesa, allegria, una punta di malizia – che il cuore gli si gonfiò. Malcolm scoppiò a ridere e si arruffò i capelli, striati di bianco alle tempie.

Non solo la genetica Hawke era forte: invecchiavano anche molto bene.

“Vero! Non me l'ha mai perdonata!”

All’improvviso Anders provò un inatteso moto di solidarietà per quell’arpia della sua capa: il dottor Malcolm da giovane doveva essere stato la fotocopia del figlio, non se la sentiva di darle torto per averci provato. Un sogghigno gli tese le labbra e si affrettò a nasconderlo chinando il capo.

Hawke tornò in quel momento, imbronciato sopra a due tazze di caffè.

“Ragazzo, ci stai trattando come ospiti. Non mi piace”, disse suo padre diventando un po’ più serio. Hawke appoggiò di malagrazia i caffè sul tavolino e rimase in piedi, a braccia conserte.

“Non sono un granché come padrone di casa”, e Anders si stupì per quel cambiamento. Lo guardò per un istante e cercò in fretta un modo per cambiare discorso.

“Ehm… Garrett mi diceva che vostra figlia studia medicina”.

“La piccola Bethany, già! Lei e Carver hanno iniziato quest’anno, e mi sembra ieri che andavano alle elementari… Carver studia legge mentre Beth è all’istituto dell’Andraste’s Heart”, disse Leandra con un moto d’orgoglio.

“Almeno un altro medico in famiglia lo avrete”, bofonchiò Hawke; Anders provò l’impulso di dargli uno scrollone: si stava comportando da ragazzino.

“Un medico, un avvocato e a quanto pare un biologo”. Gli occhi azzurri di Leandra si fecero duri, un’altra espressione che condivideva con il primogenito. “Hai intenzione di tenere il muso ancora a lungo, Garrett?”

“Non so, non ho capito perché siate qui. Per una volta che pensavo di aver fatto bene…”

“Appunto per quello!” Malcolm si alzò e gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle. “Possiamo venire a dire a nostro figlio che siamo fieri di lui?”

Gli occhi nocciola di Hawke guizzarono di lato in un’evidente dimostrazione di sospetto.

“Sul serio?”

“Ci hai messo più del necessario ma ce la stai facendo. Devo iniziare a sospettare che tu abbia messo la testa a posto?” Il dottor Malcolm gli diede una strofinata alla spalla e si chinò a prendere il caffè. “La prossima cosa che mi aspetto a questo punto è di vederti portare a casa una ragazza!”

Anders si morse la lingua così forte da sentire il sapore del sangue.

_Non lasciare che capiscano. Continua a sorridere._

Eppure gli parve di percepirlo chiaramente: il suono del suo cuore che si incrinava. Tenne lo sguardo ostinatamente lontano da quello di Hawke anche se sentì che lo stava cercando e non mutò espressione.

“Probabilmente riuscirò a deludervi anche in questo”, rispose con voce roca dopo un po’.

Seguì un breve silenzio e sua madre prese la parola, come se niente fosse.

“Oh, su, adesso non prendere tutto così sul serio”. Sfilò un foglio dalla pila degli appunti e lo guardò tenendolo lontano da sé. “No, questa non è la tua grafia, non ci sono macchie… ma è illeggibile lo stesso”. Guardò Anders da sotto in su e gli sorrise. “Devo ancora conoscere un medico che sappia tenere in mano una penna. Mia figlia non fa eccezione”.

Anders si sforzò di suonare cordiale mentre chiacchierava del più e del meno; Hawke, per tutta la mezz’ora successiva, non accennò a volersi sedere, e rispose a monosillabi fino a che suo padre non sospirò.

“Vieni a pranzo qualche volta. Bethany sente la tua mancanza”.

“Carver no, immagino”, grugnì in risposta.

Il dottor Malcolm scosse la testa e sospirò.

“Lui anche di più, ma ha la testa dura quasi quanto la tua e non lo ammetterà mai. Puoi smettere di essere in guerra contro tutti per una volta?”

Hawke sospirò e lasciò ricadere le braccia.   
“Io non… senti, papà, mi dispiace, ok? Mi dispiace di essere così. Sto facendo del mio meglio”.

“Lo sappiamo, tesoro”. Leandra gli si avvicinò e gli fece una carezza; nonostante la posa ostinata il cipiglio di Hawke si addolcì. “Lo sappiamo ed è per questo che siamo qui. Mancavi anche a noi”. Si alzò in punta di piedi e gli depose un bacio sulla guancia, che lo fece sorridere appena.

“E va bene. Scusate, ok? Non volevo essere burbero…”

“Vieni a pranzo a casa, davvero”, insisté Malcolm.

“L’invito si estende anche a te, ovviamente”, aggiunse Leandra; si stava infilando il cappotto e sorrise ad Anders. E ammiccò? No, quello se l’era immaginato.

Pochi minuti – e qualche verso estasiato alla scoperta di Ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo – dopo se n’erano andati. Anders chiuse la porta e rimase immobile per un attimo, le mani appoggiate contro il legno lucido e una sensazione sgradevole nei pressi dello stomaco. Nemmeno lui sapeva come chiamarla.

Il silenzio che regnava in casa era insolito. Sapeva di cose taciute, di verità nascoste e di rabbia muta.

Non gli piaceva neanche un po'. Finì di sistemare gli appunti e non si voltò neanche a cercare Hawke; sapeva che non lo avrebbe trovato, lo sentiva armeggiare in cucina. Troppo a lungo per lavare due tazze.

Che diritto aveva di sentirsi così? Lui per primo non se l'era sentita di sbandierare la loro relazione di fronte ai genitori di Hawke, come poteva rimproverargli di aver seguito il suo suggerimento? Anzi, Hawke aveva fatto un passo in più di lui – anche se stabilire se fosse per ribellione o per onestà era difficile a dirsi.

A conti fatti i genitori di Hawke gli erano sembrate due brave persone... e allora perché il figlio sembrava così risentito nei loro confronti?

Si rigirò in mano i fogli con quel peso che non voleva saperne di andarsene.

Sospirò e si voltò verso il corridoio; fu con una certa sorpresa che si accorse che Hawke lo stava guardando, le mani aggrappate allo stipite della porta e l'espressione cupa.

No, peggio: triste.

Anders posò i fogli sul tavolo e non provò neanche a sorridere; gli si avvicinò e si fermò a un passo da lui.

“Ti va di parlare?” gli chiese sotto voce.

Hawke lasciò ricadere le braccia e alzò il viso, uno schiocco della lingua e gli occhi al soffitto.

“Mi sento una merda”, disse senza guardarlo. Anders sciolse e rilegò i capelli e non distolse lo sguardo.

“Non mi hai risposto”.

Finalmente Hawke abbassò il viso e si morse il labbro, quindi annuì lentamente una volta.

“Bene”. Anders respirò a fondo ed esitò. “Non qui però. Vieni”.

Una manciata di minuti e due rampe di scale dopo erano seduti al gelo sul tetto del palazzo. Aveva smesso di piovere ma il cemento su cui Anders si sedette era ancora umido, il cielo nero sopra di loro, senza una stella, illuminato di arancione all'orizzonte. Hawke si allacciò la giacca di pelle e gli si accomodò di fianco, le gambe che penzolavano nel baratro sotto di loro.

Le mani di Anders tremavano un po' per il freddo e la tensione mentre arrotolava la cartina. Kirkwall si stendeva infinita davanti a loro, un oceano di luci artificiali e vite che scorrevano via. Una sirena gridò da qualche parte nei recessi di Darktown.

La fiamma dell'accendino fu un lampo improvviso in quel buio; Anders aspirò a fondo una volta e la porse subito ad Hawke. Le loro dita si sfiorarono nel gesto e qualcosa sembrò brillargli dentro.

Fumarono in silenzio per un po' e l'odore del fumo si mischiò a quelli dello smog e del cemento bagnati.

Anders si sfregò le mani davanti al naso e vi soffiò sopra, una nuvoletta di vapore che gli si dissipava tra le dita. Hawke emise un basso verso soffocato e gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle, attirandolo vicino.

Il calore che lo invase subito non dipendeva solo dalla temperatura di Hawke. Il groviglio di sentimenti che gli si era stretto dentro si sciolse almeno un po'; appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla e sospirò.

Già meglio.

“Scusami”, mormorò Hawke poco dopo.

“Va tutto bene, Hawke. Credo”.

“Sono un vigliacco e tu troppo rispettoso. Avrei dovuto dir loro che...”

Anders si sollevò e gli prese il viso in una mano. Palpebre socchiuse, mandibola contratta... voleva solo tenerlo stretto e mandare via quel dolore, quale che fosse l'origine.

“Va tutto bene”, ripeté più convinto. “Sono i tuoi genitori, immagino sia normale che tu voglia aspettare prima di... di...”

Le parole gli si spensero in gola e dovette distogliere lo sguardo.

_Se lo vorrai. Se pensi ne valga la pena. Se e un sacco di altri se._

E Hawke gli lesse nel pensiero.

“Anders”.

“Sono io che devo scusarmi adesso. Dopotutto non ne so molto su come ci si comporti con dei genitori, quindi...”  
“Anders, guardami”.

Lo fece. Gli occhi di Hawke erano lucidi, dolci. Bruciavano.

“Ti prego, dimmi che non hai pensato che mi vergogni. Sei la parte migliore di me”.

Lo prese per le spalle e appoggiò la fronte alla sua.

“Dimmi che non ho fatto un errore di troppo. Che non ti sto perdendo”.

Anders sentì una risata umida di lacrime salirgli dallo stomaco; afferrò Hawke per la nuca e lo baciò a lungo, una confessione senza parole e con mille significati che gli tolse il fiato e cancellò ogni residuo di dubbio. Quando Hawke si scostò per respirare Anders lo tenne contro di sé.

“Quel genere di paura ce l'ho io, di solito. Ma con te... pensi basti così poco?”

Hawke rise in silenzio e scosse la testa.

“Dimmelo di nuovo. Ho bisogno di sicurezza, in questo momento”.

“Sono con te. Sempre, se lo vorrai”.  
Avrebbe aggiunto anche qualcos'altro – qualcosa che gli bruciava in fondo all'anima e che si sentiva ridicolo a dire ma fortunato a provare – ma Hawke lo abbracciò così forte, così di slancio da togliergli il respiro.

Rimasero stretti per quella che parve un'eternità, Kirkwall che ingoiava l'orizzonte attorno a loro.

“Non so cosa ho fatto per meritarmi qualcuno come te, ma...” Hawke si sciolse piano dall'abbraccio e guardò Anders a lungo dritto negli occhi. Prese un respiro profondo, aprì e richiuse la bocca un paio di volte e alla fine sussurrò: “Ma innamorarmi di te è stata la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata”.

Un sospiro, niente di più, quasi ingoiato dal chiasso del traffico, che mandò una scossa lungo la pelle di Anders e fino nel profondo delle ossa.

Lo baciò. Un bacio lungo e quasi doloroso, gola stretta e occhi umidi e cuore che ruggiva; Hawke si abbandonò tra le sue braccia e tutto tornò a posto. Più forte di prima, più brillante e vero.

Qualcosa che aveva un nome che Anders ancora tremava a pronunciare, qualcosa che pensava di non essere più capace di provare.

Hawke si scostò da lui di un soffio e sorrise. Anders recuperò una scorta di coraggio che teneva da parte per i momenti importanti e mormorò contro le sue labbra.

“Faccio sul serio, Hawke. Davvero”.

“Siamo in due allora. E ti giuro che lo dirò ai miei; anzi”, e si raddrizzò, prendendo le mani di Anders – che intanto si stavano congelando – nelle proprie, “passo fisiologia e glielo dico. A Carver verrà un colpo”.

“Sicuro? Non voglio che ti senta obbligato a...”

“A dire a tutti quanto sono felice con te? Wow, che grande forzatura. Ne ho bisogno anche io, credo, è solo che non sono abituato a dire niente ai miei genitori”.

Anders si rannicchiò contro di lui e gli infilò il naso nel collo, facendolo ridacchiare.

“Mi spiace che non ti piacciano; sembrano volerti davvero bene”.

“Ah, su quello non ho mai avuto dubbi. Però sono sempre stato una mezza delusione per loro, credo”.

“Credo?”

Hawke scosse la testa e gli accarezzò i capelli, lo sguardo che vagava nella notte dei bassifondi.

“Volevano un medico in famiglia e sarei dovuto essere io. Il primogenito, l'erede... peccato che non facesse per me. Hanno sempre pensato che fossi destinato a grandi cose, penso, e invece sono solo... me”.

“Com'era quella citazione di Mulan? Quella sul fiore che sboccia nelle avversità eccetera”.

La gola di Hawke vibrò in una risata rauca.

“Ti prego, le metafore floreali no!”

Anders si unì alla risata e per un po' si limitò a far dondolare i piedi contro il muro.

“Troverai la tua strada, lo so”.  
“Intanto ho trovato te”.

“Meglio di niente, no?”

Gli baciò la testa e sospirò.

“Gliel'ho detto, comunque: avranno il loro medico in famiglia. Beth è un carroarmato, anche se a vederla non lo diresti, con quegli occhioni. E... be', in effetti ce ne saranno due, di medici”.  
“Tuo padre, no?”  
“Tu”.  
Senza parole Anders gli strinse la mano e la tenne come se ne andasse della sua vita. Tremava un po', e non solo per il freddo.

“Hawke?”  
“Mh?”  
“Ho il forte sospetto, e più passa il tempo e più diventa simile a una certezza, di essermi innamorato anche io”.

E poi non ci fu più bisogno di parlare.

Quando rientrarono poco dopo Anders era scosso da brividi incontrollabili e accudito da un Hawke che lo rimproverava per quell'idea da adolescenti ribelli - “Se dovevamo farci una canna e diventare sdolcinati potevamo farlo al caldo sul divano!” - ma felice. Semplicemente felice.

Valeva la pena avere il naso arrossato e le mani intorpidite dal freddo, valeva la pena aver avuto paura per guadagnarsi la certezza che ora si portava dentro.

_Ti amo, Garrett Hawke._

 

 

[Sentenced - You are the one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xe1HGwZIbsU)


	11. Master and servant

“Alla fine non sei andato a pranzo dai tuoi”, disse Anders una sera; seduto  al contrario sul divano, con il mento appoggiato allo schienale, si era arrotolato al pugno un pezzo di corda rossa trovata in giro per casa e lo faceva dondolare davanti al naso di ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo, ritraendola a ogni zampata.

“Non ancora, ma domenica scorsa non erano a casa, e quindi...”  
Non era molto loquace, ma Anders non se la sentì di dargli torto; di lì a due giorni avrebbe avuto l'ultimo esame e stava studiando più di quanto lo avesse mai visto fare, sommerso di appunti e con una riga di evidenziatore sulla guancia.

“Sbaglio o li stai chiamando più spesso ultimamente?” Sollevò di scatto la corda e due zampe artigliate si aggrapparono alla stoffa del divano. Sbirciò Hawke e lo vide corrucciato, con i capelli in piedi sulla testa e il labbro stretto tra i denti. Sapeva di non sbagliarsi: da quando erano passati a trovarlo la settimana precedente Hawke aveva fatto qualche timido tentativo di chiamare sua madre e la cosa l'aveva incoraggiata a farlo a sua volta. Questo lo faceva brontolare e alzare gli occhi al cielo - “Mi vuole passare mio padre. Lo fa tutte le volte!” gli sibilava tenendo coperto il telefono – ma era fin troppo facile vedere che la cosa non gli dispiace affatto.

Anders si sedette con un tonfo e il gatto lanciò un miagolio infastidito per essere stato privato del suo passatempo. Da quando abitavano lì ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo era ingrassato, aveva il pelo più folto e non aveva cercato di aggredire nessuno; un cambiamento incredibile.

Rilassandosi contro i cuscini rimase per un po' a guardare i tentativi di Hawke di elaborare la mole di informazioni. Sapeva che aveva passato l'intero pomeriggio sui libri e vederlo così arruffato e stanco gli faceva tenerezza.

Non era abituato a quel sentimento. Karl era stato diverso – e forse era per questo che con Hawke stava così bene. Non c'era nessun fantasma del passato con cui fare i conti, nessun senso di colpa e, incredibile, nessuna nostalgia. Karl lo aveva chiamato un paio di sere prima, una telefonata di cortesia di cui Anders avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno e a cui aveva assistito anche Hawke.

“Ehi, ciao, Andy”, l'aveva salutato Karl con voce gentile. Anders si era teso, ma la mano di Hawke che gli strofinava la schiena era stata sufficiente a tenerlo saldo.

“Karl, ciao. Non mi aspettavo di sentirti. Come stai?”

“Direi bene, anche se non è facile rimettere assieme i pezzi. Si tira avanti. E tu?”

Anders si era voltato a guardare Hawke che gli aveva sorriso incoraggiante e aveva fatto spallucce.

La risposta era così scontata, così semplice da fargli provare un vago rimorso, qualcosa di fugace che era bastato il luccichio negli occhi di Hawke a scacciare.

Aveva risposto con un sorriso che si era trasmesso al tono.

“Bene. Cosa stai facendo?”

Per Karl apparentemente le cose erano sempre le stesse – lavoro e lavoro, ambizione che avevano condiviso ma su due binari paralleli che si escludevano a vicenda – con l'aggiunta di un po' di solitudine in più.

“Potremmo provare a rivederci, qualche volta. Ormai sono passati due mesi e dovremmo riuscire a comportarci da adulti”.

“No”, gli aveva risposto subito, forse in modo troppo brutale. Aveva scosso la testa anche se non poteva vederlo. “Scusami, non volevo essere brusco. Davvero, scusami, Karl, ma preferirei di no; non ho molto da raccontarti e sarebbe imbarazzante per entrambi”.  
“Stai già con qualcun altro?”  
Graffiante, stizzito. Anders aveva stretto i denti e il pugno, ma Hawke gliel'aveva preso nel palmo, dita che scioglievano la tensione e si intrecciavano alle sue. Anders aveva sospirato e, dopo un'occhiata e un mezzo sorriso, aveva risposto.

“Sì”. Mentire era fuori discussione.

“Ah. Capisco. Bene, sono felice che ti sia ripreso _così in fretta_. Ti auguro ogni bene”, e aveva riattaccato senza lasciarlo ribattere.

_Tutto qui?_

Forse avrebbe dovuto essere più aperto, ascoltare di più, ma per quanto si sforzasse di fissare il cellulare in cerca di qualche mancanza a cui porre rimedio semplicemente non aveva più nessun interesse.

Era davvero finita da ben prima che Karl lo lasciasse.

Hawke si era sforzato di dissimulare una bruciante gelosia, anche se non era stato molto bravo a nascondere i propri sentimenti; aveva sbuffato e borbottato fino a che Anders non gli aveva tirato un pugno alla spalla e gli aveva preso la testa nell'incavo del braccio, arruffandogli i capelli.

“Se devi dire qualcosa fallo e basta, ti sta salendo la pressione, si vede”.

“Non ti offendi?”

“Probabilmente no, e nel caso ti farai perdonare”. Lo aveva lasciato andare e Hawke lo aveva guardato da sotto in su con quel suo improbabile sguardo da cucciolo. Aveva stretto le spalle e scosso la testa.

“Il tuo ex è un coglione, ecco tutto”.

“Isabela la pensa esattamente allo stesso modo”.

“Vedi che ho ragione?”

“Infatti ho scelto te”, e gli aveva schioccato un bacio dimenticandosi ogni traccia di disagio.

Quella sera Anders si prese qualche altro minuto per scrutare Hawke quando non lo stava guardando. Era ancora più simile a suo padre quando si concentrava, le sopracciglia aggrottate e gli occhi bassi; quando avesse alzato lo sguardo Anders sapeva che qualcosa gli si sarebbe acceso sul viso e a lui sarebbe saltato un battito, perché avrebbe sorriso e lo avrebbe guardato come faceva solo lui.

_Come se non ci fosse niente di più importante._

Si attorcigliò la corda tra le dita e gli sfuggì un sospiro che richiamò l'attenzione di Hawke; sollevò la testa e successe: sopracciglia che si inarcavano, una scintilla negli occhi e quel sorriso che gli arruffava la barba.

“Che c'è?” chiese.

_C'è che ti amo e se solo fossi un po' meno un codardo te l'avrei già detto._

“Ti esce il fumo dalle orecchie, hai studiato troppo per oggi”, disse invece inclinando il capo di lato.

Hawke incrociò le dita e stiracchiò le braccia sopra alla testa con un verso da dinosauro, e la maglietta si sollevò di un paio di dita. Un dettaglio che bastò a far saltare un respiro ad Anders, cosa che Hawke non mancò di notare.

“Lo stai facendo di nuovo”, gli disse con una risata muta nella voce. Anders scosse la testa e lo guardò.

“Cosa?”

“Mi guardi e diventi rosso, e quando fai così io non capisco più niente. Mi sa che per oggi ho finito di studiare”. Spazzò via gli appunti e afferrò la corda nel pugno, tirandola e portandosi dietro Anders, che gli atterrò sulle labbra e lo sbilanciò indietro, contro il bracciolo.

“Dovrei sentirmi una gran brutta persona per averti distratto dal tuo studio”, mormorò passandogli l'unica mano libera tra i capelli.

“Mh?” Hawke intrecciò il gomitolo di corda tra le dita e spinse in fuori il bacino.

“Sono sicuro che tu possa prenderti una pausa, visto che sei in pari con il programma da giorni e stai continuando solo a ripassare, e...” Un morso al labbro inferiore gli strappò un sussulto e lo mise a tacere.

“Niente compiti per questa sera quindi, prof?”

“Dipende da cosa intendi...”

Hawke si sollevò a sedere e si premette contro Anders, muovendo piano i fianchi sotto di lui.

Anders deglutì. Era bastata la vista di pochi centimetri quadri di pelle per incendiargli il sangue; se avesse continuato così avrebbe messo davvero a dura prova la sua pazienza. Gli gettò le braccia al collo e il groviglio di corda gli si srotolò sulla spalla.

Fu in quel momento che qualcosa cambiò nello sguardo già acceso di Hawke: la stessa espressione che gli aveva visto sul volto la sera di Halloween, appena prima che finissero a letto, gli fece socchiudere le labbra. Anders sentì un brivido di attesa e soffocò un singulto quando una stretta ben nota gli si serrò sulla nuca.

“C'è qualcosa che vorrei fare da un sacco”. Un sussurro ruvido di barba contro la sua gola esposta, la lingua che risaliva leggera fino a sfiorargli le labbra.

Anders si mosse contro di lui e gli si aggrappò alla schiena.

“M-Ma non mi dire”.

“Ho bisogno di sapere che ti fidi di me”.

Anders si bloccò e scosse la testa, di colpo serio. La mano di Hawke ricadde immediatamente e gli scivolò lungo il fianco in una carezza.

“Pensi che non mi fidi di te?” gli chiese sotto voce. Hawke lo baciò e lo strinse più forte, una mano che scendeva tra di loro e si arrotolava la corda nel pugno.

“Dimmelo, è importante”. La fece passare attorno alla vita di Anders e la tese quel poco che bastava per fargliela sentire.

Anders capì e si lasciò sfuggire un debole verso inarticolato. Scese in un balzo dal divano e si tirò dietro Hawke, le mani che gli afferravano i polsi e le labbra che formicolavano per il bisogno di baciarlo ancora.

Lo trascinò oltre il divano e in corridoio.

“Mi fido di te”, mormorò. Lo baciò con violenza e Hawke rispose, la corda che scorreva sul pavimento e richiamava l'attenzione del gatto. Anders bofonchiò nel chiudergli la porta della camera davanti al muso e smise subito, perché Hawke lo prese di peso e lo sollevò, facendolo cadere sul letto con un tonfo e un rimbalzo.

La corda era sparpagliata sulle coperte e sul pavimento, una traccia rossa che da sola bastava a trasformare il respiro di Anders in un ansimare pesante. E pensare che era nato tutto come un gioco innocente...

Hawke scivolò su di lui, mani calde che gli scorrevano sotto alla maglietta e la sollevavano fino alle spalle, le labbra che ne tracciavano il percorso verso l'alto fino ad arrivare alla gola. Si chiusero alla base del collo e Anders sentì la lingua scorrergli sulla pelle mentre Hawke succhiava, interrompendosi per togliergli la maglietta prima di tornare ad accarezzarlo molto più piano di quello che Anders avrebbe voluto.

“Ti ci vorrà una sciarpa per questo”. Hawke quasi rideva nell'indicare con un bacio quello che – Anders ne era sicuro – sarebbe diventato un succhiotto.  
Non che gli importasse; si agitò contro di lui in una richiesta senza parole che non venne accolta.

“Piano, piano”, un sussurro divertito e spietato all'orecchio. “Non ti permetto di avere fretta”.

“Immagino di non avere molta voce in capitolo, vero?” riuscì ad ansimare. Hawke non rispose subito. Gli fece scorrere le dita sulle braccia e le intrecciò alle sue, sollevandogli i polsi sopra alla testa; le nocche urtarono le sbarre della testiera.

“Se ti faccio male dimmelo. In qualsiasi momento, ok?”

La corda gli si avvolse attorno ai polsi e Anders si agitò nell'anticipazione; all'improvviso avere ancora addosso i jeans era insopportabile. Si tese verso Hawke e gli ringhiò all'orecchio.

“E se volessi che me ne facessi?”

Spinse contro di lui e sogghignò nel sentirlo eccitato. Hawke diede una stretta alla corda e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Cristo, Anders”, gli sussurrò contro le labbra prima di chiudergliele con un bacio furioso. “Giurami solo di dirmelo subito se vuoi che smetta, va bene? Ti prego”.

“Ok”, riuscì solo a esalare Anders.

Aveva i polsi bloccati da spire strette ma non tanto da fargli male, la promessa di un tormento delizioso. Hawke annodò la corda contro la testiera e si tirò indietro. I palmi sfiorarono il petto di Anders e più giù, un fremito all'altezza della pancia, si fermarono sui bottoni dei jeans. Lo sfiorarono troppo piano attraverso la stoffa.

Anders scattò verso l'alto cercando quel contatto, i denti stretti.

Lo sguardo di Hawke stava assumendo quella sfumatura d'acciaio che gli faceva girare la testa.

Gli slacciò il primo bottone e lo prese per i fianchi, posando un bacio gentile un palmo sotto all'ombelico. Altro bottone, altro bacio, sempre delicato.

Al terzo Anders stava mugolando piano.

Hawke ne slacciò un altro e si sollevò per guardarlo, un sopracciglio inarcato; gli posò le mani sui fianchi e strinse la stoffa.

“Di già?”

“Vuoi che ti implori?”  
“So che lo faresti. Che lo _farai_. Ma questa volta voglio qualcosa di più da te”.

Le dita scivolarono nei pantaloni, nei boxer, e li fecero scorrere con una lentezza esasperante verso il basso. Anders gettò la testa all'indietro e sollevò il bacino con un gemito quando il cazzo guizzò fuori dalla stoffa; nel movimento le corde scavarono nei polsi.

Le mani di Hawke lo lasciarono. A lungo, troppo a lungo.

Quando riemerse dal brivido e socchiuse gli occhi lo vide.

Hawke era vestito, del tutto a proprio agio, ai piedi del letto. Era incombente, guance rosse e quello sguardo tagliente che gli scavava dentro mentre scorreva su di lui. Non distolse il proprio e sentì il sangue pulsargli troppo forte per poterlo tollerare. Strattonò le corde e ringhiò mentre i muscoli delle spalle si contraevano, si gonfiavano in un inutile tentativo di liberarsi.

Hawke scoprì i denti in un ghigno da belva e si infilò con lento calcolo una mano nei pantaloni rigonfi.

“Allarga le gambe”. Un ordine sussurrato cui Anders non osò sottrarsi; aprì le gambe e si morse il labbro tenendo gli occhi inchiodati a quelli di Hawke.

“Così va bene?”

La mano di Hawke si muoveva su e giù nei pantaloni.

“Oh, smettila e scopami, Hawke!” gli sfuggì, in un misto di desiderio ed esasperazione. Non lo aveva mai voluto così tanto come in quel momento di prigionia in cui tutto ciò che poteva fare era puntare i piedi e sollevare il bacino, un'offerta più che disperata.

“Lo farò. E tu griderai, questa volta”.

Anders ricadde sul cuscino e cercò di trasformare il gemito implorante in una risata, con risultati discutibili.

“Di frustrazione senza dubbio se non – oh!” Il materasso sussultò e quando spostò lo sguardo dal soffitto si trovò la testa scura di Hawke tra le gambe. Gli afferrò le ginocchia e sorrise.

“ _Oh_?” disse con un sopracciglio sollevato. “Tutto qui?”

E prima che Anders trovasse qualcosa di sarcastico da dire si chinò su di lui.

Respiro tiepido sulla pelle, la promessa di qualcosa di più.

“Ora stai fermo”, mormorò Hawke, e Anders diede fondo a tutta la sua scorta di obbedienza per fare come gli veniva detto. Strinse le mandibole e non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo da Hawke, ma non si mosse.

La ricompensa non tardò ad arrivare. Labbra morbide lo sfiorarono, la lingua che guizzava a raccogliere le gocce che gli si formavano sulla punta del cazzo, che scendeva con una lentezza esasperante sempre più giù. Che si muoveva in cerchio sulle sue palle, premeva e continuava a scivolare.

Le mani di Hawke gli afferrarono il culo e lo strinsero, sollevandolo e divaricandolo. Anders diede un altro inutile strattone alle corde e rantolò qualcosa che voleva essere una preghiera e che uscì solo come un gemito senza forma. Hawke continuò a leccarlo in profondità, troppo piano per quello che il suo corpo gli gridava di pretendere, abbastanza perché fosse una tortura.

Pochi istanti e perse il controllo sul suono sommesso che gli sfuggiva dalle labbra e sui propri muscoli. Artigliava l'aria, la testiera del letto e spingeva in su, verso Hawke.

“Ti prego, ti prego”, una cantilena ansimante, singhiozzi che si strozzarono quando due dita premettero contro di lui in lente carezze circolari, penetrarono a poco a poco.

Anders non riusciva più a pensare; scattò in avanti e Hawke si bloccò, trasformando il tocco in una morsa impietosa.

“Cosa ti ho detto?”

Tutto ciò che riuscì a racimolare fu un singulto disperato. Hawke strinse più forte.

“Rispondimi”. Una porzione remota del cervello di Anders registrò un tremito nel suo tono. Molto promettente.

“Fermo. Devo stare fermo”, mugolò. E ci provò, ci provò davvero quando i movimenti ricominciarono, secchi e forti, nocche che impattavano contro di lui a ogni affondo.

Quanto durò? Per sempre gli parve, un'eternità che si dilatava e che si colorò di rosso quando la bocca di Hawke si chiuse su di lui.

Voleva che urlasse? Ci era vicino. Sollevò la testa ansimando e incontrò lo sguardo di Hawke.

Fu davvero quasi troppo. Non bastava che lo stesse succhiando a fondo, sussulti della lingua e della gola sulla pelle, non bastavano le dita che lo tormentavano: quegli occhi da soli sarebbero stati sufficienti a strappargli ogni residuo di autocontrollo.

“Hawke i-io...”

Si fermò solo un attimo e alzò la testa, un sopracciglio sollevato e i capelli che gli spiovevano sulla fronte. Scosse il capo solo una volta e Anders rabbrividì per il ghigno da animale che gli schiuse le labbra prima che tornasse a prenderlo in bocca.

Nessun pensiero razionale, solo la marea rossa che gli toglieva il fiato; ricadde sul cuscino e grugnì, incapace di comportarsi come Hawke gli aveva comandato. I fianchi scattarono in su e Hawke emise un verso strozzato ma non smise.

Poco. Ancora poco e avrebbe raggiunto un più che comprensibile limite fisico. Anzi, si riteneva già molto bravo ad aver tenuto a duro così a lungo. Socchiuse le palpebre e attraverso le ciglia imperlate di lacrime di desiderio e frustrazione vide che Hawke si stava contorcendo per spogliarsi.

Uno spasmo lo prese all'altezza del basso ventre e gli contrasse gli addominali, facendolo spingere di nuovo verso l'alto.

“Non smettere”, ansimò, e avrebbe aggiunto qualcosa, ma Hawke si spostò. L'improvvisa assenza di lui, del calore bagnato attorno al suo cazzo, della sua lingua, delle dita che lo aprivano fu quasi insopportabile, ma durò poco. Hawke strisciò su di lui – le spalle che si contraevano a ogni movimento, l'uccello che gli strisciava sulla pancia, sul petto mentre saliva ancora.  
Non voleva aspettare. Non poteva. Anders aprì la bocca e tese il collo per quanto le corde glielo permettessero, con le articolazioni che si lamentavano per il movimento.

Come se gliene importasse qualcosa. Sporse la lingua e leccò la punta umida, accolse con un sollievo al limite della follia il movimento di bacino con cui Hawke gli affondò fino in gola. Anders sbuffò dal naso e assecondò gli spasmi – avanti e indietro, labbra strette attorno al cazzo rovente e pulsante, occhi infissi in quelli di Hawke.

Poteva essere lui quello legato e prigioniero, ma l'espressione di Hawke sopra di lui era quella di chi fosse in suo totale potere. Rovesciò la testa all'indietro e si passò la lingua sulle labbra con un ghigno prima di prenderlo di nuovo in bocca, dita che si intrecciavano ai suoi capelli e stringevano – finalmente! – e lo spingevano avanti. Quasi troppo. Quasi da non poter respirare.

Quasi.

“Basta”. Un ordine sussurrato cui Anders obbedì con un secondo di ritardo. Il pugno di Hawke si strinse più forte e gli piegò la testa di lato. “Ho detto basta”, ripeté. Anders non smise di sorridere e lo guardò a lungo, il petto che si alzava e abbassava in fretta.

Hawke lo lasciò andare e tracciò il suo corpo con la lingua, con mani che avevano smesso di essere gentili parecchio tempo prima e che al tempo stesso lo erano ancora troppo. Chiuse di nuovo le labbra attorno al suo cazzo e lasciò perdere ogni forma di raffinatezza. Affamato, diretto, il pugno che lo stringeva e si muoveva su e giù. Anders sgranò gli occhi e annaspò alla ricerca di aria, di una scorta di dominio su di sé e non ne trovò.

Iniziava a vedere familiari ombre nere e scarlatte addensarsi agli angoli del campo visivo, una lenta scossa ustionante che gli partiva dalle palle e gli invadeva ogni nervo, che contraeva ogni muscolo... e Hawke si fermò. Di nuovo.

Questa volta non riuscì a soffocare il lamento che gli arrancò fuori dalla gola.

Hawke si sporse su di lui, la mano che annaspava sul comodino. Tremava, il fiato grosso, e Anders avrebbe provato un brutale moto di trionfo se non fosse stato ridotto quasi sull'orlo delle lacrime per l'eccitazione frustrata.

Si contorse sulle lenzuola cercando di vedere cosa Hawke stesse facendo e sapendolo benissimo, una bramosia dolorosa e la certezza di cosa stesse per accadere.

“Ti prego-davvero, Hawke, ti scongiuro, non... non ce la faccio più”, gemette. Hawke gli salì sopra e gli prese il viso in una mano, baciandolo a fondo e causando un altro mugolio sommesso. L'altra mano accarezzava, cercava. Puntava.

Anders aprì di più le gambe, le ginocchia sollevate verso il petto, mani che iniziavano a formicolare.

Una spinta – lenta, così lenta, una mano aperta sul petto a tenerlo giù, fermo, da bravo – e Hawke entrò in lui.

Si morse il labbro fino a farsi male sul serio per trattenere un gemito più forte, che si trasformò in un ringhio soffocato.

“T-Te lo sei meritato”, sussurrò Hawke afferrandogli i fianchi e spingendo dentro di lui.

Eccola di nuovo – compressione e fuoco e respiro che si strozzava, testa che si spegneva e il mondo intero che si racchiudeva nella consapevolezza bruciante del cazzo di Hawke che affondava fino in fondo, il suono della carne che impattava contro la carne.

Gli andò incontro a ogni colpo. Un gemito rauco sfuggiva dalla bocca spalancata e oltre le palpebre chiuse era tutto ombra e sangue.

_No. Non ancora. Non posso. Non vuole._

Afferrò la testiera che sbatteva contro la parete e strinse fino a sentire le nocche sporgere dalla pelle, un diversivo, una distrazione.

Inutile.

Hawke gli strinse il culo tra le dita e digrignò i denti attorno a un basso suono animalesco.

Il ritmo accelerò e per Anders diventò troppo. Neanche il dolore alle mani aggrappate al metallo serviva più. Niente disciplina, nient'altro che il bisogno di...

“Vieni”. Una singola parola, un ringhio.

Aprì gli occhi e guardò Hawke – pelle arrossata, sudata, occhi di brace – mentre la marea si infrangeva. Oltre le abitudini di una vita, oltre il controllo, oltre quella ridicola gabbia che era la dignità.

“Vieni per me”.

Iniziò come un verso sommesso, quasi piagnucolante, e crebbe di intensità mentre Hawke scivolava più forte dentro di lui. La pulsazione nel suo cazzo accompagnò la nascita di un grido roco che gli squassò la gola. Gridò e venne, schizzi caldi che lo colpirono sul petto e sul collo.

L'eco del ruggito gli rimbalzò nella testa e si unì al grugnito con cui Hawke lo raggiunse, chino su di lui e con i capelli davanti agli occhi. Affondò le dita nei suoi fianchi e gettò indietro la testa, il collo segnato da tendini che spiccavano sotto la pelle lucida di sudore. Anders ebbe un secondo, non di più, di quiete per godersi lo spettacolo, il cuore che batteva forte e un sorriso sulle labbra.

Hawke si accasciò seduto e scivolò fuori, facendo scorrere le mani sulle cosce di Anders in una carezza tremante.

In quel momento dei colpi risuonarono sulla parete.

“Allora! Finitela!” La voce della vicina era soffocata dalla parete ma vibrante di irritazione. In tutta risposta Anders fece una linguaccia e diede un colpo con le mani alla testiera, facendola sbattere ancora una volta contro il muro.

Hawke gli schioccò un bacio sull'interno coscia.

“L'avevo detto”, mormorò senza fiato ma con un largo ghigno nella barba, “che ti avrei fatto gridare”.

“E io sapevo che ci saresti riuscito”. Anders soffiò per togliersi dal naso una ciocca di capelli e quando Hawke si affrettò a raggiungergli i polsi si tese per baciarlo di sfuggita tra le clavicole.

“Ti ho fatto male?”

“Se avessi voluto che ti fermassi te lo avrei detto, no?”

I nodi si sciolsero uno dopo l'altro e Anders agitò le dita fino a che non fu libero. Si sedette e Hawke scivolò dietro di lui e lo prese tra le braccia, sfregandogli le mani nelle proprie.

“Non lo so, mi sembravi abbastanza preso da altro per non... oh, merda, lo sapevo. Ho esagerato”, e gli passò piano le dita sui polsi. Le corde avevano lasciato profondi segni che viravano al violaceo; Anders se li sfregò nel palmo e scrollò le spalle; il movimento le fece dolere un po'.

“La prossima volta starò più attento”, disse Hawke scostandogli i capelli dal collo e baciandogli la nuca, cosa che gli causò un brivido di solletico.

“La prossima volta”, e si voltò per ricambiare il bacio, “puoi anche andarci più pesante, sai?”

Il bacio diventò un morso che lo fece contorcere e ridacchiare ancora di più. Si girò tra le braccia di Hawke e lo abbatté sul letto, facendolo sbattere di nuovo contro la parete.

Altri colpi dall'altra parte.

“Tranquilla signora, abbiamo finito!” rispose Hawke a voce molto alta.

Anders scoppiò a ridere e cercò di soffocare il suono nel cuscino con risultati poco entusiasmanti.  
Ma era davvero rilevante? Era troppo felice e appagato per farci molto caso.

 

 

Due giorni dopo Anders aprì gli occhi nel buio dell’alba di metà dicembre. Non era stata la sveglia a destarlo né l’ululato di una delle innumerevoli ambulanze in strada ma un ronzio acuto, sommesso. Si alzò a sedere e sbadigliò; ser Pounce-a-Lot Terzo ronfava beato nell’incavo lasciato da Hawke al suo fianco. Allungando la mano per accarezzare il gatto Anders si accorse che le coperte erano fredde. Con un’occhiata assonnata al cellulare e un nuovo sbadiglio schioccante si accorse che erano le sei di mattina.

Prevedibile. Hawke era stato teso come un arco la sera prima, e lui stesso non si era aspettato di dormire molto più di così.

“Vuoi che ti accompagni? Se faccio gli occhi dolci alla Stannard magari mi riterrà umiliato a sufficienza da farmi cambiare turno…”

Hawke aveva riso nonostante il vago pallore e aveva alzato la testa dagli appunti.

“Voglio che sia già domani a quest’ora. Non ti preoccupare per me”.

Anders gli aveva baciato la fronte e lo aveva tenuto stretto.

“Preoccuparmi degli altri è la mia specialità, se si tratta di te poi mi ritengo un vero esperto mondiale. Andrà bene, vedrai”.

“Sicuro?”

“Lo sai che ho sempre ragione”.

Anders si arruffò i capelli e si stiracchiò, gambe lunghe che sbucavano dalla trapunta e braccia tese sopra alla testa. Scendere dal letto e affrontare il gelido mondo esterno furono due imprese per cui si ritenne di meritare una medaglia o, almeno, di godersi per un attimo il contatto caldo con la felpa lasciata appesa al termosifone. La infilò e quando emerse dal cappuccio aveva tutti i capelli in bocca e davanti agli occhi. Si stropicciò la faccia e marciò in uno stato di coma quasi vigile verso il bagno.

Il ronzio cessò prima che raggiungesse il corridoio e la porta del bagno si spalancò.

Nel silenzio della casa lo squittio di Anders rimbombò come un grido, ma l’urlo terrorizzato di Hawke fu molto peggio.

“Che c’è?” chiese a voce molto alta, aggrappato alla porta. Anders si premette le mani sul petto che rullava per la tachicardia e boccheggiò cercando di riprendere fiato.

“Perché hai urlato?”

“Io? Sei tu che mi fai gli agguati al bagno e fai versi strani e… e… si può sapere cosa succede, Anders?”

 _Cosa succede? Guardati!_  
Succedeva che ora era chiara l’origine del rumore che l’aveva svegliato.  
Un rasoio elettrico.

La persona che guardava Anders con tanto d’occhi dal bagno era poco meno che uno sconosciuto.

Uno sconosciuto molto interessante, con la linea squadrata della mandibola su cui si contraeva un muscolo e il profilo delle labbra che spiccava ancora più sensuale sulla pelle liscia.

Anders fece un passo avanti e sfiorò la guancia liscia.

“Hawke tu sei… sembri…”

Si morse il labbro per un miscuglio di ilarità e confusione.

“… sembri _minorenne_!”

“Oh. E questo immagino non ti… piaccia, vero?”

Anders gli schioccò un rapido bacio – così strano senza il solletico della barba – e gli si strusciò contro mentre raggiungeva il lavandino.

“Siccome se iniziassi a elencare i motivi per cui questa novità mi destabilizza e al tempo stesso mi eccita un po’ troppo faremmo tardi”, disse brandendo lo spazzolino da denti, “diciamo solo che sì, mi piace”.

Hawke brontolò qualcosa di incomprensibile in fondo alla gola e gli si mise alle spalle, le mani appoggiate quasi distrattamente sui fianchi. Anders non smise di lavarsi i denti e lo guardò attraverso lo specchio.

Come lo preferiva? Sbarbato dimostrava effettivamente meno dei suoi venticinque anni, cosa che gli riportava alla mente con dettagli fin troppo vividi i pensieri che aveva fatto sentendosi chiamare ‘prof’; che fosse bello lo aveva notato dal primo istante, ma ora poteva apprezzare meglio la struttura ossea del viso, tutta zigomi alti e mandibola squadrata. Eppure quella barba gli mancava già – era l’Hawke che aveva conosciuto e per cui aveva perso la testa al primo sguardo.

Sputò e bevve cercando con tutto se stesso di ignorare Hawke che gli scostava il colletto della felpa e gli riempiva nuca e spalle di baci. Quando finalmente ebbe chiuso il rubinetto si girò tra le sue braccia e gli prese il viso tra le mani, attirandolo contro di sé per un bacio come si deve.

Nella sua stretta lo sentì abbandonare una tensione che lo stupore per la rasatura gli aveva impedito di notare; si svegliò del tutto al contatto con le sue labbra, con la lingua che lo accarezzava e gli accendeva il sangue.

Si costrinse a prender fiato e a scostarsi, ma non si sciolse dall’abbraccio. Hawke gli sfiorò il naso con il proprio e Anders sospirò soddisfatto, facendogli appoggiare la guancia contro la propria spalla.

“Mi spieghi perché ti sei fatto la barba? Era così bella. Te l’ho detto, mi piaci comunque, ma sono curioso”.

Hawke si sollevò di scatto e lo guardò con le sopracciglia inarcate.

“Non sembro una persona più seria così?”

“Lo hai fatto per impressionare il prof di fisiologia?” Stava per scoppiare a ridere di nuovo, ma questa volta con un’esplosione di tenerezza. Hawke si sfregò le nocche sulla guancia liscia e scrollò le spalle. “Pensi che funzionerà?”

“Se l’idea era quella di passare per un diciassettenne mostruosamente preparato in fisiologia penso proprio di sì…”

“Me la sto facendo un po’ sotto”, e appoggiò la fronte alla sua.

“Lo so. Quando ho dato biochimica – te l’ho detto, è stato l’ultimo e ho rimosso tutto due minuti dopo aver registrato il voto – ero così nervoso che ho, nell’ordine, dimenticato a casa il libretto, preso l’autobus sbagliato, investito in corsa una vecchietta e vomitato. Quasi sulla vecchietta. Ti stai comportando già molto meglio di me”.

Hawke ridacchiò, ma quando lo guardò negli occhi diventò di colpo molto serio.

“Se passo questo esame…”

“Nessun ‘se’, Hawke. Lo passerai”.

“E va bene. _Quando_ avrò passato questo esame ho intenzione di parlare di noi alla mia famiglia; non me ne sono dimenticato, sai?”

Anders abbassò lo sguardo e passò le mani tra i capelli ancora umidi di Hawke.

Era una cosa grossa, lo sapeva. Per tutti e due, ma per Hawke ancora di più. Sentirsi forza motrice di una simile decisione era una responsabilità immensa, eppure riusciva solo a sentirsi felice.

Lo guardò di nuovo da sotto le ciglia e sorrise.

“Lo so. Non ho mai dubitato di te”, un sussurro sulle labbra che si trasformò in un bacio lungo e lento. “E adesso finisci di vestirti, abbiamo un’ora per un ultimo ripasso”, concluse scostandosi da lui. Hawke si sfregò le mani sotto al mento e annuì, un po’ meno pallido di prima.

Dieci minuti dopo si trovarono in cucina di fronte a mezzo litro di caffè e a un pacco di biscotti stropicciato.

Non c’era tempo per ripassare tutto, ma Anders strappò dalle mani di Hawke il foglio con il programma e una matita.

“Questo lo sai”, e mise una spunta. “Mi rifiuto di chiederti ancora i canali ionici e il potenziale di membrana perché…”

“Peccato. Quando si tratta di eccitabilità mi diverto sempre molto”. Anders sbuffò una risata dal naso e lo guardò per un attimo, intento a imbottirsi le guance di biscotti.

“Spero che non commenterai allo stesso modo durante l’esame. Potrei ingelosirmi… no, aspetta, in effetti no, sarebbe un approccio talmente idiota che…”

“Oh, piantala, prof”, e si sporse sul tavolo, chiudendogli la bocca con un bacio rapido.

Anders avrebbe approfondito la questione ma si impose di tornare al programma.

“Respirazione e circolazione sono facili e ieri ti ho sentito che li ripetevi sotto la doccia”.

“Mi spiavi mentre facevo la doccia?”  
“Detto da quello che il giorno dopo il mio arrivo ha fatto lo stesso?

“Mph. Quello non conta”.

Altra spunta.

“Lasciamo perdere questi due che davvero ho la nausea a sentirteli ripetere”, proseguì cancellando due voci. “Legge di Poiseuille?”

Hawke appoggiò il mento al pugno e gli rubò di mano la matita.

“La legge di Poiseuille lega la viscosità alla conducibilità idraulica in un fluido newtoniano in regime laminare”, declamò con voce annoiata. “E la formula…”

La scarabocchiò sul tavolo, lettere greche e numeri quasi illeggibili ma indubbiamente corretti.

“ _S_ è la sezione della condotta, mentre…”

“Ok ok, basta così”. Anders riprese la matita. “La sai, fine. Vediamo… controllo del bilancio termico?”

Accidenti a lui, sapeva anche quello, e pure bene. Anders riuscì ad ascoltarlo abbastanza da essere certo che non esistesse un singolo argomento su cui Hawke non fosse più che preparato, ma una parte consistente della sua attenzione era assorbita da tutt’altro. Vederlo così serio, così concentrato e così ridicolmente giovane gli gonfiava il cuore fino a un paio di volte le dimensioni normali.

Da qualche parte a metà del concetto di scambio in controcorrente una decisione gli prese forma nei pensieri.

Hawke avrebbe parlato di lui ai suoi genitori? Perfetto. Il minimo che gli doveva era la sua totale onestà.

_Passa quest’esame e giuro che te lo dico, che ti amo._

La voce di Hawke continuava a snocciolare nozioni senza mai fermarsi e passò direttamente all’argomento successivo. Per un attimo di troppo Anders rimase a guardarlo con un sorriso ebete sulle labbra, quindi si riscosse.

“Va bene, basta così, ti prego. Dicevamo… ecco, il pancreas è scontato, lasciamo perdere. Tiroide e ormoni?”

“Ormoni, eh?” e Hawke ammiccò. Anders alzò gli occhi al soffitto e lasciò ricadere il foglio con il programma.

“Se riesci a fare questo genere di pensieri prima di un esame vuol dire che hai studiato anche troppo”. Si alzò facendo grattare la sedia sul pavimento e andò ad abbracciarlo da dietro, il mento appoggiato sulla sommità della testa. “Andrà tutto bene, vedrai”.

Hawke gli prese le mani e gli baciò le dita.

“Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza, amore”.

La scossa elettrica che passò tra loro due avrebbe potuto sprigionare scintille. Hawke si tese, Anders ebbe uno spasmo e rimase immobile.

“C-Cosa…”

“Niente. Scusa”.

“Oh. Ok, figurati”.

Rimasero fermi per un attimo, poi qualcosa si rilassò lungo la schiena di Hawke. Si alzò e tenne stretto Anders per un attimo, sguardo serio, fisso nel suo.

“Sono pronto. Andiamo?”

Un sussurro rauco. L’orologio del forno annunciava che erano le otto meno un quarto: ora di andare.

Anders sorrise incoraggiante – Hawke era paonazzo e a giudicare dal calore che gli saliva dal collo lui non doveva essere in condizioni migliori – ma era vero, dovevano uscire.

Il viaggio in moto fino alla clinica fu un incubo di gelo; faceva troppo freddo persino per nevicare e le strade erano una lastra di ghiaccio sporco. Non lo scenario ideale per un lungo giro in moto, e infatti quando arrivarono alla clinica Anders smontò subito e prese Hawke per il braccio.

In fondo allo stomaco gli si stava addensando un grumo di ansia forse eccessivo, ma non riuscì a tacere.

“Questa volta hai il telefono carico?”

Una risata soffocata riverberò oltre la visiera prima che Hawke la sollevasse.

“Sì, stai tranquillo. Appena ho finito ti chiamo, ok?”

“No! Cioè, non solo: avvisami appena sei arrivato, d’accordo?”

Gli occhi nocciola di Hawke si addolcirono.

“Promesso”.

Una mano avvolta in un guanto imbottito gli accarezzò la guancia e Anders, nonostante fosse nel parcheggio dell’ospedale con alte probabilità che la Stannard saltasse fuori da un momento all’altro, vi si appoggiò. Avrebbe voluto un altro bacio.

“Hawke, andrà bene. Io credo in te”.

Non lo vide – non ne ebbe bisogno – ma lo sentì sorridere.

“Torna presto stasera”.

Un attimo dopo era ripartito, un fulmine verde acido e nero che sfrecciava nel traffico. Anders avrebbe voluto scacciarsi dal cuore quell’ombra di inquietudine ma non ci riuscì; i dieci minuti successivi trascorsero all’insegna della tensione, ma quando finalmente il telefono vibrò quasi scoppiò a ridere per l’insensato sollievo.

“ _Arrivato. Sono sano, salvo, nervoso e parecchio innamorato_ ”.

Il _quasi_ saltò e una risata sommessa gli vibrò in gola mentre rispondeva.

_“Condivido tutto. Soprattutto l’ultima parte”._

Per tutta la mattina, mentre vedeva un paziente dietro l’altro con immancabile professionalità (“il bel dottorino biondo”, lo aveva chiamato una signora sull’ottantina, insistendo che fosse lui a visitarla), cullò il senso di attesa e di gioia che era sbocciato con le decisioni prese prima di uscire di casa, con quell’ ‘amore’ che era sfuggito ad Hawke.

Non aveva paura.

Si scoprì a sorridere un po’ troppo spesso, e quando intorno a mezzogiorno il telefono vibrò con ostinazione il ritmo del cuore gli accelerò fino a fargli girare la testa.

Non riuscì a rispondere subito e si accorse, mentre firmava la ricetta per un antibiotico a un signore con una brutta bronchite, che le mani gli tremavano; si defilò in bagno dopo quella che gli parve una vita e prese il telefono.

Nessun messaggio, solo tre chiamate di Hawke. Lo richiamò sbagliando un paio di volte la mira sul pulsante, la testa che girava e il respiro mozzo.

_Ti prego ti prego fa’ che sia andato tutto bene fa’ che sia felice._

Due squilli e Hawke rispose.

“Scusami se non ti ho risposto mi dispiace davvero un sacco stavo visitando e… e…”

“L’ho passato! Anders ce l’ho fatta cazzo, ce _l’abbiamo_ fatta!”

L’urlo gli fece male all’orecchio e lo costrinse a scostare il telefono. Le parole si formarono con un attimo di ritardo nel suo cervello e precipitarono nella sua coscienza.

“Oh cazzo… dillo di nuovo, Hawke…”

“Trenta e lode un’altra volta! Anders, li ho finiti! Ho finito gli esami!”

Un nodo di emozioni gli serrò la gola. Chiuse gli occhi e trasse un lungo respiro tremulo: orgoglio, sollievo e sopra a tutto, dentro a ogni fibra del suo essere, un amore che faceva quasi male.

Si dovette trattenere dal dirglielo – _no, dobbiamo fare le cose per bene, si merita più di una telefonata._

“Hawke… Hawke, l’ho sempre saputo. Sempre. D-Divento ripetitivo se ti dico che sono fiero di te?”

La risata che riverberò dall’altro lato del telefono tremava e Anders non ebbe difficoltà a immaginarsi lo scintillio negli occhi di Hawke, il rossore sul viso – tanto più intenso ora che non c’era la barba a nasconderlo. Avrebbe voluto mollare tutto e correre ad abbracciarlo.

“Vengo a prenderti appena stacchi. Ho bisogno di te – non… io… Anders, grazie. Non sono molto bravo con le parole ma… grazie”.

“Alle sei”, sussurrò. Non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. “Ora vado ad affrontare il pomeriggio più lungo della storia”.

“Ti giuro che farò in modo che ne valga la pena”.

E dopo aver riattaccato, dopo aver rinunciato a dare una parvenza di ordine ai capelli sciolti, al viso che splendeva per la gioia, Anders respirò a fondo.

Ne sarebbe valsa la pena? Oh, su quello non aveva alcun dubbio.

 

  

[Depeche Mode - Master and Servant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsvfofcIE1Q)


	12. My Champion

Gli era corso incontro nel piazzale della clinica. Hawke non si era neanche tolto il casco e Anders lo aveva quasi rovesciato di sella per abbracciarlo.  
Erano rimasti fermi così per lunghi minuti, cuori che battevano troppo forte allo stesso ritmo, la mano di Hawke stretta sulla schiena, un po' tremante. Era buio e sotto ai lampioni accesi cadeva un fitto nevischio gelato che pungeva come aghi sulla pelle; sul portone d'ingresso della clinica avevano appeso un ben poco festivo ramo di agrifoglio finto.  
Anders sollevò la visiera del casco e baciò la punta del naso di Hawke, rossa come il resto della faccia, e sorrise senza riuscire a parlare.  
 _Ti amo_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli. _Ti amo_ , scritto nelle mani che lo stringevano e nello sguardo ardente che non riusciva a distogliere dai suoi occhi.  
_Ti amo_. E invece tacque, soffocato da quella consapevolezza meravigliosa.  
Hawke sorrise e scosse la testa. Si tolse il casco e si sporse verso Anders, labbra che cercavano le sue, un bacio diverso da tutti quelli che gli aveva dato fino a quel momento.  
Anders sentì i muscoli delle guance vibrare per il freddo ma non si spostò fino a che non fu Hawke a farlo.  
“Non ricordo di essere mai stato così felice”, mormorò. Anders prese il proprio casco appeso al manubrio e per un attimo non riuscì a parlare.  
“Sono sicuro che possiamo fare anche meglio di così. Andando a casa, per esempio?”  
Hawke scoppiò in una breve risata che si concluse con un brivido.  
“Quanto meno per non morire assiderati in questo parcheggio. Dai, sali”.  
Si sistemò dietro di lui con un nodo di felicità e preoccupazione dalle parti dello stomaco; non c'era più traccia dell'imbarazzo dei primi giorni su quella moto, sostituito da qualcosa di più grande e, forse, pericoloso. Erano una coppia e quello era stato chiaro da subito, ma la cosa si stava facendo ufficiale. Non gli dispiaceva per niente.  
Per tutto il tragitto si crogiolò nel futuro immediato che comprendeva un Hawke molto nudo e, supponeva, altrettanto bendisposto nel suo letto, le mani congelate infilate nelle tasche della giacca di Hawke davanti a lui, le dita che gli accarezzavano con molta poca discrezione le cosce.  
Andava tutto bene e sarebbe andato ancora meglio.  
Con un sospiro soddisfatto si sistemò meglio contro la sua schiena, calda nonostante l'aria tagliente che li sferzava.  
Percorsero Darktown più piano del consueto per evitare scivoloni sul ghiaccio e quando arrivarono al numero 77 Hawke si fermò dall'altra parte della strada con un brontolio attutito dal casco. Anders lo imitò quando sollevò la visiera.  
“Ma tu guarda quell'idiota”, disse indicando il portone del garage. Qualcuno aveva parcheggiato praticamente sulla rampa, lasciando giusto lo spazio per far passare una persona – e una moto. “Scendi, devo portarla giù a mano. E magari mentre passo gli sradico pure lo specchietto. Che parcheggio del cazzo...”  
Continuò a brontolare mentre smontava, subito imitato da Anders. Hawke guardò da un lato e dall'altro della strada, ancora accigliato, e spinse la moto attraverso la strada ghiacciata.  
Anders fece in tempo a togliere il casco prima che il mondo collassasse.  
Un lampo di luce, uno stridio che gli ferì le orecchie e un boato tutti raggruppati in un'unica esplosione di sensazioni. Le mani ebbero uno spasmo e la gola gli si chiuse.  
Il tempo rallentò e si stiracchiò in una massa deforme di delirio – Hawke non era altro che un burattino di stracci lanciato via dall'impatto con l'auto, la moto schiacciata su di lui che mandava scintille strisciando sull'asfalto.  
Anders non provò _niente_. Era troppo anche per urlare, troppo per il terrore. La chimera di carne e lamiere si fermò a una decina di metri dall'auto che derapava e si bloccava di traverso sulla strada.  
 _Niente_. Un silenzio opprimente nella testa, il casco che scivolava dalle dita e rotolava inutile a terra.  
 _Hawke_.  
Non fu il cervello a farlo scattare, non una decisione razionale. Qualcosa di più antico, scolpito in profondità nel cuore e nelle ossa delle mani, gli mosse i muscoli. Anders si trovò a correre sdrucciolando sul ghiaccio, il naso pieno dell'odore di gomma bruciata e di qualcosa di dolce e metallico che conosceva troppo bene.  
Il sangue era nero sotto le luci dei lampioni. Asfalto che gli grattava le ginocchia, una nuvola di vapore davanti al viso quando un respiro trattenuto gli sfuggì dalle labbra: Anders si chinò su Hawke e l'istinto del guaritore gli mosse le dita. Un getto costante dalla coscia, a un paio di centimetri dall'inguine, si stava spandendo in un lago tutt'attorno.  
 _Femorale. Arteria femorale. Pressione.  
_ Agì senza rifletterci un secondo e piantò le mani sulla ferita, caricandovi tutto il proprio peso. Sotto i palmi il getto lottò e alla fine cedette, ridotto a rigagnoli caldi che gli scorrevano più piano tra le dita; la pulsazione era rapida, il battito d'ali di un colibrì, ma c'era.  
C'era _ancora_.  
Solo in quel momento alzò lo sguardo e controllò il resto. Nel buio sotto le luci elettriche, oltre la visiera in frantumi, Hawke era una maschera cadaverica grondante sangue, una spalla che sporgeva all'angolazione sbagliata, il respiro irregolare che gli scuoteva il petto in ansiti spezzati.  
“Hawke? Non sarebbe male se rimanessi sveglio”, e non aveva idea da dove arrivasse quella voce bassa ma ferma. Voleva urlare e piangere e farsi prendere dal panico e invece eccolo lì, a comprimere un'arteria danneggiata e a rassicurare Hawke. Non ottenne una risposta, solo un rantolo  e un movimento della gamba sana che grattava contro l'asfalto.  
Una portiera sbatté e Anders alzò di scatto la testa.  
Nel vedere il guidatore che scendeva tenendosi una mano sulla testa finalmente provò qualcosa – rabbia, saette di furia azzurrina che sentiva sfrigolargli attorno. Digrignò i denti e non si mosse.  
“Porca puttana, non – non lo avevo visto... cazzo, sanguino”, si lamentò l'uomo scostando la mano e guardandosi la punta delle dita.  
“Chiama un'ambulanza, coglione!” gli gridò a pieni polmoni. Una piccola folla si stava radunando attorno al luogo dell'incidente. Anders digrignò i denti e premette più forte – c'era battito ma cazzo se era debole... quanto sangue aveva perso? Troppo?  
L'uomo vacillò e per un attimo non fece nulla.  
“Se non chiami subito un'ambulanza lui muore, ok? E _tu_ anche perché giuro, _giuro_ che ti ammazzo con le mie stesse mani!”  
Fu la minaccia a farlo muovere? Fu un sussulto di buon senso? Anders registrò da una grande distanza una voce che parlava, che descriveva la situazione, e poi più nulla.  
Era cieco a tutto quello che lo circondava, non sentiva il freddo o le parole dei passanti e dei curiosi. Esisteva solo la carne lacerata sotto le sue mani e la disperazione nel contare i secondi tra un battito e l'altro – il sangue era caldo, bollente. Fino a che non smetteva di esserlo e diventava solo viscido, morto.  
Iniziò come una vibrazione nelle ossa e lentamente, molto lentamente, si trasformò in un mantra.  
 _Non morire non morire non morire non morire.  
_ I lamenti sommessi di Hawke cessarono presto, ma finché sentiva il cuore pompare, per quanto a fatica, finché il petto si muoveva in respiri troppo difficili allora anche Anders poteva continuare a respirare.  
Pochi minuti di attesa, nessuna percezione del proprio corpo se non in funzione della vita che stava disperatamente cercando di salvare e il flusso degli eventi si riavvolse su se stesso.  
Anders aveva di nuovo dodici anni. Sua madre era morta allo stesso modo.  
 _Diverso. Ora è diverso. Posso fare la differenza.  
_ Il gemito delle sirene lo riportò alla realtà. L'improvviso bagliore intermittente inondò la scena di azzurro e di orrore. Anders iniziò a tremare davvero nel momento in cui capì l'entità del danno.  
Il viso di Hawke scintillava di sangue che grondava dal naso e da un profondo taglio di traverso sul setto, dal sopracciglio spaccato, da una ferita sulla fronte. Vacillò e scostò di poco le mani e il getto sussultò più forte.  
 _No, cazzo. No!  
_ Tornò in posizione con più determinazione di prima e l'ambulanza si fermò al suo fianco.  
I paramedici che ne uscirono erano ombre incolori ai margini del suo campo visivo; da qualche parte in fondo al cuore Anders recuperò un'ultima scorta di freddezza.  
“Sono un medico. Arteria femorale perforata – non recisa, non credo – e probabile trauma addominale”, scandì chiaro.  
“Grazie, dottore. Adesso ci siamo qui noi”. Una ragazza non più vecchia di lui, capelli legati in una treccia nera sulla divisa blu. L'aveva già vista – uno degli innumerevoli turni al pronto soccorso.  
E c'erano davvero, efficaci, precisi. Anders perse per un attimo il contatto con il mondo e si trovò seduto sui talloni, tremante e inzuppato di sangue mentre i paramedici stabilizzavano Hawke e gli infilavano una barella sotto alla schiena.  
Lo caricarono subito oltre il portellone e la stessa ragazza che gli aveva già parlato si voltò.  
“Dottore, lei è... un parente?”  
“Lui è il mio ragazzo”, disse con voce piatta senza riuscire ad alzarsi. La ragazza gli fece un cenno urgente.  
“Venga, allora. Vi portiamo alla clinica”.  
E così Anders si trovò pigiato sul retro dell'ambulanza in compagnia del grido rabbioso delle sirene e dei mille allarmi degli strumenti.  
I paramedici parlavano in fretta, agivano con efficienza e Hawke non era più un pupazzo di carne lanciato sulla strada ma un paziente. Pallido, debole. Ancora vivo.  
“Lei lavora al pronto soccorso, vero, dottore?” chiese il secondo paramedico, capelli grigi e occhi duri. “L'ho vista qualche volta”.  
“Anders. Sì”.  
Le mani iniziarono a tremare così forte da sussultare e dovette stringerle tra le ginocchia per tenerle ferme.  
Il mantra non taceva.  
 _Non morire non morire non morire.  
_ L'uomo si voltò dal capezzale di Hawke e lo guardò di sfuggita per un secondo.  
“Lo sa che se è vivo è solo merito suo, vero?”  
 _Ancora_ vivo. Anders non riuscì a rispondere e nemmeno a guardare Hawke; occhi vuoti fissi davanti a sé e respiro accelerato.  
Perse di nuovo la cognizione del tempo, perché gli parve che bastò il tempo di un battito di ciglia per arrivare all'ospedale. All'improvviso si trovò a rabbrividire nel parcheggio mentre Hawke veniva portato di corsa in sala operatoria.  
La corazza si frantumò in quel momento. Prima arrivarono le sensazioni prettamente fisiche: ginocchia che bruciavano, spalle contratte per aver premuto per lunghi minuti, un gelo crudele che gli ghiacciava il sangue sulle mani. Poi tutto il resto, e fu molto peggio. Anders vacillò con violenza e si schiantò di schiena contro il muro, scivolando a terra con i denti che battevano.  
Si cinse con le braccia e dondolò avanti e indietro tremando così tanto da non riuscire a stare fermo.  
Doveva entrare. Chiedere, fare qualcosa.  
Il cellulare gli scivolò di tasca e cadde sul marciapiede, e Anders rispose a un impulso del tutto irrazionale.  
Lo prese e con fatica, ansimando, digitò con dita intirizzite.  
 _“Hawke ha avuto un incidente. Siamo in ospedale”.  
_ Isabela era l'unica persona che volesse vicino in quel momento.  
Rimase lì a prender freddo, a sbuffare nuvole dense e a scavarsi dentro cercando la forza di reagire.  
Passarono interminabili minuti prima che il parcheggio si animasse.  
Fari, il suono di un'inchiodata: tutto così simile a quell'orrendo momento di meno di un'ora prima, ma questa volta nessun botto. La BMW nera si fermò con un sussulto in mezzo al parcheggio, di traverso tra le linee, e Isabela scese di corsa lasciando la portiera spalancata.  
Anders barcollò in piedi e un istante dopo si trovò Izzy al collo.  
“Oddio, Anders, dimmi che non... che...”  
“N-Non l-lo so”, balbettò. La cinse con le braccia e si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo, tenendola stretta. “Non lo so. Ho una paura fottuta Izzy, ho paura...”  
Isabela si scostò rapida e lo guardò in faccia; il mascara si era sciolto e le era colato in due linee scure fino al mento, e negli occhi inondati di lacrime si fece strada in fretta la consapevolezza.  
“Anders... sei coperto di sangue! Tu stai bene?”  
Riuscì a raccontarle quello che era successo tra i denti che sbattevano e con la gola stretta.  
“Andiamo dentro, doc, stai davvero congelando”, gli sussurrò prendendogli la mano e tenendola tra le sue. Anders non trovò la forza di opporsi e un attimo dopo erano in piedi nell'atrio inondato di luce bianca, caldo che non bastava a placare i sussulti di Anders. La sala d'attesa era piena a quell'ora – come sempre – e in molti si girarono a guardarlo.  
Izzy aveva ragione, era così malconcio da sembrare lui stesso vittima di un incidente.  
Se c'era qualcuno che poteva trovare delle informazioni quello era lui.  
Abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo su Isabela, sconvolta e pallida, e seppe di non avere il diritto di crollare. Non quando c'era chi contava su di lui.  
La prese per le spalle e le diede un bacio sulla fronte, rapido, secco.  
“Io ora vado dentro. Chiama Varric, ok? Non rimanere da sola”.  
Le dita di Izzy gli strinsero le braccia e scavarono nella carne mentre nuove lacrime le grondavano sulle guance.  
“Fammi sapere immediatamente, ok? Q-Qualsiasi cosa...”  
 _Qualsiasi cosa. Anche se dovesse...  
_ Scrollò la testa e si rese conto solo in quel momento di avere i capelli sciolti da chissà quanto. Le strinse le spalle, fece un passo indietro e annuì. Non riuscì ad aggiungere niente, solo a infilarsi la mano imbrattata in tasca alla ricerca del portafogli, del tesserino. Tremava ancora quando lo strisciò sul lettore e si inoltrò nelle viscere della clinica.  
Prima tappa: spogliatoio. Gettò la giacca per terra e si infilò il camice senza neanche preoccuparsi di cambiarsi. Seconda: trovare _qualcuno_ che sapesse _qualcosa_.  
E quel qualcuno era l'infermiera seduta dietro al monitor all'accettazione.  
Sapeva di non essere un bello spettacolo ma non aveva tempo per le raffinatezze. La raggiunse controllando a fatica l'istinto di correre di nuovo e si morse il labbro.  
“Gladys, scusami. Davvero scusami ma ho bisogno di sapere se...”  
“Dottor Anders! Ma cosa le è successo? Le è...”  
Una brava donna, Gladys, braccia forti e corti capelli che ogni settimana sfoggiavano una diversa sfumatura di rosso e violetto. Anders si passò una mano sul mento e cercò di darsi un contegno senza riuscirci.  
“Garrett Hawke. Codice rosso, mezz'ora fa”.  
“Oh! Lei e lui... lui è...”  
“Ti prego, Gladys, dimmi che è ancora...”  
L'infermiera picchiettò sulla tastiera e annuì.  
“Ancora in sala operatoria. E ci starà per un bel po'”. Girò lo schermo verso di lui e per un lungo istante Anders sentì il sollievo sciogliergli le ginocchia.  
 _I morti non vanno in sala operatoria.  
_ Lesse il referto attraverso un velo di lacrime. Milza spappolata, una manciata di ossa rotte – quattro costole, tibia, perone, clavicola – e due litri di sangue lasciati sull'asfalto.  
Poteva farcela. Poteva davvero sopravvivere.  
O forse no.  
Si passò le mani tra i capelli e prese un lungo respiro incerto. Gladys lo guardò dal basso con la sua faccia tonda e gentile.  
“Sta bene, dottore?”  
“No, per niente, ma non so come ringraziarti. I genitori di... del paziente sono stati avvisati?”  
“Sì, certo, perché...”  
“Grazie”. Non la lasciò finire, girò sui tacchi e se ne andò.  
Prima di uscire si tolse il camice e se lo gettò sul braccio. Passò dall'uscita d'emergenza, quell'angolo buio e sudicio pieno di mozziconi di sigaretta dove aveva telefonato ad Hawke quella che sembrava una vita prima. Quando non aveva passato anatomia.  
Si morse il labbro per trattenere un singhiozzo ma ci riuscì solo in parte. Appoggiò la mano contro il muro di cemento chiazzato di umido e sentì i brividi ricominciare.  
Lottò per fermarli ma i pensieri ormai si erano innescati.  
 _Non morire, Hawke, ti prego non morire.  
_ La vibrazione del cellulare lo ancorò alla realtà. Un messaggio di Isabela.  
 _“Facci sapere, ti prego”.  
_ Plurale. Varric era arrivato e lui doveva loro delle risposte. Si passò una mano sotto al naso e seguì vie meno frequentate che conducevano all'esterno.  
Li trovò di fianco all'ingresso, intenti a fumare. Varric era quasi irriconoscibile senza il suo solito sorriso aperto; il largo volto squadrato era teso, gli occhi grandi, lucidi.  
“Dov'è Hawke?” chiese in un sussurro.  
Anders prese la mano di Isabela prima di rispondere.  
“Lo stanno operando”.  
Varric si premette due dita sugli occhi e strinse le labbra. Anche lui stava tremando.  
“Non è messo bene ma neanche in condizioni disperate. Dobbiamo solo aspettare e sperare”.  
Izzy gli appoggiò la testa alla spalla e tirò su col naso.  
Rimasero in silenzio a lungo e Anders iniziò a sentire freddo. Non vi badò e sfregò la spalla di Izzy che tremava piano al suo fianco. Varric si accendeva una sigaretta dietro l'altra e guardava lontano, il naso schiacciato arrossato dal gelo. Ora stava nevicando davvero.  
“Eravamo al liceo assieme. L'unica persona con cui sia rimasto in contatto, e lo stesso vale per lui. I fratelli capitano, gli amici li scegli e... e noi ci scegliamo da dieci anni. Non voglio pensare come sarebbe se...”  
“Vaffanculo, Varric! Non pensarci e basta!” scattò Isabela staccandosi da Anders e stringendo i pugni.  
“No, non iniziate a... oh, merda”. Anders si bloccò a metà della frase vedendo due figure note marciare a passi affrettati verso l'ospedale. “Sono i genitori di Hawke. D-Devo andare da loro”.  
Varric e Izzy annuirono e gli lanciarono due identici sguardi nervosi e spaventati. Anders prese fiato e si erse in tutta la sua altezza, pregando in silenzio di non scoppiare in singhiozzi isterici davanti a loro.  
Arrivò tardi. Aveva visto bene, erano davvero gli Hawke, Leandra con le mani giunte al petto e Malcolm tirato, i capelli in disordine. E stavano parlando con la Stannard.  
Rimase in disparte, il camice accartocciato tra le mani e un bisogno doloroso e tinto di ansia di andare da loro.  
La Stannard, impeccabile nel suo camice candido, stava spiegando qualcosa con molti più sorrisi di quanto fosse normale e una gentilezza che Anders non le aveva mai visto. I paramedici che avevano soccorso Hawke erano lì accanto e all'improvviso accadde qualcosa che dalla distanza non gli fu possibile capire.  
Quando si accomiatarono e la Stannard si fu voltata per andarsene – non si accorse di lui, cosa che Anders lesse come un piccolo miracolo – l'uomo con i capelli grigi che gli aveva parlato sull'ambulanza lo guardò e scosse la testa. E un attimo dopo Anders lo vide raggiungere il dottor Malcolm e toccargli la spalla.  
Anders fece un passo indietro – quel momento non era per lui, si sentiva un intruso nell'angoscia di quella famiglia che ancora non sapeva neanche di lui – e subito venne bloccato da due paia di occhi arrossati.  
Malcolm chiese qualcosa al paramedico che annuì, e un attimo dopo Leandra gli stava correndo incontro.  
“Anders!”  
Gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo abbracciò singhiozzando.  
“T-Tu... lo hai salvato! Il mio bambino!”  
“Io... io...”  
Furono raggiunti da Malcolm che contrasse le labbra per celarne il tremito e lo strinse a sua volta.  
Sapevano di paura, di amore. Sapevano di famiglia e Anders si sentì girare la testa.  
Erano passati diciassette anni dall'ultima volta che qualcuno lo aveva abbracciato così e una nostalgia lancinante gli tolse il fiato. Diciassette anni a tener duro, a imporsi di essere forte. A dimenticare cosa significhi essere un figlio.  
L'immagine del sorriso di sua madre, con le sue stesse lentiggini e gli occhi stanchi, gli esplose nella mente.  
Si asciugò furtivo una lacrima proprio mentre Malcolm si scostava e gli accarezzava con vigore la schiena.  
“La Stannard non sapeva quello che hai fatto per Garrett. O forse è solo una stronza e non voleva dartene merito, ma... oh, Anders, sei stato eccezionale! Gli hai salvato la vita, lo sai, vero?”  
“Lo spero tanto, dottor Hawke”. Le parole si strozzarono in un singulto soffocato e Anders abbassò la testa.  
Malcolm riprese a parlargli, dettagli tecnici, termini medici cui non riuscì a prestare attenzione. L'unica cosa di cui era certo era che gli occhi blu di Leandra erano fissi su di lui, lucidi di lacrime e troppo acuti.  
Sentiva di dover loro qualcosa.  
“C'è qualcosa che dovete sapere”.  
 _Che cazzo stai facendo, Anders? Non è il momento, il loro primogenito è sotto i ferri e tu sei un egoista.  
_ Prese un profondo respiro e li guardò.  
No, quello non poteva dirglielo lui. Ma qualcos'altro forse sì, e la voce gli si spezzò.  
“Garrett. Ha passato l'ultimo esame. Ha preso t-trenta e lode”.  
E in quel momento, in quella frase tanto banale, quasi fuori luogo, Anders perse ogni controllo. Le spalle gli si incurvarono e singhiozzi disperati gli eruppero dalla gola.  
Sarebbe crollato in ginocchio se Leandra non l'avesse tenuto così stretto da fargli male.  
_Quasi_ male. Lo stesso abbraccio di suo figlio, e quello fu il colpo di grazia.  
“Lo so, tesoro, lo so”, continuava a ripetergli all'orecchio, accarezzandogli i capelli. Anders non capì a cosa si riferisse e non riuscì neanche a trovare la dignità di smetterla se non dopo troppo tempo. Si alzò e si asciugò le guance.  
“Scusi, io... non so cosa mi sia preso e... oh, merda, l'ho sporcata. E ho detto merda, mi dispiace!”  
Leandra quasi sorrise nel guardare la ditata di sangue che Anders le aveva lasciato sul braccio.  
“Sei orgoglioso di lui, vero?” disse Malcolm piano e lui non poté che annuire una volta.  
 _E lo amo così tanto da non riuscire a immaginare un mondo senza di lui.  
_ “Se solo sapessi quanto lo siamo noi... se solo lo sapesse _lui_. Quando si sveglierà avremo tempo di mettere a posto tante cose”. La mano di Malcolm gli strinse la spalla e lo portò con sé e la moglie fino alle sedie di plastica azzurra lungo le pareti.  
“Quanto ci vorrà ancora?” chiese Leandra. Anders tirò su col naso e si sistemò una ciocca di capelli umidi dietro l'orecchio.  
“Due o tre ore se non ci sono complicazioni. E poi...”.  
“E poi vedremo”, concluse Malcolm.  
Dovevano aspettare. Solo aspettare.

 

Ore. Collane infinite di minuti che si dilatavano, ognuno più spaventoso dell'altro perché ciascuno poteva significare un problema in più, qualcosa che era andato storto.  
Anders sapeva benissimo che l'intervento non sarebbe durato meno di tre ore, anche quattro visto che Hawke era parecchio masticato, ma questo non gli rendeva più facile sopportare l'attesa. Seduto sul marciapiede tra Isabela e Varric non rifiutò quando quest'ultimo gli offrì una sigaretta.  
“Ti sei messo a fumare?” chiese Izzy aspirando dal filtro.  
“Questa notte non conta”, rispose asciutto. Fece scattare l'accendino e una fiammella arancione e azzurra danzò davanti al tabacco, trasformandolo in braci.  
C'era poco da dire e nessuno aveva particolarmente voglia di parlare, ma non avevano bisogno molto. Bastava stare vicini, spalla contro spalla, a condividere speranza e affetto. Erano le dieci passate quando finalmente si alzò, indolenzito in ogni muscolo e con un mal di testa brutale che gli artigliava dietro gli occhi.  
Non fu necessario dire dove stava andando; nelle ore precedenti non aveva fatto altro che fare la spola tra l'ospedale, gli amici e i genitori di Hawke, quindi nessuno fece domande.  
Rientrare e non vedere il dottor Malcolm e Leandra sulle sedie di plastica gli fece dimenticare all'istante ogni dolore fisico. Si guardò intorno smarrito per un attimo con il cuore che accelerava e il panico che minacciava di soffocarlo, quindi furono solo i suoi piedi e l'abitudine di un anno e mezzo a indicargli la strada. Oltre l'accettazione, primo piano seminterrato: giù verso le sale operatorie.  
Vacillò lungo il corridoio che sapeva di disinfettante e aria condizionata e li vide. Tre sagome, quella alta di Malcolm con un braccio sulle spalle della moglie, la mano aggrappata così forte alla sua spalla da avere le nocche sbiancate.  
 _Ti prego.  
_ La risposta arrivò nel sorriso che si affacciò oltre la mascherina del chirurgo – De Launcet, simpatico come la Stannard ma neanche remotamente altrettanto stronzo –  e nella reazione di Leandra. Una risata piena di lacrime, un abbraccio con il marito e il sollievo che irradiava da loro.  
Anders si coprì il viso con le mani e fu sul punto di cadere seduto.  
“... qualche giorno, ma starà bene”, gli arrivò all'orecchio.  
Il grumo di panico che gli si era serrato dentro al fischio dei freni di quell'auto si sciolse tutto in un colpo e la testa gli prese a girare troppo forte. Tenne una mano sul muro e ripercorse i propri passi su per le scale, mancando due volte di seguito l'ultimo scalino e riuscendo alla fine a recuperare un'andatura non stabile ma quasi normale.  
Neon bianchi, facce che lo guardavano, la Stannard che gli chiedeva qualcosa e lui che la ignorava. Via dal calore del riscaldamento e fuori, sotto la neve che iniziava a depositarsi sui tetti e sulle auto. La BMW di Isabela era ancora lì a occupare tre parcheggi, la sua proprietaria sotto alla tettoia con Varric. Non si erano praticamente mai spostati se non per trangugiare un disgustoso caffè delle macchinette dietro l'altro. Anders accelerò, goffo e sgraziato sul marciapiede scivoloso.  
Fu Varric a notarlo per primo e a corrergli incontro, pallido, ma Izzy gli lesse qualcosa negli occhi.  
“Sta bene?” chiese subito con un sorriso incerto sulle labbra, e Anders si fermò a un passo da loro, annuendo solo una volta.  
“Quel bastardo mi ha fatto prendere un colpo!” ruggì Varric, ma durò solo un attimo perché subito la tensione lo lasciò e gli spezzò la voce. Isabela saltò in braccio ad Anders e gli coprì la faccia di baci.  
“Ehi! Io... oh, fanculo tutto”, e la abbracciò forte, abbandonandosi a quell'entusiasmo. “Sì, l'intervento è andato bene, non so altro e... e per ora mi basta questo”.  
 _Ma avremo anche altro. E lo avremo presto.  
_ Nel quarto d'ora successivo Anders si mise d'impegno e impiegò le poche energie residue per convincere Varric e Isabela ad andare a casa, giurando che li avrebbe tenuti aggiornati su qualsiasi sviluppo, e per sopportare il carico di gratitudine degli Hawke. Leandra gli prese il viso tra le mani e scosse la testa incredula.  
“Sono così fortunata che tu sia entrato nella vita di mio figlio...”  
C'era poco che potessero fare lì, ora che Hawke era stato portato fuori dalla sala operatoria; prima del mattino successivo non avrebbero potuto stare con lui e avevano comunque altri due figli di cui occuparsi.  
“So che vorreste rimanere ad aspettare che si svegli, ma...”  
“Ma sappiamo tutti come funziona un ospedale”, intervenne Malcolm. Era pallido e con segni scuri sotto gli occhi, ma la tensione orribile delle ore precedenti si era sciolta. “Niente visite fino a domani. Ma tu qui ci lavori, pensi sarebbe troppo chiederti di farci sapere come sta proseguendo? Di sicuro qualche infermiere potrà...”  
“No. Cioè, sì, lo posso fare. Posso rimanere qui”.  
“Oh, Anders, ma devi essere distrutto! E poi sei ancora pieno di sangue... non hai neanche mangiato, ne sono sicura”, disse Leandra accigliata. Anders sentì qualcosa di caldo dipanarsi nel suo petto: era il genere di cose che diceva una mamma e forse non se lo meritava, ma era tanto bello che fossero rivolte a lui.  
“Lo faccio volentieri, signora Hawke. Mi creda”.  
Malcolm rispose con una pacca sulla spalla, un numero di telefono e una sequela di ringraziamenti entusiasti, ma Anders fu certo che gli occhi chiari della donna, così dolci e vividi, raccontassero tutt'altra storia.  
Approfittando dell'ennesima dimostrazione di stima della Stannard nei confronti del padre di Hawke (Anders era quasi in imbarazzo per lei, ma l'occhiata sarcastica che Leandra gli lanciò oltre le spalle della sua supervisor lo trasformò in divertimento) riuscì a sgattaiolare di nuovo in reparto; camice, badge appuntato al bavero e passo sicuro gli furono sufficienti per passare inosservato mentre scivolava nei corridoi. Gli bastò affacciarsi alla sala degli infermieri ed essere se stesso – un sorriso gentile, un'ombra di implorazione nel tono – per scoprire in quale stanza fosse Hawke.  
“L'ultima sulla destra, dottore”, rispose avvampando un'infermiera giovanissima di cui non conosceva il nome.  
Si mordicchiò il labbro mentre percorreva la corsia e sbirciava le porte e i relativi numeri. Non era proprio limpido quello che stava facendo, anzi, era abbastanza disonesto... eppure era l'unica cosa giusta che potesse fare.  
La stanza era buia e ospitava solo Hawke. Una singola: la Stannard e il suo ennesimo tentativo di far colpo su Malcolm.  
Per una volta le fu grato.  
Si accertò che almeno uno degli infermieri di turno lo notasse mentre entrava, visto che non aveva intenzione di passare per clandestino.  
Non dormiva, Hawke. Non era sonno quell'immobilità chimica che lo faceva sembrare più fragile, una statua di cera con le sue sembianze. Anders si coprì la bocca con la mano mentre si avvicinava al letto per soffocare un ennesimo singhiozzo.  
Era vivo. Sarebbe guarito, e questo bastava, ma vederlo così indifeso, così precario, con le lenzuola bianche rimboccate fino al collo e una collezione di punti e cerotti sul viso scavato era comunque uno spettacolo spaventoso. Rimase a osservarlo a lungo, il cuore pesante e gli occhi che bruciavano, quanto bastava per convincersi che il petto si alzava e abbassava davvero a un ritmo lento e profondo, regolare. Il fetore di sangue se n'era andato, sostituito da quello delle garze pulite e del disinfettante.  
Gli si avvicinò lentamente e si chinò a scostargli i capelli dalla fronte – niente febbre, non con quella bomba di antibiotico e antidolorifico che gli gocciolava lenta nel torrente circolatorio.  
“Amore mio...”  
Fu un rantolo sommesso, inutile visto che Hawke non poteva sentirlo, ma gli scappò dalle labbra e rimase a fluttuare tra loro in quella stanzetta.  
La luce bianca del corridoio dipingeva senza colori il viso esangue, orbite infossate e zigomi sporgenti. Sarebbero rimaste delle cicatrici, e quella sul naso – probabilmente questa volta se l'era rotto sul serio, un pensiero che nonostante tutto gli fece venire da ridere – era la peggiore ma anche così, coperto di lividi e punti di sutura, rimaneva di una bellezza quasi intollerabile.  
Anders si scrollò e si guardò in giro fino a individuare una sedia nell'angolo; la spostò vicino al letto tentando di non fare troppo rumore e vi si lasciò cadere. Eccola lì, la stanchezza che gli strisciava addosso dopo troppe ore di montagne russe emotive. Shock, tensione, sollievo stavano richiedendo un pedaggio e ogni muscolo gli doleva.  
Fece scivolare una mano sopra alle lenzuola e fino alla mano in cui era infilata la flebo. Avvolse le dita attorno al polso, così solido e caldo, e strinse appena.  
“Quando hai detto che ne sarebbe valsa la pena mi aspettavo qualcosa di diverso. Che ne so, di vederti comparire in cucina vestito solo con un fiocco rosso, oppure di sbronzarci così tanto da svegliarmi nello studio di un tatuatore... un'idea pessima ma sempre meglio di questo”. Gli accarezzò il braccio fino alla spalla nuda e risalì a sfiorargli la guancia che stava già tornando ispida.  
“Cristo, Hawke”, un sussurro incerto, vibrante. “Mi hai fatto spaventare sul serio. Torna da me”.  
Appoggiò la fronte al materasso e strinse forte i denti contro l'ondata di emozione che lo strangolava. Ripercorse con le dita il braccio di Hawke e le intrecciò alle sue, evitando la flebo.  
“Quanto cazzo ti amo”, sussurrò prendendosi la fronte nel palmo.  
Rimase così per metà della notte, crollando per pochi minuti in un sonno disturbato e leggero, interrotto da qualsiasi suono arrivasse dal corridoio. Nessuno venne a scacciarlo o a chiedergli cosa ci facesse lì.  
La neve continuò a scendere sulle strade di Kirkwall nelle ore più buie e Anders, con le caviglie incrociate e le braccia ciondoloni, si svegliò di soprassalto per un fruscio sommesso.  
Gli occhi di Hawke non erano a fuoco ma erano aperti, il respiro accelerato. Anders si alzò di scatto e si chinò su di lui, una mano ad accarezzargli il viso.  
“Tranquillo, va tutto bene adesso. Hai avuto un incidente e sei in ospedale”.  
“Anders?” Un sospiro confuso, aspro.  
Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso tremulo e annuì.  
“Sono qui con te, Hawke. Non vado via, ora però dormi, va bene?”.  
“Non-non vai via?”  
“No, te lo giuro”.  
“Oh. Allora va davvero tutto bene”. Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro spezzato che si trasformò presto in un costante, sommesso russare.  
Hawke non si era mosso eppure qualcosa era cambiato in lui durante quel fluido passaggio dalla sedazione al sonno. La bocca era socchiusa, il respiro ancora interrotto da qualche sussulto ma pesante, naturale.  
Con un sospiro Anders si alzò e gli baciò la fronte.  
“Dormi”, sussurrò contro di lui e fu sicuro di vedere le labbra pallide piegarsi in un fugace sorriso inconsapevole.  
Sarebbe guarito. Con un po' di fortuna in una settimana sarebbe stato dimesso e in un paio di mesi anche l'ultima frattura si sarebbe saldata.  
Si sedette con un tonfo sulla sedia e liberò una risata muta e vibrante.  
“Ah, giusto”, esclamò tra sé raddrizzandosi. Prese il cellulare e cercò il numero del padre di Hawke.  
Poche parole, un po' di timore: _“Si è svegliato e sta bene. Per l'orario di visita dovrebbe essere in grado di parlare”_.  
La risposta arrivò immediatamente sotto forma di telefonata. Anders premette subito la cornetta verde.  
“Pronto?” disse a voce bassa.  
“Anders? Sono Malcolm. Volevo ringraziarti e... aspetta, ma sei stato lì tutta notte?”  
Cosa doveva dirgli? Che ovviamente aveva passato sei ore su quella sedia scomoda senza quasi chiudere occhio, attento a ogni segnale e pregando in silenzio che non succedesse nulla di preoccupante? Si limitò a passarsi una mano tra i capelli e a scuotere la testa, anche se Malcolm non poteva vederlo.  
“Ha aperto gli occhi dieci minuti fa, ha biascicato qualcosa e adesso russa. Tutto molto incoraggiante”.  
Seguì un attimo di silenzio. Anders non faticava a immaginarsi l'intera famiglia che passava una notte di inferno, incapace di chiudere occhio nell'attesa disperata di buone notizie.  
Malcolm parlò di nuovo con voce un po' incerta.  
“Adesso vai a casa, ragazzo. Hai fatto molto più del tuo dovere di medico”.  
“Non è per quello che... cioè, non penso ne valga la pena. Alle otto inizio il turno”.  
“Ti meriteresti la giornata libera; sono sicuro che se parlassi con Meredith potrei...”  
“No!” Un'esclamazione a voce troppo alta, un'improvvisa tensione nelle dita che stringevano il telefono. Anders lanciò una fugace occhiata ad Hawke che non si era accorto di nulla e scosse di nuovo la testa. “Mi scusi, non volevo sembrare scortese. Preferirei di no, davvero, ci manca solo che inizi a considerarmi un raccomandato...”  
Uno sbuffo, quasi un brontolio sordo dall'altro capo della conversazione.  
“Orgoglio. Me lo sentivo: sei fortunato che sia il mio peccato capitale preferito. Come preferisci; se riesci a prenderti una pausa nel mezzogiorno ci farebbe piacere vederti”.  
“Sì, era quello che avevo in programma in effetti. A dopo, dottor Hawke”.  
“Anders?”  
“Dica”.  
“Grazie”, e riattaccò.  
 _Chissà se sarai ancora così bendisposto nei miei confronti quando tuo figlio ti dirà chi sono per lui. Sempre che lo faccia...  
_ Non doveva aspettarselo. Povero Hawke, era un puzzle tenuto insieme da suture e pura fortuna; si sarebbe svegliato con la nausea, la bocca impastata e la testa offuscata da una generosa dose di morfina – sì, quella poteva procurargliela, sarebbe bastato convincere l'infermiere di turno e aggiustare un po' la terapia. Hawke avrebbe apprezzato.  
Rimase per un'altra mezz'ora a guardare Hawke che dormiva; erano le sei quando il corridoio iniziò ad animarsi per il giro del mattino di cambio flebo, somministrazione farmaci e routine medica, e allora Anders si alzò.  
 _Non me ne vado. Non ti lascio solo.  
_ Fu la stessa giovane infermiera della sera prima, ormai a fine turno, ad affacciarsi alla stanza.  
“Oh! Dottore, non... non pensavo fosse ancora qui”. Le guance le diventarono rosa mentre gli sorrideva, ma lo sguardo mutò quando si soffermò sulle ginocchia che sbucavano dal camice, sui jeans strappati. “Sta bene?”  
“Sì, grazie, sono solo un po'... diciamo stropicciato”. Strinse le palpebre e lesse il nome sulla targhetta appuntata alla divisa azzurra. “Alicia? Sei appena arrivata, vero?”  
“S-Sì, è la mia prima notte...”  
 _Santo cielo, avrà a stento vent'anni...  
_ Recuperò dal fondo dello sfinimento un sorriso gentile e si alzò.  
“Immagino che tu stia per staccare, ma ho un favore da chiederti – a te e ai colleghi del turno del mattino”. Fece un cenno col capo verso il letto e non provò neanche a cancellare la dolcezza che gli vibrava nel tono. “Potete tenermi aggiornato sulle sue condizioni? Chiamatemi subito se si sveglia, ok?”  
Alicia guardò Hawke e il rossore si intensificò. Anche coperto di lividi e cerotti non passava inosservato.  
“Certo, dottore. Promesso”.  
Le sorrise un po' di più mentre le passava di fianco, un'improvvisa tenerezza che forse dipendeva dal puro sfinimento fisico. O forse no.  
Si voltò una mezza dozzina di volte verso Hawke mentre si allontanava ma alla fine si disse che non poteva fargli da balia; aveva dei pazienti a cui badare.  
 _Dormi e guarisci.  
_ Niente sonno per lui, solo una doccia bollente nello squallido spogliatoio in reparto. Il sangue gli si sciolse di dosso in gocce rosa che sparivano in fretta nello scarico e, con sua enorme sorpresa, sentirsi pulito si portò via un po' dell'incubo che aveva vissuto. Si sfregò le mani fino a rimuovere anche l'ultima traccia scarlatta e se le passò tra i capelli aggrovigliati.  
 _Povero ser Pounce-a-Lot, questa sera avrà fame e mi odierà.  
_ Il gatto aveva acqua e crocchette in abbondanza, ma lasciarlo solo lo faceva sempre sentire in colpa.  
Uscì dalla doccia con la pelle raggrinzita e la testa pesante per la stanchezza; aveva male alle ginocchia, livide e sbucciate fin quasi a metà tibia (bruciava molto più di quello che i suoi ricordi di bambino suggerissero) e si sentiva gli occhi gonfi, ma sarebbe sopravvissuto alla giornata. Rivestito della divisa pulita e del camice si sentì quasi se stesso.  
Era ancora presto, un'ora e mezza prima dell'inizio del turno; abbastanza per riempirsi di caffeina fino a far protestare il cuore e tirare avanti fino a sera. Di fronte alla macchinetta mandò qualche altro messaggio rassicurante – Izzy e Varric, che gli risposero nel giro di una manciata di secondi.  
Quella notte in molti non avevano chiuso occhio.  
“Anders? Non eri di turno notte giovedì?”  
La voce di Aveline lo fece trasalire; si voltò e la vide venirgli incontro, i capelli rossi legati in una coda stretta e il viso lentigginoso serio.  
“In teoria sì, ma ho avuto una nottataccia. Caffè?”  
“Sì, ti prego”, gemette quasi implorante.  
Un attimo dopo erano seduti fuori dalla clinica con un bicchiere di plastica pieno di brodaglia nera e amarognola che avrebbe fatto il suo dovere.  
Era stranamente rassicurante guardare l'alba sorgere sulla skyline gelata di Kirkwall, un attimo di quiete e silenzio prima che il mondo ricominciasse a ruggire. Anders sbuffò qualcosa di simile a una risata e Aveline si girò a guardarlo.  
“Stai battendo il tuo record di occhiaie. Se ti chiedo come stai questa volta mi risponderai?”  
Anders si voltò a guardarla con la testa inclinata.  
“Prima rispondimi tu: perché? Perché io, perché ti interessa?”  
Aveline scrollò le spalle. Era alta e robusta, un fisico che vedeva decisamente più palestra di quanto Anders avesse fatto in quasi trent'anni.  
“Qui dentro sei una delle poche persone che lavora per aiutare la gente e non per gonfiarsi l'ego. Forse è per questo che mi sei sempre sembrato solo, e penso sia uno spreco. Tutto qui”.  
Il caffè gli stava scaldando la mano. Aveline lo bevve senza arrossire e continuò a fissare davanti a sé, mentre Anders sentì un piacevole imbarazzo addensarglisi nello stomaco.  
“Wow. Non... non mi aspettavo una cosa del genere. Sei gentile, Aveline. Davvero”.  
“No, solo sincera. Ora mi risponderai anche tu?”  
Un sospiro. Ormai non aveva più senso tenerlo nascosto.  
“Ieri sera hanno investito una persona. Il mio... be', inutile girarci attorno, il mio ragazzo, ecco”.  
“Deduco non sia lo stesso con cui hai rotto tre mesi fa, vero?”  
“Oh no, proprio no! Hawke è... diverso da qualsiasi persona abbia mai incontrato. E adesso si sta riprendendo dall'anestesia, ma ho avuto davvero paura per lui”.  
“Capisco. Sembra ti sia passato sopra un treno ma quando hai detto il suo nome hai sorriso; mi sembra un buon segno, no?”  
Con il naso sepolto nel bicchiere Anders rise.  
“Direi di sì”.  
E dopo un attimo a inalare quell'odore bruciacchiato alzò la testa.  
“Senti, io ho ancora mezz'ora prima di iniziare. Non basterà a fare ammenda per tutte le volte che non sono venuto a cena con te e tuo marito, ma posso offrirti una colazione come si deve?” Lanciò via il caffè e si alzò. “Questa roba fa male tanto quanto schifo”.  
Aveline sollevò le sopracciglia e sorrise – un evento raro, che le faceva brillare gli occhi e rendeva gentile il viso di solito austero.  
“Molto volentieri!”  
Si avviarono insieme verso la caffetteria che stava aprendo la serranda.  
“Sai, Hawke è un cuoco eccezionale, mentre io sono un vero disastro. Quando si sarà ripreso mi farebbe piacere se tu e Wesley veniste a cena da noi...”  
Fu una buona idea. Due ciambelle, tre caffè e venti minuti di chiacchiere leggere dopo Anders aveva stabilito che Aveline era davvero la brava persona che sembrava e si era schiarito le idee.  
Ebbe il tempo di fare un salto in reparto per assicurarsi che Hawke stesse ancora dormendo – era così, anche se si era agitato nel sonno e adesso una gamba nuda sbucava dalle coperte; un buon segno, si disse mentre lo copriva meglio – e fu pronto ad affrontare la giornata.  
Tra una tonsillite e un braccio rotto la Stannard trovò il tempo per andare a infastidirlo. Lo raggiunse alla scrivania e piazzò le mani aperte davanti a lui.  
“Da quando è così intimo con il dottor Hawke?”  
 _Da quando mi scopo suo figlio, a cui ho incidentalmente salvato la vita.  
_ Anders si morse la lingua e non provò neanche a sorridere.  
“Mi scusi?”  
“Pensa che avere amici altolocati possa facilitarle la carriera?”  
“Non penso proprio niente se non a fare il mio lavoro. Non sono io quello che ha deciso di odiarla, dottoressa Stannard; lo tenga bene a mente”, e riabbassò lo sguardo su scartoffie che neanche vedeva.  
“Anders, se pensa che una raccomandazione le servirà a...”  
“Non avrò nessuna raccomandazione perché non ne ho bisogno. Ora, per favore, ho avuto una nottata impegnativa e ho tenuto stagna la prima arteria femorale della mia vita, cosa che mi darà gli incubi per qualche mese. Se vuole maltrattarmi può gentilmente farlo fuori dall'orario lavorativo?”  
Le labbra della Stannard si strinsero in una linea crudele e gli occhi azzurri mandarono lampi. Peccato solo che Anders fosse troppo stanco per raccogliere la provocazione.  
“Vuole farsi una nemica, Anders?”  
“No, vorrei solo che mi lasciasse lavorare. Le spiace?” e indicò i fogli sotto di sé.  
Un'ultima occhiata al vetriolo e gli voltò le spalle, marciando via.  
Se l'era già fatta, una nemica. In quel momento gli importava davvero poco.  
Erano le undici e mezza quando un infermiere venne a chiamarlo.  
“Dottor Anders, mi hanno detto di riferire a lei... ha un attimo per venire su in reparto?”  
Ce l'aveva eccome, e la pausa pranzo poteva aspettare.  
Raggiunse la camera di Hawke con il cuore che batteva forte e quasi gli sfuggì un verso acuto nel vederlo appoggiato ai cuscini, tutto arruffato e bianco come il lenzuolo che gli era sceso fino ai fianchi ma sveglio. Sul serio.  
Aveva gli occhi socchiusi, un po' per i lividi un po' per lo stordimento, ma erano ben più vigili della notte trascorsa.  
Rimasero a guardarsi a lungo e Anders strinse le labbra. Pochi passi tesi e lo raggiunse; non poterlo abbracciare era una tortura insopportabile. Si limitò a prendergli la mano e a stringerla forte.  
Hawke riuscì a sorridergli e tutto il male delle ultime ore sparì.  
“Ahio”, mugugnò Hawke.  
“ _Ahio_? Tutto qui?” Ma tacque subito; se avesse continuato si sarebbe messo a piangere, e anche così sentiva le lacrime fremere tra le ciglia.  
“Ho male in un sacco di posti e pochi ricordi. A parte te...”  
Cercò di raddrizzarsi e fece una smorfia; Anders lo aiutò e ci guadagnò una stretta forte e bellissima sul braccio.  
“È vero che sono quasi morto?”  
“Molto vero e molto quasi, sì”. E rieccolo quel tremito nella voce; questa volta non riuscì a trattenersi e si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo verso soffocato.  
“Il _quasi_ è merito tuo. Me lo ha detto una delle infermiere, quella con i capelli viola”.  
Gladys. A metà tra il bisogno di ridere e di piangere Anders si limitò ad accarezzargli la guancia in silenzio fino a che non fu certo di essersi calmato.  
“Un coglione ti ha investito mentre attraversavi la strada. Il freno della moto ti si è infilzato nella femorale e l'ha lacerata – e credimi, quella stronza sanguina davvero tanto – e in più ti sei rotto una manciata di ossa. Ah, non hai più la milza, ma è un optional di cui si può fare a meno”.  
Si chinò su di lui e gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio cui Hawke cercò di rispondere, bloccato da una smorfia di dolore.  
“Stai tranquillo e non muoverti troppo, prima di una settimana da qui non esci. Se... se avessi avuto quel tizio sotto mano gli avrei fatto davvero male; l'ho minacciato di morte, credo”.  
Una risata silenziosa fece vibrare il petto di Hawke e lo fece lamentare.  
“Ouch. Ah, che merda, quante costole rotte hai detto che ho?”  
“Non l'ho detto. Quattro, e non contiamo quelle incrinate”.  
“Davvero hai minacciato di morte un tizio? E il giuramento di Ippocrate?”  
“Non conta per gli stronzi”.  
Un'altra risata condivisa, un altro sussulto indolenzito.  
“Scusami, non dovrei farti... oh, cazzo”.  
Dal corridoio arrivò un piccolo coro di voci.  
Anders si alzò di scatto e si sistemò i capelli dietro le orecchie, augurandosi tanto di non avere la faccia troppo rossa o gli occhi troppo lucidi.  
“Mi sa che sono i tuoi genitori. Io... vi lascio soli un attimo, non...”  
“Anders, non serve, davvero”.  
“No, è meglio così. Dovrete parlare, credo, e... vi lascio. Ma non vado lontano, promesso”.  
Gli fece un'ultima carezza e si affrettò a uscire. In fondo al corridoio un gruppo di persone avanzava verso di lui, e se non gli ci volle che uno sguardo per riconoscere i genitori di Hawke le altre due sagome gli erano del tutto nuove.  
Rimase immobile per un attimo, indeciso se restare o se darsi sostanzialmente alla fuga, e alla fine risolse di comportarsi da adulto e non scappare. Si infilò le mani in profondità nelle tasche e si dondolò avanti e indietro.  
Il sorriso di Leandra accese il suo; lo raggiunsero quasi correndo e Malcolm fece per stringergli la mano, un gesto che si trasformò a metà strada in un braccio gettato sulle spalle.  
“Buongiorno”, disse un po' intimidito. Alzando lo sguardo oltre la spalla di Malcolm capì subito chi fossero gli altri. Due paia di occhi dall’identica espressione nervosa lo guardarono da visi assurdamente giovani, pallidi e stanchi; Bethany era una versione giovane e più minuta della madre, mentre Carver... be', ora che il fratello maggiore si era rasato sarebbero potuti essere loro due, i gemelli.  
“Dopo vi presentiamo”, disse Leandra un po' affannata ma raggiante. “È qui?”  
Aveva uno zaino appeso alla spalla e Carver portava un borsone a tracolla.  
“Sì. Sta bene, signora. Non è proprio al massimo della forma ma tornerà come nuovo”.  
Leandra gli rispose annuendo ma continuava a guardare verso il letto e Anders fece un passo indietro.  
Gli sfilarono davanti uno dopo l'altro – e fu certo di vedere passare sul viso delicato di Bethany la stessa espressione acuta di sua madre – e lui si allontanò. Quel momento non era per lui e andava bene così.  
Andò a sedersi a metà corridoio su una singola sedia che dondolava. I potenti mezzi della clinica pubblica di Darktown...  
Stese le gambe e incrociò le caviglie, occupando metà della larghezza del corridoio, quindi piegò le braccia dietro la testa e vi si appoggiò.  
Per qualche breve, meraviglioso minuto si concesse di non avere nessun pensiero, solo di far pace con il proprio corpo indolenzito. Si godette le articolazioni che si scioglievano e i muscoli che iniziavano a rilassarsi e dovette darsi un freno perché il rischio di addormentarsi sulla sedia era molto alto.  
Come era prevedibile il momento di quiete non durò a lungo. Quando riaprì gli occhi dopo una lunga stiracchiata brontolante un'ombra calò su di lui. Sussultò e guardò in su.  
“Tu sei Anders, vero?” Bethany somigliava così tanto a sua madre che vederla incrociare le braccia nella stessa posa cocciuta di Hawke era strano, ma subito sorrise e gli tese la mano. Anders si alzò e la strinse, un po' arruffato e colto alla sprovvista.  
“Sì, io... sono io. Ciao, molto piacere. Bethany, giusto? E Carver”.  
Quest'ultimo, alle spalle della sorella, fece un gesto con la mano. Era molto pallido e aveva gli occhi rossi, e nonostante l'espressione dura faceva tenerezza.  
“Mamma e papà volevano stare da soli con Garrett qualche minuto. Privilegi da figlio preferito, immagino”, disse Carver distogliendo lo sguardo. Bethany roteò gli occhi e gli tirò una gomitata.  
“Ti sembra il momento di fare la lagna? No perché ho proprio l'impressione che tu sia invidioso di Garrett perché gli hanno tolto un organo”.  
“Non è vero!”   
“Non sarà vero ma sembra proprio così!”  
Anders sollevò le sopracciglia di fronte al battibecco e si guardò intorno alla ricerca di una via di fuga che non trovò.  
Fu Bethany a chiudere la faccenda.  
“Sono più vecchia di te, più intelligente e più simpatica quindi ho ragione. Ora stai zitto un attimo, ok?”  
“Che palle che sei! Comunque piacere anche mio”, e Carver strinse la mano di Anders quasi a sorpresa. “Senti, volevamo ringraziarti per Garrett. S-Se non fosse stato per te...”  
Deglutì vistosamente e abbassò lo sguardo. Bethany sbuffò e la facciata cadde; prese il fratello sotto braccio e gli accarezzò la spalla.  
“Papà ci ha raccontato cosa hai fatto”. Gli occhioni blu erano diventati ancora più grandi e lo guardavano con qualcosa che somigliava pericolosamente all'ammirazione, qualcosa cui Anders non era preparato. Cercò qualcosa da dire e riuscì solo a balbettare qualcosa di insensato per sminuire la faccenda – e no, non c'era niente da sminuire in realtà, gli aveva tappato un'arteria con la forza bruta, almeno un plauso il suo spirito d'iniziativa se lo meritava.  
“Siamo stati fortunati che Garrett si sia trovato un coinquilino come te”, disse Carver lisciandosi i capelli già in ordine. Bethany schioccò la lingua e lo guardò con sufficienza.  
“Be'? Che c'è adesso?”  
“Meno male che sei carino, almeno, perché non sei proprio tanto sveglio”.  
“Ma cosa ho detto di male?”  
La porta della stanza di Hawke si aprì e tutti e tre si voltarono di scatto. Leandra si stava asciugando gli occhi e Malcolm aveva la mandibola contratta. Fu lui a marciare deciso verso Anders, scostando i figli e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
 _Oh cazzo.  
_ Anders sollevò il mento e sostenne quello sguardo severo. Ecco da dove arrivava l'acciaio di Hawke.  
“Ce lo ha detto”, disse Malcolm a bassa voce, e Anders strinse i denti.  
Lo aveva promesso. Lo aveva fatto, da un letto d'ospedale, con una flebo nella mano e una collezione di punti in tutto il corpo.  
 _Passo fisiologia e glielo dico.  
_ Neanche Garrett Hawke prendeva le promesse alla leggera; il cuore gli batté più forte.  
 _Sia quel che sia lo affronterò. Hawke, ti meriti tutto il mio coraggio e anche qualcosa in più.  
_ “Capisco”.  
Non c'era niente da aggiungere. Avrebbe voluto leggere qualcosa sul viso di Leandra ma non aveva intenzione di distogliere il viso.  
Era una sfida? Non si sarebbe tirato indietro.  
Fu Malcolm ad ammorbidirsi, le spalle larghe che si abbassavano e gli occhi che diventavano lucidi.  
“Prenditi cura di lui. Ha bisogno di essere felice”.  
E un attimo dopo lo stava abbracciando, una mano che lo accarezzava tra le scapole, forza trattenuta a fatica.  
“Gli hai salvato la vita. Gli hai dato fiducia. Se lo hai anche fatto innamorare non ho davvero più parole per ringraziarti”.  
Anders rimase paralizzato per un attimo, una nuova ondata di shock e stupore. Malcolm fece un passo indietro e si schiarì la gola, una mano ad arruffarsi i capelli e l'altra che continuava a dare pacche sulla spalla di Anders. Leandra sorrise con un sospiro tremulo.  
“Non ho capito”, disse Carver. Bethany emise un verso strozzato e gli diede un'altra gomitata.  
“Povero fratellino, hai avuto poco ossigeno quando sei nato... stanno assieme, ok? Così è più chiaro?”  
Carver aprì e chiuse bocca un paio di volte.  
“Ma quindi Garrett è...”  
“Il-Il mio ragazzo”, tagliò corto Anders con una vocina piccola. Leandra si soffiò il naso e gli accarezzò la schiena.  
“Si vedeva lontano un miglio, tesoro. Ma non tutti hanno gli occhi per vedere, evidentemente”, e lanciò un'occhiata eloquente al marito che si stava ancora arruffando la barba. Bethany incrociò le braccia con aria saccente e annuì, mentre Carver cercava ancora di farsene una ragione.  
“Ma davvero? Cioè... _davvero_?”  
Anders lo guardò senza riuscire a trattenere una mezza risata.  
“Davvero sì”, disse con una sensazione di leggerezza e calore che non aveva messo in conto di provare.  
“Anders, ci ha detto anche qualcos'altro su di te, sulla tua famiglia. A Natale vieni da noi”. Non era una domanda quella di Leandra, ma un quieto ordine che si aspettava venisse obbedito.  
Fu quasi troppo da sopportare. Si passò una mano sul viso e si morse il labbro.  
“Suppongo di sì. Voglio dire, grazie. Davvero, è... è gentile”.  
“No, è normale. E ci teniamo”. Malcolm gli diede un’ultima pacca sulla spalla e indicò la stanza. “Garrett ha chiesto di te”.  
Anders li guardò come a chiedere il permesso, ma trovò solo espressioni incoraggianti – un po' confusa quella di Carver, ma senza cattiveria. Prima che l'imbarazzo prendesse il sopravvento annuì in fretta e si mosse.  
Avrebbe dovuto aggiungere qualcosa, rispondere – non ci riuscì. Sapeva che Leandra lo stava ancora guardando mentre Malcolm spiegava qualcosa ai gemelli, ma al momento aveva altro per la testa.  
Una promessa per una promessa.  
Prima di entrare li guardò un'ultima volta – un grappolo di umanità che gli voltava le spalle, che si allontanava lungo il corridoio.  
“Hai intenzione di rimanere lì ancora a lungo, Anders?”  
La voce di Hawke era un po' più salda; quando si voltò verso di lui Anders vide che era ancora pallido ma sorrideva di più. Sorrideva davvero.  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e quasi corse verso il letto, la gola stretta da una morsa; si inginocchiò sul bordo del materasso e per un attimo si dimenticò che Hawke era ferito, che fino a una dozzina di ore prima sarebbe potuto morire. Lo abbracciò piano, con una delicatezza che gli costava tutto ma che sapeva essere necessaria.  
Hawke trattenne il fiato e gli passò il braccio libero attorno al collo, stringendolo contro di sé.  
“Lo sanno. Io... gliel'ho detto”.  
 _Lo so. So cosa hai fatto, so perché lo hai fatto e quello che non so è se mi merito una persona come te.  
_ Lo tenne contro di sé, fronte contro la sua, le palpebre serrate e quel nodo che lo soffocava.  
Due parole gli sfuggirono dalle labbra, un soffio senza suono contro il muro del cuore che batteva troppo forte.  
Hawke si tese.  
“Cosa?”  
Anders non riuscì a rispondere. Aprì gli occhi e guardò in fondo a quelli di Hawke, pupille dilatate dai farmaci, pelle sbiancata dalla perdita di sangue.  
Occhi che brillavano. Una mano gli risalì lungo la nuca e lo tenne contro di sé.  
“Anders, dillo di nuovo. T-Ti prego, dillo di nuovo”.  
Promesse. Ne aveva fatte poche, le aveva mantenute tutte.  
“Ti amo”, sussurrò contro le sue labbra.  
La stretta improvvisa lo sorprese. Cercò di trattenersi – no, non andava bene premere contro una persona che era appena uscita da un intervento così importante, con troppe ossa rotte, gli avrebbe fatto male – ma Hawke non cedette. Lo baciò trattenendo il fiato e Anders sentì l'ultimo residuo di dolore sciogliersi dentro di lui.  
“Anche io. Ti amo anche io, Anders. Ti amo e non lo avevo m-mai detto a nessuno, prima”. Un altro bacio. Una smorfia di sofferenza subito cancellata da uno di quei sorrisi brucianti. “Wow. Suona bene”.  
Anders si ricordò di respirare – e quante volte aveva dimenticato come si facesse da quando aveva incontrato Hawke – e lasciò che quell’amore troppo grande per il suo stesso cuore gli invadesse ogni spiraglio della coscienza.  
“Hawke, io... non ho mai provato qualcosa del genere. E ho avuto paura di perderti, troppa paura. Non farlo mai più, va bene?”  
“Farò del mio meglio. Ah, ti ho già detto che ti amo?”  
“In effetti sì, ma hai ragione. Suona proprio bene”.  
Altra smorfia. Questa volta Anders si sedette sul letto senza lasciargli la mano.  
“I tuoi l'hanno presa bene”, disse scostandogli una ciocca dalla fronte.  
“Non c'era niente da 'prendere bene'. Loro hanno capito, gli piaci”. Si agitò sul cuscino e arricciò il naso. “E credo di aver realizzato che a loro interessa solo che io sia felice, e con te lo sono; tanto basta”.  
Si stava stancando, si vedeva dal pallore crescente delle labbra, dalle palpebre pesanti. Anders si alzò e gli baciò la testa.  
“Devi riposare”.  
“Continuano a dirmelo, che palle”.  
“Sono il tuo medico, e fuori dal letto questa volta sei tu quello che mi deve obbedire”.  
Hawke recuperò una sfumatura della sua malizia nell'esplorare Anders da capo a piedi.  
“Non ti avevo mai visto con il camice. Mi piace”.  
Anders scoppiò a ridere e gli rimboccò le coperte.  
“Penso che questa sia l'unica situazione in cui averti nudo in un letto non mi scatena istinti molto bassi. Non hai poi tutto questo sangue in corpo, cerca di non spedirlo tutto nello stesso posto”, e percorse l'intera sagoma coperta di tela bianca con un sopracciglio sollevato.  
Hawke provò a ridere e si bloccò subito, gemendo per lo sforzo.  
“Niente sesso. Niente divertimento. Fino a domani niente cibo: mi spiace, amore, ma la convalescenza non sarà una festa”.  
“Non importa”. Hawke ricadde sui cuscini e lo guardò da sotto le palpebre che iniziavano ad abbassarsi. “Andrà tutto bene. Me lo hai detto tu, no?”  
Gli prese la mano e la strinse piano, le ultime forze che rendevano quel gesto qualcosa in più che un saluto. Anders sollevò le dita intrecciate e le baciò.  
“Ti amo. Sarò qui quando ti sveglierai e sarò con te quando torneremo a casa”.  
Fece un passo indietro e in lontananza risuonarono le voci delle infermiere che avvisavano i parenti di lasciare il reparto. Fine dell'orario delle visite.  
“A dopo, Hawke”.  
“Anders?”   
“Mh?”  
“Grazie”.  
E, con un sorriso dolce e un sospiro, chiuse gli occhi.  
Un paio di minuti dopo russava.  
Anders si passò le mani tra i capelli. Pochi ultimi secondi prima di dover tornare alla realtà, pochi ultimi secondi per imprimersi nella mente ogni dettaglio. La barba che stava già iniziando a ricrescere, il naso solcato da uno sfregio rosso, il ciuffo nero che gli spioveva sulla fronte.  
Una settimana e sarebbero stati a casa; si sarebbe preso cura di lui mentre finiva di guarire e lo avrebbe visto tornare se stesso. Avrebbe continuato ad amarlo ogni giorno di più.  
Uscì dalla stanza e si avviò con calma alla porta del reparto. Giù dalle scale, verso il pronto soccorso, si regalò un minuto di solitudine. Appoggiò le mani al davanzale gelato di una finestra e guardò fuori, verso una Kirkwall addolcita dalla neve, con i colori lontani di brutte luminarie natalizie che si sforzavano di rendere tutto meno tetro. E ci riuscivano, almeno in quell'istante dorato.  
Tre mesi, ecco quanto c'era voluto a cambiargli la vita. Tre mesi per togliere la polvere dal cuore e dall'anima, per ricordarsi di essere umano e di poter fare la differenza, qualche volta. Per innamorarsi e capire che per quanto si fosse sempre definito un solitario, per tutta la sua vita era semplicemente stato solo.  
Tre mesi di Hawke.  
Anders posò la punta del dito sul vetro appannato e la fece scorrere, ripulendolo.  
Il suo riflesso gli sorrise dalla finestra, un sorriso stravolto e sincero.  
Aveva trovato il suo posto.

 

 

[Alter Bridge - My Champion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTTkNlvrYeQ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così siamo arrivati alla fine - forse, perché di questi due mi sono talmente innamorata che non resisterò e finirò per scriverne ancora. Dopotutto è quasi Natale :)  
> Dodici capitoli, dodici canzoni: questa è la più importante, quella da cui forse è nato un po' tutto.  
> Grazie per essere rimasti con - be'- con noi fino in fondo!
> 
> Val
> 
> (E se vi sono piaciuti loro due date un'occhiata qui - uno dei regali più graditi che abbia mai ricevuto:   
> https://www.facebook.com/ArtOfeFesti/photos/pb.848440471895967.-2207520000.1481706093./1278847165521960/?type=3&theater)


	13. More than words

_È iniziato tutto mercoledì 28 settembre._  
_O forse prima, a voler essere proprio onesti, perché quel brivido di curiosità dopo la prima telefonata non può essere stato un caso. E il fatto che me lo ricordi ancora adesso nonostante fossi mezzo addormentato significa qualcosa._  
_È cominciato davvero quando hai bussato alla porta. Ero incasinato in tutti i sensi: venticinque anni, fuori corso, nessuna idea su come sbloccarmi e la necessità di un coinquilino. I miei mi avrebbero tagliato i fondi se non mi fossi deciso a rimettere ordine nella mia vita, e quest'ordine passava anche dal non sperperare l'eredità di mio nonno._  
_Mi serviva qualcuno per dividere le spese._  
_Mi servivi_ tu _._  
_Tu, che quel mercoledì te ne stavi in piedi sullo zerbino, grondando acqua e con lo sguardo sfuggente, e appena ho aperto quella porta hai quasi sorriso._  
_Ecco dov'è iniziato tutto, e ci ho messo settimane a confessarlo. Cosa potevo saperne, io, che questo sconosciuto alto alto, col naso lungo e gli occhi malinconici, con i capelli sciolti sulle spalle, in disordine quasi quanto quell'ombra di barba che – l'ho capito giorno dopo giorno – non si sarebbe mai decisa a crescere come si addice a un adulto, mi avrebbe cambiato la vita? Ti ho guardato e qualcosa si è svegliato. Istinto, premonizione, chiamalo come vuoi, ma ho saputo dal primo istante che ero fottuto. Sono stato bravo, molto bravo a dissimulare, devi rendermene atto, perché non credo nei ~~colpi di fulmine ed era semplicemente ridicolo pensare che~~ – no aspetta, non è stato un colpo di fulmine. Non proprio. Sono abbastanza onesto da non dipingere come romantico qualcosa che era più che altro il bisogno disperato di infilarmi nei tuoi pantaloni. Te l'ho detto, no, che sei una persona migliore di me?_  
_Però quella sera piovosa di inizio autunno eri lì, con il sorriso un po' più luminoso ogni istante che passava, con la tensione mentre mi parlavi del tuo ex (che, ricordiamolo, è e rimane un coglione) (onestamente, hai fatto un affare a mollarlo) (ti amo :)_ _) e qualcosa che si scioglieva mentre ti lasciavi andare e mi concedevi di dare un'occhiata alla tua anima. So di essere stato precipitoso ma volevo troppo che dicessi di sì, che venissi a vivere con me, e la razionalità aveva pochissimo a che vedere con tutto questo. Quando hai detto “affare fatto” ho avuto quasi paura di quell'istinto, però qualcosa di molto ipocrita dentro di me mi continuava a dire che era una figata, che avevo un coinquilino ed era solo ciò di cui avevo bisogno, nessun altro significato._  
_Mentiva._  
_Sei arrivato il giorno dopo – sei arrivato_ per restare _, e finalmente mi sono accorto di quella sfumatura di rame nei tuoi capelli, di quanto volessi toccarli. Sei arrivato con un gatto incazzato nel trasportino e la vita impacchettata in qualche scatolone. Quella vocina ipocrita nella mia testa ha iniziato a parlare di nuovo e a dirmi che stavo solo reagendo con entusiasmo alla novità, che non era vero che ti guardavo il culo ogni volta che ti alzavi (hai un culo bellissimo, sappilo, e quelle fossette appena sopra sono il posto migliore in cui appoggiare le dita quando ti prendo per i fianchi) (sento di dovermi fermare qui perché le mie attuali condizioni fisiche mi impediscono di approfondire la questione e se non mi ha ammazzato quello stronzo in macchina probabilmente lo farà la frustrazione sessuale) (seriamente, dottore, ho bisogno di essere visitato e curato) (questa cosa delle parentesi mi sta un po' sfuggendo di mano)... insomma, sto divagando. È vero che ho voluto scoparti appena sei comparso sul mio zerbino, ma è ancora più vero che volevo stare con te._  
_Non c'erano secondi fini nel mio prepararti la cena o insistere per giocare con te a Call of Duty, davvero, era semplicemente ciò che volevo fare. Condividere qualcosa, sentire di avere un impatto anche piccolo sulla tua vita. Volevo così tanto che ti sentissi a casa, che ti sentissi apprezzato, volevo cancellare tutti quegli anni di solitudine che ti erano capitati e forse non avrei dovuto immischiarmi, ma non ho neanche potuto farne a meno. Non ci ho riflettuto quando ti ho abbracciato per la prima volta, dopo che mi hai detto di tua mamma, e ho avuto paura perché ti ho sentito tenderti, a disagio. Ma non potevo lasciarti andare, non volevo – sapevi di buono, di pulito e di caffè e di Anders, semplicemente di Anders, un odore che mi si è piantato nel cervello e che significa casa e aria fresca. Ti ho abbracciato e credimi, avrei voluto non lasciarti andare mai più. È stato quello il mio primo momento vigliacco, perché ho pensato davvero di baciarti. Insomma, puoi darmi torto? Mi avevi appena accarezzato – e ok,_ adesso _so che era davvero una carezza, ma allora no, per quel che ne sapevo mi stavi solo visitando per la sinusite – e mi avevi regalato una parte delicata del tuo passato. Era quasi troppo da sopportare. Ma niente, non ti ho baciato perché ero sicuro di star fraintendendo tutto._  
_Lo sono stato a lungo, sai? Non so, probabilmente è qualcosa di simile alla repressione: la mia testa si rifiutava di accettare il fatto che fossi attratto da te e tutto il resto del mio corpo mi spingeva invece in quella direzione. Piombare in bagno quella prima mattina, sonnambulare (è una parola? No vero? A Varric piacerebbe. Ho deciso che è una parola, quindi da questo momento la userò) (ci metto un'altra parentesi perché un singolo inciso poi si sente solo) e crollarti nel letto, volerti accanto mentre vomitavo l'anima nel cesso... non pensare che fossero gesti premeditati. Semplicemente quell'istinto molto più saggio di me mi prendeva a schiaffi per darmi una svegliata._  
_A un certo punto anche il cervello si è dovuto arrendere all'evidenza e ho dovuto confessare a me stesso che mi piacevi. Che poi, insomma, come poteva essere diversamente? Mi piace tutto di te, dalle lentiggini sulle spalle al modo in cui inclini di lato la bocca quando sorridi-ma-non-proprio e devo provocarti per farti ridere sul serio (e ci riesco sempre, ammettilo), a come strizzi un po' gli occhi quando leggi o arricci il naso e fai quel verso quando sei eccitato (sai benissimo di che verso sto parlando <3) a come ti infiammi quando discutiamo perché cazzo, Anders, sei fatto di aria e fuoco e sappiamo entrambi cosa succede se accendi una scintilla in un locale saturo di ossigeno. Booom._  
_Quei biscotti dopo la mia supersbronza erano un'offerta di pace, ma non solo. Erano una dichiarazione d'intenti. Volevo prendermi cura di te – voglio farlo ancora adesso, anche se al momento sono un rottame – e avevo bisogno che lo sapessi._  
_Eppure quella vocina del cazzo nella testa era ancora lì. Probabilmente non ti interessavo, non ero abbastanza maturo o abbastanza intelligente per affascinarti, non ero abbastanza intellettuale o colto o qualsiasi altra cosa. Non ero_ abbastanza _. Però i segni c'erano tutti, sempre che non fosse una mia illusione. Sempre che quel “ti aiuto a preparare l'esame” non fosse davvero solo “ti aiuto a preparare l'esame”. Sempre che spiegarmi il trigemino toccandomi la faccia non fosse solo “sei troppo scemo per capirlo quindi hai bisogno che te lo mostri”. Sempre che arrossire quando ti ho guardato negli occhi non fosse solo “sono in imbarazzo perché ha lo sguardo da 'ti scopo adesso' e non ne ho la minima intenzione”._  
_Non penso di essere mai riuscito a farti capire quanto sia stato brutale l'impatto che hai avuto sulla mia vita. Te l’ho detto, sei la prima persona a cui abbia mai detto “ti amo”, ma sei anche qualcosa di più. Sei la mia prima relazione vera, il primo impegno concreto, il primo che non è solo una scopata o il tentativo goffo di un diciannovenne di imbastire una storia come i suoi coetanei finendo con l'incasinare tutto e far piangere una povera ragazza colpevole solo di essersi innamorata a senso unico. A costo di suonare presuntuoso non ho mai dovuto impegnarmi molto per non dormire da solo quando mi andava, però tu sei di_ più _. Il desiderio di te, di toccarti, di sentire la tua pelle sulla mia – è ridicolo, ogni giorno penso di aver raggiunto il limite di sopportazione e un minuto dopo fai qualcosa di piccolo e innocuo e devastante e mi sconvolgi i piani. Mi sento un po' un adolescente sfigato ma se continui così va a finire che quel sogno di cui non ti ho mai parlato di passare tutta la vita con te diventa realtà._  
_Non sono perfetto ma ti amo. Sono insicuro e cerco di mascherarlo facendo il coglione ma sai benissimo quanta paura io abbia. Paura di fallire, di deludere chi amo, di fare la mossa sbagliata e rovinare tutto. Di perderti._  
_È per questo che quel sabato sera al Siren's Call ho fatto la figura dell'idiota. Mi ero preparato tutto un discorso motivazionale per darmi il coraggio di invitarti a uscire e farti capire che era proprio quel che sembrava, un appuntamento, e invece alla fine avevo dissimulato. Figurati, avevo persino pensato di fingere di sbagliare strada e allungare il percorso perché non volevo che smettessi di starmi aggrappato in moto! Quella vocina di merda iniziava a cedere il passo alla logica: forse non eri indifferente, forse davvero avevo una speranza, a giudicare da quello che sentivo contro il culo quando ti muovevi addosso a me sulla sella. Dovevo fare un tentativo o sarei impazzito, semplicemente._  
_Sai quante volte sono stato a tanto così da prenderti la mano sotto il tavolo, quella sera? Perché era tutto lì. Certo, c'erano poche cose al mondo che volessi (e che voglio) di più che sbatterti contro il muro e farti gridare, però non mi sarebbe bastato. Volevo essere tuo, volevo qualcosa di puro e intimo come tenerti la mano e vederti arrossire e sorridere mentre mi guardavi con un po' di stupore. Volevo renderti felice._  
_Ho fallito – ehi, quella sera intendo! Poi penso di aver fatto abbastanza un buon lavoro, vero?_  
_Per questo ero così silenzioso e teso quando siamo rientrati. Eri riuscito a cancellare i miei dubbi: non ti eri allontanato al mio imbarazzante tentativo di cercare un contatto fisico, mi avevi guardato e sì, avevi le guance rosse, qualcosa che continua a farmi girare la testa perché ormai so benissimo cosa significa. Avevo una speranza e una possibilità, ma sono un codardo._  
_Mezz'ora a fissare la porta della mia camera sapendo che dall'altra parte del muro c'eri tu. Sapendo che ti aspettavi qualcosa, forse, che eri lì a portata di mano se solo avessi fatto un gesto nella tua direzione._  
_Che paura ho avuto, Anders, e quante volte mi sono alzato, ho fatto tre passi e sono tornato a sedermi sul letto perché continuavo a temere di rendermi ridicolo. Mi ci è voluto tutto il coraggio del mondo per decidermi ad aprire la porta e a venire da te._  
_Non è andata come avevo previsto; nella mia testa c'era tutto quello che è successo e che rifarei un milione di volte (penso sia stato il miglior pompino della mia vita, campo in cui vanto un'esperienza decennale, quindi non parlo a vanvera) ma anche una confessione, dopo. Avevo pensato di dirti che nonostante ci conoscessimo da tre settimane mi piacevi un sacco, e non solo per quello che era appena accaduto. Volevo dirti quanto mi facesse sorridere vederti entrare in cucina al mattino coi capelli schiacciati su un lato della testa e tutti arruffati sull'altro, quanta tenerezza mi facessero le occhiaie che ti portavi dietro dopo un turno di notte e il sorriso stanco che  riuscivi comunque a regalarmi. Volevo che sapessi che ti stimavo in maniera quasi dolorosa e che brillavi nel mondo come una stella che non si rende conto di quanto sia luminosa. Che mi ero preso una cotta pazzesca per te e che non ero in grado di tenermela dentro – e invece niente, ho lasciato perdere perché mi sentivo patetico. Una serata divertente non doveva essere preambolo proprio di niente e la calma con cui ne hai parlato il mattino dopo lo ha reso molto chiaro._  
Eppure...  
_Quanti_ eppure _tra di noi, Anders. Eppure avevi lo sguardo disperato mentre dicevi che non doveva per forza essere successo qualcosa di rilevante. Eppure avevi gli occhi lucidi mentre sorridevi e mi dicevi che volevi continuare a starmi vicino. Perché certo, ti volevo, mi stavo innamorando di te, ma sei diventato mio amico così in fretta da spaventarmi. Mi sono fidato di te dal primo istante e ho capito che eri qualcuno nelle cui mani avrei potuto mettere la mia stessa vita – che ti appartiene, ora, lo sai. Era questo a farmi paura: sei una persona eccezionale e io non sapevo come gestirti._  
_Quella mattina, mentre mi dicevi che eravamo io e te e basta, senza complicazioni o conseguenze, mi si è sbriciolato il cuore. Non per colpa tua, visto che ho capito solo dopo quanto ti sia costata quella facciata di maturità e come avresti solo voluto abbracciarmi, ma perché non ho avuto di nuovo il coraggio di essere sincero. Ti avrei dovuto prendere i polsi e tirarti verso di me, gridarti in faccia che non era vero che non significava niente, che per me aveva significato tutto il mondo e che non riuscivo a pensare di andare avanti facendo finta di nulla._  
_E invece ti ho accarezzato la spalla e ho lasciato perdere, anche se non in maniera molto credibile._  
_Quando sono rientrato quella mattina e ti ho sentito singhiozzare piano però ho capito che la paura era solo uno spreco di risorse. La tua maschera, quella facciata fatta di controllo e passione per il tuo lavoro, era crollata e non sarebbe stato giusto che io continuassi a fingere._  
_Mi ha distrutto vederti così – in ginocchio, con le mani che sanguinavano. Sono così belle, come le muovi, come gesticoli quando ti appassioni a qualcosa, come intrecci le dita quando mi ascolti o ti arrotoli una ciocca attorno al dito. Vederle coperte di lividi, con le nocche spaccate, mi ha fatto capire che forse non sarei mai stato abbastanza, ma dovevo esserci, per quel che poteva valere._  
_A costo di sembrare meno nobile di quanto vorrei ho adorato poterti stringere, poterti guardare nonostante fossi distrutto e in lacrime. È stato lì, mentre cercavo disperatamente di farti riprendere (non potevo portarti al pronto soccorso, cazzo, tu lì ci lavori, sarebbe stato un casino quasi quanto chiamare mio padre per chiedergli aiuto), che è arrivato un altro di quei momenti che cambiano tutto._  
_Ho capito di amarti. Ma sul serio, non la cotta che pensavo che fosse, non pura attrazione fisica. Ho capito che ti volevo con me, perché un uomo capace di soffrire così tanto per ciò in cui crede non capita tutto i giorni. Quanto avrei voluto baciarti, Anders... ma non potevo, eri disperato e spaventato, eri ubriaco fradicio. Ti ho guardato mentre dormivi – giuro, solo per un pochino, niente di inquietante alla Twilight – e la vocina ipocrita, quella che era dubbio e senso di inadeguatezza, alla fine è stata zitta._  
_C'era ancora un sacco di cui avere paura ma nulla a cui avrei permesso di mettersi tra me e noi due. Sapevo che non era un gioco quello che volevo e sapevo anche che affrontare la questione con la mia famiglia sarebbe stata una sfida, per me, ma non mi interessava._  
_Alla fine però hai sbloccato tutto tu._  
_Non puoi immaginare quanto sia stato frustrante il giorno dell'esame di anatomia. Continuavo a immaginare che ci fossi anche tu seduto in fondo all'aula, e sapevo che anche se eri lontano tifavi per me. Volevo che fossi orgoglioso, lo volevo tantissimo, e mentre il prof mi firmava il voto sul libretto ero più impaziente che felice. Quel cazzo di telefono che non si accendeva più, il traffico, i costumi per Halloween erano tutti ostacoli che mi tenevano lontano da te._  
_E poi ho aperto la porta e tu eri lì. Clic: un altro dei momenti di svolta._  
_Avevi i capelli sciolti quella sera e ti eri fatto la barba, tutto nei tuoi occhi parlava di speranza e preoccupazione. Quando hai letto il voto e hai sorriso il tempo si è fermato, per me._  
È lui _, ho pensato._ È la persona che vuoi che ti prenda a calci quando non sei all'altezza di te stesso e che ti può solo spronare a essere qualcosa di più. Ci ha creduto e ha lottato con te, per te.  
_Poi però mi hai baciato e il tempo ha semplicemente smesso di avere importanza. Più di un bacio, un sigillo, un marchio che cambiava le cose. E che bacio, tra l'altro, perché il primo era stato goffo e teso e troppo frenetico per rendermi conto di quanto fossero morbide le tue labbra, di quante lentiggini avessi su quel naso che sembrava quasi non sapessi da che parte mettere o di come sembrassi costruito apposta per incastrarti tra le mie braccia. Ne avevo bisogno, ne ho ancora bisogno come l'acqua. Avevo sete da tutta la vita e neanche me n'ero accorto._  
_Ecco fatto, basta dubbi, basta sospetti. Quel tuo sorriso obliquo e un mese di costante imbarazzo era svanito._  
_Ora, Isabela è una cara amica, una figa spaziale (ma in certe cose sei più bravo tu) (non dirle che te l'ho detto, ci ammazza entrambi) (no no davvero Anders, non dirglielo, che figura di merda) e un membro della famiglia, praticamente, ma quello scherzo dei costumi è stato un infame colpo di genio. Probabilmente ti sarei saltato addosso lo stesso anche se avessi indossato tuta e Crocs, ma ti saresti dovuto vedere, Anders. Tu non hai idea di cosa fossi con quel costume addosso. Non ne hai proprio idea – e in realtà nemmeno io immaginavo che mi sarebbe potuto piacere così tanto. Mezzo nudo, con quei lacci arrotolati tra le dita e quel metro e mezzo di gambe che ti ritrovi ma soprattutto con la faccia di chi sia convinto di essere solo ridicolo: una miscela esplosiva._  
_Altro che vocina, altro che finzione: sarebbe successo lo stesso, ok, ma dalla prima volta sei riuscito a trascinarmi al livello “Vaffanculo tutto” senza quasi accorgertene._  
_E da lì è stato sempre peggio. O meglio, a ben vedere. Ogni mattina in questi mesi mi sono svegliato incredulo nel trovarti nel letto con me, ho aperto gli occhi semplicemente felice perché cazzo, guardati! Una persona straordinaria ed è tutta per me! Ma stiamo scherzando? Tu e le vocine sceme che fai quando parli col gatto e il bagno allagato ogni volta che fai la doccia, tu e il tuo vizio di rubarmi le magliette e il modo in cui mi costringi a essere la miglior versione possibile di me stesso. Mi addentrerei anche in dettagli interessanti tipo quel verso sommesso che fai quando hai quasi raggiunto il limite e vuoi solo che ti scopi oppure il modo in cui mi provochi anche solo guardandomi negli occhi per un secondo di troppo e poi spostando lo sguardo verso il basso perché - sei un po' un bastardo, lo sai e lo adoro – sai che i miei pantaloni tradiranno il tutto, e allora farai quel mezzo sorriso. Dicevo, lo farei anche, ma sono convalescente e poi finirei per farmi sgridare._  
_È iniziato tutto mercoledì 28 settembre, no? Da quel giorno la mia vita è stata tua. L'hai presa tra le mani e raddrizzata, l'hai accudita, fatta crescere. L'hai salvata e non per modo di dire._  
_Continuo a non ricordare l’incidente – davvero sono passati solo nove giorni? - ma in quel letto d'ospedale è scattato un altro di quei clic. Da qualche parte mentre iniziavo a svegliarmi ho realizzato che la morte era davvero passata a trovarmi e non si era fermata solo perché c'eri tu. Ho capito che volevo qualcosa di più da me, da noi, e che non volevo rischiare di lasciare qualcosa di non detto. Però mi hai battuto sul tempo con quel “ti amo” fatto di cuore che batte e respiro più che di suono. Giuro, stavo per dirtelo io, sei stato solo più veloce._  
_Ti amo, Anders. Mi sembra che in questi tre mesi di te il tempo si sia contratto e concentrato, una vita intera di significati impacchettata in meno di cento giorni. Quando poi mi fermo a pensare che ce l'abbiamo davvero una vita da passare assieme... be', buon Natale, perché non potevo sperare in un regalo più bello._  
_Ora, se non ti dispiace, metti giù questi fogli, girati e baciami._

_Hawke_

 

Anders batté le palpebre più volte; le lettere troppo calcate si sfocavano davanti ai suoi occhi e il cuore gli era risalito da qualche parte nei pressi delle tonsille. Tirò su col naso e scorse di nuovo la lunga lettera nel tentativo di calmarsi. Di fianco a lui Hawke, sdraiato sul divano e con la gamba ingessata incastrata dietro la sua schiena, cullava nel braccio sano la confezione di Lego che Anders gli aveva regalato. Quel Millennium Falcon avrebbe richiesto almeno due mani per l'assemblaggio.  
“Questo comunque lo montiamo per bene e lo mettiamo in salotto fuori portata gatto”, disse tra sé.  
Anders deglutì forte e sentì una lacrima pizzicargli l'angolo dell'occhio.  
Hawke, ancora ricoverato, era riuscito a ordinare e a far consegnare dai suoi genitori il lettore di ebook che Anders ancora stringeva tra le dita, ma era stato il biglietto allegato a incuriosirlo davvero. Pagine e pagine scritte con la grafia sbavata di Hawke, metà in inchiostro nero sempre più sbiadito e metà in blu.  
Stava meglio. Non bene, forse, non del tutto, ma era stato dimesso due giorni prima per raggiunto limite di sopportazione da parte del personale infermieristico e per valori che erano praticamente tornati nella norma. Hawke era diventato insofferente, sempre affamato, lagnoso e con la tendenza a tempestare Anders di messaggi strazianti. E Anders li aveva tenuti tutti, ogni “Anders mi annoio” “Amore mi sento tanto solo”, “Quando vieni a trovarmi?”, “Mi porti una birra?”, “Ti amo e mi manchi” che gli aveva inviato. Era dimagrito in quei giorni, pensò Anders guardandolo di sbieco: il viso era più affilato, anche se adesso una corta e fitta barba nera era tornata a incorniciargli la mandibola, e il pallore faceva risaltare gli occhi bordati di ciglia scure, un po' segnati dalla malattia. I lividi si stavano riassorbendo e a parte quel segno rosso sul naso non sarebbero rimaste cicatrici.  
“Eccolo lì, quel tuo mezzo sorriso”, disse Hawke all'improvviso alzando lo sguardo dalla scatola mezza aperta. Anders trasalì e sorrise davvero, una risata muta e tremula che gli vibrava in gola.  
Sapeva di dover trovare qualcosa da dirgli – dopo una lettera come quella, intrisa di ogni giorno di attesa e desiderio e amore che avevano vissuto, doveva rispondergli.  
La porta della cucina si aprì liberando una zaffata di profumo di arrosto e, con essa, la voce di Leandra.  
“Oh no, signorino, ora torni subito qui a darmi una mano”.  
“Ma mamma! Perché non chiedi a...”  
“Tua sorella è al telefono, tuo padre sta cercando di far accendere le luminarie sul balcone e tuo fratello in questo momento non serve a nulla. E Anders è un ospite, quindi vieni a pelarmi quelle patate!”  
Carver, affacciato verso il salotto in un orrendo maglione verde ricamato a fiocchi di neve e renne bianche, roteò gli occhi e, a giudicare dal labiale che Anders cercò di interpretare, tirò un paio di imprecazioni mute ma efficaci. Scosse la testa, ruotò sui talloni e tornò al lavoro. Dal piano di sopra la voce di Bethany fluttuava fino al salotto, un flusso costante di esclamazioni entusiaste e risate, mentre Malcolm era una sagoma imbacuccata sul balcone, un groviglio di lucine spente tra le braccia e i capelli grigi arruffati.  
Era bella la casa degli Hawke, un appartamento che sarebbe potuto sembrare lussuoso – ampie finestre e immense librerie, quadri alle pareti e lampade di design – ma che un allegro disordine rendeva accogliente. C'era un albero di Natale enorme e coperto di palline spaiate in un angolo, carta regalo accartocciata sul pavimento e libri ammucchiati sulle mensole.  
C'era Hawke che stava guarendo e guardava Anders pieno di attesa.  
“Allora? Hai letto fino in fondo?”  
Anders strinse la lettera al petto e si alzò, percorrendo il divano fino a inginocchiarsi a fianco di Hawke.  
“Sì, ho letto fino in fondo”.  
“Be', mi sembra che le istruzioni fossero chiare, no?”  
E non attese una risposta. L'unica mano utilizzabile prese Anders per il colletto del maglione e se lo attirò contro, labbra che trovavano le sue in un bacio profondo e quasi brutale.  
Anders sgranò gli occhi e prima che potesse protestare si scoprì ad abbandonarsi a quel bacio. Affondò le dita tra i capelli di Hawke e un piccolo mugolio gli salì alle labbra quando Hawke gli afferrò la nuca, tenendolo più stretto.  
“Quanto devo aspettare ancora prima di poterti...”  
“Hawke”, mormorò Anders contro la sua bocca, un lieve tocco di lingua sul labbro inferiore e un respiro spezzato. Per le costole rotte o qualcos'altro? “Tua madre è a una porta di distanza, tuo padre potrebbe vederci se solo si affacciasse e i tuoi fratelli...”  
Un altro bacio lo interruppe. Anders si inarcò contro il divano nonostante fossero meno che soli, nonostante la risposta alla domanda incompleta di Hawke fosse “almeno un'altra settimana prima di poter pensare anche solo a toccarti”. Non ci sarebbe arrivato vivo al momento in cui sarebbe stato abbastanza in forze da poter indugiare in pensieri poco casti, e quel misto di attesa e desiderio era un tormento meraviglioso. Lasciò che la lingua di Hawke accarezzasse la sua e che il sangue iniziasse a pulsare con violenza nel basso ventre.  
“Dobbiamo fare i bravi”, sussurrò senza fiato scostandosi. Hawke era ancora decisamente in piena convalescenza e sarebbe stato a casa dei suoi genitori ancora per un paio di giorni, in modo da non dipendere da un coinquilino – oh no, _fidanzato_ , visto che ormai non c'era più nulla da nascondere a nessuno – che lo lasciava a malincuore da solo per una decina di ore al giorno nei primi giorni di cura.  
Hawke, come sempre, sembrò leggergli nel pensiero. Appoggiò la fronte alla sua e gli baciò la punta del naso.  
“Voglio tornare a casa con te”.  
“Abbi ancora un po' di pazienza”.  
“Sì ma mi manchi e il letto è freddo senza di te!”  
Anders rise davvero e si sedette sui talloni, accarezzandogli il viso.  
“Freddo e troppo grande, e senza il tuo russare nell'orecchio faccio fatica a dormire. Ti amo, lo sai?”  
“Mh-hm. Lo so ma mi piace quando me lo dici”. Un ultimo bacio a fior di labbra e la porta del balcone si aprì. Malcolm rientrò con le spalle spolverate di neve e un sogghigno soddisfatto.  
“Ci siamo! Questa volta ce l'ho fatta!”, e ignorando Hawke e Anders che lo guardavano con un vago rossore sul viso pigiò l'interruttore di fianco alla porta. Un intrico disordinato di lucine gialle si accese sulla ringhiera, e il dottor Hawke sbottò un verso trionfante. “Allora? Che ne dite?” chiese voltandosi verso il divano.  
Hawke provò a raddrizzarsi e Anders lo aiutò, ma nonostante una smorfia ce la fece da solo.  
“Sono...”  
Un casino, troppe e troppo luminose e aggrovigliate attorno al balcone senza un criterio. Anders si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro felice e Hawke si voltò a guardarlo. Negli occhi dorati risplendette una scintilla di pura gioia.  
“Sono belle, papà”.  
“Già, sono proprio carine”, confermò Anders. Fece scivolare le dita tra la mano di Hawke e la confezione di Lego che continuava a cullare e strinse.  
La porta della cucina si aprì di nuovo e il viso di Carver si affacciò, ancora imbronciato ma non senza una sfumatura di sollievo.  
“Dice la mamma che è pronto. Bisogna chiamare Beth e...”  
Hawke prese un profondo respiro condito da una smorfia di dolore per le costole rotte e gridò a pieni polmoni.  
“BETHANY! È PRONTO!”  
“Garrett! Non urlare!” lo sgridò suo padre mentre Carver schioccava le labbra infastidito, strappando al fratello solo un sogghigno.  
“ARRIVO!” rispose Bethany dal piano di sopra, non meno rumorosa. Malcolm scosse la testa e si tolse la giacca, tra il divertito e il rassegnato.  
“Siete proprio fratelli, voi due, c'è poco da dire”.  
Dieci minuti dopo la famiglia Hawke si stava radunando attorno al tavolo apparecchiato con un'allegra tovaglia rossa e un vaso di stelle di natale al centro, visibile oltre la porta che dava sulla sala da pranzo. Anders si attardò per aiutare Hawke ad alzarsi e scortarlo in sala.  
Si stava chinando su di lui, pronto a passargli un braccio sotto alle spalle e tirarlo in piedi, quando dita calde e forti gli si strinsero sul polso.  
“Allora? Che ne dici del regalo? Ti è piaciuto?”  
Anders esitò, curvo com’era su Hawke che, a fatica, si sollevò a sedere.  
Non riusciva a posare la lettera, quell’esplosione di inchiostro ed emozioni che racchiudeva, come per magia, la loro storia.  
“Oh, mi è piaciuto molto. Ma devo confessarti una cosa…”  
Hawke sorrise – quel sorriso che era solo per lui, per _loro_ , l’istante di attesa di un bacio che bruciava e brillava tra loro due – e inclinò la testa di lato.  
“Andiamo a prendercela, quella vita assieme. Un giorno dopo l’altro. Questo è davvero il regalo più bello che potessi farmi”.  
“Far _ci_ ”, lo corresse in un sussurro contro le sue labbra.  
E mentre Bethany scendeva a balzi pesanti dalle scale, schivando la pallottola di carta dorata con qualche rimasuglio di nastro che Carver le lanciò addosso; mentre i loro genitori si incrociavano sulla soglia della sala – Malcolm ancora intento ad arruffarsi i capelli innevati, Leandra con una pentola fumante tra le mani – e scoppiavano a ridere guardando in su verso il vischio appeso allo stipite, mentre gli occhi di Hawke scintillavano nei suoi, un ricordo sepolto sotto anni di solitudine gli sbocciò nel cuore.  
_Famiglia_.  
“Buon Natale, amore mio”, mormorò. Poi la bocca di Hawke catturò la sua e non ci fu più bisogno di parole.

 

 

[Extreme - More than words](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrIiLvg58SY)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... e niente, mi mancavano troppo e ho ceduto alla tentazione dello special natalizio :3


End file.
